Yugioh GX: Eternity 8 Saga
by LLSmoothJ
Summary: It's the third year at Duel Academy!  With changes being made at the Academy, nobody knows the true trouble that is ahead... AU, Ignores Season 3
1. New Year, New Chances

NOTES:

These first few chapters will just be in the introductory stages before any real plot can begin to develop.

This takes place after the 2nd Season.

I'm going to use the TCG/OCG rules for duels (8000 LP, TCG/OCG card effects, etc.) as well as my own created cards. If I use them in the duels, I will post them and their effects at the end of the chapter.

I'm open to any constructive criticism (That does not mean flaming is acceptable)

* * *

**Chapter 1:**New Year, New Opportunities

It was once again a new year and once again a new opportunity for new possibilities. New students have been arriving all day as the returning students adjusted to their promotion to the next year. Things still remained the same. The students who were transfers from smaller dueling schools were automatically promoted into Obelisk Blue, while others who just excelled at the dueling entrance exams – both the written test and the actual dueling – were promoted to Ra Yellow. Anyone else who did make it to the school was placed into land of broken dreams (Read: Slifer Red).

One duelist in particular felt indifferent to it all, as he had other matters on his mind. Jaden Yuki, one of the Academy's top-ranked duelists on the island despite his rank as a Slifer. As he laid on the ground leaning his head against the tree near his dorm in relaxation, thoughts came to mind of what has happened since the first two years in the academy. First there was the whole Shadow Riders deal that involving the Sacred Beast cards that, due to their effects, almost wiped out every duel spirit in the world. The biggest revelations were that his teacher, Professor Lyman Banner, was one of the Shadow Riders all this time and Kagemaru, the Academy's Superintendent, was the one who started all of this.

Then there was Satorious and the whole "White Light" thing that happened last year. It all started with his loss to Aster Phoenix that caused him not to be able to see his cards. Then when he came back from him leaving out of his own uselessness (No use staying at Duel Academy if he couldn't see his cards.), he saw Chazz wearing his old Obelisk Blue uniform, only it was all white. He thought that Chazz was acting a bit weird. Must've been a new fad, he thought at first, but when he noticed the Obelisk Blue dorm being painted white as well as just about all Obelisk Blue duelist converting to white, including Alexis, save for Bastion and a handful of Ra Yellows, it was starting to get serious. While he did managed to bring Chazz and Alexis back, and Bastion snapped out of it on his own, he still felt a bit guilty! Feeling that he should've seen this happening before it happened.

He was questioning his feelings about dueling. Of course he would always love to throw down! Dueling was his life! He always believed that dueling was supposed to be fun, but why did it seem to be so depressing lately? Ever since he arrived at Duel Academy, he's been seeing it more used as a means of power and to determine the fate of the world. He often wondered why things couldn't go back to the way things were before? When dueling was supposed to be fun? A way of life, maybe, but it was still fun in the end. Maybe it was wishful thinking or just being in denial, but this wasn't what Pegasus intended when he created Duel Monsters! It was meant to be a fun game, not as a tool of war and power!

Jaden sighed. Maybe that was why he didn't take the most serious matters seriously unless it came down to a life or death situation. Again, that could've been wishful thinking that the game of Duel Monsters could be at the end seen as just that. A game. However, from the way it seemed, he would just have to get used to the fact that the game he fell in loved with has changed. Maybe it was for the better. Then again, maybe it wasn't…

"Is this a private place?" A female voice asked as Jaden looked behind, only for his eyebrow to be raised.

"You lost or something?" He asked in confusion. Usually she'd be around the Obelisk dorms if anything like most girls would, except Alexis at least, so seeing her here was a bit unusual. "Normally you'd be around the Obelisk Blue dorms.

"It's the last place anyone would look to find me!" Mindy stated with a slight frown on her face.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing…" She replied as she looked down at her blue boots. "At least not much…" She didn't even know why she was even near the Slifer Red dorm anyway? Maybe she just needed someone to talk to. She couldn't just talk to Jasmine or Alexis, not for this problem. The people she knew were either busy doing their own thing or haven't arrived yet. And no matter how she tried to, she couldn't even get to talk to Chazz. He was too busy repainting the Obelisk Blue boys dorm from white back to blue. She didn't even know Tyranno, Who knew what Bastion was doing, and she wasn't going to talk to Syrus! He might've been promoted to Ra Yellow and she thought that he was okay, but he was still like somebody's kid brother. Her last option was Jaden. Like Syrus, he appeared to be okay but, despite his dueling ability, he was the textbook example of a "Slifer Slacker."

"It's best to just talk it out!" Jaden advised. "I mean if I'm having a problem I don't keep it bottled up inside otherwise it'd just explode."

She sighed as she decided to take a seat next to him. Maybe he had a point. "Have you ever felt that you could do something, yet feel that there was something holding you down?"

"Besides the whole dorm ranking thing, I can't say that I have…" Jaden admitted, "But what's wrong?"

"You do know that the Miss Duel Academy pageant is coming up, right?" She asked.

"Umm…we have one?" Jaden raised an eyebrow. This was news to him.

Mindy shot him an annoyed look. "You don't even know about Miss Duel Academy? It's basically the talk around the guys! Everyone has to place in a vote online!"

"Sorry, Mindy! I'm not really into things like that! And I don't mess with computers. Especially after last time…" Jaden cringing in remembrance the last time he was on the computer in the computer labs at Duel Academy. Let's just say that he'd never look at Dr. Crowler the same way again.

"What happened?" Mindy asked. No matter who or what it was, she was never the one to pass up on any gossip.

"Let's just say that I never want to enter a chat room ever again. But enough about my problems with computers, what's with you?"

"You have to promise to keep it to yourself!" Mindy narrowed her eyes towards the auburn-haired boy. "You can't tell anyone about this, even Pharaoh."

"Okay, my lips are shut! So spill!"

"I'm serious! If you tell anyone about this I'll beat you to a bloody pulp, you Slifer Slacker!" Venom crept into Mindy's voice. Maybe a bit too much venom…

'I won't even tell Winged Kuriboh! Sheesh!' Jaden was taken back by her sudden change of tone. "I swear I won't tell anyone! Chill okay!"

Mindy let him go as she sighed, "…I'm starting to dislike Alexis." She admitted.

"Say wha?" Jaden raised an eyebrow at this.

"I'm just tired of being seen as just her sidekick." Mindy explained. "Maybe it started after Jas and I got creamed by that wine guy, and Alexis had to basically save our butts, basically proving that Alexis was the star of our trio and that we were just her sidekicks. I mean I love Alexis like a sister and all, but lately it's like I'm always being overlooked for her."

"It's about Chazz, isn't it?" Jaden suggested, much to the shock of the raven-haired Obelisk Duelist.

"How did you-?"

"When Chazz left and you called him your 'poor Chazzy,' it's not that hard to figure out that you'd have a thing for him. I mean, I may not be an expert when it comes to love and relationships, but I can see obvious affection for someone."

"Even when you don't even know what a fiancée is!" Mindy shot at the Slifer Duelist, poking fun at his ineptness from not knowing what a fiancée was.

"Hey, it's not like I thought it was some kind of food or something!" Jaden said in his defense. "Like I said, I'm not exactly an expert when it comes to love and relationships!"

"Anyway, yes I had a crush on Chazz. But I've all but given that up now!" Mindy admitted. "Chazz is too into Alexis for him to even notice me…"

"I have to go with you on that one!" Jaden scratched his head, "Have you seen his new screen name, 'LexiesThunder?'"

"I thought you didn't go into the chat rooms anymore!"

"I don't, but Syrus and Hassleberry keep trying to get me into them!" Jaden mimicked Syrus, "'Come on, Jay! You can even laugh at Chazz's new screen name!' Anyway, it wouldn't be so tough if Chazz didn't try so hard. If anything he's freaking her out!" He then noticed Mindy's sad expression. "Oh, sorry!"

"It's okay, I'm over that now!" Mindy sighed. "Anyway I was wondering if I should challenge Alexis to a duel or not. I mean, I'm not sure how well I'd do if I actually dueled her, but if she can beat a guy who I couldn't even beat with Jas, I doubt that I could last long. After all, she is the Queen of Obelisk Blue!"

"That's no reason not to try, though!" Jaden stated. "Sure, Alexis is good and has a sweet deck. But you're pretty good, yourself! I mean you are an Obelisk Blue! I'm sure you could give Lex a good run for her money!"

A small smile formed on the ebony-haired girl's face. "You think so?"

"I know so!" Jaden stood up, his voice filled with determination. "After all, I did! And you can too! You and Lex will both throw down and you'll both get your game on!"

"But what if there is tension between us afterwards?" Mindy asked. "I mean, I want to still be friends with Alexis after this!"

"Don't worry! Duels are played against friends all the time and they're still tight afterwards! Making friends and having fun! That's what dueling's all about!"

A soft giggle came from Mindy. He knew that he wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer and that he hardly took anything seriously, but Jaden did have his moments. Maybe if dueling didn't work out for him, he could have a career in motivational speaking. After all, he was the reason why she decided, when she was ready, to challenge Alexis to a duel to see who was the better female Obelisk Blue duelist.

…

Bastion Misawa typed away on his computer in his dorm room as he went over possible card combinations and strategies with the cards he currently owned. After leaving the White Organization, the first thing he did was to remove the white hair dye from his hair. As the school year ended last year, he decided to take a sabbatical from dueling. From working on seven decks – including the one used to specifically counter Jaden Yuki's deck – it was safe to say that he was burned out. He decided that he would work on his eighth and final deck. A deck that would serve only as a base to adapt to when the situation arose for it! He would still maintain his six decks: One for each attribute. He would just apply them to his base deck. Question was what would his base deck be?

He could base his deck on magnets, his old Earth deck. He did exceptionally well with them, but when he fell for Tania and lost his will to duel against Chazz, he lost. They were a good deck idea, but adapting his earth-based magnets with his Water Dragon, for example, may go against their synergy.

"You're thinking too hard…"

Bastion nodded. Maybe he was thinking too hard on this. After all, the best ideas usually came naturally instead of putting too much pressure no himself. Then again, classes began tomorrow and the last thing he needed was to be one step behind the rest of the class. To be even behind of the freshman students would make him the laughingstock of the entire academy. No, he must keep working, despite the possible stress that could be made. After all, Einstein didn't become well renown for his greatness by taking it easy! An accomplishment on that scale takes true hard work and true determination.

"You need to go out and have some fun! You're so lame…"

Fun? Fun! Fun was the last thing he should be worrying about when there was work to be done? That was the most ridiculous most absurd thing he could possibly do now! If he was to prepare his deck to be in top form by tomorrow then it was best for him to get to work! Immediately!

"Come on Bastion, you're always doing that same old thing! Going over equations, making calculations, it's like dueling's just one huge math problem!"

"Yeah, Bor-ring!"

Bastion blinked, finally realizing what was going on. Who was saying all of such nonsense to him? Was he going insane? No, it couldn't be so. But then, why was he hearing voices if there wasn't anyone else in his room? Maybe it was fatigue getting to him. That was it! Maybe it was him feeling tired from working so hard. He sighed, "I really need some sleep…"

"That's right! Get some rest! You have a big day tomorrow!"

There was that voice again! Sweet, innocent, and pure! He must've been going crazy! No one in their right mind would be able to hear voices in their heads.

"Don't listen to Miss Goody-two-shoes! What you need is to have a little innocent fun! I do have a good few ideas…"

There was the other voice he had heard. Similar to the first, but more mischievous and rather bratty! He must've really been going crazy if he was hearing two voices… Unless there really _were_ two people here!

Bastion quickly stood up from his seat as he searched around in his room. "Who's there?" He asked, with a hint of concern in his voice. Was this a kidnapping attempt, or was it someone playing a joke on him? The lights were on so nobody could just hide in the shadows. But after what happened with the Shadow Riders and Satorious, anything was just about possible, no matter how absurd and illogical it seemed to be. He may have been considered to be a nerd by some, but this nerd knew how to defend himself. "I'm warning you, I suggest that you show yourself now or suffer the consequences!"

"Look on your bed!"

There was that first voice again…

"Yeah, it's so obvious!"

And now the second one! Following the advice of the two voices, Bastion looked on his bed where his pile of cards rested. He did spot his favorites such as Vorse Raider, Ring of Destruction, Water Dragon, and Barrel Dragon. He then spotted one particular card resting near his pillow. Namely, White Magician Pikeru! At times he had often wondered why he kept a card like this in his deck. It had no place with his other themes such as his magnets. Otherwise it was rather useless… He scoffed, "Silly distraction…"

"Hey! Who are you calling a distraction?" As if she just instantly came to life by his words, the young white Lolita Magician snapped from the card as Bastion fell back out of shock!

"Y-y-you're…" This was insane! She was a card! How could he see her, let alone see her floating above him? This was beyond strange and illogical! And yet here she was right before him!

"Yep, I'm sure am!" Pikeru greeted him with a smile. "I was wondering when you were going to realize it!"

"But how? You're a card!" Bastion was shaking his head. There was no way Pikeru could be actually talking to him! Unless… "You're a…"

"That's right! I'm a Duel Spirit!" Pride was evident in her voice, pointing to herself, before her happy, perky mood dropped a bit. "_She's_ here, too!"

"She? Who's also in…" Bastion stood up as he instantly placed two and two together. If Pikeru was one of the voices he heard, then the other must also be one of his cards. As the Ra Yellow duelist went back to his bed filled with cards he began to search through the pile. He didn't have any possible leads. All he knew was that one of his cards sounded like Pikeru, but wasn't!

"Hello! I'm right here!" Sassed a girl who looked similar to Pikeru, but had long, blonde hair instead of pink hair in pigtails, wore a black bunny cap instead of a white goat cap and was dressed in black instead of white. Save for the red whip in her hand instead of the pink wand. "I'm Curran, and unlike Miss Killjoy over there, I'm the one who's really looking out for your best interests!"

"Best interests? Yeah right!" Pikeru scoffed. "Don't listen to her Bastion, she's just going to get you into trouble!"

Curran rolled her eyes, "Says the girl who's afraid to even get her hands dirty! And by that I mean literally!"

"At least I have some reservations instead of just jumping into things!"

"If I were to do things your way, I'd be a dull and bland as you are!"

Bastion closed his eyes as he covered his head, feeling a migraine growing from the bickering of the two Duel Spirits. This was getting out of hand! How could he get through the year having these two Duel Spirits? He wondered if there was anyone else with this problem! He blinked, as the answer was obvious! He could've sworn that he saw Jaden and Chazz – Especially Chazz – had their insane moments during a duel. It was clear to him now.

Bastion quickly grabbed the two cards and placed them inside of his yellow blazer before rushing out of his room. There was only one place to go if he wanted any hope to have some peace…

…

"Ha! Eat 'em and weep, Slacker!" Chazz taunted as he placed two cards face down on the field. His righteous smirk said it all. Once again, he was dueling Jaden! Sure, he may've lost the past few times, but this time would be different. This was a game that was as different as the end results of their encounter would be. "Face it, Slacker! There's no way you can come back now! Next turn, it'll all be over for you! Because after this, there won't be any cards left that you can play!"

Jaden looked at his remaining hand. In all honestly, after burning his hand earlier, he didn't have much of it. One of his bad habits from dueling was that he recklessly managed to burn off his hand, thus using a lot of valuable resources. Because of this mainly, he had found himself in a few close calls. Too close for anyone's comfort! He looked to his opponent with a face of determination, "Okay Chazz, here goes…" He examined his hand, only consisting a single card, before declaring his move. It was time to throw down or give up now. "Got any threes?" He asked, much to Chazz's satisfaction.

He scoffed, "Go fish!" Jaden drew the last card on the table as the audience watched. There was no way that slacker could come back now.

"Well what'd ya know, Chazz? Looks like I win again!" He said in a cheery voice, much to the ebony-haired boy's chagrin as he showed the two cards in his hand: A three of clubs and a three of spades. "And that's game!"

"…" It took everything inside him to prevent Chazz from leaping across table in the dining area in the Slifer Red dorm and slapping that clown in the face. He did it again! That slacker beat him again! How could he have let this happen?

"And that makes it 3-2 in Jaden's favor, putting the overall score of this triathlon 2 to 1." Syrus informed as he recorded the score onto a notepad. "Way to play, Jay!"

"Way to play nothing!" Chazz hissed. "Three out of five, Slacker! You got me?"

"Chill! It's just a game!" Jaden held his hands up, trying to calm down the enraged teen.

"I AM CHILL! THE CHAZZ IS ALWAYS CHILL, YOU GOT THAT?" He snapped.

"Okay, fine! Sheesh!" Jaden responded. Did Chazz always act like this when he lost or was it just to him? He soon heard the familiar cries as he looked behind him to see his longtime friend since his entrance exam. "What's up, Pal? Two duel spirits?"

"Err…Jay, are you spacing out again?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, you're acting weird…well…. Weirder than usual!" Chazz added. It wouldn't be long before he was greeted, or bothered in Chazz's case, by his own Duel Spirit!

"Boss, I think we gonna have visitors!" The scratchy, annoying voice of Ojama Yellow informed as the yellow Ojama appeared on Chazz's shoulder.

"Get lost!" Chazz snapped at the Duel Spirit. The last thing he needed right now was to deal with him!

"Now you're acting weird!" Syrus informed. First Jaden, now Chazz! Was there some kind of epidemic going around? He was snapped out of his thinking as he heard a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Jaden walked over to the door as he opened it, finding a familiar face on the other side. "Oh, hey Bastion!" He greeted casually.

"Jaden, I really need to talk to you and Chazz." He said, worry evident on his face.

"Oh, why do you have to bother them for?" Pikeru asked Bastion from his left.

"Yeah, like those morons could help. You're the only one who can see us anyway!" Curran added righteously.

Winged Kuriboh appeared besides Jaden as he pointed towards the two girls with a cry. "What's that pal?" He asked as he then saw Pikeru and Curran. He may have not been the brightest person at the academy, but he can put two and two together. "So they're the duel spirits!" He smiled at Bastion. "So Bastion, who're your new friends?"

"Wha!" Bastion's eyes went wide. He thought he was the only one who could see Pikeru and Curran. "You can see them?"

"Yeah! You're not the only one who can see Duel Spirits!" Jaden explained as Winged Kuriboh let out a cry, nodding in agreement.

"Oohh…He's so cute!" Pikeru fawned over the Winged Kuriboh.

"Feh, just an annoying furball!" Curran scoffed as Bastion noticed the Kuriboh. If he had the ability to see Duel Spirits like Jaden and Chazz, then why didn't he notice theirs before? Perhaps he was a late bloomer when it came to those abilities.

"What now?" Chazz said in an annoyed tone as he walked up to the duel. He noticed the Pikeru and Curran as he smirked. "I guess you have that problem now, too?"

"Problem?" Bastion asked, confused.

"The annoying spirits you have! Those things that'll never give you a moment of peace?" Chazz explained as, if on cue, Ojama Yellow once again appeared on his shoulder.

"Wow, those girls look cute! Don't they Boss?" He asked excitedly as he then jumped over towards a shocked Bastion before smiling at the Ebon Magician. "Hey toots? You're looking good!"

"Get away from me, freak!" She snapped, knocked the Ojama away with a single backhand as Pikeru and Bastion watched on.

"Okay…" The white magician commented, a bit freaked out, as she could see Chazz shaking his head in embarrassment.

"See how annoying they are?" He asked in an "I told you so" tone as the two duel spirits instantly glared at him. "What's wrong? Did I hurt your feelings?"

"It's okay if ya did, Boss!" The gruff voice of Ojama Black stated as it appeared on his shoulder. "Broads like them are nuthin' but trouble!"

"Yeah!" Ojama Green appeared on Chazz's other shoulder, nodding in agreement. "Like they say, girls would drive any man crazy!"

"Why don't you freaks go back to the well where you came from, losers?" Curran snapped at the two Ojamas as Bastion, Jaden, and Pikeru watched on, eyes wide, and Chazz was growing closer to gaining a migraine.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Chazz screamed as it caused everyone to look towards he raven-haired duelist. It was bad enough his Ojama spirits were annoying without having to deal with them bickering with Bastion's new spirits.

Syrus, meanwhile, was confused at what was going on. All of this talk about Duel Spirits! That made for interesting discussion. Too bad he didn't have any idea what they were talking about, as he couldn't hear any of them. Syrus then watch Chazz pull out something form the pocket of his black coat before handing it to Bastion.

"Take them." He said, placing the item into Bastion's hand.

The Ra Yellow duelist looked down to find a pack of earplugs. "What am I supposed to-"

"You'll need 'em, trust me…" Chazz said as he walked off, knowing _very_ well how a duel spirit could cause you sleepless nights.

"They're not that bad…" Jaden explained to Bastion. Not wanting to Chazz to influence his negative opinions on Duel Spirits on them. "I'm sure you'll come to love 'em once you get used to them."

"I hope you're right Jaden…" Bastion sighed. He already had two opinions that opposed each other, both from people who were experienced with dealing with Duel Spirits. Honestly, he wasn't sure whom to believe, but for his sake he hoped that Jaden was right. Otherwise, it would be a _very_ long year at Duel Academy.


	2. Maximum Trouble

**Chapter 2:** Maximum Trouble

"_Hi, thank you for calling Pizza Shack, how can I be of service to you?"_

"Hello… I wish to place an order for three large Meat Lovers pizzas! Two with extra cheese, the third with anchovies."

"Okay, that's three Meat Lovers Pizzas, one with anchovies, the other two with Extra Cheese!"

"Yes, and can I get some of those brownies I've heard so much about?"

"_Of course, sir. Anything else?"_

"No, that would be all young lady!"

"_Thank you, could you please state your name and address?"_

"My name is Dr. Vellian Crowler, and I wish for it to be delivered to the Ra Yellow dorm at the Duel Academy so my wonderful students won't go hungry!" He continued as a soft snickering could be heard in the background.

"_Sir, do you know how far out Duel Academy is?"_

"I realize that! Don't worry I'm more than willing to compensate for your trouble. All that matters is that my students are properly fed!"

"Okay, your total comes down to $32.17! And your Pizzas should be delivered in about an hour, Mr. Crowler!"

"_Doctor_!" He corrected.

"_Sorry,_ Dr._ Crowler. Thank you and have a good day!"_

"You too, young lady!" As he hung up the phone he let out a sigh of relief. It was apparent that he was no longer using his "Crowler" voice.

"So Dimitri, how did it go?" A tall, lanky boy asked, dressed in the regular Ra Yellow Uniform saved for a pair of black baggy shorts.

"I think she bought it, hook line and sinker." He explained. "But I don't know about this…"

"I agree, Boss!" A taller, bulkier Ra Yellow student placed in his two cents. His Ra Yellow uniform had the sleeves cut off and was worn as a vest and black baggy jeans. "I mean, we could get into trouble for this, ya know!"

"Relax…" A fourth boy reclined back in his chair, feet placed up on top of the table, arms crossed. From his obviously calm expression, he had no worries for the possible ramifications of their actions. "Y'all taking this way too seriously!"

"You know that is Dr. Crowler we're messing with, right?"

He scoffed, "Please Briggs… Like I'm 'fraid of Pops! I'm worried about how hot our pizza's gonna be when it gets here!"

"But what if we do get caught, Max?" The Copycat duelist asked again.

He snickered, "He'll just blame Yuki, like he always does!" He simply said. "Ever since he got punked by that kid, my man's been havin' a chip on his shoulder!" He closed his eyes. "But just incase, we better go holla' at a few freshmen an' see if they could help us out on our lil' financial problem! Y'know, make a small donation to our 'High Max Pizza Fund.'"

"I like the sound of that, Boss!" Briggs cracked his knuckles. "S'been so long since I've run up on a 'lil Freshmen!"

"You just did that an hour ago!" The lanky kid replied.

"An' hour is long too, Charlie!" Briggs explained, "Big guys like me always need to fight to keep our skills sharp!"

"So where do we go, Boss?" Dimitri asked.

"Slifers are so broke we end up losing money, and if we did it here we'd just end up being put under watch!" Max smirked, "So there's only one place to go!"

"Obelisk Blue?" Charlie asked with an anxious smile on his face.

"That's right!" Max adjusted his black beanie. "Those 'lil prep-boys must be loaded with cash! 'Probably getting snuggled in their king sized beds, their fancy hot tubs! Yo we need to get some of that!"

"There's one problem! We need to be in Obelisk Blue to get those benefits!" Dimitri added.

"No problem!" He waved off, "I've already whipped 95 percent of the entire Obelisk Blue population so much that some of them are paying me not to face 'em in a duel!"

"But Jaden's beaten, well except for Zane, just about every Obelisk Blue in the entire academy and he's still in Slifer Red."

"Please, Yuki's a fool! That 'lil busta had a chance to move on up after beating that other has-been, but he stayed in that raggedy dorm! An' besides, the reason why Sheppard and Crowler haven't approach me with a promotion is 'cause they're a bunch'a hatas."

"Haters?" Briggs asked.

"That's right! They playa hate so much they can't even fathom someone like me being a part of their elitist blue group! Looks like I'm gonna have to keep the pressure on to get my point across."

"And when ya make it to OB, you won't just forget about us, right?"

"Yeah, you'd put in a good word for us, right?" Charlie added, concerned about a possibility that their leader would abandon them.

"Chill, I got y'all!" Max assured his "crew," as they headed to the door that would lead outside of the dorm. "Listen, I always be lookin' out for those who decide to roll with the High Max!"

…

Syrus let out a sigh as he made his way to the Ra Yellow dorm. True, he usually stayed in his old room back at Slifer Red, but it was nice to see his other room, too! There were a few advantages of having two places to stay. For example, since he basically lived at the Red dorm, Syrus had his own personal place to go two if he needed a break from his friends. And it was nice to have a room without any roommates. No disrespect to Jaden, or anything, but it was especially nice to sleep without having to hear him snore the entire night!

His thoughts went back to last year, when he was still a Slifer Red. Then came his match against Missy for the chance to be promoted to the Pro League just to see Zane, his big brother and her obvious crush. He remembered all the cruel things she said about him how he'd never be as good as Zane and he should just give up. "Zane's Little Brother…"

A small tear came from his eyes as he remembered his big brother. The last time they met, it wasn't on good terms. He had changed, and not for the better! He started to dress in all black and started calling himself "Hell Kaiser." When he dueled him, he had to endure having electrical equipment that would shock him whenever he had lost Life Points. Yeah, he lost at the end. In fact, he had to be hospitalized for a few days afterwards, but that was okay. What was important at the end was to bring back the old Zane. The brother that he idolized and looked up to! Happily, he could say that despite that he was still the same as he last saw him, Syrus felt that there was still good inside of him.

His thoughts were interrupted as he, from being too distracted in his thoughts to pay attention, bumped into a tall figure. "Sorry…" He said as he looked up to the person he had bumped into. From seeing a familiar pair of violet… make that a pair of _violent_ violet eyes glaring towards him, Syrus knew that he was in trouble. "Uhh…" He looked at him as he saw the signs… "Aw man…" Black baggy camo pants… "No this…" Yellow coat that would normally belong to a Ra Yellow Teacher, only the sleeves were missing, over a black muscle shirt… "No…" Black beanie with the initials "H" and "M" overlapping each other on the rim of the hat in a red stylized font… "Not good…" If it were anyone else he had bumped into, save for an Obelisk Blue, it would've been okay. But when it came to High Max, he might as well have ran into an Obelisk Blue.

"Well look who it is, boys!" Max said in a voice filled with excitement. _Too_ much excitement for Syrus' case… "It's Roid-boy! Y'know…Zane's 'lil brother?"

"That's really getting old, y'know!" Syrus snapped back. He was really getting tired of being referred to as "Zane's little brother!"

Max ignored, the shorter duelist's protests, "Say what's up to the kid, guys!"

"S'up?" His gang greeted in unison to Syrus, who was looking around nervously. Max and his gang were being friendly to him. _Too_ friendly…

"I'm doing fine guys!" He said with a smile, at least as much as a smile he could put on without showing how intimidated he was of them. They were bigger and much stronger than him. Maybe Dimitri wouldn't jump him, but he couldn't say the same for the other three. Charlie and Braddock were just waiting for the word to play their game of "Syrus football!"

"Hold up for a minute, shorty!" Max stopped him as he looked at his fellow Ra. "You've seem to be a bit bigger since we last saw ya!"

"Bigger?" Syrus blinked in response, "Well…umm…I've been growing a bit!"

"We'll be the judges of that! Briggs, Saggs, let's see how big he really is!" Max suggested as Braddock cracked his knuckles and Charlie just gave a snicker. They both knew exactly what Max meant.

"Aw man…" Syrus moaned as he saw the two Ras corner him. "Please guys, not today…"

"Hey, we're just curious!" The bigger, bulkier of the two responded.

"Yeah, we wanna know how big you gotten, kid!" Charlie added as Syrus found himself surrounded.

"Guys, can't we talk about this? Please? Is it necessary to do-Waaah!" Syrus was lifted up before being tipped over.

"Hey Boss, he has gotten bigger! I could actually get a good workout from him now!" Braddock laughed as he and Charlie began to "lift" Syrus. Unfortunately for the shortest of the Ras, items that were in his pockets began to drop down as he felt blood quickly rushing towards his head.

"Please… guys…" Syrus felt the yanking as his head began to hurt. Why were they doing this? Why wouldn't they stop? What did he ever do to them to deserve this?

Max knelt down to the growing pile of debris coming from Syrus' pockets as he scanned… "Man, this kid's broke! Doesn't he have any money on him?" He scoffed, "Aw well. Zane probably got all the money in the first place…"

"Let him go!"

Max and his crew looked towards the direction of the angered command as the leader rolled his eyes.

"Aw man, the busta patrol's here!" Charlie complained.

Max scoffed, "Man, why you trippin'! It's just a hoser, a militant moron, and two has-beens!"

"Max Irvine…" Bastion narrowed his eyes, disgusted. "Why am I not surprised to see you resorting to this?"

He smirked in response, "Still chillin' with them Slifers, eh Misawa? You used to be the man 'round here, Dawg? Then you let some freshman show you up? An' on top of that, last year you ran out here buck-naked! Man what's wrong with you? You a disgrace to the yellow!"

"Don't listen to 'em Bastion!" Jaden said with a glare towards dirty-blonde duelist.

"Ohh snap! Now the lil' hoser wanna say sumthin'!" He replied, full sarcasm in his voice.

"Who're you callin' a 'hoser!'" Jaden snapped as he then looked towards Bastion. "Umm…what's a hoser?"

Bastion closed his eyes, "You do not want to be called that, trust me…" He simply said. As tiring as it was, he had grown used to Jaden's… He wouldn't call it stupidity. Lack of knowledge was a better way to put it! But in this case of being called a Canadian term, his lack of understanding of the meaning was understandable.

"Lousy scrubs…" Chazz glared. "Put Syrus, down!" In truth, he was ready and willing to knock that Canuck's smirk from his face. Nobody messed with Syrus like that! Well… nobody except him! He saw Hassleberry's fists balled up and ready to fight, and he couldn't and wouldn't blame him one bit.

"And I thought Misawa was a has-been!" Max scoffed at the black-clad duelist. "I mean you a prime example of how the mighty have fallen, Princeton. Once the top of your freshmen class in OB, tthen you hit rock bottom in SR! Now you back at blue, and why? Because you beat a little girl! An' you call me a scrub? I'll tell ya what…" He looked towards his crew. "Drop him…"

"…" Charlie and Braddock shrugged as they let go of the legs, leaving Syrus to drop down to the floor onto his head. It could've been worse: The grass could've been the pavement instead…

Hassleberry knelt down to the smaller boy rubbing his head. "Are ya a'right, soldier?"

"I'll be fine, Sarge…" Syrus informed, a bit depressingly.

"Hey Boss, I think those boys need to get a room!" Charlie taunted.

"Looks like we have our own Brokeback Mountain up in here!" Max added as he and his crew laughed while Jaden, Bastion, and Chazz glared. He didn't think Yuki could stand a chance against him and ditto went to Princeton and Misawa. Hassleberry was the only one who at least looked like he could hold his own as his arms looked at least ripped, considering whom he associated himself with. He soon found out that Hassleberry's arms weren't just for show as he found himself on the ground with the area of his left eye feeling sore and swollen. It didn't take too long for him to realize: Hassleberry had just knocked him on the ground.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" Chazz taunted as Dimitri, Charlie, and Braddock looked towards their fallen boss, who felt his face for blood…

"Ohh it's like that, huh?" He hissed as he rose back to his feet. "A'ight then, bring it on you little-!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Both parties turned around to see a _very_ angry Dr. Crowler glaring at them. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

"Man, chill Pops!" Max responded, "Me an' my boys were just mindin' our own business before these chumps invaded our turf and tried to jump us!"

"WHAT!" Chazz and Jaden both snapped at the same time! They were the ones who jumped Syrus and they were putting the blame on them? Talk about a new low… Then again, that should've been expected of them.

"We jumped them?" Bastion responded to the outrageous accusation. "They were picking on Syrus before we came by and stopped them! Just look at him!"

"Only after him and Hassleberry tried to sneak by and placed an order of Pizzas under your name and tried to pin it on us, Crowler!" Max added. "Still don't believe us, look what that lil' busta did to my face!"

"Yeah!" Charlie added. "They were going to make us the scapegoats for their little scheme!"

"What! We didn't order any Pizza!" Jaden responded to yet another outrageous claim from the Ra.

"And we didn't start the fight, either!" Chazz added.

"ENOUGH!" Crowler yelled as his eyes narrowed in annoyance! "I HAVE NO TIME FOR EXCUSES FROM EITHER OF YOU!"

"Crowler who are ya gonna believe: Me, or some Slifer Red punk who sleeps in class and can't even make a decent grade on the written exam?"

"You don't have much room to talk yourself, Mr. Irvine!" Crowler informed. "He may be a Slifer Slacker but at least he actually _attends_ class! While you have missed ever other class!"

"'Least I pass all my exams, unlike _some_ people!"

"That's enough out of you! Even though that I refuse to believe that you were completely innocent though all of this, that mark on your face does support your claim of assault!" Crowler explained. He knew how much of a scoundrel High Max or whatever he called himself was and he was known for starting more than his fair share of fights at Duel Academy. However, as much as he probably deserved it, he could not and would not over look this incident! "Tomorrow, you and Hassleberry will participate in the first duel in the new year!" He then glared towards the five students. "That does not mean that you five are off the hook! For this, as well as your little Pizza stunt, you will all spend the day cleaning up the campus!"

"WHAT?" All five boys replied in shock.

"NO IFS ANDS OR BUTS! YOU WILL CLEAN EVERY INCH OF THIS ACADEMY AND THAT'S FINAL!" Crowler declared as Max just smirked. Just like he predicted, Yuki and his band of losers would be taking the fall this time.

"Umm…Dr. Crowler, are you sure you can trust them to clean the entire academy? After all, they all _are_ slackers!" Max reminded, trying to sound as innocent as possible!

"You don't fool me one bit! Stop trying to act so cute!" He sneered. "I suggest you take your little band of misfits and go back to your dorm!"

"Ouch…harsh!" Max responded as he then waved off. "Fine, we outie! Let's go!" He glared at Hassleberry. "I'll see you in the Duel Arena tomorrow, Chump!" Within a turn, the Ra left with his group, leaving the other five in a mix of emotions. Angry because he managed to turn it around putting the blame on them, and horrified that they would have to do clean up work that would take them the entire day.

"Grr…You better run!" Chazz hissed, but was stopped by the head of Obelisk Blue.

"AS FOR YOU FIVE!" Crowler snapped, "You return to your dorms as well! I expect you to start cleaning this campus first thing in the morning!"

"But Dr. Crowler!"

Crowler cut-off Jaden, "Save your energy, Slifer Slacker! You're all going to need it for tomorrow! After all, this is a big school! Hmph!" As he turned away, the dueling professor left the five to ponder their predicament.

"Aw man… The whole campus?" Syrus whined as Chazz let out a growl out of frustration.

"Way to go, Jaden!" He snapped at the red-clad duelist. "Thanks to you, we all got clean-up duty tomorrow!"

"My fault?" Jaden replied, appalled.

"That's right, Slacker! You had to get us to go after the little twerp and make sure he's okay!"

"Hold on! It's not like anyone made you come with us, Chazz!"

"You might as well!" Chazz mocked, "'C'mon Chazz! I'm worried about Sy! Who knows what could happen to him!' Please! As far as I'm concerned, I could care less!"

"Arguing won't help our current predicament!" Bastion advised as if on cue, Pikeru and Curran appeared. One on each shoulder…

"Who were those guys?" The White Magician asked, a bit of fear and concern evident in her voice.

"Do those bozos think that their "machismo" actually impresses people?" The Ebon Magician scoffed, "As if! They can stand as one and they still wouldn't be half the man Bastion is!"

"They are just a bunch of low lives!" Bastion simply said to them. That was all they needed to know about High Max and his gang. Despite being a good duelist, Max Irvine was loud, rude, and obnoxious and his gang weren't much, if any, better. And from what he's heard, as well as what had just happened to Syrus, they were not above resorting to violence to get what they want.

"Anyway, I'm going to combat with their leader tomorrow!" Hassleberry closed his fist as he narrowed his eyes. "After what they did to Truesdale, this means war!"

"Be careful! Max runs more than one deck for each attribute, but they all share one thing in common: They're machine-based." Bastion advised. Knowing all too well about Max's tactics in a duel. Over the last year, he and Max had squared off on more than one occasion and while Max did put him on the edge it was Bastion who won every time. Now Hassleberry was to be in the same situation. Like himself in the past, hopefully he would have a plan against the Ra Yellow tyrant tomorrow.


	3. Stacked Against The Odds

**Chapter 3: **Stacked Against The Odds

"This is ridiculous!" Chazz fumed as he poked through another piece of paper with his picking tool. It's only been 20 minutes since they've started the campus cleanup punishment and the heat was already getting to the boys. So much that they had to remove their blazers (In Chazz's case his trench coat and in Hassleberry's case his vest.)! And this was just around the Slifer Dorm. Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, the main building, and the beach too? Knowing Crowler, he probably expected them to clean the entire island!

"Guilty until proven innocent seems to be a reoccurring theme these days." Bastion stated as he placed in his amount of trash picked up into large clear plastic bag.

"Yeah…" Syrus agreed as he picked up a few cans from the grass. "It should be Max and his gang picking up the trash!"

"You know that's right!" Jaden agreed. "We didn't even know there was a pizza place that could accept deliveries out from Duel Academy!"

"What they need is a good thrashing!" Hassleberry declared as he picked up two tied trash bags, both filled with the litter picked up from around the dorm. "Max's forces may be strong, but they can't stand a chance against the five of us!"

"Newflash Sarge!" Syrus reminded. "They're bigger, taller, and stronger than us!"

"He's right!" Chazz added. "Besides, even if we did fight them we wouldn't have much of an advantage. It is basically four scrubs against the four of us and Syrus…" He shook his head, "On second thought, with Syrus' crying annoying us half the time, they'd actually have an edge against us!"

"Hey!" Syrus snapped. "It's not like I can't fight for myself!"

"Sure, and last night was a prime example of your 'awesome' fighting skills!" Chazz scoffed. "Face it, Syrus! You're a wimp!"

"I'll show you wimp!" The blue-haired duelist shouted as he jumped onto Chazz's back, pulling on his hair.

"Ow! Let go you little freak!" Chazz snapped, desperately trying to pry the little Ra off of his back.

"Honestly, this isn't the time for such foolishness!" Bastion sighed.

"Yeah, cut it out before we get into even more trouble!" Jaden added as he then heard the sound of laughing only a distance away.

"Well look who it is, yo: The failure five!" The cackling voice of High Max shouted as he and his gang walked over, with Bradford carrying a pizza box!

"Now what do you want? Haven't you done enough?" The brunette replied angrily and understandably so. It was Max's fault they were in this mess in the first place!

"We were just chillin' around the block so we decided to holla' at y'all for a minute!" Max explained, "Okay, we lie, we just feel sorry for you bustas havin' to clean up the whole campus! Crowler must really be trippin,' huh?"

"Why don't you scrubs just take a hike?" Chazz snapped with a glare.

"Easy easy, C! We come in peace!" Max assured. "Speaking of peace, we like to give you a 'lil sumthin' sumthin'. Y'know, to show there's no hard feelings!"

"I dunno…" Jaden scratched his head. He knew that Max wasn't exactly the best candidate to give trust to, but making enemies wasn't the best idea, either.

"I'll make this decision for you, Jaden." Chazz narrowed his eyes, "Tell him to take his piece offering and shove it up his-"

"Why you gotta be like that, Chazz?" Dimitri asked with a frown.

"Yeah!" Charlie added. "We're just trying to be nice!"

"If you want to be nice, you'd apologize to Syrus and admit that you were the ones who ordered the pizza!" Bastion responded to Max and his gang's so-called attempt to make peace with them.

"Man, why do you hate, Misawa? You always hating on us!"

"Yeah!" Charlie added. "What we ever do to you?"

Bastion surpressed the urge to roll his eyes, "Do you honestly want me to answer that? Unlike some people at the academy, I can see right through you and you're ambitions!"

Max scoffed, "Y'know what? We tried to be nice to you bustas, but you just had to be hatas! So fine… be like that! We outie!" He snapped his fingers as he and his crew proceeded to leave. However, Braddock stopped at one of the open, yet filled bags. "Oh, by the way: Y'all miss a spot!"

"What? Where?" Jaden snapped, but from the way the large Ra Yellow duelist picked up the bag, he had a bad feeling he was going find out the answer.

"Wait no!" Syrus called out, but it was too late, as Bradock flung the bag overhead, causing the previously picked up trash to rain across the entire yard of the Slifer Dorm. "Aw man… We've just picked all of that up!"

"Get to work, boys!" Max laughed as they walked away. "Oh, and by the way: Thanks for the pizza, Hosers!" His crew then joined in on the laughter, leaving the five boys looking for an excuse, _any excuse_, to kill him.

"Sarge…" Chazz narrowed his eyes towards the exiting four. "Make sure that you don't beat him, but destroy him today! Because if you don't, then the Chazz will!"

"No need to worry about that!" Hassleberry glared as, for a brief moment, his eyes briefly flashed into a more dino-like pair. "The more I think about it, the more I really want to thrash this guy!"

'Oh great…' Jaden mentally sighed. It was happening again. The first duel of the year and already it was about revenge and dominance instead of having fun. Hopefully the Sarge and even Max could have some fun within this duel. "Look Sarge, I want Max to get what he deserves and all, but try to remember that this is just a game."

"Jaden's right!" Bastion agreed. "One of Max's tactics is to use intimidation and mind games to get into your head." He explained, knowing all too well about Max's focus and planning. Whether if it was in a duel or not, High Max always set to prove that he was the Alpha Male of not only Ra Yellow, but the entire academy no matter what.

"What was that all about?"

The boys were distracted from their current crisis as they turned around to see a familiar face. A welcomed familiar face (Especially to Chazz and to a degree Bastion) as they saw Alexis, but she wasn't dressed in her usual Obelisk Blue uniform. Instead, she was wearing a nice black skirt suit, black stockings, and black high-heeled pumps.

Jaden was the first to speak. "S'up Lex? What's with the suit? Preparing for a Job Interview or something?"

"Not exactly!" She explained. "Chancellor Sheppard assigned me to participate in Orientation this year. Also, I've signed up for the mentoring program."

"Well, who are you mentoring?" Syrus asked, interest shown in his face.

"Well, she's a new student here, and she could be a bit shy." Alexis sighed. "Please try to make her feel welcome." She asked, looking directly towards Chazz.

"Wha?" Chazz blinked in shock as he noticed the slightly piercing brown eyes. "W-why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh please Chazz, we all know how you are with new students!" Syrus responded, knowing _all_ too well how Chazz treated the new students, especially him. "Don't think I've forgotten about all the wedgies and purple nurples you used to give out!"

"Shut it!" The raven-haired duelist snapped at the cyan-haired boy. He didn't liked how he was being negatively talked about, much less in front of Alexis. The last thing he wanted was to earn some negative points with her just because of some slacker, just for her to end up with someone like Bastion or, god forbid, Jaden.

"So where is the new recruit anyway?" Hassleberry asked as he looked around.

"That is a very good question." Bastion placed in his two cents as the others glanced around.

"Not again…" Alexis sighed as she walked towards the Slifer Dorm. The five boys moved closely as they could overhear the blonde Obelisk. "Come on, they won't bite!" They hear her say. "Trust me, they're all nice guys…well… Not so sure about Chazz…"

The black-clad Obelisk glared at Syrus. "Nice going, Scrub! Now Alexis doesn't trust me!"

"Umm…newsflash: Alexis already didn't trust you to welcome the girl, regardless." Jaden reminded.

"Who asked you, Slacker?" Chazz hissed at the brunette. At this point, things couldn't possibly get any worse.

"It's okay Boss! I trust ya!" Ojama Yellow appeared, dancing and smiling at a very annoyed Chazz. Then again…

A short moment later, Alexis walks back out. This time, there was another girl with her. She was dressed in the standard female Obelisk Blue uniform of white and blue blazer, blue skirt, and blue boots as her black hair was pulled back in low pigtails, save for her pink bangs. Her green eyes were barely visible as her head was down. To say that the nervous expression on her face was noticeable was an understatement.

"Guys, this is Serene!" She said as the girl in mention just stood beside the blonde. "Go on, they won't bite!" She urged, but no response.

Jaden walked over as he extended his hand! "Hi, welcome to Duel Academy! The name's Jaden!" He greeted in a cheery fashion. Still no response… "Not much of a talker is she?"

"Maybe it's just you!" Chazz responded arrogantly as he walked towards the newcomer. "Anyway, I'm Chazz Princeton!" Like when Jaden tried to greet her, Serene still didn't respond. "Okay, so you're a bit shy! But there's no need to be! After all, take it from someone who knows, you're an Obelisk Blue! That mean's you're on top of this whole academy! Unlike these slackers!" Chazz pointed towards the other boys.

"…I won't be for long…" She finally said in a soft, quiet voice.

"Serene, I told you not to think about that!" Alexis reminded in a scolding tone.

"Won't be what? What are you talking about?" Jaden asked.

"You don't mean the new Slifer and Ra dorms being built?" Syrus asked, much to Jaden's confusion.

"Say wha?"

Chazz shook his head. "What an idiot… Don't you ever pay attention to anything, Slacker? They've been working on the new dorms since break!"

"Duel Academy has accepted three times as many female applicants this year than last year, and the Obelisk Blue dorm is already crowded enough as it is." Alexis explained. "Therefore, Chancellor Sheppard had two more dorms built."

"You mean those new barracks over there are for female Ras and Slifers?" Hassleberry responded.

"Precisely…" Bastion answered. "Now this school will be more diverse…well…in terms of the ladies at least…" He walks over to Serene. "Serene, I'm sure that you'll remain at Obelisk Blue! I trust that you can make it at that high level."

"I guess…" She sighed as at that moment, Pikeru appeared on Bastion's right shoulder.

"Oh my… I hope Serene will be okay! First days at school are always scary, huh?" She said in a concerned tone as Curran appeared on Bastion's left.

"Please! She's weak! You're so wasting your time with her, Bastion!" She scoffed, not thinking too much about the new student.

"So what was all of that about anyway?" Alexis asked, going back to her original question. "I heard you guys arguing with Max Irvine."

"Don't even mention him." Chazz hissed. "It's that chump's fault that we have clean-up duty in the first place!"

"Yeah. Max and his gang ordered Pizza in Crowler's name, and he put the blame on us!" Syrus frowned. "And Crowler actually believed him."

"When Hassleberry gave Max that very deserved punch in the face, he had enough evidence he need to convince Crowler to believe his story." Bastion explained.

"Hmph!" Chazz crossed his arms. "If anything, Hassleberry didn't punch him hard enough!"

"Figures he'd be up to no good," Alexis frowned. "Last week we caught two of his cronies snooping around the girls' dorm.

"WHAT?" Chazz eyes narrowed. The very thought of that scrub Max taking a peek of Alexis, his sweet Lexi's revealed body? That…that… that pig!

"Hmph, that gives me more reason for me to take 'em down!" Hassleberry declared. "Since he won't be court-martialed, looks like I'll have to take matters into my own hands!"

"Well anyway… We gotta get back to work!" Jaden sighed. "We still have the entire academy to clean up!"

"Yeah…" Chazz scoffed. "Thanks to Max we'll be picking up trash all day!"

"Listen, I'll tell you what." Alexis explained, "I'll change out of this suit and then Serene and I'll lend a hand!"

"Whoa! Lex, you don't really have to that!" Jaden tried to protest.

"Yeah!" Chazz agreed. "You don't need to get your hands dirty over us!"

"While we appreciate your offer, I'm afraid that we'll have to decline." Bastion explained. "As unfair as it is, this is our punishment. There is no reason for you to get involved."

"Guys, it's no problem! Honestly!" She assured with a smile. "Besides, Serene and I don't really have anything better to do! Isn't that right, Serene?"

"I guess…" Serene simply nodded. Apparently she didn't care what she'd do, as long as Alexis was there with her.

**Duel Arena**

Student of all colors: Red, Yellow, and Blue, were seated in the stands as Max and Hassleberry stood face to face with Crowler standing in the middle, microphone in hand.

"Here are the terms. You can trash talk all you want but no physical threats!" Crowler glared towards Max. "That means you!"

Max raised an eyebrow, appalled. "Why you lookin' at me like that?"

"Because I know how violent you can get!"

"Whatevs… This ain't gonna last long anyway!" Max scoffed.

"Now both of you give me your decks." Crowler demanded. Normally he'd allow the duelist to exchange decks themselves, but knowing more than a few incidents in duels with Max Irvine where his opponent would end up with "missing' cards, he wasn't going to risk it. Though he can't directly prove it, but he has a feeling that Mr. Irvine might have something to do with these missing cards.

"Sure thing, General." Hassleberry obliged as he handed over his deck of cards.

"S'cool!" As did Max as one deck was now in the Obelisk Blue head's hand. He then exchanged decks as the duelist now began to shuffle the opposing decks.

"Try not to take too long…" Crowler requested as Max smirked.

"No biggie…" He simply replied as his eyes narrowed at the militant moron. He could shuffle all he wanted, but there was no way he could escape the inevitable beatdown he was about to get. No matter how much or how hard he shuffled.

"Punk that little wuss out!" Braddock called out from the crowd.

"Show 'em how it's done, Boss!" Dimitri added.

"He has no chance!" Charlie stated, arms crossed as Max just smirked.

"Don't worry boys, this ain't gonna last long!"

"You seem confident for someone who's prepared to lose on the battlefield, Soldier!" Hassleberry observed, eyes narrowing.

"You the one who's gonna lose, kid!" Max retorted as he noticed every time Hassleberry picked up a bundle of cards, a small bundle on the bottom would drop on top of the bottom half of the deck. Much to his satisfaction…

Bastion's eyebrow raised as he noticed the shuffling, specifically the shuffling of Max's deck! Something was rather odd about how it was being shuffled, and it wasn't how Hassleberry was shuffling. He didn't know exactly, but if his suspicions were correct, then Max would have an unfair advantage. "Hmm…"

"Something wrong Bastion?" Jaden asked.

"Doesn't it seem strange at how Hassleberry's shuffles are going?"

"Well not really." The brunette replied.

"Yeah! As much as I refuse to believe that I'm actually saying this, Jaden's right!" Chazz admitted, "It looks like the Sarge's just shuffling normally."

"Only to the untrained naked eye…" Bastion explained. "If you would look closely, you can see that there's something very suspicious with Max's deck."

Alexis took in a closer look. "Now that you mention it Bastion, something really is fishy."

Serene looked on. "Do you think the Sarge will be okay?"

Jaden smiled at the ebony haired, pink-banged girl. "He'll be fine! I mean, Sarge has a lotta heart in this!"

'Don't be too sure, Jaden…' Bastion thought as he watched on. 'It may take heart, good dueling, and belief in your own deck to win, but it's not always a sure thing. Especially against a stacked deck like, at least I'm betting on, Max's.'

After the decks had been exchanged back, and Crowler was no longer on the stage, Max and Hassleberry activated their duel disks as they both glared.

"You ready to lose, you Militant Moron?" Max counted.

"You're the one who's gonna be doing the losing, Son!" Hassleberry retorts.

"Game on!" They both declared as the Life Point counters were now prepared.

**Hassleberry:** 8000  
**Max:** 8000

"Winners first, loser!" Max drew a card as he smiled. 'Perfect…just like I planned…' He placed the card he just drew on the Spell/Trap zone of his Duel Disk. "First, I'll play the Spell Card Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three new cards, but I have to ditch two!" He drew three cards that were Maiden of the Aqua, Inferno Reckless Summon, and Call of the Haunted. With a smirk, he discarded two cards that where originally in his opening hand: Amphibious Bugroth MK3 and Trap Hole. I'll end my turn by droppin' two facedowns like it's hot and summoning Maiden of the Aqua (700/2000) in Attack Mode!" He declared as on the field, a Blue-haired aqua mage appeared on the field holding a trident. All of a sudden, water began to flood the arena.

"Hey, what gives?" Hassleberry asked, feeling his pants getting wet from the water.

"It's called her Special Ability, Hoser! When my girl's out on the field, the whole field's treated as Umi, provided there isn't any other field spell ya might have!"

"Isn't Max just setting himself up for an attack next turn?" Syrus asked, confused.

"Not if those two facedowns have some meaning." Jaden reminded. "He doesn't seem to be worried."

"Which only supports my suspicions even more…" Bastion informed as he had an idea where Max was going with his strategy. If he recalled his strategy from before, he would revive Amphibious Bugroth and chain it with Inferno Reckless Summon to summon more Amphibious Bugroths to the field.

"My turn!" Hassleberry drew a card. "Listen up, now I'm special summoning Gilasaurus (1400/400) in attack mode!" He announced as the light-browned raptor appeared on the field.

"And thanks to you Special Summoning that stupid Dino, I get to special summon one monster from my graveyard: Amphibious Bugroth –MK3 (1500/1300)!" He declared as an aquatic exploration assault vehicle appeared on the field. "Next, I'll chain it off with my Inferno Reckless Summon, allowing me to bring two more Amphibious Bugroths to the field." Within the declaration, two more Amphibious Bugroths appeared next to the first.

"But there's a catch to that card: If you can summon more troops, so can I! So Gilasaurus #2 and 3 front and center!" Hassleberry demanded as two more Gilasauruses appeared on the field next to the first. Now that I have three troops on the field, I'll retire two of 'em to summon Ultimate Tyranno (3000/2200) in attack mode!" The two identical dinos were tributed as the large, spiky, T-Rex like dino appeared on the field. "You made a big mistake!" He explained. My Ultimate Tyranno can attack all of your troops!"

Max raised an eyebrow. "Say wha?"

"Now Ulttimate Tyranno, attack his Maiden of the Aqua!" Hassleberry ordered as the dino rampaged towards the defenseless maiden, who was cowering in fear.

"Don't worry girl, I got you!" Max activated his facedown card. "Activate Waboku!" He announced as Ultimate Tyranno went for the bite, his head crashed into an invisible barrier around the maiden. "This turn, yo punk dino ain't gonna be trashing my monstas!"

Hassleberry glared as he sets two cards. "I'll end my turn and put down this facedown for now!"

"Bout time…" Max slash drew as he looked at the card, a smile formed on his face as he then activated the card he just drew. "Duels ova, yo! I'll just activate my Limiter Removal Spell Card, doubling the attack of all of my machines!" He smirked as his Bugaroths began to glow within a blue aura (3000/1300 x3). "Told y'all! This lil' execution ain't gonna last long!"

"That don't matter!" Hassleberry reminded. "You forget: My Ultimate Tyranno has the same amount of attack points! Furthermore, all of your machines will be retired at the end of the turn."

"One, you mean the end of the duel! An' two? Who said I was gonna rumble with yo Dino anyway? I'm 'bout to attack yo sorry behind!"

The Sarge's eyes went wide, "Sam Hill?"

"That's right! Whenever there's Umi on the field, my Amphibious Bugroths can attack directly!"

"But he doesn't have a field spell on the field!" Syrus exclaimed in shock.

"That doesn't matter!" Jaden reminded. "Remember his Maiden is still on the field, meaning that the field is still treated as Umi."

"So that means…"

"I got some news for ya, G: Ya friggin' done, Son! It's ova!" Max declared, ordering his fully powered machines to attack, as he turned around, walking away! The writing was already on the wall. There was no way Hassleberry could stop his One Turn Kill! Leaving the Dino Duelist to take a full barrage missile assault as his Life Points significantly lowered.

**Hassleberry:** 0  
**Max:** 8000

As Hassleberry landed outside of the stage from the blast, everyone's eyes were in shock. Especially his friends from disbelief save for one, who now more than ever believed that the One Turn Kill combo that was just witnessed was no coincidence, let alone done fairly…

"How…" Syrus asked.

"No…" Chazz shook his head as he glared. "No way that scrub could win that quickly!"

"I can believe it…" Jaden blinked, "Hassleberry lost…" He then noticed Bastion standing up. "Bastion hold on, where ya goin'?"

"To test out a theory." The Ra Yellow simply said. "I have an idea on how Max won so quickly, and I don't believe that it was fair."

Meanwhile, Jaden and Syrus were already making their way to the stage as they, as well as Alexis, Chazz, and Serene, approached Hassleberry. "What happened, Sarge?" The blue-haired boy asked.

"He got me…" The bandana-wearing duelist sighed, disappointment evident in his voice. "I dunno how he managed to pull it off so quickly, but his tactics got me good…"

"Something's up!" Chazz declared. "No way that loser managed to pull that off quickly!"

"Yeah…" Jaden agreed. "Bastion's right! This does seem fishy!"

"So what would that facedown card would've done?" Syrus asked. He couldn't remember how long it was before he started, but he always was curious to see, if there were any undrawn cards and facedowns, what they were. If what someone would've drawn next turn would've changed the whole duel around.

"A card that'd change the battle into my favor!" Hassleberry explained. "My Jurassic Counterstrike Trap Card. If Max would've destroyed my Gilasaurus, one of his Bugroth would've bitten the dust! Then I could've summoned another Dino. And due to Limiter Removal's effect, the rest of his machines would've been done for as well, leaving him with a limited defense!"

"Wow… Pretty sweet card!" Jaden exclaimed with a smile.

…

"Like I said, that duel wasn't gonna take long!" Max boasted to his crew as they proceeded to head back to their dorm.

"Another one bites the dust!" Braddock declared. "How many punks have fallen to your OTK? 60? 80?"

"It doesn't matter! They've all felt the pain that was brought to 'em?" Charlie added. "Today, Dino Dork was an example of what happens to whoever decides to mess with us!"

"I don't know, did you really have to beat him that way?" Dimitri asked, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Oh lord…" Max scoffed, "Don't tell me you actually feel sorry for that Militant Moron!"

"Yeah Dimitri! Don't tell me you're going sissy on us!" Charlie glared at the Copycat Duelist.

"I'm just saying, you could've prolonged it for a bit! Give everyone a show instead of going for the quick and painless route!"

Max placed a hand on Dimitri's shoulder. "You know our style, Dawg: Hit 'em hard, him fast! Let up once, an' they'll put ya on blast!" He smirks, "Now that was a fine duel to start the year! Let's chill out at the dorm and have some of those smoothies I heard teach was making earlier-"

"Hold it right there!"

The four stopped as Max rolled his eyes, turning his head towards the source of the voice. "Man, what you want?"

"Don't act as if you don't know!" Bastion glared. "I believe that we all know what happened during the duel, or should I say _before_ the duel! Specifically with your deck!"

"As much as I really wanna chat with ya, Misawa, I got better things to do than talking to a has been! Later, Hoser!"

"Will you shut up and listen for once in your life you annoying poseur?" Bastion was growing rather annoyed with this bloke. First he cheats and now he's acting as if he has better things to do other than causing and getting into more trouble.

Max scoffed at the "poser" remark, "Looks like we have ourselves a comedian here!"

"You can avoid the issue if you want, but the fact still remains: You cheated! That's suitable grounds for expulsion right there!"

Max blinked at the accusation. "Cheated? That's a wild accusation you have there, my man! I played by the rules, I showed good sportsmanship… well okay, ya got me there on that one, but still I played by the rules! More importantly, I punked out that 'lil busta Hassleberry and showed the whole academy just how outta my league he was! All of y'all are outta my league as far as I'm concerned: You, Yuki, Princeton, Hassleberry, especially that walkin' punching bag Truesdale, all of y'all!"

Bastion let out a small chuckle as he closed his eyes, arms crossed. "Funny… If I recall correctly, you've never beaten me once in any of our duels!"

"Puh-lease!" Max waved off. "That first time, that was a fluke with Ring of Destruction! The second time, you were lucky enough to tie against me! Next time, you won't be so lucky! And even if I did managed to stack a few cards, so what? There ain't any proof of evidence, Dawg! For all we know you could just be a hater as usual, especially since yo' boy got beat like the punk that he is!" He scoffed as he turned to his crew, "Let's bounce!"

Bastion narrowed his eyes as he watched his adversary leave with his band of flunkies. This matter would not go unresolved. In the near future, they will both duel again, and this time, if he should try the same deck-stacking stunt he did with Hassleberry, he would be in for a very rude awakening.

**Outside Slifer Red Dorm**

"Okay, either Max got lucky, it was destined to happen, or it was cheating!" Jaden stated the possibilities of Max managing to pull off his winning move.

"Destined to happen? Gag me!" Chazz scoffed. "I'm saying that it's out of pure luck!"

"I agree with Chazz's statement, soldier!" Hassleberry nodded. The more he thought about it, the more unlikely it was for him to pull it off.

"Well if you ask me, I'm going with Bastion's theory that something's fishy is going on!" Alexis added her two cents. His deck being shuffled was the alleged deciding factor of how Hassleberry lost, and it wasn't how he shuffled, but how _it_ was shuffled. She had a great feeling that there was foul play not only before the duel was started, but also before Max even left his dorm.

Syrus nodded sadly, "Yeah… Max'll look to do anything to get what he wants, whether it be by breaking rules, violence, stealing, bullying, humiliating…" He noticed a few stares from his friends, save for Alexis. "Or so I've heard!" He quickly said.

"You sure do know a lot about him!" Chazz noted in sarcasm.

"Yeah well…I've heard a lot about what he does to people!" He replied. Obviously there was something that involved him and Max that he didn't want them to know.

"Anyway, forget about that cretin! Let's relax and get some grub!" Hassleberry suggested as they all proceeded to walk inside the dorm, Jaden leading the way.

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm in the mood for some-Whaahh!" The Slifer's eyes went wide, out of shock, disbelief, and a hint of horror.

"What's wrong, Jay?" Syrus asked as he and everyone else saw the reason for Jaden's current expression. This resulted in mixed reactions from the others. Shock from Hassleberry and Chazz, and small giggles from Syrus and Alexis!

"Sam Hill?" Hassleberry exclaimed.

"How did you get to stay here?" Chazz snapped at the, if it wasn't obvious before, young guest. "I beat you!"

Jaden, meanwhile was speechless as he looked on to the arrival. He knew who she was, but she looked a bit different. She still had the same features as before, long indigo hair, brown eyes, cute and innocent face, but she was a bit taller and, surprisingly, a bit developed. Wasn't she only in grade school last time he saw her? From the way she wore her obviously-modified Slifer Red uniform - Blazer cut into a vest over an orange shirt, black shorts, black stockings, red boots – it was apparent she was here to stay. What freaked him out the most was the way she was looking at him. But not in the "I'm gonna kill you!" sort of way, or even the "You're weird" way. But it was that look! The look filled love that he saw her give him just when she left two years ago! If anything else didn't before, that look made the message loud and clear: Blair Flannigan was back and was here to get her man!

"Hi Jaden Sweetie!" She smiled at him as Jaden let out a soft whimper. He was counting on her getting over her crush on him and moving onto someone else, preferably around _her_ age! Apparently that wasn't happening.

"Aw man…" The brunette whined before shaking his head. Now he was starting to sound like Syrus! At times like this, it'd be great for one of the Shadow Riders to come back and kidnap him. Back to reality, Jaden could run away, but his friends were blocking the doorway. He already knew what was going to happen. Blair would follow him everywhere and Chazz would never let him live it down. Knowing him, he'd have a field day with this!

"Who's that?" Hassleberry asked, a bit confused by the situation.

"It's a long story, Sarge!" Syrus explained as Chazz observed the situation. He didn't know what to think of the whole thing! On one hand she shouldn't even be here, but then again! Apparently that slacker has somewhat of a relationship with her. If what he's witnessing holds any ground of truth, the little girl's arrival at Duel Academy could be his godsend! With that Slifer Slacker out of the picture, that eliminates one crucial part of the competition. And the possibility of Jaden having a lolita complex? This was priceless!

"Just don't mention that whole thing about Jaden being your fiancée around her." Syrus jokingly whispered to Alexis.

"WHAT!" Chazz screamed, much to everyone's shock as they collapsed at the booming sound of his voice. Apparently Alexis wasn't the only one who heard Syrus. The black-clad duelist rushed over the recovering Jaden as he held him by the loins of his blazer! "YOU'RE HER FIANCEE? WHEN DID IT HAPPEN! WHERE DID IT HAPPEN! MOST IMPORTANTLY _WHY_ DID IT HAPPEN, SLACKER? TELL ME!"

"What?" Blair's eyes went wide in shock as she shook her head. In her mind, she was panicking. Jaden Yuki, Alexis' fiancée? "What do you mean?" No, it couldn't be true! Her Jaden couldn't be Alexis' fiancée! He just couldn't! Her eyes narrowed towards that blonde bimbo in blue. First she tried to take Zane from her, now Jaden's supposedly her fiancée? Did she have some type of grudge against her?

"Hoo boy…"Alexis sighed, knowing that this was going to be a very long day…

Jaden thought about calming Chazz down, but that only would serve to make his situation worse. So he decided to explain… "Ya see Chazz, remember the time you left Duel Academy? Well, during that time I was challenged to a duel by Harrington Rosewood in which the winner would be Lex's fiancée!"

"And let me guess: You accepted his challenge!" Chazz crossed his arms as he turned his back towards the Slifer Red. "Hmph, how typical of you!"

"Well…um…yeah! You know that I never turn down a challenge!"

"Perfect… just perfect…" Chazz muttered. Just when he thought that he had moved one step closer to finally having a relationship with Alexis since his main competition was, more or less, taken, he finds that the fool won a duel with that tennis-obsessed scrub to be her fiancée! Did the gods have a thing against the Chazz or something? He'll deal with the whole "Jaden being Alexis' fiancée" issue soon enough. But first, there was a certain Obelisk Blue duelist he needed to pay a visit to…

* * *

**OC cards used (Not really, but it was mentioned in this case)...**

**Jurassic Counterstrike**  
Trap  
This card can only be activated during your opponent's Battle Phase. When a Dinosaur Monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy the attacking monster. You can then Special Summon a Dinosaur Monster from your hand.


	4. Of Concerns And Phobias

**Chapter 4: ** Of Concerns and Phobias

"_As you all know, the construction of the new dorms for Ra Yellow and Slifer Red began during the break._" Chancellor Sheppard informed the girls of Obelisk Blue on a huge monitor in the main hall. "_Last evening, the construction was concluded. And so, starting tomorrow, we will begin the placement exams for you young ladies!_"

Shock and disbelief was seen and heard from the girls as he looked at each other, not believing what they were hearing. Were they serious? Were they really going to demote a few girls to Ra Yellow or worse, Slifer Red?

"_The exams will begin tomorrow and will last throughout the week._" Sheppard continued, "_Some of you will take the written exam first while others will begin with the actual dueling portion. For those of you who are taking the written portion, your name will be placed next to the day, time, and room number of where your test will be held. And for those who are taking the dueling portion, both your name and your opponent's will be listed next to the day and time of when your duel starts. Remember to eat well and get a good night's rest before your exams begin. If you are late for any portion of your exams, you'll automatically earn a failing grade, thus extremely increasing your chances of demotion. No exceptions. So start hitting those books and be well prepared and most importantly: Be on time! Otherwise, you'll be demoted to a Ra Yellow or a Slifer Red!_" As the screen switched off, to say that the girls of Obelisk Blue were panicking would be an understatement, as various opinions could be heard…

"Are they serious?"

"Do they actually expect us to leave Obelisk Blue?"

"How could they do this to us?"

"I'm too cute to be a Slifer Slacker!"

"Yellow is so not my color!"

"We should start a petition to demolish both of those dorms!"

"Yeah, I like being an Obelisk Blue!"

"Well we all know whose fault it is that we're even in this predicament in the first place…" Missy said within a flick of her violet hair.

"Who?" One girl asked, desperation in her voice, while the other girls could feel the same way. Perhaps it was out of wishful thinking, and even more out of their own selfishness, but they needed someone, _anyone_ to blame for the travesty that could and possibly will happen to them.

"It's _so_ obvious!" The bug duelist scoffed. "If anyone, it's the new girls like her who've brought this on us!" She pointed towards Serene, who froze up as eyes began to glare at her.

"M-me?" She replied, voice shaking a bit.

"Yeah, you!" Missy pointed an accusing finger towards the ebony-haired duelist. "You just had to show up at Duel Academy thus making this dorm even more cramped up! As if this dorm wasn't crowded already. Now thanks to you, now we're going through the entrance exams just so we 2nd and 3rd year students can stay in the dorms we've been in since 1st year!"

"But I… I… didn't…"

"You didn't what? Decide to 'grace' us with your 'lovely presence?' Please, you and your kind are nothing more than a blemish to our esteemed academy! The only reason why you're even an Obelisk Blue is because there isn't a female Slifer Dorm. I mean, how many duels have you won recently?"

"Well… I…" Serene stuttered. As mean as she was, Missy had a point. She only lucked out on passing her dueling entrance exam, and she scored just high enough for her to be able to enter the school on the written part. Maybe she was right. Maybe she did deserve to be in Slifer Red.

"Face it, loser! You don't have what it takes to be an Obelisk Blue! You never had and you'll never will! Why don't you do us girls here a favor and demote yourself to Slifer Red. Better yet, why don't you do the whole school a favor and leave?" Various nods were seen as they agreed with her. With people like Serene Storm entering Duel Academy, it appeared that they were letting anyone in these days. No wonder the dorm was so crowded.

"I… I…" Serene couldn't take the pressure anymore as she fell down to her knees and began to cry. Much to the slight-amusement of Missy…

"What's wrong? Did I hurt your feelings? Do you want your mommy?" She laughed as some of the other girls glared at her and even some of them joining in on the teasing and taunting.

"That's enough, Missy!"

The insect duelist turned around as she rolled her eyes at the source of the voice. "Stay out of this Alexis!" She snapped.

"Leave Serene alone!" The blonde glared. "You know that she's not responsible for the new dorms!"

"It's because of losers like her that some of us girls will be forced to go to either Ra Yellow or worse, Slifer Red. Why are you even defending Miss Plain Jane anyway? Just look at her! She's pale, and she's not that great of a duelist to begin with! Face it, Lexi: Serene's a loser!"

"She's having a hard time adjusting to staying at a school like this, so of course she's going to make a few mistakes! That doesn't give you're the right to just jump on her like a pack of wolves on a slab of meat! And besides, rather than picking on poor Serene, shouldn't you be preparing for your own exams Missy?" Alexis reminded.

"Rather than wasting your time defending this loser, shouldn't _you_ be preparing for your own exams Alexis?" She countered back. "You may be the Queen of Obelisk Blue, but that doesn't mean you're exempt from the exam! You're spot in Obelisk Blue's also on the line, and if I were you'd I'd watch myself. You've hanged around with those Slifer Snots for so long you're going soft!" Missy scoffed, "No wonder you defend losers like her!"

"Funny Missy… If I remember correctly, last year didn't one of those 'Slifer Snots' beat you in a duel?" A small smirk was on Alexis face, reminding Missy of her lost against Syrus! That aught to shut he up for a while! "Maybe the one who should be demoted is you, going by your own jurisdiction!"

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow in response to this outrageous declaration. "If anyone should be demoted to Slifer Red, it's you, Hun! I mean, weren't you the one who spent almost the entire last year in the Red Dorm in the first place! I mean, why not just make it official!"

"For your information, the reason why I was living in the Slifer Dorm in the first place is because Crowler wouldn't drop the idea of me being this Dueling Popstar Idol! And besides, why don't we let the exams decide on who deserves to be an Obelisk Blue."

"Fine by me, Hun!" Missy brushed her hair back as she walked away, but not before turning back. "Just so you know, I hope you and I get paired up. That way I can show you that I, not you, am the true queen of Obelisk Blue!"

"If it happens, then great! Whatever!" Alexis scoffed. Just what was Missy's deal anyway? Is she still bitter about losing to Syrus, or is it because she couldn't go see Zane. She looked towards the downed girl. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"No…" Serene shook her head. "Missy's right! I don't deserve to be here…" She cried.

"Just stop it, Serene! Just stop it!" Alexis crossed her arms. "You need to stand up for yourself! I've seen your deck, and I know that you can win! The problem is that you don't know, let alone believe that yourself, and you let people like Missy get to you!" She sighs, "Tell you what, we're going to study together and prepare for the exams. And when it's all over, we'll both remain in Obelisk Blue!"

Serene nodded as she stood back up on her feet. "Yeah…" She said, but still with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"That doesn't sound convincing to me!" Alexis frowned.

"Yeah!" Serene repeated, this time with more confidence!

"It's okay! You can scream, Serene!"

"YEAH!" Serene shouted clenching her small hand into a fist.

"We'll talk later! Right now, I need to take a quick shower." She explained as she headed back towards her dorm, leaving the ebony-pigtailed girl to smile. Maybe, just maybe there was some hope for her to make it at Duel Academy, let alone as an Obelisk Blue…

…

Once in her dorm room, Alexis decided to get ready for her shower by stripping down. First of course was her blazer, draping it over her bedpost, leaving her torso covered by a black sleeveless top! Before she could proceed in removing more of her clothing, she stopped as she heard a thumping sound. "What was that?" She spoke out loud as she looked around for the source of the thump. Did she have a possible stalker on her hands, or did that "honor" went to Mindy or Jasmine? This was starting to get seriously creepy. Was it Max's friends being up to no good again? Or was it something else.

The thumping sound was heard once again, this time Alexis heard the source of the sound: The closet, _her_ closet! Maybe it was one of those panty thieves she's heard about, or even worse, some sick pervert trying to abduct her. With a sigh, she grabbed her duel disk, readying it to be used as a weapon if it came to it. With her eyes narrowed she slowly grabbed the handle to the cupboard, she fiercely opened door. "Get out from-What the? Jaden!" Her eyes went wide within this revelation.

"Heheheh…" The brunette let out a nervous laugh. "Hey Alexis, what's up?" He greeted with a smile. However, from the angered look on her face, she wasn't buying it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, obviously irritated. Jaden could see how angry she was. Maybe hiding in her room, specifically her closet, wasn't the best idea after all.

"Well… about that…" Jaden was about to explain, but voices from outside interrupted him…

"Jaden! Where are you?" Alexis heard Syrus' voice call out for him as she rushed towards the window. Near the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm, she saw not only him, but Hassleberry, Bastion, and Chazz. From the look on their faces, they were annoyed and frustrated.

"Jaden, enough with this foolishness! Honestly!" Bastion called out!

"C'mon Soldier! Front and center!" As did Hassleberry!

"Take it from someone who knows, Loser! Ya can't run from your problems and fears!" Chazz declared as they were heading inside the dorm. Alexis turned back to Jaden, who was heading back inside of the closet.

"Just pretend that you've never saw me, okay?" The brunette requested as he closed the door.

Alexis grabbed the door, preventing it from being closed. "What!"

"If Sy, Chazz, Sarge, and Bastion come by, I'm not here, okay?" With that Jaden pulled the closet door closed.

"Look Jaden, I don't know what your problem is, but you better tell me right now!" Alexis wanted to get into the shower, but Jaden had to show up! She liked him in all, but he better had a good explanation for this. However, all of this would be avoided as she soon heard knocking on her door. If her women's intuition were correct, this would be Chazz and company. With a sigh, she went towards the door. This time, she'd help Jaden. But she better get a good explanation from this! "You owe me, Jaden…" She said to herself as she opened the door. "What's up guys?" She asked, trying to bottle up her frustrations inside.

"Alexis, you wouldn't happen to have seen Jaden, would ya?" Syrus asked.

"Can't say that I have." She replied. "Is something wrong with him?"

"Basically since two years ago Jaden has developed a phobia of computers, specifically internet chat rooms." Bastion explained.

"Phobia?"

"Yeah! We were just trying to get him to go in, but Jaden just retreated." Hassleberry added.

"We tried to bring him back, but he was just too fast!" Chazz narrowed his eyes. "That slacker even bit me!"

"Wow…" Alexis was trying to take it all in. "How did this happen?"

"Long story short: Jaden went into the chat room. Thought he met a girl online, but it turned out to be Crowler." Chazz explained.

"And he was never the same after that! He couldn't even sleep for weeks…" Syrus sighed. "Poor guy…"

Inside of the closet, Jaden sighed. He wondered if whoever at the door was really Sy and the others? Hopefully Lex could stall them so he could plan his dramatic escape. He told them the he'd go into the computer lab. Just…not today! Maybe next time… However, from the tone Alexis was using, it appeared that Jaden wouldn't need a dramatic escape…

"Look, I'm highly busy right now so why don't you guys just leave me alone!"

"But Alexis!"

"Now leave, before I call Miss Fontaine!" With the sound of the door shutting, Jaden let out a sigh of relief. No computer labs, no chat rooms, and most importantly no more middle-aged guys hitting on him!

"You can come out now, Jaden!" He heard Alexis inform him sweetly as Jaden opened the door. "You better not have gone through any of my stuff."

"No need to worry! I was more concern of hiding than to focus on anything else. But, now that I think about it, this is a pretty sweet place ya got here, Lex?"

"Well, you could live in a place like this if you'd actually pay attention in class!" Alexis reminded.

"Well anyway, sorry to intrude on ya! You were probably busy with something else, huh?"

"Actually I was going to take a shower, but since you're here…" Alexis gave him soft smile. "I've been working on a surprise for you, and I like for you to see it!"

Jaden blinked, "Surprise? Sounds pretty sweet!"

"Well… it's a bit far…" She admitted.

"No problem!" Jaden nodded.

"Okay then! But could you do me this one favor, though?"

"What's up?"

Alexis took a long black scarf from Mindy's bed. "Could you put this blindfold on for me? It's is a surprise after all!"

"Sure…but don't I need to see where I'm going?"

"Don't worry, Jay! I'll be there with you to make sure you don't run into a wall or something."

"Well if that's the case, then okay!" Jaden obliged as Alexis wrapped the blindfold over his eyes. This was starting to sound pretty sweet.

…

15 minutes later, Alexis opened the door as she carefully led Jaden inside…

"We're here!" She says as she gently led him to a nearby chair. "Sit down Jaden."

"Awesome!" The brunette cheered, still blindfolded, as he took his seat. "So Alexis, where is this surprise anyway?"

"Oh, you'll see!" She smiled at him as the sound of a lock could be heard.

"Umm… why is the door locked?" Jaden felt the blindfold being undone as it was soon removed from his face. As his eyes got used to the lighting from being shrouded by the cloth, he saw that he was sitting right in front of what appeared to be… monitor? He shook his head. That couldn't be right! Alexis wasn't the type of person who would lie and deceive anyone? No way she would betray him like this! But here he was, in the damned computer lab! That only meant one thing: This was a setup! "ALEXIS HOW COULD YOU?"

"Jaden, this has gone on long enough!" She said sternly, arms crossed. "You're going on that computer and you're going into that chat room!"

"No way!" Jaden shook his head frantically. "I'm not going to go into some chat room just to be hit on by Creepy Crowler or some other old guy! Not again!"

"Jaden, Dr. Crowler won't hit on you this time! Nobody will be hitting on you! …Well except Blair maybe, but no old guy will be hitting on you! I've checked and Crowler's not even near a computer! Nobody's going to try to hit on you!" Alexis assured. He showed no fear of going after the Shadow Riders, he didn't crack under pressure of Satorious and the Society of Light, yet he's scared of a simple chat room? The whole Dr. Crowler thing must've really scarred him.

"I know that, because I'm outta here!" Jaden made a run for it to the door as he tried to open it. While the doorknob indicated that it was open, he did not see the latch that was padlocked on, rendering the door shut.

"I don't think you'll open that door without this key!" Alexis informed, holding up the key that, with a string, made a necklace.

"GIMMETHEKEY!" Jaden rushed towards the Queen of Obelisk blue, who pulled the neck of her black top and placed the key inside her shirt. "HEY NO FAIR!" He protested.

"Too bad! Now let's surf the web, shall we?"

"No!" He crossed his arms. "I'm not going on the web! You can't make me! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO ANYTHING!" His outburst soon earned him a hard slap in the face as Alexis glared.

"Look Jaden, I don't have time to be putting up with your crap!" She hissed at the Slifer Red. She had a duel exam to prepare for and she wasn't going to let him ruin it for her! "Now sit down and type!"

Jaden rubbed the sore spot of his face where he was just slapped. "…You didn't have to slap me that hard, sheesh!" He whined.

"SIT DOWN AND TYPE, OR I'LL SLAP YOU AGAIN!" She threatened as Jaden, cowering a bit, went back to his seat as he grabbed the mouse.

"See Jaden, it's not so bad!" Alexis said in a much calmer voice. Completely different from what he just saw. It was like Jekyll and Hyde with her today. Scare-ry…

Jaden clicked around on the Internet Explorer shortcut as he found himself on the Duel Academy Web Page! "Yeah I guess…"

"Oh come on, is that it?"

"Look, you're not the one who had Dr. Crowler hitting on you, okay?" He whined back.

"Now try going to a website…" Alexis watched on. "A website other than Google! …Other than Yahoo!" Sighing, she went over and with the mouse she licked on the dropdown box of the address bar. "Let's see… Fan Fiction Palace… Playboy TV… Sexy Lexie's Palace..." She blinked, realizing the last one.

"Interesting name, huh?" Jaden noted as Alexis selected the link.

"If it's what I think it is, I'm going to be one brother short!" She hissed as she, much to her surprise, didn't see any pictures of herself. Just a black and white picture of a woman who was barely wearing any clothes! She giggled, "Sorry about that! I know Atticus would go far to set up my love life, but even he wouldn't resort to starting a sexploitation website. That's too low, even for him!"

"What's this thing about Phone S-"

"Let's go to another site!" She quickly cut off Jaden as she clicked onto another site. "Here we are! The #1 shop for all duelists!"

"An online shop for duelist, huh?" Jaden smiled. "Sounds sweet!"

"It is!" Alexis smiled back. "See what you're missing out on?"

"I said it before and I'll say it again: The Internet is sweet, Lex!"

"Nice for you to say that, Jaden!" She grinned, "And now you're ready for the real test!"

Jaden blinked, "What real test? You don't mean!"

"Don't worry…" Alexis moved onto a separate computer that was right next to Jaden's. "I'll be there with you!"

"No way…" Jaden shook his head. He could handle surfing the web with no problem, but the chat room was a different story! Definitely the source of his phobia!

"Look Jaden, I'll promise you! If you stay on the chat room for five minutes, I'll give you the key!"

Jaden sighed, "Guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Nope!" She simply said as she walked over and typed in the URL for the same chat room she just entered. "Just so you know, my screen name will be 'CyberAngel16!'"

"Mine will be 'SuperSweetHero!'" Jaden declared as the two were in a chat room. "Hey check it, looks like we've got some company!"

"I told the guys that we'd be on in a bit…" Alexis explained as the two typed away...

_CyberAngel16 has just entered the room_

_SuperSweetHero has just entered the room_

CyberAngel16: guess who i finally got to join into a chat room?

DMGLuver: way to go, jay

SgtTyranno: good job soldier

Chemister: It appears that your phobia's decreased a bit, Jaden.

SuperSweetHero: yeah i guess

LexiesThunder: bout time slacker

Chemister: So how long did it take to get him on a CPU?

CyberAngel16: not too long

CyberAngel16: although i had to use some physical contact to convince him

LexiesThunder: WHAT! U MEAN U AND HIM ACTUALLY DID THAT?

CyberAngel16: - i just slapped him a few times chazz.

CyberAngel16: get ur mind out of the gutter

SuperSweetHero: yeah chazz, u need to chill

LexiesThunder: don't tell me to chill jaden

DMGLuver: lol still cant handle the fact that jaden's alexis' fiancee

LexiesThunder: dont remind me

LexiesThunder: i just put harrington rosewood's head through a tennis racket

LexiesThunder: that'll show him to put my girl on the line in the sake of a duel

DMGLuver: lol

SuperSweetHero: lol

SgtTyranno: lol

Chemister: Your girl, Chazz? Honestly, when will you just give it up? She's clearly shown she's not interested.

LexiesThunder: sez who? u?

CyberAngel16: chazz, the day we become a couple is the day jaden scores the highest on an exam

CyberAngel16: and as for ur screen name

CyberAngel16: i'm not impressed

LexiesThunder: that's not fair lexi

DMGLuver: that is a bit unfair alexis

SgtTyranno: poor guy

_MaidenOfLuv has just entered the room_

MaidenOfLuv: hi jaden sweetie

SuperSweetHero: BLAIR!

SgtTyranno: hey its ur spouse

SuperSweetHero: SHE'S NOT MY SPOUSE

LexiesThunder: but jaden she loves u

LexiesThunder: cant u show her the same affection she's giving u

MaidenOfLuv: kidding this is mindy

MaidenOfLuv: nice joke huh?

SuperSweetHero: not funny

CyberAngel16: mindy we're trying to get jaden back into going into the chat rooms not scare him away

MaidenOfLuv: oh sorry

MaidenOfLuv: just couldnt resist

CyberAngel16: where's jas?

MaidenOfLuv: she's in the shower

CyberAngel16: i was gonna take a shower myself but my plans changed

CyberAngel16: thanks to jaden hiding in r closet

MaidenOfLuv: he didn't touch anything, did he?

CyberAngel16: of course not

CyberAngel16: then i'd break his legs

SuperSweetHero: she's scary

CyberAngel16: lol u do know i'm sitting next to u right?

_SuperSweetHero has left the room_

"See Jaden, that wasn't so bad!" Alexis smiled at him. "And Dr. Crowler didn't show up so there wasn't anything to worry about!"

"I guess it's a start!" Jaden gave her an assuring smile. Maybe the chat rooms weren't as bad as he had previously thought. Note that this was only a start, that doesn't mean that he'd willing go into one. He just wouldn't fight harder against it.


	5. Exams Plus Accusations Equals Explosions

**Chapter 5: ** Exams + Accusations Equals Explosions.

"Cyber Blader Attack her directly!" Alexis ordered as the fusion monster proceeded to skate towards her target, another Obelisk Blue Girl. "Trident Strike!" As the skating warrior struck with the equipped Fusion Weapon that was on her arm to the poor duelist, the rest of her opponent's life points dropped to zero!

"Alright!" Jaden cheered from the stands. "Alexis won her duel!"

"That means she's still an Obelisk, right?" Syrus asked.

"Assuming that her grades on the written exam are high, and they usually are, it's safe to say that Alexis isn't going anywhere!" Bastion stated.

"Please, of course Alexis is staying!" Chazz responded, arms crossed. "I mean why shouldn't she? She is the Queen of Obelisk Blue!"

"Alexis is strong… isn't she?" Serene observed as she shook the hand of her dueling opponent. "And generous, too!"

"That's Lex for ya!" Jaden smiled as he saw the blonde walking towards them. "Way to go Lex!"

"Yeah, way to play!" Syrus added.

"Thanks guys!" She smiled.

"Your dueling was truly remarkable. You played Cyber Blader flawlessly to victory!" Bastion congratulated. "Good show!"

"Thank you Bastion!" She smiled, causing Bastion to slightly blush.

Syrus saw this, "There he goes again…" He said in a sigh-like tone.

"What again?" Hassleberry asked.

"Let's just say that Chazz isn't the only one who has a thing for Alexis, Sarge." Jaden explained.

"Hey Jay, remember the time Bastion challenged you to a duel for Alexis' n-"

"I trust that you do not wish to finish that sentence, Syrus!" Bastion glared as Syrus puts up his hands in fear, shaking his head.

"Wow… talk about denial of allegiance…" Hassleberry noted.

"At least he's not like Chazz…" Jaden reminded.

"At least he's not like what, Slacker?" Chazz interjected himself into the conversation.

"At least he's not as compassionate as you are about Alexis, otherwise you'd have huge competition!" Jaden said just to flatter the black-clad duelist.

"Good, it's bad enough having to deal with you being her…ugh… fiancée without Bastion joining in on the competition!"

"Look Chazz, for the 37th time, forget about the whole "fiancée" thing! It's in the past!"

"No way, Slacker! You stole the title that's rightfully mine under my nose, and I will get it back!"

"Seriously Chazz, if you want to be her fiancée then talk to her about it! I just see Lex as a friend!"

"I STILL HAVE MY PRIDE!" Chazz shouted!

'If you're looking to fight for a title of being someone else's fiancée without the person in question's consent… then your pride's already lost…' Syrus gave an embarrassed expression towards Chazz' direction.

"Look Chazz, I don't care if I'm not her fiancée! I didn't even knew what a fiancée was until after the duel so you can take it!"

"Yeah Chazz, you can have Alexis! While Jaden's mine!" Blair interjected from behind, causing Jaden to jump up.

"Jeez Blair, did you have to scare me like that?" He slightly whined.

"But I just love it when you lose control, my sweetie!"

"Yeah Jaden! It's how she shows her love to you!" Chazz added, looking to milk every minute of it as possible.

"You're not helping…" Jaden whispered to Chazz, teeth clenched.

"But it's true! You and Blair could get married! I could be your best man! Alexis could be Blair's Maid of Honor! And what makes a better couple than a Best Man and a Maid of Honor? You know I'm right Jaden!"

"Wow!" Blair's eyes went wide at this revelation! "A wedding?"

Chazz nodded with a smile. "We could hold the ceremony here! Dr. Crowler could give ya away! And I think Chancellor Sheppard has a license to legally wed you, too!"

"Chazz, I think you're getting carried away!" Jaden stated.

"Hey Chazz!" Alexis called, standing near the exit with Serene, as the raven-haired duelist turned towards her.

"Yeah Lexi?" He responded, a bit too excitedly.

"Could you do me a favor?" She asked as Chazz, without any second thoughts, rushed towards her. Causing Bastion to sigh…

'Why do Chazz and Jaden get all the luck?' He silently wondered. Only Jaden and Syrus knew about it, but Bastion admitted that he had a thing for Alexis Rhodes. In fact, he quite fancied her. Maybe it was during Jaden and Syrus' duel against the Paradox Brothers, but when he sat next to her, he almost couldn't keep his heart from racing. And the fact that she was sexy…no, beautiful just as she was kind was a nice plus. Her long, blonde hair… her golden eyes… her shapely buttocks, her voluptuous…

Bastion shook his head. Why was he having these perverted thoughts? He was above all of that! If he was going to officially court Alexis – whenever that may be – he was going to it the right way, the respectful way. Not making a fool of himself and pester her, making her feel uncomfortable. He'd leave that nonsense to Chazz to do it for the both of them.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" A freaked out Chazz responded as Serene sighed.

"That's right Chazz! I want you to duel Serene!" Alexis requested. "She really needs a confidence builder for her upcoming duel exam!"

"You want me to duel against _her_?" Chazz once again gave her a skeptical look. "I'll crush her in a second!" At hearing this, Serene frowned as tears began to come out from her eyes.

"Now look what you did, you jerk! You hurt her feelings!" Alexis glared as she turned on a heel and walk away. She wanted Chazz to help Serene a bit, but it seems the only bit of help he's done is to make her feel worse about herself than she already had. "C'mon Serene… Perhaps _Jaden_ will be willing to help…" She suggested, hoping to get a rise out of Chazz.

Chazz blinked, "What? Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" He tried to explain.

"Too late, Chazz! We perfectly know what you meant!" Alexis said. In the inside she enjoying this! As far as she was concerned, this was payback for him not letting the whole "fiancée" thing go! Jaden might have been a bit mellow… make that _too_ mellow about it, but she wasn't! Besides, it's not everyday you can get Chazz Princeton down on his knees. Okay, he wasn't really on his knees, but close enough.

"I meant to say that that I'd crush her easily with her current attitude!" Chazz said.

"Hey Jaden!" Alexis asked the brunette, much to Chazz' chagrin.

"S'up?" He replied.

"Okay, I'll help Serene! Please, give me another chance!" In Chazz' mind, if she went to that Slacker, the more likely they'll end up together, leaving him out in the cold! It was already bad enough that he was her…ugh… fiancée without them becoming even closer!

"Never mind!" Alexis said as she then turned to Chazz. "Okay Chazz, help her gain confidence, and I don't mean any of that tough love crap!"

"You can depend on me, Lexi!" Chazz said confidently! Usually, Chazz could care less about the girl! If she was too weak, it was her own fault! But since Alexis asked him this honorable (Since it was her who asked for this) favor, how could he refuse? Especially if he can score some cool points with her! Anything that'll make sure he'll have a better chance with hooking up with her than _Jaden_.

"So gents, are you thinking about the upcoming Miss Duel Academy Pageant?" Bastion asked.

Blair blinked. "Duel Academy Pageant?"

"Yeah, it's a month-long competition where the entire student body nominate the hottest girls of Duel Academy for the contest. Then, every student will have to go online and vote for who they like the best!" Syrus explained. "Isn't that right, Jay?"

"Yeah I guess…" Jaden replied, uninterested.

"What's wrong, Soldier? You're not interested in that kind of show!" Hassleberry asked.

"I guess not…" The brunette shrugged.

"What do you mean 'I guess not?' Don't you have any interest of seeing Alexis win?" Chazz scoffed, "And you're supposed to be her fiancée?"

Jaden's eyes narrow… "That's really starting to get old…" Talk about letting go issues…

"Chazz, it happened! It's just a minor issue! Give it up!" Alexis sternly said to Chazz.

"Yeah, man! You gotta get over it!"

"I'll get over it the day when I get what you stole from me, Slacker!" Chazz declared before turning to Serene. "Let's go! We got work to do! We can worry about Lexi winning Miss Duel Academy later…"

A scoff was then heard, "Y'all must be straight-up trippin', yo!"

They turn to the source of the voice as Chazz glared. "What do you losers want?"

"A'ight chill! We ain't lookin' for a war, today!" Max explained, as Dimitri, Braddock, and Charlie each gave a "friendly" smile towards them. "But we couldn't help but overhearin' you bustas say that she-" Points to Alexis, "Is gonna become Miss Duel Academy!" He laughed, "Y'all kill me with y'all wishful thinking, G!"

"Shows how much you know!" Chazz crossed his arms. "She's won in her first year and the last! And this year, it'll be a threepeat!"

"Anyway, don't you blokes have better things to do?" Bastion glared, specifically towards Max. "Otherwise you should just leave."

"Dawg, please!" Max looked around as he saw Blair nervously moving towards Jaden. "Well what do we have here? Yuki's gotta Lolita Complex now!"

"At least Jaden's getting a lot more from Blair than any girl gives you, Max!" Alexis glared in response.

"Like you the one to talk!" Max retorted. "You haven't had much attention from the guys other than that has-been in black over there! And besides, have ya checked the mirror lately? You do look like you've gained a few pounds there, Lexi!"

"Excuse me?" Alexis responded adamantly, outrage at this obviously ridiculous accusation! She works out every day eats balanced meals and maintains proper nutrition and he basically calls her fat? The nerve…

"Just don't go bulimic on us, a'ight? The High Max don't like seeing vomiting girls turn into sticks."

"Oh shut up, Poser!"

Max twitched a bit at the "poser" remark, but scoffed it off. "Whatevs… We all know Missy's gonna win it all anyway so you might as well relinquish yo title!"

"Well you both have a bit in common! You're both self-centered, you're annoying, you put others down for your own personal gain, and I've had enough of you both!"

"At least she does have more self-respect than you! I mean I think everyone knows what went down in the Slifer Red dorm last year! Yo check this, I bet what went down after you've moved to the SRD was a 'lil sumthin' that rhymes with bang-bang and starts with a G."

"Shut it!" She snapped. Just when she thought that Max and his band of thugs wouldn't stoop lower…

"But don't worry Alexis…" Charlie added. "You'll always be the innocently pure Queen of Obelisk Blue in our hearts! Even if you do like to get around if you know what I mean…" His arrogant smirk was soon wiped off with a hard slap to the face. His eyes narrowed a bit. "You're right Boss, she is feisty!" He responded before launching a wad of spit from him mouth right to Alexis' face. "Now we're even."

"That's it!" Chazz glared. It was bad enough those losers had to insult Alexis, let alone accusing her of being a harlot. But spitting on her? That's where he drew the line! "Let's go, I'll take all of ya on!"

Max brushed him off. "Please Princeton, you ain't worth gettin' my hand dirty!" He turned to his group, "We outie, let's go!"

"You better run…" Chazz glared as he watched Max and his group of losers leave. Alexis meanwhile, glared at the leaving group, shaking within rage…

"…You don't believe any of that stuff Max was saying, do you?" Serene asked, very concerned about the mental well being of her senior and mentor. "Max was just saying that to get to you, right…?"

"Of course he did! That's the only reason why that scrub ever does anything! He likes to get under other people's skin…" Chazz explained.

'That's not all he's willing to do…' Syrus sighed mentally, knowing all too well about how low Max and his gang were willing to go.

"I concur! I'm not surprised that Max would resort to that tactic!" Bastion crossed his arms as her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah." Jaden looked towards Alexis with concern on his face. "You're not letting Max Irvine getting to ya, right Lex?" No response… "Umm… Lex?"

"The reason why Alexis hasn't responded because it's true!" Blair accused, arms crossed.

Jaden blinked, "Say what?"

"Tell me she's not serious…" Bastion shook his head.

"You're kidding right?" Chazz replied to the blue-haired Slifer's statement, rage entering his voice.

"Max may be a jerk, but he does have a point!" Blair continued. "For some reason Alexis moves from her own dorm last year and which dorm does she go to? Not the Ra dorm, but the Slifer dorm! A dorm that 'coincidentally' happens to be the same dorm Jaden stays in! Normally anyone who's an Obelisk Blue would go for the next best thing, in theory, which is Ra Yellow! But she goes to Slifer Red and why? Because Miss Rhodes here is trying to sneak up on my Jaden behind my back! Just like she tried to get rid of me when I had a crush on Zane! You don't like any other woman invading in your territory!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Chazz snapped at Blair in Alexis' defense. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ALEXIS, LITTLE GIRL!"

"YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!" Blair snapped back, jumping down to point the accusing finger towards him. "EVEN THOUGH THAT JADEN'S SUPPOSEDLY HER FIANCEE!"

"ENOUGH!" Alexis finally snapped herself as every turn to see the angered Obelisk Blue, fists balled up. "Let me say this one last time: Jaden…is…not…my…fiancée!" She said, looking towards Chazz' direction especially. "It was something that happened a long time ago! Even Jaden has made it clear that we are just friends! Now drop it!"

"But that doesn't mean-"

"I SAID DROP IT, PRINCETON!" Alexis roared, causing Chazz to slightly cower.

"She didn't have to scream at me like that…" He slightly whined.

"Blair, I'm going to tell you this once! The reason why I went to the Slifer Dorm was not to 'hook up' with anyone, it was because my friends were there and Crowler and my brother wouldn't let go of the idea of me being this Popstar Idol! Got it?"

"Whatever!" Blair glared, still not very trusting of her. "I'm only going to tell you this once: Jaden is mine! Stay away from him, Home Wrecker!"

"Aw man…" Syrus sighed. "This can't be good…"

"Looks like we're about to have our own war right here!" Hassleberry observed.

"Jaden is not yours, Blair! I mean you basically drive him away every time he sees you coming!"

"Liar! I love Jaden Yuki and he loves me, too!"

"If Jaden loves you as much as you say he does, than why did he just leave right now?"

"Huh?" Blair blinked as she, and everyone else, looked around. Jaden was gone. But how did he leave without anyone noticing? "Where'd he go?"

"Jaden retreated!" Hassleberry declared.

"Apparently the arguing scared him off!" Bastion placed in his two cents.

"Way to go…" Alexis and Blair both hissed to each other, each blaming the other. While in truth they both had a role in Jaden's silent exit, they refuse to admit it. Blair felt that Alexis was once again trying to get in the way of her love like she did with Zane, and Alexis felt that Blair was being so forward it freaked out the brunette Slifer. They both thought the same thing… "Stay away from Jaden!"


	6. Placement Exam Duel: Mindy vs Serene

**Chapter 6: **Placement Exam Duel: Mindy vs. Serene

"So how did your exams go?" Mindy asked Jasmine as the two girls were headed towards the Cafeteria inside duel Academy.

"I think I did okay!" The redhead admitted. "I did manage to win my duel and I think I did well on the exam. You?"

"I did good on the written part of the exam." Mindy explained. "But I'm not sure of the dueling part."

"You're still not thinking about last year with that wine guy are you?" She asked. "I mean, he was a Pro League duelist after all. Hell the only ones who were able to defeat them were Jaden, Chazz, Belowski, Damon, and of course Alexis." She gave a snicker, "Besides, have you _seen_ who you're facing for the duel exam?"

Mindy blinked, "Who?"

"Serene Storm!" Jasmine snickered, "I'm quite envious of you! This is basically a bye for you."

"She hasn't even won any duels since she got here! My spot in Obelisk Blue is assured!" Mindy cheered as she soon stopped, eyes becoming very wide.

"What's up?" Jasmine asked, before looking up to see what caught Mindy's attention. Hanging off the edge of the roof was a familiar head. If it was any indication, the most likely scenario could be quite disastrous. "What the?"

"He's gonna fall!" Mindy cried as the two girls ran inside of the building. They paid no attention to the stares from the confused students and the glares from others they push out of the way for the sake of reaching there. About three minutes later, they were on the roof and spotted the rather reckless figure. When they were closer, they knew who the figure was.

"What the- Jaden!"

"Figures…"

At the calling of his name, Jaden sat up as he looks around, a bit shocked at seeing two of the, as Harrington Rosewood put it, Obelisk Pixies of the academy. "Jasmine, Mindy, what's up?"

"From what we saw, not you in a matter of seconds!" Jasmine responded a bit annoyed. "Are you crazy, or are you just plain stupid?"

"Stupid is what stupid does, but I think I'm a bit more on the crazy side." Jaden admitted. "Anyway, I always go to the roof when I need a place to think!"

"Even hanging your head so far off the roof that one small move could turn you into a stain on the sidewalk?" Jasmine frowned. "This is dumber than when you dueled when you didn't even know what a fiancée was!"

"Do you have to bring that up?" Jaden responded, a bit of venom entering his voice, before he sighed. "Sorry… Just getting sick of the whole issue…"

"Is that why you're on the roof this time?" Mindy asked.

"No, while Chazz is stressing me out about the whole thing and basically vowed to never live it down, I just had to leave when Blair and Lex got into an argument."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story…" Jaden sighed. "Let's just say that High Max strikes again…"

"What did that jerk do now?" Jasmine crossed her arms. Apparently she wasn't too much of a fan of the High Max.

"He called Alexis, as I've heard, the worst thing you can say about a girl."

"He called her a dumb blonde?" Jasmine and Mindy both said at the same time.

"No…"

"He said that she was fat?"

"That's not all…"

"He called her a harlot?"

"Might as well have…!"

"That's insensitive jerk!" Mindy hissed.

"Yeah, Alexis isn't fat at all! Let alone she didn't do anything like what that cretin's implying." Jasmine added. "And let me guess, Blair just believed him?"

"She said that he had a point about her moving to the Slifer Dorm last year, but yeah unfortunately…" Jaden took in a deep breath. "Anyway, don't you guys got exams to do?"

"I'm done with mine!" Jasmine explained, "But Mindy has her duel exam in a few hours."

"Sound sweet! Who're you throwing down with?"

"I'm taking on Serene!" Mindy said with a slight snicker. "Basically an easy victory!"

Jaden thought otherwise… "I wouldn't be so sure, Mindy! Chazz and Alexis are helping her prepare for the duel later on! And knowing how stubborn Chazz is, I figure you'll end up having your work cut out for ya."

"Even so, Chazz and Alexis may be the best of our dorm, but they're no miracle workers." Mindy stated. "Serene is going down, and she's not gonna put up much, if any, of a fight!"

"Yeah Jaden, you worry too much!" Jasmine stated. "You know that you're gonna have to talk to Blair and Alexis sooner or later, right?"

"I guess…" Jaden sighed. "Anyway, good luck with your duel!"

"Thanks but not thanks Jaden!" Mindy informed. "If anyone, Serene needs all the luck she can get. After all, luck's for amateurs!"

"Whoa hold on! Serene maybe a bit nervous, but when she's backed into a corner, I bet she'll really throw down!"

"We'll just see about that, Jaden!" Jasmine then challenged, "Let's make it a bit more interesting: When Mindy wins, you'll have to be our personal servant for a month!"

"Wait, hold on!" Jaden replied.

"I always wanted a servant we could boss around!" Mindy exclaimed with glee!

"I never said anything about agreeing to-"

"What's wrong, Jaden? Afraid that you'll lose!" Jasmine taunted with a smug look on her face.

"No! For one thing, what do I get if I win the wager?"

"Well… if Serene wins – and that's a big if – then…" The redhead's eyes narrow with a grin on her face. "You can do whatever you want with us…"

"Jasmine!" Mindy protested.

"So let me get this straight. If Serene wins her duel, I can do whatever I want with you two?" Jaden asked, to confirm the terms of Serene's victory.

"That's right!" Jasmine nodded.

"Anything?"

"Yes!"

"You mean _anything_?"

"Yes!"

"No questions asked?"

"Well… I dunno… while it does sound sweet, it could be risky!" Jaden said, doing what he rarely does if ever - thinking. 'If Serene wins, I can get Jasmine and Mindy to do whatever I want! But if I lose, then I'm their servant for a month!' He shook his head. "I'm sorry girls, I just can't accept!"

"Oh what a crock! You know you can't resist a challenge when it comes to dueling, no matter what the stipulations! You didn't show that much concern when you dueled to be Alexis' fiancée!"

Jaden's eyes narrowed, 'I've just about had it with this whole "fiancée" issue…'

"Or maybe you're just a big chicken, Jaden!" Mindy teased. "You're afraid that you'll lose the bet! Don't worry, we won't make you into a workhorse… much…"

Jaden closed a fist. "I'm not a coward! Fine, I'll accept your challenge!"

"Well Mindy, I guess we got our servant boy!" Jasmine smiled towards her ebony-haired friend.

"I can't wait! I just hope he gives good massages!" She replied as Jaden sighed. Wondering just what exactly he just gotten himself into…

**Bastion's Room, Ra Yellow Dorm**

As he sat in from of his computer, Bastion sighed. This time, Max had stepped over the line. It was one thing for him to insult his friends. But to insult Alexis in a way that could harm her reputation, as well as insulting her true beauty? That was where he drew the line.

"You're thinking too hard again…" The sweet and kind voice of Pikeru informed him.

"Yeah, who cares about what that jerk said?" The sweet, yet sassy voice of Curran added.

"Max and his band of low-lives think that they could do whatever they want at the academy and not worry about the consequences. Especially the way Charlie just spat on Alexis." Bastion explained. "I've always known Max Irvine to stoop to a level to make himself look superior to others, but what he said about Alexis should and will not go unpunished."

"Ohh! You're going to defend Alexis' honor! Like a prince or knight would do for his princess!" Pikeru mewed, becoming a bit emotional herself. "That's so sweet! How romantic…"

Curran scoffed, "She's not that great…"

"Curran!"

"I'm serious! I mean last year she just slapped you for no reason! Especially when you were just trying to help her out! I mean really Bastion! Do you really want a girl like that?"

"Bastion did insult her singing, saying that she couldn't carry a tune." Pikeru said in Alexis' defense while looking seriously at Bastion. "I hope you learn from this error you made for next time you want to help her."

"Hmph…" Curran crossed her arms. "I still say that she's not that great!"

Pikeru just shook her head. "You're hopeless, Curran…" She didn't know why Curran didn't like Alexis! If she really did care about Bastion as much as she claimed to, she'd be happy for him instead of critiquing his choice of girls. Apparently in the Ebon Magician's mind, no girl was good enough for him. "Anyway Bastion, if you like her so much, then why don't you just ask her out?"

"I know…but what if she turns me down?" Bastion asked. "And then there's Chazz. You've seen how he reacted when he found out that Jaden was Alexis' 'fiancée!' Think of how he'll react if Alexis and I start dating?"

"Who cares? Who Alexis decides to date is her decision! Not Chazz', not Jaden's, not Harrington's, not even Atticus'! If Alexis wants to go out with you, they're gonna have to grin and bare it."

"I'm… not so sure if I can go through with it!" Bastion said before sighing. "The pressure and fear of rejection is just too much…"

"Moving on from that Alexis problem, what do you plan to do about that jerk Max Irvine!" Curran asked. Not in the mood to talk anymore about the Obelisk Blue and back to his original problem.

"What else there is to do?" Bastion replied as he stood up. "It's so simple!"

"I know what you mean!" Pikeru nodded. "And just to let you know, Curran and I are with you all the way, 100 percent!"

"_Some_ more than others!" Curran added.

**Duel Arena**

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" The announcer of the PA announced as, with Mindy already on the duel stage and Jaden and company, save for Alexis, Chazz, and Bastion, were seated in the stands. "The Placement Duel exam between Mindy Harrison and Serene Storm will begin shortly."

"Where is Serene?" Syrus asked as he looked around.

"Don't ask me, Soldier!" Hassleberry replied. "I don't know!"

"I hope you remember our little bet, Jaden!" A confident Jasmine reminded.

"I know…" Jaden sighed as Syrus raised an eyebrow.

"Did something happen between you and Jasmine, Jay?" He asked.

"It's nothing…" Jaden assured as he saw that confident smile once more. 'Except for the fact if Serene doesn't show up, I'm gonna be Jasmine and Mindy's servant boy for the next month!'

"You look so tense!" Blair noted as she placed her arms around a slightly startled Jaden. "How about a hug?" Apparently, the hug was a bit too tight.

"Thanks…Blair…" He managed to wheeze out as the blue-haired girl smirked. He didn't run away from her, she wasn't being too pushy! Alexis didn't know what she was talking about!

"Look, there they are!" Hassleberry pointed as Alexis and Chazz, with Serene between them, walked in.

"What kept you guys?" Syrus asked.

"None of your business, Dork!" Chazz replied.

"We were just giving Serene a quick pep talk!" Alexis explained before turning towards the pink-banged girl. "Good luck, Serene!"

"Thanks!" She gave a soft smile before stepping onto the stage, staring at her opponent. "Good luck, Mindy!"

"I think you're the one's gonna need all the luck you can get!" She replied. "Let's make this fast! I'm looking forward to a pedicure in a bit, isn't that right?" She gave a small glance towards Jaden, who let out a soft groan of frustration.

"She seems confident…" Alexis asked, not exactly thrilled at Mindy's display of confidence. Arrogance was more like it. She was starting to sound like Chazz. She then looked around, noticing someone missing. "Hey, where's Bastion?"

"Haven't seen him since earlier!" Jaden shrugged.

"Same here!" Syrus added…

"Ditto." As did Hassleberry…

"Did I miss anything?" Bastion asked as he quickly joined his friends.

"No soldier! It's just about to get started!" Hassleberry explained as their duel disks, after their decks were shuffled, were activated.

**Mindy:** 8000  
**Serene:** 8000

"Game on!" They both declared as Mindy drew the first card of the game.

"I'll summon Neo the Magic Swordsman (1700/1000) in attack mode! Come on out, Hotness!" She declared as the blonde-haired magical swordsman appeared on the field. "Since I can't attack this turn, I'll place one card facedown and end it there! Your turn, Sereny!"

"So how well do you think Serene will do?" Bastion asked.

"She's been training with Alexis and the Chazz! The winner of last year's Genex tournament! How do you think she's going to do?" Chazz responded, as if he just excreted in the holy water at church. He then smirked as he placed his hand behind his head. "Serene's a lean, mean dueling machine! …Okay, except for the mean part."

"So what type of deck does Mindy run anyway, Alexis?" Jaden asked.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a theme, but let me put it this way: She's very boy-crazy!" Alexis explained.

"So her deck's all over the place?"

"Yes."

Serene drew her card as she looked at her hand. 'Mindy's Magic Swordsman has a higher attack than any of the monsters I have in my hand.' She grabbed a Mystical Elf (800/2000) monster card from her hand… 'I might as well go on the defensive!' She placed it onto the field. "I'll play a monster card in defense mode!" However, perhaps she should've paid more attention to how she played her cards, at least physically, because she may have said that she was playing a card facedown. However, it was neither facedown nor even in defense mode, as Mystical Elf was summoned in attack mode!

Chazz slapped a hand onto his forehead out of embarrassment as everyone's eyes were in shock! Intentional or not, Serene just made an error that would cost her dearly.

"Does she even _realize_ that she just summoned Mystical Elf in attack mode?" Syrus asked.

"I've heard that she wasn't a very good duelist, but I didn't think she was that bad!" Jaden looked back to see a waving, smiling Jasmine. 'I'm doomed…'

'Oh no… Not again…' Serene had just realized her error. Since there were no do-overs in Duel Academy, she had to work around this error. "I'll end my turn by placing one card facedown!"

'This is going to be much easier than I thought…' Mindy thought as she drew her next card. "I'll play Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in attack mode!" She declared as the retrained Elf Swordsman was summoned. "He can be pretty hard to kill so I hope you have the right monster! And from the worried look on your face, you don't, so…" She pointed towards the Mystical Elf. "Obnoxious Celtic Guard, destroy her Mystical Elf!" She ordered as the Elf soldier ran towards the blue-skinned mage, and within a single slash of his sword, Mystical Elf was destroyed.

**Mindy:** 8000  
**Serene:** 7400

"Your turn, Hotness!" Mindy said to Neo as he then proceeded to fire a mystical blast from his sword, hitting Serene Directly as her Life Points dropped even further…

**Mindy:** 8000  
**Serene:** 5700

Chazz sighed, "So, for the losers having to do the winner's homework for a week, when do you think Serene will be able to beat Mindy? This century or next?"

"Chazz!" Alexis glared. Apparently he was already giving up on her! But she wasn't! "C'mon Serene, you can come back from that…"

Serene nodded as she drew a card. "This could work…" She said to herself. "I'll summon Dunames Dark Witch (1800/1050) in attack mode!" She declared as the violet-haired fairy dressed in white appeared on t he field. "Now Dark Witch, destroy her Magic Swordsman!" As she flew towards Neo, the Dark Witch fired a bright beam at him, destroying him and giving Mindy some minor damage…

**Mindy:** 7900  
**Serene:** 5700

"I'll end it there!" Serene said, proud of herself! She took out Mindy's stronger monster and now all she had was a weak monster.

"Oh jeez…" Chazz sighed. "She could've took out her Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, now she's stuck with a high possibility of Mindy summoning a higher level monster with much more attack points!"

"As much as I don't like the way he's bagging on her, Chazz is right!" Bastion had to agree with the black-clad Obelisk Duelist. "No matter which monster Serene could've destroyed, Mindy could still summon a higher-level monster. But at least she could've inflicted more battle damage if she attacked her Obnoxious Celtic Guardian than attacking Neo."

"Serene…" Alexis sighed. As much as she wanted to support her, Serene had already lost about half of her Life Points while Mindy has barely lost any. Serene would have to comeback somehow, or her days as an Obelisk Blue were over.

Jasmine looked down at her blue boots. "Hmm… These boots look a bit scuffed up. If only there was _someone_ who'd polish them for me!"

Jaden narrowed his eyes. Jasmine was milking the apparently inevitability of him becoming her and Mindy's servant for a month, and he was getting sick of it. "I know I know, I'm gonna be your servant if Serene loses! Give it a rest!"

Alexis blinked, "Servant?"

"Is that what you were thinking about Jay?"

"That's right!" Jasmine explained, "Mindy and I made a little innocent wager with Jaden. When Mindy wins, Dropout Boy over here becomes our servant for a month! But if, _somehow_, Serene manages to win, well… Well do whatever Jaden asks."

"Is this true, Jaden?" Hassleberry asked.

"It's true…"

"Do you even _know_ how to say no?" Alexis asked, annoyed that once again Jaden agreed to a situation he does not know the consequences of. It was the 'fiancée' incident all over again!

"It's a bad habit…" Jaden admitted, as it was now Mindy's turn.

Mindy drew a card as she looked for a way to quickly win this duel! Jaden had a pedicure to prepare for! "I'll play Graceful Charity as I'll draw three new cards and discard two!" She said as she drew three cards, then placed Sand Gambler and Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness into the graveyard. "Next, I activate my facedown card "Call of the Haunted" to bring back the hottie I just put into my graveyard: My Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness (1800/1500)!" She declared as from the ground, the Sea Sepent-like warrior back from the graveyard. "He may look a bit freaky, but I still think he's a cutie!"

"Now her Sea Serpent is equal to Serene's Dark Witch in attack points!" Syrus declared.

"She won't be there for long!" Mindy replied. "I still haven't summoned a monster yet! So now, I'll summon Freed the Brave Wanderer (1700/1200) in attack mode!" She announced a long blonde haired warrior in armor appeared onto the field. "Now I can activate his elimination effect! You see Serene, by removing two light-attribute monsters – my Sand Gambler and Neo the Magic Swordsman – this hottie can destroy any monster that has a higher attack than him! And since your Dark Witch has 1800 to his 1700…"

"Her Dunames Dark Witch will be the one to bite the dust!" Bastion finished for Mindy as with a single slice of his sword, Freed eliminated the Witch-like fairy. With an exception of her facedown card, Serene was now wide open for all three of Mindy's "hotties" to attack!

"Alright now boys, attack Serene directly!" She ordered. "Show her that she doesn't have what it takes to be an Obelisk Blue!" The three warrior monsters attacked Serene each with a slash, severely crippling her Life Points…

**Mindy:** 7900  
**Serene:** 800

"So slackers, wanna raising the stakes to two weeks?" Chazz asked as Alexis glared at him again.

"I'll be ending my turn now!" Mindy then said to Serene, "You're a nice girl Serene and great to get along with!" She closed her eyes, "To tell you the truth, I didn't want to be the one to duel you! But a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do to stay in blue! And honestly, you don't have what it takes to be in Obelisk Blue! Maybe in a few years, but not now! You deserve to start at the bottom… In Slifer Red!"

Serene dropped down to her knees as she looked down. 'Maybe she's right… Maybe Missy was right…' She thought. Here she was, already at the last of her Life Points and she barely managed to dent Mindy's. She felt that she should just give up and go to Slifer Red. No, leave the academy all together! Forget that she ever wanted to duel in the first place! She saw Alexis' worried look on her face. She wondered why she and Chazz wasted their time trying to help her in the first place. There was no other way to put it! She was a failure… Always was, always will be…

"Looks like we've won this bet Mindy!" Jasmine said in a triumphant tone.

"Hey Jaden, be sure to be at our dorm in about five!" Mindy said to the Slifer Red, already feeling the prize was in her hands.

"It's not over yet!" Jaden replied as he turned to Serene! "Serene, don't give up just yet! You can still win this! I know you can!"

"Just give it up, Jaden!" Jasmine advised. "There's no way she can come back! Just look at her Life Points!"

"It's not over until the last draw!" Jaden declared! "You can do this Serene! You can throw down and still win this! Now stand up Serene, and get your game on!"

Serene looked towards Jaden's direction and she saw that the brunette wasn't the only one who believed she could still win this duel! With the exception of Jasmine, everyone cheered for her! Alexis, Chazz, Syrus, Hassleberry, Blair, and Bastion. It was clear to her now… that she shouldn't and would not give up! Her eyes narrowed as she stood up. A new resolve was burning within her. "It's my move, Mindy!" She said as she drew a card. It was the Sanctuary of the Sky! As she looked at her other cards, she saw that there was indeed hope for her to come back into this duel. 'I can protect my Life Points with this!' She placed the Field Spell on her Duel Disk in the proper spot. "I now play Sanctuary in the Sky!" She said as the whole Duel Arena transformed, after the process was over, Mindy and Serene were dueling on the clouds in front of a pearly-white sanctuary!

'This brings back Memories…' Jaden thought of his very first duel against Aster Phoenix, before he showed his true deck against him last year. He remembered playing this card to bring out Archlord Zerato!

"And I'm not done yet!" Serene continue as she placed a card on the field. "I now play the Spell Card Rain of Mercy! Now we each gain 1000 Life Points!"

"And why are you doing that?" Mindy asked, a bit confused since she wouldn't really be changing things!

"Oh nothing, except that I'll be the only one gaining Life Points while you'll be losing _yours_!"

She blinked, "What?"

"That's right! Thanks to my Bad Reaction to Simochi trap card!" Serene explained as she activated it, causing a brownish mist to appear on Mindy's side of the field. "Now as long as this card remains on the field, any Life Points you would gain becomes direct damage instead… Like now!" As she finished explaining, a light began to rain down on the field as Serene's Life Points began to increase, while Mindy's due to the fog's effect, began to be corrupted as the fog reacted to the light, causing sparks to hit Mindy as her Life Points dropped.

**Mindy:** 6900  
** Serene:** 1800

The raven-haired duelist glared. "Just because you get a pep talk from the peanut gallery and drew some lucky card, doesn't mean that you can still win. I still have more than half the life points you do!"

"You're right! But this is a whole new game now…" Serene declared. She was tired of being the joke of the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm and being treated like the girls' favorite punching bag! And now Mindy would feel first hand the pain she's been feeling since school has started!

* * *

Next chapter, the duel between Mindy and Serene continues! From her new friends, Serene has gained a new resolve and a new set of confidence. But will it be enough to defeat Mindy? Will Jaden become Jasmine and Mindy's new personal servant or will they be in the mercy of the Slifer Red duelist? The conclusion of the duel will be in the next chapter.


	7. Of Beauty And Strength

**Chapter 7: **Of Beauty And Strength

Serene stared directly into the eyes of Mindy. She has had enough of the treatment she's been receiving. Despite the large amount Life Point difference (Mindy having 6900 and Serene having 1800), Serene was still in this. However, she knew that she wasn't going to have an easy time. Mindy still had three monsters on the field while she, except for her Bad Reaction to Simochi card, had an empty field. Luckily for her, she could change that as it was now her turn…

"You see guys, Serene's still in this duel!" Alexis smiled to the guys. See, Serene was just suffering from some anxieties! Now it was up to her to keep up the possible comeback, as she still had to get rid of Mindy's monster. As hard it was to be caught in the middle between two of her friends, Alexis felt that she had to root for the underdog in this one…

"Hmph, we'll see…" Chazz replied.

"Earlier, Serene had been playing horribly and was only a single attack away from defeat." Bastion explained. "Now Serene is attempting a swift comeback. If she can keep it up, she could possibly turn this duel around into her favor!"

"Just because she makes one lucky move, doesn't mean she's going to win!" Jasmine reminded Jaden.

"I said that it takes one move to turn a duel around, I never said that it'd be the winning move!" Jaden corrected.

The redhead scoffed, "What-ever! First Serene'll become a Slifer like you, and then you'll become our personal servant!"

"We'll see Jas. We'll see…" Jaden turned his attention back to the field. 'Come on Serene, you can still win this! My freedom's on the line here!'

"Will you make your move already, I have a pedicure later on that I don't want to miss!" Mindy complained at Serene's obvious stalling.

"Don't rush me!" She snapped back as she looked at her hand. In her hand were Hysteric Fairy, two Spell cards and two other cards that meant a lot to her… "Okay, first I'll summon Pretty Senshi Kasumi (1400/1200) in attack mode!" She announced as within a shine of light, a girl with long pink hair dressed in a pink sailor fuku save for the white gloves and angel wings aappeared on the field with a wink and a pose!

"Puh-lease!" Mindy scoffed. "That girl barely stands up against my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!"

"Who said I was done? See Kasumi has a Special Effect!" Serene explained. "If I normal summon her onto the field, I can summon another Fairy-type monster onto the field, provided that its level is no higher than four! And unfortunately for you, I got one! She placed another monster card on her field! "Now I'll summon Pretty Senshi Ayame (1800/1600) in attack mode!" She ordered as water began to rain down from the field, signaling the arrival of the next of Serene's Pretty Senshis. This time, she had long blonde hair with mid-length antennae-like bangs, and wore a sailor fuku similar to Kasumi's, only blue instead of pink.

"Wow…" Syrus eyes went wide at the summoning of Serene's new monsters. It was as if he was in a trance as he saw the two Senshi. "I think I'm in love…"

Hassleberry turned to Syrus with a slightly disturbed expression. "At ease, Soldier… Try to remember it's a card."

"Try to remember who you're talking to." Alexis interjected into the discussion. "Zane told me when he and Syrus were growing up, Sy used to tell him that he was going steady with Dark Magician Girl."

Chazz scoffed, "What a loser…"

"This is more ridiculous when you and Chumley had those card crushes two years ago!" Bastion stated to Syrus.

"Now, I'll activate Ayame's Special Effect!" Serene explained. "I can trade one Spell card from my hand for one that's already in my graveyard. The downside is that I can't use the card I get from this effect on the same turn! So that means when I send my Sword of Deep Seated to the graveyard, I'll be able to bring back my Rain of Mercy from the graveyard" She explained as she proceeded to trade cards from her hand and graveyard. "Did I mention that whenever my Sword of Deep Seated is sent to the graveyard, it is automatically placed on the top of my deck?" She asked as the equip spell was placed on top of her deck.

"With that Pretty Senshi on the field, Serene could continue to inflict 1000 Life Points worth of damage to Mindy each turn!" Bastion explained.

"Big deal! Mindy still has the lead!" Jasmine reminded. "She only has two monsters while Mindy still has three!"

"Lastly, I'll equip Kasumi with Cestus of Dagla, increasing her attack by 500!" Serene said as a golden hand blade appeared in each of Kasumi's hands, increasing her power (1900/1200). "Now Kasumi, attack Freed!"

Kasumi's wings expanded as she began to fly towards the blonde-haired warrior. When she was at range she took two swipes –one with each hand – at him. As she flew away, the Brave Wanderer was destroyed as Mindy's Life Points began to drop, but however, Serene's began to increase…

**Mindy:** 6700  
**Serene:** 2000

Syrus blinked, "What? How did her Life Points increase?"

"It's her equip card." Bastion explained. "As long as Cestus of Dagla is equipped to a Fairy-type monster, whenever the equipped monster inflicts battle damage, not only is it subtracted from the opponent's Life Points, but it is added to the card controller's as well. This gives Serene another way in increase her Life Points and decrease Mindy's."

"Okay Ayame, it's your turn!" She ordered as the blonde Fairy-type extended her arm. "Aqua Sonic!" Waves of aquatic pulses began to fire from her extended palm as it hit Obnoxious Celtic Guard, causing him to shake until he was destroyed!

"My hotties!" Mindy cried as she watch her Life Points fall…

**Mindy:** 6300  
**Serene:** 2000

"I'll place one card down and end my turn!" Serene said. So far so good! She gained some Life Points back as well as managing to damage Mindy's. Now she would have to keep it up, and then she may actually win this duel!

"Come on Mindy!" Jasmine shouted towards the raven-haired girl. "Don't you want us to have our own servant? Do you want _Serene_ of all people to beat you?"

'Don't worry Jas…' Mindy drew her card. 'I have something that'll cream her monsters…I hope!' She knew that as long as the Sanctuary in the Sky was on the field, even if the monster had 2000 or more attack points, she wouldn't cause any damage by destroying Serene's Pretty Senshi. But she'd find a way to prevail! She always had and always will prevail! She had to prevail, more than ever! If she lost here, forget about her being demoted to a Ra Yellow or even a Slifer Red duelist, it would proof of what some of her worst critics were saying all along: That Alexis was clearly the star of the trio and it was her and Jasmine who weighed her down. Like last year during the Pro League tournament when she basically saved their butts. Just think about what they'd say if she, a 3rd-year Obelisk Blue, lost to Serene Storm: Supposedly the worst duelist throughout the entire academy! The girls would never ever let her live it down! She'd become a bigger loser than Serene was. That was not going to happen…

"First, I'll Sacrifice my Sea Serpent to summon Swift Birdman Joe (2300/1400) in attack mode!" She announced as the Sea Serpent Warrior was sacrificed. In his place was a half-man/half-bird warrior with green feathers and spiky green hair. "Next, I'll play the Spell Card Giant Trunade!" She announced as vortex opened up above! "Now all Spell and Trap cards are returned to our hands! Destroying your little burn combo and your battle damage immunity! Destroy the Sanctuary!" The sanctuary was in ruins as chunks of the building flew upward into the vortex! After the vortex closed, both girls were once again standing in the duel arena as Kasumi's ATK points were back to their normal 1400.

"Thanks to your Giant Trunade, you activated my Trap Card: Treasure Map. Now I can draw two cards and discard one!" Serene proceeded into drawing her Sword of Deep Seated and another card before discarding one more.

"Whatever… Now, I'll play Special Hurricane! Thanks to this card, since Blondie was Special Summoned, she bites the dust!" Mindy informed with a grin.

"Oh no… Ayame…" Serene cried as she saw the Angel monster become drawn into the hurricane before her inevitable destruction! "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't feel sorry for that bimbo! Worry about yourself, because with no facedown cards, you'll be in for a very rude awakening!" Mindy then proceed to order her harpie-like monster, "Birdman Joe, attack Pretty Senshi Kasumi!" As the 6-Star Winged Beast proceeded to fly in for the attack, one blow was enough to instantly destroy the fairy, crippling Serene's Life Points…

**Mindy:** 6300  
**Serene:** 1100

"Hey Jaden, let's make a deal!" Jasmine offered, "If you agree to start on our pedicures and do our shopping immediately after the duel, we'll consider changing it from a month to only three weeks!"

Jaden groaned. "That's really starting to get old!"

"Hey, I'm just so excited! It'll be nice to have a guy to help around our dorm room! I mean you've already seen what it looks like!"

"I'll place two facedown cards and end my turn!" Mindy narrowed her eyes at Serene. "Face it Serene, you should just give up! I'll admit that you're not as bad as I've heard you were! In fact you actually have some potential! But you'll need more than just potential to become one of the best at this academy! You'll need to have a bit more focus! A reason to become the best! Right now, I'm not going to lose, because I refuse to be demoted from Obelisk Blue, a dorm that I've been a part of ever since I first enrolled in Duel Academy! And to have some run-of-the-mill duelist to just show up and ruin it all for me? That pisses me off! That's why I can and I will win this duel!"

'This may be my last chance…' Serene sighed, drawing a card. Mindy now had a 2300 ATK monster in Swift Birdman Joe, while she had no monsters on the field. Hopefully it was a useful monster card, otherwise it was more than likely that Mindy would draw a monster that would have enough ATK points together with Swift Birdman Joe to destroy her. "Look Mindy, I understand how you feel! Do you think I like this? That we have to take these exams in order to stay in Obelisk Blue? Well I don't! If I could, none of this would've happened! The only ones who would go to the new Ra and Slifer dorms would only be those who wanted to go there! Not because of some food chain!"

"Shut up! How would you know? You don't even know me at all! You may see me as this ditzy, flighty girl from Obelisk Blue. But you don't know what kind of expectations I have to go through! And for me, a 3rd year Obelisk Blue to lose this duel to some 1st-year Mommy's girl is more than embarrassing to me! I might as well just leave the school like Chazz did!"

"Did you really have to bring that up?" Chazz snapped at Mindy, not wanting that particular moment of his time at Duel Academy to be brought up.

Alexis looked at her longtime friend. 'Just what's with Mindy, anyway?'

"I've only been in this school for around a week now, and I already learned a bit. I learned that dueling should be fun and be enjoyable and that if you believe in yourself and your deck, then you can win! Then you can make it here! I'm tired of running! I'm tired of being the scared little girl that hides behind others! And I'm tried of being pushed around, ridiculed, and mocked by people like you and Missy," Serene declared!

"Just make your move already!" Mindy glared.

"Fine!" Serene proceeded with her move. "I'll play Monster Reincarnation!" She said as she sent her monster card that was in her hand, Hysteric Fairy, to the graveyard. "By sending my Hysteric Fairy to the graveyard, I can return one monster to my hand! And I chose my Pretty Senshi Ayame!" As Serene recovered her fallen Pretty Senshi, she continued, "I now summon the monster I just brought to my hand!" Ayame made her return entrance to the battlefield!

"Please!" Mindy scoffed. "You did that to bring back a monster weaker than the ultra-hottie Birdman Joe?"

"Not for long, as now I equip her with Cestus of Dagla this time!" The golden weapons made their return once again. This time it was now in Ayame's hands (2300/1600)… "And then, I'll equip my Sword of Deep Seated to her, further increasing her attack by 500!" One of the blades she was holding disappeared as in its place was a violet sword, further increasing Ayame's power (2800/1600). "Now Ayame, attack her Birdman Joe!" Serene ordered as the Angelic Senshi flew towards the Birdman…

"I don't think so!" Mindy flipped one of her facedown cards. "Activate Icarus Attack!" She announced as Birdman Joe began to glow. "By tributing one Winged Beast monster, I can destroy two cards on the field: First, I'll destroy Ayame – again! Then I'll destroy Cestus of Dagla! As much as it hurts me, it'll end up hurting you in the long run!" As Joe exploded, a huge bolt of lightning crashed down on the field that emitted a bright flash. When the flash subsided, with an exception of Mindy's facedown card, the entire field was empty!

"You're forgetting about my Sword of Deep Seated's special effect!" Serene reminded.

"You're forgetting about my facedown card!" Now it was Mindy's turn as she flipped her facedown card. "Activate Magic Jammer! All I have to do is discard one card, and your Sword's special effect is negated. So much for your little escape clause!"

"Aw man… So much for her strategy…" Syrus sighed. With two of her main components for her combo gone, Serene's burn strategy was in ruins.

"Face it Serene, I still have plenty of Life Points left while you only have a measly 1100!"

"You mean 300, because now I play my Lovely Charm Quickplay Spell!" She announced as golden heart-shaped necklace appeared on the field as her Life Points decreased…

**Mindy:** 6300  
**Serene:** 300

"Thanks for me giving up 800 Life Points, I can bring back the Pretty Senshi of Water back to the field!" Serene explained as the glowing charm shined on a spot on the field as, within a flash, Ayame returned to the field. "And since this is still my Battle Phase, and you're wide open…" She ordered, "Ayame, use Aqua Sonic on her now!" As the Pretty Senshi fired her sonic pulse onto Mindy, she winced as her Life Points began to drop…

**Mindy:** 4500  
**Serene:** 300

"Lastly, I'll activate Ayame's special ability once more and send Sanctuary in the Sky from my hand to the grave to return one of my Spell Cards." She said as she traded the Field Spell for her Graceful Charity. "And now, I'll place one card face down and end my turn!"

Mindy was in a tough spot! Despite having more attack points, her field was empty! The worse thing that could happen now is that she doesn't have any more monsters to attack with. The only other monster cards she had left were Harpie's Brother and Birdface. At least she could defend herself with Enchanted Javelin if Serene, for some crazy reason, decided to attack! "I'll summon Harpie's Brother (1800/600) in attack mode!" She announced as a winged warrior dressed in dark colors appeared on the field. "Betting that you don't have a higher-level monster on the field, I'll place one card facedown."

Serene drew a card. "First, I'll play Kishido Spirit!" She announced as a white mist surrounded her monster. "As long as this card remains face up, even if she does attack a monster as strong as she is, she'll always come out on top! And now, I'll play once again Graceful Charity!" She proceeded to draw three cards before discarding two. "And lastly, I'll summon Pretty Senshi Naminé (1700/1100) in attack mode!" She announced as another Pretty Senshi appeared on the field. Her Fuku was as turquoise as her long hair, save for the yellow lily that was in her hair. "Now to get rid of your Harpie's Brother! She then commanded, "Ayame, Aqua Sonic!" The Pretty Senshi unleashed her attack onto the birdman, but a Javelin suddenly appeared in his hands.

"You activated my Enchanted Javelin Trap card!" Mindy informed. "Now I gain Life Points equal to Ayame's attack! Just when you make one step forward, you take two steps back!"

"Actually, I'm glad you used that card!" Serene responded, much to the raven-haired girl's shock.

"You are?"

"Yeah! I was going to activate my facedown card later. But now I can use it a bit earlier!" Serene informed as she activated her facedown card… "I'll give you three guesses what it is!"

"No not again!" Mindy cried, feeling the effects once again of Serene's Bad Reaction to Simochi…

**Mindy:** 2700  
**Serene:** 300

"But at least Ayame's biting the dust with my Harpie's Brother!" Mindy reminded, seeing that they had the same amount of ATK points, as Harpie's Brother went for the counter-attack.

"Mindy, have you forgotten about my Kishido Spirit?" Serene asked, confused. "Ayame won't be destroyed."

"Oh no…" Mindy blinked, finally realizing her position. She had no cards on the field, and there was still one more monster on Serene's side of the field…

"Now Naminé, attack Mindy directly!" Serene commanded as Aqua-haired Senshi clapped her hands together as a strong force of wind began to form… "Typhoon Twister!" As the typhoon was gathered, it began to move towards Mindy as she then found herself forcibly pushed back.

"Mindy!" Jasmine gasped. She didn't like the way things were going… She could see the look on her friend's face. Her eyes were wide but empty. No longer filled with the emotion she had before in the duel as a small tear could be seen coming out from her eye. Her face said it all: Mindy had given up, already knowing that there was no way for her to recover now, as her Life Points began to drop…

**Mindy:** 1000  
**Serene:** 300

"Serene's not done yet!" Bastion reminded. "She still has her Rain of Mercy card."

"Mindy's Life Points won't survive this move." Alexis added before sighing, "I feel sorry for her though…"

"And now for the finishing blow!" Serene placed down the last card she would be using in the duel. "I'll play Rain of Mercy, which will increase my Life Points and, due to Bad Reaction to Simochi, decrease yours!" She said as a rain of light once again fills the dueling arena. The graying mists contaminating its effect as it poisoned the last of Mindy's Life Points…

**Mindy:** 0  
**Serene:** 1300

"See Slackers, I told ya Serene'll beat Mindy!" Chazz declared arms crossed!

"You were right, Soldier!" Hassleberry agreed. "So that'll be three weeks of Syrus and me doing your homework as part of the deal!"

"Hey, what do you mean 'Syrus and me,' Sarge?" Syrus protested, "That was just between you, Blair, and Chazz!"

Blair huffed as she crossed her arms. "Great… Now I have to do Chazz's homework!"

"You should've stuck with the Chazz!" The black-clad duelist stated. "After all, I am the Genex Champion! I mean you of all people should know that, seeing that you're the one I beat for the title!"

Jaden wanted to cheer, and he had good reason to! For one, Serene had gotten over her shyness dueling and not only mange to make some sweet moves and combos, but actually win! And most importantly, he wouldn't become Jasmine and Mindy's servant. But he wasn't. Maybe it was because he saw that look on Mindy's face. The look of defeat and hopelessness! Maybe he should just act as if he never even seen Jasmine and Mindy earlier today, just for their sake.

"Guess Serene's not the only blemish to Obelisk Blue. Hmph… You're such a disgrace Mindy…"

Jaden blinked at hearing the voice as he turned around, only to find a disgusted Missy watching on the ground level as she then turned on a heel and proceeded to leave the arena. Turning back to the defeated duelist, he now knew that he should just forget about the whole bet all together for their sake. Especially Mindy's. True that he wouldn't have had them do something that would clearly humiliate them, but the truth was that he never wanted to have made that bet in the first place!

"I did it!" Serene raised a fist in triumphant as she cheered. "I get to stay as an Obelisk!"

"I'm so proud of you!" Alexis rushed up to the victor as she gave her a hug. "You've won your first duel!"

"Yeah!" Syrus agreed as he and the others followed. "Way to play!"

"I know!" A small tear was in her eye. "I… It's this feeling of success and acceptance! I never felt it before… And I love this feeling!"

"Of course you love it! That's the sweet taste of victory!" Chazz explained as he turned towards the blonde. "See Lex, what'd I tell ya? When you hang with The Chazz you can't go wrong! Can you say that you'd had this kind of success if you would've asked _Jaden_?"

"I have to admit Chazz, you did a great job!" Alexis smiled. "I'm impressed!"

"Of course! Why wouldn't you be?"

"Sweet moves!" Jaden gave Serene a thumbs up. "We should duel sometime!"

"Umm… I'm not really ready to duel you yet." Serene replied. She may've gotten over her dueling stage fright, but that didn't mean that she was ready for the tougher challenges. From what she's heard around school, despite his grades and rank as a Slifer Red, Jaden was one of the top duelists in the school.

"How about me?" Syrus asked. In truth, he just wanted to see the Pretty Senshi again, and to see if Serene had more of them in her deck. At least somewhat...

"You know Dark Magician Girl won't be happy if she sees you looking at another card." Jaden reminded, causing Syrus to panic.

"Is she here? Is she here!" He looked around frantically, "Aw man… She's not going to be happy with me!"

"And don't forget Thunder Nyan Nyan too, Sy!"

"Aw man, I'm definitely in the dog house now!" He whined as Serene raised an eyebrow.

"Umm… Is there something wrong with Syrus?" She asked as Alexis let out a slight giggle.

"I'll explain it to you later!" She explained as she saw Jasmine comfort Mindy after her defeat. "I'll be right back."

Serene nodded as she watched Alexis walk over to the duo. "I hope she's alright."

"Same here…" Jaden sighed, "It's times like this that I seriously wished that it ended in a tie."

"A tie?" Bastion blinked.

"Yeah…" Jaden nodded. 'Especially from what Mindy told me the other day…'

_"Anyway I was wondering if I should challenge Alexis to a duel or not. I mean, I'm not sure how well I'd do if I actually dueled her, but if she can beat a guy who I couldn't even beat with Jas, I doubt that I could last long. After all, she is the Queen of Obelisk Blue!"_

Talk about a huge blow to the confidence meter. With no disrespect to Serene (She's not bad at all actually!), but if Mindy couldn't even beat someone who was already considered one of the worse duelists at the academy, you could forget about her lasting long against Alexis. This was supposed to be a happy time, seeing that a friend won her duel and would be staying as an Obelisk Blue. But then again, a friend also lost her duel and would more likely be demoted to Ra Yellow or Slifer Red. Like he said before, this was one of those times that he wished the duel ended in a tie.

"I might as well turn in my uniform now…" Mindy sighed, a tear coming from her eye, as she stood up. She didn't care about brushing off her Obelisk Blue uniform. She wasn't going to be wearing it again anytime soon.

"Look Mindy, it was a good duel!" Alexis tried to explain. "It could've gone either way!"

"Save it Alexis. Just save it! Don't try to sugarcoat it or anything! I lost and now I should face the consequences…"

"Mindy, seriously I'll talk to Chancellor Sheppard and see if I could-"

"No!" Mindy snapped. "Just let it be, Lex… Don't…" She would love that, wouldn't she? She'd talk to Chancellor Sheppard about giving her another try at the dueling exam for her so she could stay at Obelisk Blue, and at the end it'll just be like the Genex Tournament: The Queen of Obelisk Blue Alexis Rhodes saves her ditzy friend once again! She was so sick of it! She would earn her spot back at Obelisk Blue, and if she'll have to become a Slifer Red, then so be it! At least it'll be on _her_ terms, instead of nepotistic means…

"Jaden."

The brunette blinked as he saw Jasmine walking towards him. He could see the sadness in her eyes as well. It was understandable: Her best friend was going to be demoted. He could feel for her. This was how he felt when he heard Syrus was trying to leave Duel Academy two years ago over that punishment tag duel Crowler set up.

"First off, I want to say congratulations! You were right! Serene did have what it took to defeat Mindy." She said in a humble tone of voice.

"Look Jas, if it's about the bet, forget about-"

"No!" She stopped him. "Don't give me that crap!"

"Look, I'm serious! You and Mindy are already-"

"We lost the bet Jaden!" She snapped. "At least show us some respect and actually let us fulfill our part of the deal! I mean clearly there's something that you want, is there?"

"What's up now?" Syrus asked as everyone came over.

"Jaden's trying to weasel his way out of the bet!" The redhead declared arms crossed.

"You've have proven time and time again that you're a complete idiot, Slacker…" Chazz narrowed his eyes. "BUT THIS TOPS THEM ALL! I MEAN COME ON: A CHANCE TO MAKE TWO OF THE GIRLS FROM OBELISK BLUE TO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT AND YOU'RE THROWING IT ALL AWAY!"

"Look Chazz, I'm… Just not that kind of guy!" Jaden admitted.

"WHAT ARE YOU, HIGH? C'MON SLACKER! MAKE THEM DANCE IN THEIR UNDERWEAR! OR STREAK LIKE BASTION DID! EVEN MAKE THEM WEAR FREAKING DOG SUITS! SOMETHING TO MAKE THIS BET WORTHWHILE!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE CHAZZ!" Jaden declared, showing a side that he rarely (And I stress the word "rarely.") shown: Anger. "ARE YOU ALWAYS THIS INSENSITIVE? I WAS TRYING TO BE SENSITIVE TO MINDY KNOWING HOW SAD SHE IS, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE!" After taking a few deep breaths, Jaden turned to Jasmine, calmed down a bit. "You said that I could do whatever I want with you two right?"

Jasmine nodded. Finally he was going to get on with it…no matter how degrading and humiliating it may be…

"Okay, here's how it's going down…" He started as Bastion turned to Syrus.

"Looks like I win our little wager, Syrus?" He declared with a grin.

"Aw man, but I don't have the money!" The cyan-haired boy complained.

"Sam Hill?" Hassleberry asked, slightly confused at this situation.

Alexis blinked, "What's this about?"

"Bastion and I betted when Jaden was going to lose it and snap at Chazz, seeing that he's actually pretty hard to piss off." Syrus explained.

"It was long ago, but I bet that it would be this year, Syrus betted it would be last." Bastion explained. "Of course it would've been too late for Syrus' prediction.

"Speaking of late, why were you late, Bastion?" Blair asked. "You sure took your time getting there!"

"That's right!" Hassleberry remembered, "You've almost missed the start of the battle!"

"Oh that." Bastion nodded. "Anyway, the reason for my tardiness was simple: I was filling out a Duel Request form."

"Duel Request form? What for?"

Bastion narrowed his eyes. "To duel Max." He simply said.

* * *

Bastion wants to duel Max, now the question is how will Max respond? Also, what will Jaden have the girls do to fulfill their part of the bet? All this and more will be in the next chapter…

**OC Cards used:**

**Pretty Senshi - Kasumi  
**Fairy/Light/4  
1400/1200  
When this face-up card is successfully normal summoned, you can special summon one Level 4 or lower Fairy-type monster to the field. As long as this card is face up on the field, your opponent cannot attack any other Fairy-type monsters.

**Pretty Senshi – Naminé  
**Fairy/Light/4  
1700/1100  
This card is treated as a Wind-Attribute monster. Your opponent's Spell or Trap cards cannot target this face up monster.

**Pretty Senshi - Ayame **  
Fairy/Light/4  
1800/1600  
This card is treated as a Water-Attribute monster. By discarding one Spell card, you can return one Spell Card from your graveyard to your hand (You cannot use the selected card that turn.).

**Lovely Charm  
**Spell/Quickplay  
Pay 800 Life Points. Special Summon 1 monster from your deck or graveyard with "Pretty Senshi" in its card name.


	8. Isn't It Good To Be The Chazz?

**Chapter 8: **Isn't It Good To Be The Chazz?

"And you losers better not get any of them wrong!" Chazz warmed as he watched over Syrus, Hassleberry, and Blair, who were currently in the middle of completing all of Chazz' homework.

"Aw man, why do I have to do this?" Syrus asked. "I wasn't apart of this bet!"

"Oh c'mon Truesdale! We're a team! We're together to the end! You know the saying, 'United we stand, divided we fall!'"

"_Now_ you're like all for one and one for all! What about that time when I got detention for that broken clock while you retreated, Sarge!"

"Hello! I'd like to get back to this assignment! I do have my own homework to get to!" Blair reminded with a frown. "We may all live here, but we're in different classes!"

"Get back to work, Slackers!" Chazz demanded as Jaden walked in the main lobby of the Slifer Red dorm.

"Hey Jay, how about helping us out with the homework!"

"No!" Chazz snapped. The last thing he needed was to get a bad grade because of Jaden doing his homework! "You should be enjoying your little prize you got from winning your bet, Slacker! So what did you have Jasmine and Mindy do?"

"Haven't you noticed how clean the Slifer Red dorm looks?" Jaden asked as Chazz and his "workers" looked around. The dorm did look cleaner than it usually did before, actually, it looked as if the dorm was being opened for the first time.

"Jaden, how did you manage to make our headquarters look so good?" Hassleberry asked. "I mean, we got new curtains, nice clean sheets, and even the pillows are nice and fluffy!"

"Ask our two maids in the house." The brunette smiled. "They're the ones who really deserve the praise!"

"Two maids?"

"Since when did we get-" Blair blinked, now getting an idea on what Jaden means. "You mean!"

Jaden nodded. "They should be finishing up the bedrooms right now! Pretty sweet, huh?"

"So let me get this straight: You have Jasmine and Mindy fix up the Slifer Red dorm?" Chazz asked.

"That's not all…" Jaden informed as the sound of a door opening was heard. "Ah, speak of the devil!"

Syrus' eyes went wide at what he saw. Jasmine and Mindy were both dressed in maid outfits that weren't skimpy but at the same time they made them look more attractive. In a fantasy kind of way… "Can I get good service from them, Jay? I have a few things that I'd like to-"

"Keep it clean, Sy! I already feel more guilty than I already do!" Jaden reminded as Chazz smacked his hand on his forehead yet again.

"Jaden for the last time, you don't have anything to feel guilty about! They made the bet, so they have to face the consequences! Just when you prove that you're not a complete idiot, you screw it up! Besides, whatever you'd make Mindy wear she'd like it a lot better than a Ra or Slifer Uniform she'll be getting!" Chazz reminded as, right when he mentioned her predicament, Mindy quickly ran out the door as eyes began to narrow towards his direction. "What?"

"Way to be sensitive, Chazz!" Jaden glared at the black-clad duelist.

"Yeah, nice going Chazz!" Syrus scolded.

"You gotta know when to hold it, Soldier!" Hassleberry added.

"Oh bite me…" Chazz waved off. It wasn't his fault that Mindy was more likely to become a Slifer Slacker. And take it from someone who knew, while it's definitely not something you'd want to be, it wasn't that bad. It could be quite…relaxing…

He shook his head. What was he thinking? Why would it be acceptable to lower oneself to the pits of Slifer Red? He was an Obelisk Blue! An elite, after all! Yet, why did he still stay in Slifer Red, the dorm that had been the bane of his existence for over a year now? He wasn't Jaden after all. That idiot would've enjoyed living in a cave for all he knew. Anyway, why did he stay in Slifer Red? Syrus and Hassleberry were Ra Yellows and they still stayed here, then again Jaden, to a lesser degree, was a Ra Yellow (It still was beyond him why that slacker didn't go to Ra Yellow when he was promoted. And being the one who was beaten by him to obtain that honor, it was insulting.). Just what was it about Slifer Red that appealed to them so much?

"The place looks sweet, Jas!" Jaden smiled at the redhead. "And you look pretty nice in the outfit!"

"Thanks… But don't get used to it!" While she was flattered by the complement, Jasmine didn't plan on being a maid much longer. In fact she was just so tired that she was ready to peel her clothes off and jump into the bath right now to relax.

**Days Later, the End of the Week…**

"Hmm…" Jaden pondered as he was staring at his deck, while Syrus, Hassleberry, and Blair watched on…

"Hmm…" Syrus repeated…

"Hmm…" As did Hassleberry…

Blair's eyes twitched a bit, feeling left out as she went to remedy the situation. "Hmm…" Silence soon followed as it made the indigo-haired girl a bit nervous. "So Jaden, what'cha thinking about?"

"Oh it's nothing important!" Jaden replied. "Just doing some thinking…"

"C'mon Jay, you've been looking at that deck since this morning! You didn't even fall asleep in class – for once."

"Seriously, I was just thinking!"

"You? Thinking?" The heckling voice of Chazz responded to Jaden's claim as he joined the quad. "Somebody call Ripley! Bring Dean Cain over here right now! Jaden is thinking! For once in his miserable life, the slacker is thinking!"

Jaden stared at the raven-haired duelist. "…It's not _that_ unbelievable…"

"Anyway, why are you still here Chazz?" Syrus asked. "Aren't you supposed to be back in Obelisk Blue?"

"Aren't both of you losers supposed to be in Ra Yellow?" Chazz countered Syrus' argument, pointed to the shorter duelist and Hassleberry.

"Listen, the only ones who actually have the right to stay here is Blair and I since we're actually are Slifers." Jaden reminded as Blair's eyes went wide.

'He said 'Blair and I!' How dreamy!' She cried joyously in her mind as she gave him a look filled with love, much to the brunette's nervous expression.

"You're doing it again…" Jaden warned before getting back to the matter at hand. "Anyway, as much as you guys aren't supposed to be in this dorm in the first place, you're all welcome to stay as long as you like! After all, _¡Mi casa es su casa!_"

"Right!" Chazz crossed his arms. "Then it's settled, I'm staying here for a while, and there's no way any of you dorks are getting rid of me." He then glared at Blair. "And I can't wait for you to go to the new Slifer Red girls' dorm so I can get my room back!"

Blair stuck her tongue out at him. "Sorry Chazzy! You snooze, you lose!" She declared while doing Jaden's signature "Gotcha" pose, which infuriated the Obelisk Blue.

"Hmph… You and Jaden do make a perfect match after all! You do have an important thing in common: YOU BOTH STOLE FROM ME!"

"Aw man…" Syrus sighed, knowing exactly where Chazz was getting at.

"It starts anew…" Hassleberry added with a sigh.

"This little girl stole my room! And you stole what's rightfully mine!" Chazz pointed to Jaden, who narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"Let it go…" He said, teeth clenched together… It took a lot to piss off Jaden Yuki, but Chazz, who _still_ hasn't let the whole "fiancée" issue go, was looking to do what most deemed the impossible…_again_!

"Anyway Jaden, what were you thinking about? Is it a new combo for your deck, some new cards, a possible wedding?"

Jaden slightly cringed on the third choice from Blair's questioning as he continued. "I was thinking back to my duels with Aster…"

"And…"

"When he summoned those other Elemental Hero fusions, I was both stoked and stumped at the same time. As embarrassing as it was, when I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix together to form Flame Wingman, I didn't know that I could've formed Pheonix Enforcer instead. So I was wondering if there were other alternate versions of my other fusion heroes!" He begins to jump a little. "Thunder Giant, Rampart Blaster, I'm just getting excited thinking about it!"

"Wow, you're learning new things everyday are ya, Jaden?" Chazz responded, rolling his eyes.

"Sure am, Chazz! Glad to see that you're interested in helping me out! You're a real pal!" Jaden smiled back, much to Chazz' chagrin.

"It's sarcasm! Got that, Slacker?"

"Well okay Chazz, but if you wanted to change your name, couldn't you have made a better choice? Jaden replied as Blair giggled, which only infuriated Chazz even more.

"DON'T TRY THAT SAME TRICK AGAIN! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" He screamed as he proceeded to strangle Jaden while he and the others laughed.

"Oh come on, Sarcasm! No need to be so grumpy!" Blair teased.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A GIRL DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T GET YOU, TOO!" Chazz snapped as he pulled on Jaden's ears.

"Aren't you two having a ball?"

The "fighting" boys stopped to find Bastion and Serene, each with a confused expression on their face.

"Why are you guys are fighting?" Serene asked.

"Blame Sarcasm!" Jaden pointed towards Chazz, who fumed.

"Okay, that joke's getting old!" Chazz crossed his arms. "Anyway, where's Alexis? I figured if you were here, she'd be here too!"

Serene shook her head. "Not really! Alexis felt a bit tired so she's taking a nap. It was kinda tiring with her and Jasmine helping Mindy get settled in the new dorm!"

"Which brings an interesting question…" Chazz glared at Blair. "Why haven't you moved out yet?"

"Hey, I'm already _in_ a Slifer Dorm so I don't have to move out quickly!" She placed her hands behind her head as she let out a sigh. "Besides, I like it here better. It has all the things I need: Good friends, space, a large, comfy bed, and most of all: It has Jaden!" She cried as she hugged him again. This time Jaden didn't tried to break away.

'It's better just to grin and bear it…' He said to himself, giving off a small smile.

"So I can just take my time. And if they're out of rooms, I can just hang here!"

"Yeah, in _my_ room!" Chazz complained as he stormed out of the lobby area. "I need some air…"

"Oh c'mon Chazz, I'm sure we can work something out!" Jaden tried to reason.

"Save it Slacker! Talk to that little girlfriend of yours!"

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! SHE'S MY SPOUSE! I MEAN, NO SHE'S-"

"I just love it when you get all flustered!" Blair hugged him again, much to Bastion slight amusement.

'Indeed I don't have to worry about Jaden vying for Alexis' affections.' Bastion thought. Now more than ever, he realized that the true rival for Alexis' affections was indeed Chazz.

Outside, Chazz fumed as he walked back to his other room. The room he had as an Obelisk Blue. He had enough being made into a joke for one day, let alone by Jaden of all people. The only thing that could remedy this situation was to see Alexis. The only, at the moment, tolerable person he knew right now. But she was asleep. He couldn't just disturb her. That would make him desperate, too desperate…

At the sudden beeping sound coming from the pocket from his black coat, Chazz reached in and pulled out his PDA. "What now…" He asked in an annoyed tone. Whoever who was calling him better had a good reason…

"_Chazz?"_

The raven-haired duelist blinked. "Alexis!"

"_Chazz… I really didn't get the chance to thank you!"_ She admitted. _"Y'know, for helping Serene out."_

"But you did, remember?"

_"No, I mean I didn't_ really _thank you! I'd really like for you to come over so I can thank you properly!"_

Chazz blinked at this request. As much as it was basically a dream come true, this was all so sudden. So fast! It was as if this was a dream. "Alexis… are you sure? Serene said that you were tired."

"_Please, I just said that to get the girl to leave me alone."_ She said. _"I've had my 'me time.' Now I'm ready for some 'Chazz time.'"_

As if he was a little boy on Christmas morning, Chazz' eyes went wide at the request. "You mean it? What about everyone else? What will they-"

"_What about them? I just woke up one morning, and realized that, maybe I should give you a chance. I mean you've shown a lot more love and dedication to me than the other so-called 'guys' in this Academy! And if they can't accept it, then that's their own problem! So how about it Chazzy? Are you ready to_ Chazz it up _with me?"_

"You know the Chazz is always ready! The Chazz has always been ready since first call!"

_"Chazzy, I'm not sure if they're going to let you in the Obelisk Blue girl's door, so you'll have to go through the window. Don't worry there isn't anyone else here but me. Jasmine and Mindy are out getting their nails done."_ Alexis assured as Chazz yelled in triumph. Finally, Alexis has come to her senses and decided to hook up with a real man, a man who'll be able to provide for her! So without any other thoughts, Chazz quickly made a run for it to the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm. Ready for what would become the greatest moment of his life.

**10 Minutes Later**

The window to Alexis' room was open as Chazz swiftly climbed up the ladder. This was it! This was the day that he was looking forward to…well…after the date to a fancy restaurant and all but what the hey, at least it was him who gets to be alone with Alexis instead of _Jaden_. This completely makes up for the whole fiancée mess with that slacker. He was better off with that lolita girl Blair anyway. Their annoying tendencies canceled each other out, after all.

Once inside of the room Chazz took in a deep breath as he took a look at the sleeping form of his love. So peaceful, and so beautiful! The blue covers may have concealed her but he could still see her lovely face. Without further adieu, Chazz decided to move on to the next step as he removed his jacket.

Next came his shirt, as he continued to strip until he was left in only his undergarments. "Finally Lexi, we'll become one…" He said softly as he gently moved the covers back, before slipping next to her. "You have no idea how long I have dreamed of this…" As he placed his hands around her waist, he felt a small jerk. However, whatever fantasy that was finally being fulfilled would be soon interrupted, as brown eyes began to open, out of shock and curiosity. The awaking individual, wondering about the foreign hands that were touching her, turned her head towards the source of the unneeded, let alone unwanted touching…

**Slifer Red Dorm**

"So you've finally decided to do more research on your deck!" Bastion gave a smile towards Jaden. "I'm impressed. Looks like you're finally maturing a bit! Now if only you'd focus more on your studies…"

"I know I could be a bit more into class, but sports like Baseball's more my thing. Bookwork? Not much." Jaden admitted. "I just find it kinda…boring!"

"I think we've gotten the point a few times when you slept in class, Jay!" Syrus stated.

"All he needs to keep him awake is a fresher-upper!" Blair suggested with a wink, which made Jaden, of course, a bit nervous.

"Or he needs to encounter Dr. Crowler online again." Bastion joked, which earned him a glare from the brunette. "Never mind…"

"So what about you, Bastion?" Jaden asked. "Whatever happened to that eighth deck you were working on anyway?"

"Actually Jaden, I decided instead of having seven completely different decks, I decided to have one main deck and just have six -" Before Bastion could finish they've managed to, somehow, hear a girl's scream from the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm. "That sounded like!"

"Alexis!" Jaden finished as he, Bastion, and the others quickly rushed out from the Slifer dorm towards the source of the cry for help!

**Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm**

"Alexis wait!" Chazz held up his hands as narrowly managed to dodge a Duel Disk. "I can explain!"

"OUT!" She yelled at the underdressed duelist.

"But I thought-"

"OUT!"

"But you said that you'd wanted-"

"I SAID GET OUT, _NOW!_" She snapped. Rage and hurt were in her eyes.

"You called me! You wanted me to-"

"YOU INVADED MY PRIVACY AND YOU TRAMPLED MY TRUST AT THE SAME TIME!"

"Alexis, what happened?" Jasmine asked as she and Mindy opened the door, only to their shock to find an extremely pissed-off Alexis, sans blazer, and a shocked Chazz wearing nothing but his boxers. The confused duelist knew that with her roommates entering the room, this situation was about to get a whole lot worse before it considered getting better…

* * *

One word to describe Chazz' situation: Busted. Plain and simple! How will our favorite love-struck duelist get out of this one?


	9. Not Really

**Chapter 9: **Not Really…

"Alexis wait!" Chazz held up his hands as narrowly managed to dodge a Duel Disk that was thrown at him. "I can explain!"

"OUT!" She yelled at the underdressed duelist.

"But I thought-"

"OUT!"

"But you said that you'd wanted-"

"I SAID GET OUT, _NOW!_" She snapped. Rage and hurt were in her eyes.

"You called me! You wanted me to-"

"YOU INVADED MY PRIVACY AND YOU TRAMPLED MY TRUST AT THE SAME TIME!"

"Alexis, what happened?" Jasmine asked as she and Mindy opened the door, only to their shock to find an extremely pissed-off Alexis, sans blazer, and a shocked Chazz wearing nothing but his boxers. The confused duelist knew that with her roommates entering the room, this situation was about to get a whole lot worse before it considered getting better…

"Why is Chazz in here, dressed only in his underwear?" Mindy gasped, "Lexi, you didn't-"

"NO!" She adamantly responded. "I was trying to get some rest until I woke up and found him with his arms around me!"

"Seriously?" Jasmine asked, a hint of rage entering her voice, as Chazz felt three piercing glares towards him. All he wanted was his due! All he wanted was his fair share! And besides, Alexis was the one who invited him to come over in the first place, so why was she acting so surprised? Maybe she was so stressed out that she wasn't thinking straight, let alone that it was her who invited him over. At least there wasn't any way that this could get any worse…

Chazz shook his head, 'Why did I even think that?' He asked himself as he then heard knocking on the door. Everyone should've known by now when they say that it couldn't get any worse, it usually did.

Mindy proceeded in opening the door, to find Jaden, Bastion, Syrus, Hassleberry, Serene, and Blair outside. "Guys, I'm sorry but we're in a serious!"

"We've heard screaming! Is everyone-What the-Chazz?" Jaden responded in shock, only seeing Chazz in his underpants.

"What are you doing out of uniform, Soldier?" Hassleberry asked.

"Good question!" Alexis hissed towards the half-naked duelist.

"Look, this is obviously a misunderstanding…heheheh…" Chazz was looking around. Those slackers were blocking the door, Alexis was standing next to the window, and her other friends were ready and willing to beat him down to a bloodied pulp.

"What happened Alexis?" Jaden asked, obviously, by default, trusting Alexis more than Chazz.

"I was trying to take a nap, then I woke up and found him-" Alexis pointed to Chazz, "In my bed with his arms around me, only in his underwear!"

"But Alexis, you called me on your PDA! You said that you'd wanted me to come over through the window!"

"And why would I want you to do that? Assuming that I did ask you to come over, why would I have you come in through the widow, of all places?"

"Because you said that they wouldn't let me in! And you said that you haven't thanked me properly for helping Serene and you wanted to do so!"

"So _that's_ why you were so willing to help her!" She snapped. If looks could kill, Chazz would be dead right now.

…

Outside, in the woods next to the girls' dorm, a face behind a video camera grinned at what he was seeing inside of the dorm. "C'mon, hit 'em hit 'em…"

"What's happening?" Braddock asked as Charlie continued to film what was happening.

"Princeton is screwed!" Charlie declared. "Everyone's pissed off at him…"

"Capture everything, Saggs!" Max reminded with a sadistic grin. "This video's gonna be hot throughout the school as everyone'll want one. After all, who don't like a good couple's spat, 'specially if the love's one-sided? Just think: Mr. Obelisk Blue, gettin' punked by the Queen! Now that's hot, right there!"

"Man I wish I could see what was going on!" Braddock complained.

"Don't worry Briggs…" Max adjusted his beanie, "When we take this to editing, you'll get to see the whole thing…"

"Ohh! She did it!" Charlie cheered excitedly, "She did it! She actually did it!"

…

Back inside, Chazz rubbed the side of his face where Alexis just slapped as everyone inside glared at him. "You could've called me before you decided to change your mind, you know!"

"I never called you!" Alexis declared, "I'll never call you again!"

"Look Lexi, please!" Chazz said in a begging tone. "I'm sure we can work this out!"

"What's there to work out? I thought you were my friend, but instead you tried to…" Alexis shook her head. She couldn't say it. Even though it was on the verge of becoming that if she hadn't woken up, she still couldn't come to say it…

"Let it out Alexis…" Jaden softly said.

"YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME!" Alexis cried as she almost broke down.

"WHAT?" Bastion shouted at this revelation, shocking just about everyone else in this room, who has never seen Bastion angry. Annoyed? Maybe… but never angry, let alone to this degree! That wasn't the only thing that shocked his friends, or Bastion himself for that matter, because in a matter of seconds, he found himself rushing towards and tackling down a shocked Chazz.

…

"Oh snap, now the nerd's getting into the fight!" Charlie commentated, taping the impromptu fight between Chazz and Bastion, each trading hard blows against each other! "This is priceless!"

"Soap opera for the girls, fighting for the guys! Makes a bangin' combo, don't it yo?" Max confidently proclaimed. "What y'all think the set price should be at? 20$? 30$?"

"Aw man, now Jaden, Syrus, and Hassleberry are trying to break it up!"

"Figures those hosers would try to ruin it…"

…

"Look, Alexis has already been through a lot already! So why don't you guys just go!" Jasmine declared angrily as Jaden and Syrus tried to hold back Bastion while Hassleberry did the same for Chazz. 'This is why there isn't any coed dorms…' It was bad enough dealing with what Chazz tried to do without him and Bastion wrecking their room from their fighting.

"C'mon Bastion, calm down!" Jaden tried to remind Bastion in a desperate attempt to calm the Ra down. "You're above all this…"

"Yeah, Chazz isn't worth it!" Syrus added.

"C'mon Soldier!" Hassleberry tried to calm down Chazz, who was in a Full Nelson.

"That loser jumped me and you're telling _me_ to calm down?"

"Look guys, get out of here! Now, before Miss Fontaine shows up!" Jasmine warned again.

Moments later, Bastion calmed down as he took in a deep breath. "I apologize for the barbaric manner of my behavior."

"That's it Bastion, just calm down…" Jaden insisted as they all soon began to exit the room. The last thing they needed was to get into trouble for this matter.

As Hassleberry let go, Chazz tried to explain. "Alexis, I didn't mean to-"

"Look Chazz, Alexis doesn't want to talk to you!" Jasmine snapped at him. "She doesn't even want to _look_ at you right now!"

Mindy threw a bundle of his clothes into his hands, "So just take your stuff and leave!"

"But-"

"C'mon solider! Let's go before you make things worse!" Hassleberry pushed Chazz out of the dorm, looking out for his best interests.

…

"And that's it…" Charlie concluded as he powered off the camera. "This should make an interesting video."

"Y'know, I was hopin' to mess with that busta Princeton and Miss Alexis with this, and getting to that fool Misawa was a bonus!" Max smiled in satisfaction. "But we gotta give props to our starlet! Ain't that right, Lexie?" He grinned as they were soon joined by… Alexis?

"It was so easy!" She said. "Tricking that loser Chazz into coming over, and then seeing his reaction was just the icing on the cake."

"You got game my man! When word gets out, Princeton will become the joke of the academy! And maybe he'll leave again, and this time stay gone! Let call in a few pizzas and celebrate!"

"But before that, can I do something first?"

"Sure thing, what is it?"

"Can I get out of this outfit first? I mean it looks nice and all, but I'm a guy!" He asked, no longer speaking in his "Alexis" voice.

Max snickered, "Right Dimitri, for a moment, I thought you were into the whole drag thing! But you did a good job, though!"

"Yeah, your imitations have gotten better, Dimitri!" Braddock added.

Dimitri smirked as her proceeded in removing the blonde wig, "Of course! I am a master of disguise after all!"

…

**Outside Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm**

"Jaden, as much as I like you and the rest of you for company, I won't be visiting the Slifer dorm for a while." Bastion informed as the group walked from the area of the dorm.

"What?" The brunette blinked. "Why not?"

"I don't not wish to be in the same building as Chazz right now." He admitted.

"I'm not going to be in the Slifer Dorm anyway so you don't have to worry!" Chazz snapped back.

"I'm not talking to you, not after what you did! What you tried to do to Alexis is unforgivable! Not only as a duelist but as a man!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I WASN'T TRYING TO RAPE HER, I WAS JUST HOLDING HER!"

"WELL THAT'S NOT THE WAY SHE SAW IT! AND AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, WHAT SHE SAID ABOUT IT IS ALL THAT MATTERS!"

"ENOUGH!" Syrus yelled at the two arguing boys as they still glared at each other. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a hot butter knife.

"IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, FINE!" Chazz stormed off, leaving his so-called friends behind. "WHO NEEDS YOU LOSERS ANYWAY?"

"Chazz wait-"

"Let him go Jaden…" Bastion insisted. "I was about to leave myself if he wasn't…"

"Call me crazy, but I kinda think that Chazz is telling the truth…"

"WHAT!" Bastion snapped as he grabbed the Slifer by the loins of his black shirt. "What are you thinking? No, _are_ you thinking? You've seen the evidence! You've even heard the victim's testimony! And you're still defending Chazz? What is wrong with you, man?"

"I know it's a bit farfetched, but I don't think Chazz is capable of doing that to her. Not to Alexis…"

"OH C'MON! IT'S CHAZZ FREAKING PRINCETON!"

"Yeah Jay, I know Chazz' changed and everything, but should we really be surprised that he'd pull something like this?" Syrus reminded.

"I haven't really known Chazz that long, but the evidence doesn't put things into his favor." Serene sighed. She didn't really want to believe Chazz was capable of something so drastic, but all evidence pointed otherwise. "Sorry Jaden."

"I'm gonna have to go with the crowd on this one, Soldier." Hassleberry placed in his vote of Chazz' innocence, or lack thereof.

"Well I agree with Jaden about this." Blair stated. "For all we know, Alexis could be making the whole thing up!" What better way to get the only obstacle besides herself in Alexis' way of getting Jaden for herself out of the way than to accuse him of rape?

"You're just saying that because you don't like her!" Bastion accused. "Besides, even with your vote it still stands 4 to 2. Chazz is guilty, no questions asked."

"Maybe it's just wishful thinking…" Jaden thought. Somehow, he knew that Chazz was innocent. But Alexis isn't the type of person to just set someone up and then accuse them of a crime they'd never do. Something fishy was going on here… Needless to say, Jaden was going to need enough evidence before he could say that either Chazz was indeed trying to force himself on to Alexis, or Alexis did play with his emotions and set him up.

* * *

Chazz has been accused for one of the worst possible things ever, but almost no one believes his innocence! Only six people feel that he's innocent while four of the six know he's innocent, but they're not telling. What will happen now?


	10. He Said, She Said

**Chapter 10: **He Said, She Said

"Hey did you here about what Chazz try to do to Alexis?"

"Yeah! How could he do something like that?"

"How do we know Alexis didn't just make it up?"

"Why would she? It's Chazz who's interested in her!"

"But that doesn't mean that she's not toying with his emotions!"

"Face it, those Princetons think that just because they have money and power they can get whatever they want and do whatever they want!"

"I know! He's just like his brothers! Doesn't care about anyone he hurts, uses, or steps on to get what he wants."

"I knew we shouldn't have let him come back here!"

"Yeah, let alone in Obelisk Blue!"

"He's not even worthy of being a Slifer Red!"

"Yeah! Even those Slifer Slackers are better than him!"

He could hear them talking about it, some even joking about the whole thing. About him! About what he "supposedly" did to Alexis! About his family! You name it! While he'd agreed about how self-righteous, heartless, and overall pathetic his brothers Slade and Jagger were, Chazz could care less about what any of those scrubs thought. As an old, elementary school song went, "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words never hurt me." Those words he hear everyone else say about him, even to his face, he didn't care. They didn't even affect him! Annoy him, maybe. But not hurt him. None of those words could amount to what Alexis had said to him yesterday…

"_What's there to work out? I thought you were my friend, but instead you tried to…"_

Ever since that day, those words continued to haunt him. Sure Alexis said some hurtful things to him before, even when he deserved it, he admit it! But to be accused of being a rapist, let alone by the girl that you loved? That was more than just heartbreaking. To him, his entire world crashed. He wondered why he even got out of bed this morning! Why bother staying at Duel Academy? Why bother dueling? Why bother even living when the girl that you love, the girl that you would _die_ for thinks of you as the lowest of the low and the worst of the worst?

It was lunchtime as Chazz decided to only get a light BLT sandwich. At least Miss Dorothy and her assistants didn't treat him like he was a terrorist. And nobody else would even bother to listen to his side of the story. Typical of people and their fickle beliefs! "Innocent until proven guilty" indeed… What a crock…

As he walked over to a table where a few other students were, within site of the disgraced Obelisk, the students glared as they grabbed their trays and moved from the table. "Losers…" He muttered, watching them leaving, avoiding him as if he were the plague. At least he wouldn't be annoyed by any of those morons, as he could now enjoy his lunch in peace…if there was any for him… As Chazz was about to take a bite out of his sandwich, he glared. "What do you want?"

"You look like you could use some company!" Blair said, seating herself across from him with her own filled tray.

"Why don't you just get lost? And besides, where's your little boyfriend Jaden? You're so up that Slacker that it's impossible to tell where he ends and you begin!"

"He's with Syrus, Hassleberry and I think Bastion! And you know that Bastion doesn't want to even be within a five mile radius of you right now, unless you were in the mood to fight…"

Chazz scoffed, "Bastion always held a grudge against me… Jaden likes to talk about me having letting go issues? If anyone has that problem it's Bastion!"

"What happened?" Blair asked.

"About two years ago, after I lost to Jaden, Crowler set up a duel between me and Bastion in which if I lost, I'd be demoted to Ra Yellow and Bastion would take my place in Obelisk Blue." Chazz shook his head. "Add to the fact that my bros were giving me a hard time about being the best, you could say that I was desperate enough to do some underhanded stuff. The night before our duel, Bastion spent the night with Jaden at the Slifer Dorm for some reason! And then I did it!"

"Did what?"

"I broke into Bastion's room, stole his deck from his desk, and threw it into the ocean. I had to do whatever it took to make sure that I'd win the duel, but at the end it didn't even matter. He beat my Infernal Incinerator with his Water Dragon." He snickered. "After all of that, he still beat me."

"Well it does give Bastion a justified reason to hold a grudge! You did steal his deck and destroyed it, just out of your own insecurities. Apparently karma has bitten you hard!"

"Look, I don't need for you to preach to me about morals and all that karma crap!" Chazz snapped.

"Fine… I was just trying to be your friend, since just about everyone's abandoned you!"

"Well I don't care! I don't need anyone, as fickle and petty as they are anyway!" He stood up as he jumped up on top of the table. "I DON'T NEED FRIENDS! I DON'T NEED ANYBODY! CHAZZ PRINCETON HAS ALWAYS STOOD TALL AND STOOD STRONG ALONE! AND HE'LL SURVIVE ONCE AGAIN! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BELIEVE ME, OR MY SIDE OF THE STORY! BUT I'LL PROVE MY INNOCENCE WHETHER YOU SCRUBS BELIEVE IN ME OR NOT! AND I DON'T NEED HELP FROM ANY OF YOU LOSERS! NOT YOU! NOT SYRUS! NOT BASTION! NOT HASSLEBERRY! AND ESPECIALLY NOT JADEN!"

"Chill…" Blair responded. She knew the accusations and comments were getting to him, but he didn't have to take it out on her. "I'm on your side of the whole thing! And so is Jaden!"

Chazz rolled his eyes, "And that's suppose to make me feel better because…"

Blair let out a frustrated groan as she stood up, "You're impossible…" She muttered as she left.

"Just like everyone else…" Chazz narrowed his eyes at the young girl, watching her leave him. 'Guess I really am gonna have to stand tall on my own…'

**Slifer Red Dorm**

"Okay, let's go through this again Jay…" Syrus sighed as he, Jaden, and Hassleberry were seated at the table in the dining room. "We all went to Alexis' room and saw Chazz in his underpants... and Alexis without her blazer, but that's not the issue. The point is that Alexis was really angry and the conclusion: Chazz did something to Alexis! And from what she said, he tried to make a move on her while she was sleeping."

"That was some low tactics there if you ask me!" Hassleberry added.

"I see your point, but I still don't believe that Chazz is the type of person to do that!" The brunette stated to the Ras. "I mean Chazz did do some despicable stuff before, but I don't think Chazz would be able to do something like that! But then again, I don't think Alexis would just set up Chazz either. Just doesn't add up to me!"

"Jaden, you need to wake up and see the facts! Everyone else has and now you should to!" Syrus suggested. "You won't be able to win this one Jaden. You need to see the-"

"Finish that sentence and I will take this duel disk and shove it so far up your a-"

"Jasmine!" Syrus greeted as the other two boys turned around to see Serene and Jasmine.

"How's Alexis?" The Slifer asked concerned.

"She's still a bit shaken up about the whole thing…" The pink-banged girl admitted depressingly. "But she'll be better…"

"Is _he_ here?" Jasmine asked, hinting a bit of disgust in her voice.

"No mam, Princeton's not around the area." Hassleberry informed.

"Good…" She crossed her arms. "Because if he was… I don't know if I could control myself. And yesterday if Bastion hadn't attacked that jerk, I would've done so myself."

"So you really believe that Chazz did tried to…y'know?" Syrus asked.

"Duh! You saw him! We all saw him almost naked! Everyone believes he did it."

"Well…" Syrus gave a worried glance towards Jaden… "_Some_ more than others…"

"What? Are you saying that Alexis is a liar?" Jasmine snapped at the brunette.

"I'm not saying that, I'm just not ready to just declare Chazz as… y'know… At least not yet! I mean seriously, I don't think Chazz was ready to go that far. Besides, if Chazz was that kind of person wouldn't he had done so a long time ago?"

"He was biding his time Jaden! He was trying to earn her trust so he could abuse it!"

"Okay, I may not know about the whole nature of this, but if you were to break into someone's room just to 'knock boots,' trust wouldn't have been an issue. And if Chazz really did do something like that, he wouldn't be dumb enough to do so without a mask or something to hide his identity. I mean check this out: Let's just say that someone like, for the sake of argument, Syrus was attracted to you, not in the love kind of way. I mean in the lustful kind of way."

"Aw man, why do you have to use my name in this?" Syrus complained!

"Yeah, and mine too!" As did Jasmine, "No disrespect to Syrus, but it'd be like as if it was my little brother!"

"Just let me explain." Jaden continued. "Anyway Jas, let just say that Sy had a crush on you that he wanted to get it on with you. He knew that you'd never go for it…"

"You got that right!"

"So the only way for him to get a chance was to get to you while you were asleep. But if he just went ahead and did it, you'd recognized him immediately and you'd kick and scream until Miss Fontaine or any member of the faculty showed up and Syrus gets an expulsion and possible prison time where he'd meet a guy named Big Bubba who'll… let's just say that he'd better not drop the soap during shower time."

"Oh thanks a lot Jay!" Syrus complained, "Now I'll have nightmares for weeks!"

"So the best route is for him to just wear a mask or something to hide his identity! Otherwise he might as well have just walked through the door and said 'HI JAZZY, I'M GONNA HAVE SOME FUN WITH YOU!'"

Jasmine had a slightly disturbed look on her face. "…You scare me… you know that?"

"You seem to know a bit about that kind of stuff." Serene noted.

Jaden shrugged, "I'm more of a people person than an academic one! Sure I'm not as smart as Bastion, but I'm not a complete idiot! So either something's up, or I've given Chazz more credit than I should have."

"How do you even know that kind of stuff anyway?" Syrus asked.

"It's amazing what you'll see on television these days, let alone on the news, Sy." Jaden informed. "Moving on, where's Mindy?" He asked. With Mindy and Jasmine, neither went anywhere without the other.

Jasmine scoffed, "Not again…" She sighed as she exited the dorm.

"Mindy hasn't been taking it very well." Serene explained to the boys. "In fact we just had to convince her to get out of bed this morning…"

"She's still down about being a red, huh?" Syrus explained as Serene nodded.

"C'mon, it's not that bad! Don't worry about it!" Jasmine assured.

"You're not the one who has to wear this outfit!" They heard Mindy's voice snap back.

"It's not that different at all!" She insisted. "It's just like your old uniform, Mindy!"

Jaden raised an eyebrow, "I'd like to see it…"

"Me too!" Syrus agreed.

"Let's take a look at the uniform." Hassleberry added.

"Then it's settled! Come on in Mindy!" Jasmine walked in, holding the arm of her friend as Mindy soon found herself joining the others. As the Slifer Trio took a look at the uniform, they found that it wasn't that bad. Aside from the red in place of the blue, her uniform was basically the same.

"Maybe it's just the rank and all, but I don't see anything wrong with it." Jaden explained.

"Yeah, it looks nice to me!" Syrus added as then suddenly, one of the buttons to her blazer popped off. "Very nice…"

"Great…" She frowned as only the top button was still buttoned. "I seriously think that this blazer is a bit too small. I've already lost two buttons from trying to close the thing."

"Well it's not that bad!" Jaden assured. "Sure everything may be in a lower quality than something you'd find at Ra Yellow or Obelisk Blue. It's the people that really matter to me. And it also has a sweet view of the ocean!"

"I dunno…" Mindy sighed, "I just don't think I'm cut out for the Slifer life."

"Sure we don't have that much food and we don't have any of that fancy stuff! But it's all good! Besides, all we need is a new paint job, new sheets, a better food supply, and it'll be better."

"Honestly, I don't even know why they don't even put much effort into fixing this dorm anyway!" Syrus sighed. "The school could get in trouble for providing an unsafe unhealthy living environment."

"Do you really want to take on Kaiba Corp?" Jasmine asked as Syrus was then suddenly silent. "Thought so…"

"But still, it would be nice if they spiffed up the place once in a-Aw man…" Syrus sighed as they saw, carrying a few things, Chazz walking inside of the dorm.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Jasmine narrowed her eyes.

"Leave me alone! I'm staying here whether you dorks like it or not!" He said coldly!

"Well you can go back to your dorm, 'cause you're not welcome here, Chazz!" Syrus snapped at him.

"Those ingrates kicked me out of Obelisk Blue thanks to this mess! And now I'm staying here whether you dorks like it or not!"

"And what makes you think we'll let you stay here?" Mindy added. She may not live here exactly, but she was now a Slifer Red. So she deserved to at least have _some_ say in this.

"Don't you have a manicure or pedicure to get to Mindy? Oops, I forgot! You can't, because you're no longer eligible for those benefits, are ya Slifer Slacker!"

"Chazz, you're not really doing yourself a lot of favors!" Jaden said, trying to keep the peace in the dorm.

"Save it, Slacker! I don't care! I don't need anyone for all I care."

"Look Chazz, FYI, there are some people who think that you didn't do…y'know… but all your doing is changing their minds from the way you're acting about this whole thing!"

"The only reason why I'm acting the way that I am because this whole thing is ridiculous! Alexis did ask me to come over, and what did she do? She accuses me of something we all know I'd never do! I love Alexis too much to resort to that!"

"You were never in love with her, Chazz!" Jasmine snapped. "In lust with her maybe, but never in love!"

"Don't tell me how I feel! You don't know anything about me or how I feel! All I know is that I was in love and got my heart broken…twice!"

"Look Chazz, if she had called you on your PDA, wouldn't there be a log of it?" Jaden asked.

"Of course there's a log of it, Slacker! What kind of idiot doesn't know-" Chazz stopped himself for a moment, "Don't answer that, because of course you of all people wouldn't know-" He stopped himself again, realizing what he had just explained. Of course, why didn't he think of it before? "Jaden, I never thought I'd ever say this but…"

"But…?" Jaden's eyes went wide as he felt Chazz hugging him.

"YOU'RE A GENIUS SLACKER!" He proclaimed as he, with new hope, happily reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his PDA. "Hopefully it's still there…" He said as he browsed through the logs, looking for the conversation he had with Alexis yesterday. "Got it! Hear it and weep, Slackers!" He declared as they all gathered around Chazz's PDA to see his evidence, and only hope, of proving his innocence.

"_Chazz?"_

"_Alexis!"_

"_Chazz… I really didn't get the chance to thank you! Y'know, for helping Serene out."_

"_But you did, remember?" _

_"No, I mean I didn't _really_ thank you! I'd really like for you to come over so I can thank you properly!"_

"_Alexis… are you sure? Serene said that you were tired."_

"_Please, I just said that to get the girl to leave me alone. I've had my 'me time.' Now I'm ready for some 'Chazz time.'"_

"_You mean it? What about everyone else? What will they-"_

"_What about them? I just woke up one morning, and realized that, maybe I should give you a chance. I mean you've shown a lot more love and dedication to me than the other so-called 'guys' in this Academy! And if they can't accept it, then that's their own problem! So how about it Chazzy? Are you ready to _Chazz_ it up with me?"_

"_You know the Chazz is always ready! The Chazz has always been ready since first call!"_

"_Chazzy, I'm not sure if they're going to let you in the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm, so you'll have to go through the window. Don't worry there isn't anyone else here but me. Jasmine and Mindy are out getting their nails done."_

"See!" Chazz asked again. "Alexis did ask me to come over, and she did told me to come through the window!"

"No…" Serene shook her head. That couldn't have been Alexis. Not the Alexis she knew and looked up to. She wasn't someone who would do that!

Jasmine and Mindy didn't want to believe it, but that girl did look a lot like Alexis! If that was the case, then everyone, save for Jaden and Blair, owed Chazz a huge apology. Especially Bastion, but more especially themselves…

**Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm**

As Alexis buttoned up her blazer, she took in a sigh. It's been a day since Chazz betrayed her completely and attempted to do the unthinkable, and she basically had to ditch a few classes so she could rest and relax to calm her nerves. And that long shower did help a bit as well. Now it was time for the hard part: Making up the work she had missed.

As she opened the door and stepped out, Alexis decided to head towards the main building for class. She did not notice the stares and some of the other girls avoiding her while others talking about her. Maybe she should stop by the new Slifer Red girls' dorm and see how Mindy was adjusting. She remembered how bad she felt after finding out the news. Before Alexis could open the door leading outside of the dorm, a hand grabbed hers.

"Can I ask you something?" A girl with short, shaggy red hair asked Alexis, her narrowed eyes showed that she was serious.

"Sure Whitney…" Alexis replied. "Is there anything I could help you with?"

"I just wanna know about the whole thing between you and Chazz. Is any of it real, or did you just make it up?"

"Excuse me?" Outrage filled within her. "How could you say that? If you've heard about what happened, then you'd know how I feel about this!"

"Well I hope that how you feel about this is true, because right now there are a handful of people in this school who are _very_ unhappy with you right now, let alone think of you as a liar!"

"What? How could anyone believe anything Chazz has to say? There were witnesses who saw him practically naked in my room!" Alexis reminded.

"Well according to the new evidence he's been showing around, you did invite him over and not just to see him for a study session!"

"It must be some fake video or something!" Alexis declared. "I surly remember correctly that I did not call Chazz at all, let alone to come over! And if that's all you have to say to me, than you could just leave me alone!"

"Whatevs…" Whitney scoffed as she walked away. "I'm just trying to help you…"

Alexis was left to think about the redhead's words as she turned the knob of the door. 'New evidence?' As she opened the door, she saw standing in front of her were students from the Blue, Yellow, and Red dorms, both boys and girls as they were glaring towards her. She also saw her friends as well. Jasmine and Mindy were glaring at her. Bastion and Serene couldn't believe it. Syrus and Hassleberry were disappointed. Blair was just angry! As for Jaden, he was shocked but he wasn't even looking at her. And of course, Chazz, leading the mob, had that sickening smirk on his face, arms crossed.

"I'm disappointed in you Alexis." He said with that smirk. "I always thought that you weren't petty enough to resort to that!"

"What are you talking about Chazz?" She glared at him. Could he get any more annoying, let alone delusional?

"Oh drop the innocent victim act! We all know the truth! That you were the one who called me over and then you decided to make me look bad by accusing me of raping you! I never thought you'd stoop so low to get to me!"

"Like you're the one to talk! So you managed to trick a few people into believing your side! That still doesn't change the fact that you had your hands all over me!"

"There you go again, Alexis! Being a drama queen and trying to make me look bad!" He accused.

"You're the one bringing a mob the size of Jersey and you're calling _me_ a drama queen?" Alexis responded. "And as for me making you look bad? You're doing well on that by yourself!"

"Go ahead Lex! Continue to look down on me because let's face it, you've always held a grudge against me!"

"Chazz, you are now a full-fledged retard." Alexis rolled her eyes. Why would she hold a grudge against Chazz? They were just as petty and ridiculous as he was being right now.

"It's so simple once you think about it! But since I'm a nice guy, I'm willing to let you come clean and tell everyone here! So why'd you do it, Lexi? Why did you set me up and tried to make me look bad?" He demanded. "Is it because when I was brainwashed and made you join the Society of Light, and you still hold a grudge? Or is it because you're jealous that I became the Genex champion instead of you?"

"Oh please, Chazz! The only reason you won is because Jaden didn't take your medals when he beat you!"

"Well I know why! Because she sees you in the way Chazz!" Blair stated. "She's trying to get rid of you just like she tried to get rid of me two years ago!"

"And what do you know, Blair?" She snapped at the indigo-haired girl. "You're just saying that because Jaden likes me more than you!"

'This…can't be good.' Jaden thought as the two girls continued their quarrel.

"If any of you have any doubts about my innocence, especially you Alexis, then take a look at this!" Chazz held up his PDA as he played the entire conversation between them. "Look familiar Alexis?"

She shook her head. "No! I didn't… I'd never…" She knew she didn't do it but the girl did look indeed like her, much to her shock. The likeness was so unreal! Or did she really _did_ call Chazz over and don't remember any of it?

"Doesn't the girl on the screen look like you Alexis?" Chazz asked.

"Well, that's definitely my face…" She admitted, "But-"

"See! She admits it!" Chazz narrowed his eyes. "_Liar_!"

"What?" Alexis blinked. "No!"

"You basically set me up to take the fall by abusing my love and devotion to you! Face it Alexis, you're guilty and now everyone here knows it!"

"I'm not guilty! I didn't invite you over! And I can assure you that girl in your PDA is not me, despite the fact that she may look like me!"

"That's right Lex, keep trying to convince yourself that you didn't screw me over! That you didn't try to get me kicked out for your own personal vendetta! You like to brag about how much pride you take in being seen as a duelist and not a girl so much that you'll do anything to prove a point! Including becoming the top duelist in Obelisk Blue and I mean both dorms. And what's the best way to do that? By getting rid of the one who already has that honor: Me!"

"Now you're being desperate!" Alexis accused. "Are you so angry that I've rejected you that you're resorting to this? I knew that you were a self-righteous, egotistical, jerk, but this is low! Even for you!"

"Takes one to know one, right Alexis?"

"You're so full of it! I don't know why I'm ether bothering talking to you!"

"It's because you know I'm right! You don't have anything to say because it's true! That you knew that I was the only one in your way of being number one in Obelisk Blue and since you know that you can't beat me, you had to resort to another method!"

"Please! I've beaten you before so why would I resort to that! You're not making sense at all!"

"I'm making perfect sense! The only reason why you beat me once was because I was stupid enough to treat our first duel as a love duel in the first place! Only a heartless shrew would ignore the love and devotion that I put my heart and soul into!"

"So I guess I'm a heartless shrew, because that was just making me queasy…" Syrus moaned.

"I'll tell you what!" Chazz challenged. "Since you want to be number one so bad that friendship means squat to you, let have a duel! It'll be the ultimate prize that's on the line: Whoever wins will without a doubt be known as this academy's top duelist in Obelisk Blue!" He declared as a crowd of people that were around him cheered with approval. "And here's what makes it interesting: The loser of this duel will not only drop out of Obelisk Blue, but the entire academy!"

Jaden blinked in response. "Wait, hold on!" Wasn't Chazz getting too carried away with this? He could understand setting up the duel to determine the best Obelisk Blue duelist, but to who has a right to stay at Duel Academy?

"Okay Chazz!" The blonde narrowed her eyes. "If it'll get you to shut up, then I'll accept!"

"Good!" Chazz grinned wickedly. "Because when I win, this academy will be rid of a lying, conniving, backstabbing drama queen!" He declared as a crowd of people around him, the people who fully believed his side of the story.

"Fine by me, because when I win! This school will have one less _rapist_ to worry about!" Alexis declared as the remaining people who believed her side of the story, despite the evidence that was against her, cheered. Hoping that the rapist would get what he deserved.

Jaden sighed. It was bad enough they were fighting, but now with the possibility of each of them leaving? As he looked around to see if anyone else could believe what they were hearing, Jaden could've sworn that he had heard laughter from the woods nearby. As he looked around, despite its long distance, he could've sworn that he saw a small red light.

"Hey Jay!" Syrus grabbed the brunette's attention. "What's up?"

"Nothing Sy…" He simply said as he looked again, only to find the light gone. As he replaced his attention to the current matter at hand, something suspicious was really going on around here. Chazz and Alexis weren't acting as they'd normally would around each other. In fact, it's like they actually hated each other now. Chazz accused Alexis for setting him up and Alexis believed that Chazz tried to rape her. And now they were in a duel in which the loser would have to leave the school? He was no detective, but he already had a hunch that they were both victims in this. If that was the case then the question was, who was really responsible for all of this?

* * *

Due to their irreconcilable differences, Chazz and Alexis will duel to see who is truly number one in Obelisk Blue and who'll end up leaving. Who'll win? Who'll lose? And who'll be the ultimate winners and losers?

In closing I like to thank everyone who reviewed and read this chapter and all the others in this story. I hope that I haven't gotten too far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll be definately hearing about it. In upcoming chapters, there'll be the duel between Bastion and Max, Mindy adjusting to life as a "Slifer Slacker" (And maybe some tension between her and Serene.), and to finally move on with the plot. Originally I wasn't going to have more than five chapters with the introductions before entering the real plot, but now that no longer is the case. I'm just wondering what you all think of it.


	11. The Pride of Obelisk Blue!

**Chapter 11: **The Pride of Obelisk Blue! Alexis vs. Chazz!

"A duel is it?" Missy asked, curiosity on her face as she heard the latest news. "So whoever loses will have to leave Duel Academy forever?"

"Straight up!" Max nodded with a devilish grin, as they were both leaning against the lighthouse. "'Yo girl and Princeton's gonna set it off tonight!"

"Please, Alexis is _not_ my girl!" She soured. "But I just loved how you just wrecked her life apart! Even her friends hate her now! If only I could've been there to rub it in her face!"

"It wasn't too hard! All me an' my crew had to do was make sure everything was in set before 'Operation: Punk Out Princeton' was in full effect. Which, by the way, mad props for lettin' us use yo' room!"

"If it was to help make Queenie's life miserable, I'd do it again!" Missy proclaimed proudly. "Everyone thinks that she's _so_ great and _so_ beautiful and _so_ cool! Hmph, she didn't look so high and mighty when she got revealed to be the liar we all knew she was. It was so brilliant: Have Alexis believe that she was a victim of a betrayal of the worse kind, only for it to blow up in her face. Even those Slifer Snots are more popular than her now! I just love it!"

"What can I say? My boy knows how to pull off a perfect imitation. Sure I thought at times he was gonna trip and mess up, but none of them bustas noticed the difference! All them hosers felt for it: Hook, line, and sinker!" Max bragged as unknown to either of them, Syrus was hiding behind said lighthouse as he managed to overhear the Ra and Obelisk's conversation.

'So Max _is_ responsible for this, and Missy too!' He thought. He knew that it was suspicious that neither Max and his gang, nor Missy was present during the challenge. Add to the fact that he could've sworn that Jaden noticed something from the trees nearby and it was all he needed to know that there was a hidden agenda.

"What do you expect from those losers anyway?" Missy mused, "What would've made it better was seeing the look on that waste of space Serene Storm's face when her mentor wasn't as great as she thought she was." She laughed. "That would be something to see!"

"I'm sure you'll get that girl! She ain't nothin'! Now let's just chill and kick it for a while!" Max said as he draped an arm around her shoulder. "After all, it's not everyday I can get to roll with Miss Duel Academy!"

"I can feel the title in my hands already!" Missy closed her hands as she brought them to her chest, as if she was hugging the title itself. "With Alexis out of the picture, I'm a shoe-in to win!"

"That's unless Miss Thang actually beats Princeton's has-been behind…" Max reminded, snapping the violet-haired girl out of her daydream.

"Oh…" She responded in a deadpan voice before giving Max a glare, going as far as to grab him by the loins of his sleeveless coat. "Let me tell you something, I _will_ be Miss Duel Academy this year! And I don't care how far and how low I'll have to go to make sure of it! Got it?"

"Chill Baby Girl! I got this! It's basically a sure thing!" The Ra Yellow duelist assured, moving her hands off the jacket!

"Well despite being more than overrated if you asked me, she's not the Queen of Obelisk Blue for nothing," She reminded. As much as Missy hated… no, as much as she _loathed_ admitting it, Alexis was one of the top duelists in not only Obelisk Blue, but the entire academy as well! Her Cyber Girl deck was no joke either. Only a few people managed to hold their own and even fewer people had actually beaten it. And hopefully Chazz will not only beat her but also humiliate her like the joke that she always was! "Chazz better be ready for tonight! I don't feel like being upstaged by her at the pageant this year. Not again!"

Max snickered. "Who said Miss Thang was gonna show up in the first place?"

Syrus gasped from hearing this despicable plot. 'Oh no… They're going to try to get rid of Alexis! Maybe even prevent her from making it to the duel!' He shook a bit. 'I-I gotta warn Alexis!'

"So what'cha gonna do now, Baby Girl?"

"Well, I'm going to take a nice warm bath. Then find something nice to wear. After all, I need to wear something special for this event. It _is_ Alexis' last appearance in Duel Academy after all."

"You go on and do that!" Max suggested with a playful smirk. Wondering just what kind of 'special outfit' she was talking about, hoping it was the kind _he_ was thinking about. "Meanwhile, I'll just ruff up our 'lil spy who think we don' know he there!"

"Would you please? That dweeb thinks that he's so cool like he's some super spy or whatever. Besides, I still haven't forgotten how he made a fool of me and ruined my dreams!" Missy added, all for the chance of seeing Syrus get the beating he deserved for ruining her chance to see Zane. How long has it been since the dweeb's last beat-down anyway? Two? Three week ago?

Syrus gasped at hearing this! Did they know he was here the whole time? "Aw man…" He knew that he was found out. So what was the only thing he could do? As he backed up carefully, watching to see if either Max or Missy noticed, he soon broke off into a mad sprint in a desperate attempt to flee and to warn Alexis. He should have known… They _all_ should have know that Max would be the medium of this! And that Missy was involved wasn't much surprising either! Chazz and Alexis were both falsely accused and abused and something needed to be done! Case in point: The duel must be stopped!

As Syrus desperately dashed towards the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm, maybe it was his hastiness that got the better of him, or it was because it was dark outside, because when he turned his head forward, he did not see the person he had just bumped into. As the small Ra was knocked back down, he blinked out of fear once he saw the person he bumped into.

"Well look what we have here, Bradley!" He heard Charlie's smooth, yet conniving voice say as he blinked. As if his situation wasn't worse already… "We have the last of the dweeb! A rare species indeed."

"You just found yourselves on the wrong side of the tracks!" The bigger Ra added, cracking his knuckles.

"Aw man…" Syrus stammered. "P-please guys! Not today!"

"Sorry old chum, what the High Max wants, the High Max gets!" Charlie explained, flipping the long dark strand of his hair from his face. "Nothing personal!"

"Yeah right…" Syrus quickly got up as he tried to make a run for it. However, destiny would be proven to be working against him as he found himself even deeper into the frying pan.

"Just like old times, eh Truesdale?" Max gave a wicked grin as he cracked his neck.

"I know what you did to Alexis and Chazz!" He yelled. "You and Missy planned all of this! Setting Chazz up! Turning the tables on Alexis! Everything!"

"So what if we did? What you gon' do 'bout it? Nuthin'! You run up the wrong spot, Hoser!"

Syrus looked around! He was basically surrounded and had nowhere else to go! They were bigger, stronger, and more ruthless than he was and basically had no qualms about resorting to violence to get what they want "Please Max… Don't-"

"Sorry twerp…" He said in a mock-caring voice as he, Braddock, and Charlie picked up Syrus.

"Wh-Where you taking me?" Syrus looked around as he then saw a familiar sight! "No…no that!"

"In ya go!" They place Syrus inside of the rubber trashcan head first as they then placed the lid on top. Fastening it shut. "He ain't gon' mess with us anymore! But we better make sure!"

Braddock smiled, knowing exactly what his leader had in mind as within one hard kick, the trashcan was knocked down as it began to roll until it rolled itself into the water.

"Hope that 'lil busta knows how to swim!" He laughed as he watched the wastebasket float in the water. "We'll give Lexi your condolences! C'mon y'all, we gotta dethroning of a queen to watch!" As the trio left, Syrus, trapped in the trashcan, tried to break out, but it couldn't have been helped. His air supply was limited and to make things worse, there was a small crack that was causing a bit of water to come in. If something wasn't done soon, he'd either suffocate or drown, whichever came first! If he should fall, hopefully Alexis would still remain at Duel Academy!

**Ra Yellow Boys' Dorm**

"How many of the lot actually believe Chazz' side of the story?" Bastion asked as he typed away on the CPU.

"Sadly, half the school!" Jasmine unfortunately informed as she watched the monitor display the recently added poll to the Duel Academy web page: "Alexis vs. Chazz: Who will win?" "It's like fifty-fifty, including her so-called 'friends.'"

Bastion sighed, "I could understand Jaden's reluctance as the boy's so naïve that it could end up being his undoing someday. But Hassleberry, for some insane reason, believes that Chazz is telling the truth. And we all know how Blair feels about Alexis. Other than Serene, no one else believes Alexis' side of the story.

"And you?"

"I refuse to believe for one second that Chazz Princeton did not force himself onto Alexis!" Bastion clearly stated. "And we all know how much of a liar Chazz can be if he's really desperate. I believe that I have a ruined deck that could bank on that statement."

"Well of course I'm standing by my friend!" Jasmine informed. "At first Mindy and I thought that Alexis was lying after seeing the video. But now that I think about it, Chazz could've had some actress play as Alexis and filmed the entire thing. He does have enough resources to do so!" In truth, Jasmine always had a disliking for the spiky-black-haired duelist. Maybe it was because of the way he first treated others during his first year. Maybe it was because of how he just left all because he was going to be demoted to Ra Yellow. Or maybe it was because he just came off as a guy who would pay to get anything and everything he wanted no matter what. The newly built room in Slifer Red last year was an example. In actuality it was more that she didn't trust Chazz. Jasmine always had that feeling that one day when they were all in danger, Chazz would most likely sell all of them out for a better deal.

"And what does Mindy think?"

Jasmine scoffed, "Who knows! Mindy has been rather flaky as of late, especially about Alexis! It's almost like she _wants_ Alexis to lose or something! So far in the group, it's three for Alexis, three for Chazz, with one undecided."

"Make that two undecided." Bastion corrected. "Syrus still hasn't voiced his opinions on the so-called 'new evidence.'"

"Where _is_ Syrus anyway? Didn't he go back with Jaden and the others?"

"I'm not exactly sure, and I've already made it clear that I would not be stepping within a radius of the Slifer Dorm as long as _he_ was there."

"Honestly Bastion, if you didn't tackle him I would've done so myself."

"Again I must apologize for my actions." Bastion nodded his head towards Jasmine. "I'm usually above all of those barbarisms, but when I heard Alexis said that Chazz…you know… I just lost control of myself."

"Hey, it's no problem. People usually do OOC things when they're in love."

The Ra's eyes went wide within the mention. "Y-you mean you know?"

"I do now!" She gave him a small wink as Bastion realized that he, unknowingly, just admitted his crush on Alexis. "Besides, how can you keep things like that to yourself? Someone like me'll eventually just reveal them anyway! Besides, I overheard you, Jaden, and Syrus talking about dueling for Alexis' cell phone number two years ago."

"Oh right…" Bastion sighed. "I made Jaden and Syrus vow to never tell anyone and I'd loan them my Duelist Kingdom DVD…after Alexis was done with it of course…"

"That's right! I remember Lex telling me about it." Jasmine then asked, "You still wouldn't have it on you by any chance, would you?"

"Actually I've loaned it to Jeffery next door. But I'll keep you informed when the DVD is returned." Bastion informed as Jasmine just nodded.

"Alright then. Just don't lend it out to anyone else!" Jasmine said in an ordering tone. She was interested in seeing the very rare Duelist Kingdom DVD and wanted it as soon as possible.

**Slifer Red Boys' Dorm**

"Look Chazz…" Jaden tried to explain to the spiky-haired duelist, but so far it had been in vain. "I understand how you're feeling about this but-"

"Don't you tell me that you know how I feel Jaden!" He snapped pointing towards the boy, "You don't know what it's like! You don't know how it felt to have the girl you loved! The girl you'd die for just rip your heart out and stomp on it flat under the elevated heel of her blue boot!"

"I know it's heartbreaking, but still aren't you just going a bit too fast about this! I mean let's make sure we all have our facts…"

"I have all the facts I need!" Chazz declared. "Face it, Slacker! Alexis was nothing but a lying, conniving, jealous witch who I thought was a friend! She wants to be the best, well she better prove it, otherwise she can just hit the bricks. Speaking of bricks, as some one who has plenty of them placed in front of her, take a look at Mindy:" Chazz pointed to the raven-haired Slifer who, once again, was fixing the buttons on her blazer (When _were_ they going to give her another blazer that actually fit?). "She was Alexis' friend since day one! She's in her third year and look at her now: She's been reduced to a Slifer Slacker, just like you!"

"You're making it sound like it's a bad thing!"

"Unlike you, _some_ people actually have a little thing called, I don't know, standards!" Chazz continued, "Mindy's a prime example how Alexis has held her down and now she's starting to see that! And seeing as I'm not an easy target, she has to resort to more drastic steps to assure that she's number one! Namely, making me out into a rapist in hopes that I leave the school out of shame! But back to Mindy! She has four brick walls surrounding her and if she tries to go above that wall of restraint she ends up hitting the glass ceiling! That's why I have to win this duel! Not just for what she did to me and trying to do to me still, but for people like Mindy, people she's held down and back in order to push herself to the top of Obelisk Blue!"

Jaden blinked out of shock. He couldn't believe what Chazz, the same guy who had a love duel with Alexis, the same guy who went on a self-pity trip when he realized what he did to Alexis during the whole Society of Life debacle, was declaring. This couldn't have really be him, could it? "Do you believe what you're saying? We've both known Alexis for three years now and she's-"

"I've known her a lot longer than you have, Slacker!" Chazz shouted. "I've known Alexis before you even had your little duel entry exam, I think I have more legit grounds to judge her than you do!"

"Even so, I still think you're wrong!"

"Oh, so you think I am a rapist?"

"I never said that!" Jaden declared, becoming rather annoyed with Chazz. It was bad enough he challenged her into this duel, now he was putting words in his mouth? Was Chazz looking to bully him into agreeing with him? "I don't think Alexis is the type of person to do that, nor do I think that you're a rapist!"

"There isn't any other choice, Soldier!" Hassleberry explained with a slight frown as he and Blair walked next to Chazz. "It's either one or the other! Either you with us or against!"

"I love you and all Jaden, but you really need to face facts!" Blair added. "Alexis isn't the girl you thought she was! Even Mindy basically agrees and she was her roommate since first year!"

Mindy took a brief pause from her futile task as she responded with a nod, deciding not to say anything to the matter as they all basically said the majority of her thoughts. All along Alexis had a secret agenda. And Jaden's optimism was becoming annoying. Why couldn't he just face the facts about Alexis? As well as Serene, Bastion, and Jasmine, but at least they've all taken a side. Jaden on the other hand, more or less, decided to take the path of a coward and remain neutral in the situation. She didn't know how Syrus felt the situation, let alone where he was at the moment, but he'd probably at least picked a side. As much as she could understand how the Slifer boy felt about seeing two of his friends duel not only for the right of being known as the best of Obelisk Blue, but to stay at Duel Academy, he would have to pick sides sooner or later.

**Ra Yellow Boys' Dorm**

"Well…" Bastion sighed as he checked his watch, as it indicated that it was 8PM. "We might as well go to the place!"

"Where _is_ the duel being held?" Jasmine asked. She was so focused on the whole situation between Chazz and Alexis that she had forgotten to even ask about where the duel would take place.

"Why the beach of course!" Bastion explained. "The same place of the love duel!"

"Talk about ironic…" As Jasmine turned the knob to open the door, she was a bit surprised. "Alexis!"

"Hey guys!" She smiled as she stood with Serene and a duel disk in hand.

"You're in a better mood." Bastion observed. "Knowing the situation…"

"I don't want to think about it!" Alexis admitted with a sigh, "The thought of leaving this school if I lose is tough enough."

"Yeah!" Jasmine scoffed, "If anyone, Chazz should be the one to leave Duel Academy. It's not like it'd be the first time, either!"

"I concur! A lot of trouble would've most likely been avoided if Chazz haven't returned." Bastion placed in his two cents.

"While he did seem helpful, I've also heard about the bad things he did…" Serene said as Bastion sighed. Maybe it was out of her nature, but she wouldn't even say a bad thing or word about anyone, no matter what they did. The girl was a bit too nice for her own good, perhaps. He had to feel sorry for the girl to a certain extent.

"Let's just get this over with…" Alexis sighed. As far as she was concerned, the sooner this whole issue was dealt with once and for all, the sooner she could put it behind her and move on with her life…

**The Beach…**

Usually at this time of day… or night rather, only a few people would appear at the beach. For tonight, that wasn't the case as a big event was about to happen. Not the event that the school would sponsor, mind you. But it was well endorsed by the majority of 3rd-years at the school, building it up to be the ultimate battle of the sexes, despite the controversy that surrounded it.

Chazz narrowed his eyes as he placed on his duel disk. Here he was once again, fighting for not only his pride in Obelisk Blue but to stay in Duel Academy. This time it wasn't a low-rent Ra Yellow like last before, but someone whom up until recently he had great feelings for. At times, he wondered how, let alone why did it end up the way it was now. Maybe it was fate for it to happen. Or maybe it was because one of them wasn't as real as she made herself out to be. Nevertheless, this would be the last night of Alexis Rhodes at Duel Academy, as she will repent for all of her crimes of deceit committed not only against him but also against the rest of the students.

Alexis checked the contents of her deck before sliding it into her duel disk. Chazz had gone too far. First by trying to rape her, then managing to somehow create a fake recording of her inviting him over suggesting intimacy to use that to frame her and to soil her reputation! She's known him to do some desperate, low-down, and just plain rotten things to further his own reputation and ambitions before, but this time he really stepped over the line. Tonight, Alexis will make sure to deal with the "Chazz Problem" once and for all.

Flanked by his gang, Max watched on. In truth, he didn't really care about who won or lost, since he hated both participants in this duel. But then again, Missy, who from what he saw at a rather-small distance to the left, was watching as well. And she looked rather fine tonight! She was dressed in a black leather jacket over a black tank top, black skirt, and black knee high boots over black stockings. He wondered why she was dressed like that, and by that he meant color. Then again, when he thought about it, it was rather appropriate to wear black. After all, it would definitely be a black day for whoever loses this duel. Thought he would liked Alexis to lose (He'd have a better chance with a happy Missy than an upset one with what he had in mind…) it wouldn't affect him _that_ much if she didn't. No matter what happens, somebody was dropping out!

Blair stood beside (In her opinion) her man as she watched on. It was basically what Alexis was looking for. To eliminate one obstacle in her way to Jaden, and if she manages to win her duel and sent Chazz leaving, she knew that she'd be next on her list! For her sake, she hoped that Chazz not only beat but also crushes Alexis and get her out of the way of her happiness with Jaden once and for all!

Bastion glared towards Chazz, his rival for Alexis' affections. Clearly he was obviously out of the picture, but then again so would _she_ if Chazz managed to win. He already thought less of Chazz when he threw his deck into the ocean two years ago, but what Chazz did, or tried rather, to Alexis destroyed all little respect he had left for the Obelisk Blue. Chazz had some serious growing up to do and maybe then after another leave of absence Chazz would act more maturely.

From his face, hurt and confusion could be seen as Jaden was torn between two friends, each believing the other betrayed them in the worst possible way. He didn't think that Chazz was that kind of guy to rape someone and he refused to believe whatever nonsense Chazz was spewing about Alexis. Honestly, this was a lose-lose situation for both Alexis and Chazz. All personal issues aside, they were the best duelists of their respected Obelisk Blue dorms. If one is forced to leave, while they may be glad about their departure for their misdeed, others will be happy with the other for forcing them to leave. For example, Chazz'll be on every girl in Obelisk Blue's blacklist if Alexis, the Obelisk Blue Girls' dorm's best duelist, is forced to leave. And to make things more troubling in this situation, where was Syrus? Ever since the duel was announced he hasn't returned to the Slifer Dorm or even the Ra or Obelisk dorms either. By tonight, it was likely he was already losing a friend and he didn't want to lose another.

"Ready to lose Alexis?" Chazz taunted as he placed his deck inside of the duel disk.

"If anyone is losing this duel, let alone leaving, it's you Princeton!" She glared.

"Look guys, are you sure you wanna-"

"Shut up, Jaden!" They both snapped at the brunette. If he was going to take the coward's way out and refuse to pick a side, then he best kept his mouth shut and stay out of it.

"Now Alexis it's time to put up and shut up!" Chazz declared. "It's only fitting that _your_ final duel takes place at the same spot where I confessed my feelings! The same feelings that you've hurt!"

"That's nothing compared to what you've done." Alexis countered, "I've only done as many hurtful things to you recently as you've done since you arrived!" She blinked at what she just said, realizing that it wasn't doing her any favors. "Er…I mean a fraction of what I've done…no that's not it!"

"See Alexis, you can't even come up with a good lie to make yourself look better! It must be the guilt you're feeling! But it's too late! You abused me, Alexis! And now I'm going to abuse you and I'm going to-"

"Chazz it up!" The group of students, the group that agreed with Chazz and was on his side, including Blair, Hassleberry, and Mindy, chanted. "Chazz it up! Chazz it up!"

"NO!" Chazz yelled, stopping the crowd. "The chant 'Chazz it up' represented the old Chazz. The same Chazz who would sacrifice everything and anything for the treacherous wench in front of me! The old Chazz died the moment she not only broke my heart but when she shattered it into a million unrecoverable pieces. But that's okay! That's all in the past now! For all those who are just like Alexis! For all those who are jealous of my skills, my power! For all those who believe that I am nothing but a rapist! Well you're in for the nightmare of your life! No matter how hard you try to keep me down, I rise above it! No matter how hard you try to crush me, I laugh in all of your faces! Like the phoenix, I resurrect from the depths of demise! I am The Man! The Champ! The Legend! **I… Am… Chazz… Thunder!**"

"THUNDER!" The crowd cheered, raising their fists as high as his was.

"WHO AM I?" Chazz asked with a shout!

"THUNDER!"

"WHO'S THE CHAMP?"

"THUNDER!"

"WHO WILL WIN?"

"THUNDER!"

Alexis narrowed her eyes in disgust. "Whatever! No matter how many "rebirths" you have or how many idiots chanting for you, it doesn't make you any more of man than you really are! And trust me, even Syrus is more of a man than you'll ever be!"

"Whoa… What's with Lex?" Jaden wondered, noticing how cruel Alexis was being. This wasn't how she usually acted when dueling anyone, even Chazz!

"Of course she's angry Jaden, don't you see how Chazz' treating her?" Jasmine responded, a hint of harshness in her voice.

"Like she's treating him any better!" Mindy added.

"How she's treating him is only a fraction of what that bloke deserves for what he did to her!" Bastion declared.

"Now you just sayin' that because you have feelings on her!" Hassleberry accused the third-year Ra.

"My infatuation for Alexis has nothing to do with this! I'm just stating the facts!"

"What's wrong? You're not happy that the crowd's more in my favor that yours, Alexis? Maybe because they've seen the truth!"

"Let's just start this duel already!" Alexis demanded. "The sooner I beat you, the sooner I can get you out of my life for good!"

"My thoughts exactly! I'm on a clean slate, and what better way to start the next chapter of my life than being rid of you!"

"Game on!" They both declared as their Life Point counters were set.

**Alexis:** 8000  
**Chazz:** 8000

"Normally I'd say 'Ladies first,' but since I hardly consider you to be a lady at all, it's my move!" Chazz drew a card as he looked into his opening hand. "First, I'll play Graceful Charity by drawing two cards and discarding two!" He declared as he proceeded to examine the three cards he just drew: Fiend's Sanctuary, Cost Down, and one of his strongest dragon cards. 'This'll show her…' He decided to send Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank to the graveyard. "First, I'll play Fiend's Sanctuary!" He announced as a metallic-like fiend token appeared on the field (0/0). "I can summon a Metal Fiend Token, but it's not going to be staying for long!"

'Probably going to summon Armed Dragon LV5…' Alexis deducted as she could see through Chazz' strategy: He was going to bring out his Armed Dragon, looking for a quick victory.

"Next, I'll play another Spell Card: Cost Down, allowing me to lower the level of all monsters in my hand by two for the remainder of this turn! Allowing me to tribute my Fiend Token for this!" Chazz showed the third card he drew. "My Light and Darkness Dragon (2800/2600)!" As the token monster was sacrificed, from above came a Dragon which, from its head it was white on one side with a wing of an Angel, black on the other with a wing of a demon. "This dragon also counts as a Dark-Attribute monster, but you'll be hearing more about him in a bit! Some advice: I wouldn't use one of your Spell or Trap cards if I were you!"

"Your threats aren't going to work, Chazz!" Alexis drew a card. 'This'll knock him down a few notches…' "I'll play Cyber Tutu (1000/800) in attack mode!" She announced as a pink-haired young girl, dressed in a red and white leotard, save for the pink Tutu, appeared on the field. "And since your Dragon's attack is higher than hers, she gets to attack you directly! Cyber Tutu! Attack him with Pounding Pirouette!" As the girl went for the direct attack, a bursting mixture of light and darkness fired from the dragon's mouth! "What the?"

"I'm sorry! Did I mention that my dragon can negate the effects of all of your cards upon activation?" Chazz asked in a mocking manner. "But don't feel too bad, because every time I activate its effect, my Dragon's Attack Points decrease by 500 (2300/2600)!"

Alexis narrowed her eyes. "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn for now!"

"Good! Now it's Thunder's turn!" Chazz drew his card! "Next, I'll play Armed Dragon LV3 (1200/900) in attack mode!" A small orange-colored dragon appeared covered in metallic armor. "Now to attack your Cyber Tutu! Armed Dragon, attack her now!"

"I don't think so, Chazz!" Alexis revealed her facedown card. "I play Negate Attack, that'll end your attack and your Battle Phase!"

"Weren't you listening? My dragon can negate the effects of all of your cards! Light and Darkness Dragon, negate her Trap Card!" As the opposite-colored dragon fired its blast once more, Negate Attack's power was gone and thus destroyed, leaving Cyber Tutu to take the smaller dragon's attack and Alexis to take damage as a result…

**Alexis:** 7800  
**Chazz:** 8000

"Now Light and Darkness Dragon (1800/2600), attack her directly!" Chazz ordered the assault to continue as Light and Darkness Dragon fired its blast, although a bit weaker than one would expect (But then again, its ATK has been lowered from use of its effect.), as it hit Alexis directly, lowering even more of her Life Points.

**Alexis:** 6000  
** Chazz:** 8000

"I'll place one card facedown." Chazz explained, ending his turn. "And you're better than me?" He mocked.

"Oh I am Chazz, and now I'll show you why!" Alexis drew a card as she reviewed her situation. Chazz has two monsters on the field with ATKs of 1800 and 1200, meanwhile in her hand were Etoile Cyber, Blade Skater, Cyber Gymnast, De-Fusion and Polymerization. She could fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to summon Cyber Blader and take out Light and Darkness Dragon. Then she could use De-Fusion and attack Chazz' Armed Dragon with Blade Skater before it could evolve next turn. "Now, I'll play Polymerization! Fusing my Etoile-"

"Too bad my Dragon has something to say about it!" Chazz declared, "Light and Darkness Dragon destroy it!" The Dragon fired its blast once more at the Polymerization card, once again negating the effects of Alexis' cards as its ATK decreased even more (1300/2800). "You wanna know what's so sad? This has been way too easy!"

Alexis twitched. "What did you say?"

"I mean c'mon! Seeing that you're the Queen of Obelisk Blue, I expected a tougher challenge from you! Or maybe it's because of your guilt that you're throwing this duel! Knowing that you don't deserve to be in this academy, let alone Obelisk Blue!"

"Okay, Chazz has seriously lost it!" Jasmine hissed.

"I don't know for sure, but I'm certain that the girl Chazz' dueling is not my mentor!" Serene declared, noting the way Alexis had been playing so far. "Not the girl who I strive to become like at this academy!" Was she having an off night or what? If she was, then she picked a very bad time.

"But then again, maybe Alexis realizes that what she did was wrong and feels so much shame that she's trying to lose to save face without admitting her mistake!" Blair suggested.

"Alexis? Throwing a duel on a matter as ridiculous as this, let alone when it's her who's in the right?" Bastion responded out of outrage. "Such nonsense!"

"As much as I doubt that Alexis is guilty, Serene, Blair, and Chazz have a point." Jaden explained. "Usually Alexis duels like the best, but right now she's repeatedly running into his dragon's effect and to be honest, she hasn't been dueling that great!"

"What do you mean I haven't been dueling that great, Jaden?" Alexis snapped, managing to overhear his unneeded, let alone unwanted, commentary.

He held his hands up in defense, "Look I don't want to offend you or anything, but let's face it: Chazz even warned you about his dragon's effect and you still played your Spell and Trap cards! Unless you were planning something, why else would you purposely use strategies that Chazz could easily stop?"

"Easy: She's a fake!"

Jaden blinked out of shock and slight confusion of hearing that accusation as he, as well as everyone else, turned towards the top of cliff, facing the source of the answer…_Alexis_? "Hold on! You can't be up there! You're down here!" Jaden pointed towards the Obelisk Blue girl that was on the beach while still looking at the new arrival. "Please don't tell me you have your own clone saga now…" He whined.

"Relax Jaden, like I said this girl who's dueling is a fake!" She declared, appearing to be soaked wet as well as another person who was just as, if not more, soaked as she was.

"Hold on! Syrus?" Hassleberry blinked in shock. Has he been with Alexis – or at least this one – the whole time?

"Two Alexises?" Jasmine and Mindy both wondered in unison.

"But…but she… And I… and she…" Chazz was having a hard time to figure this out. If Alexis was up there, than who was he currently dueling? What he said next clearly could be said for everyone else who saw what was happening right now. "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

* * *

The truth has been revealed as the real Alexis has showed up… or has she? Next chapter, just when the answers appear, so do new questions, especially those that negate said answers.


	12. Alexis And Alexis! Who Is The Real Deal?

**Chapter 12: **Alexis and Alexis! Who is the Real Deal?

"WHAT!" Max snapped out of disbelief in what he saw: Truesdale standing next to Alexis, the _real_ Alexis! To say that he was angry would've been more than just an understatement. It should've been a full-proof plan! After they've disposed of Truesdale, all they had to do is to seal up her door and put Miss Thang on lockdown! Then have Dimitri take her place and purposely lose the duel! Then when it turned out that it was all Dimitri and not Alexis who set him up, it would've been glorious! Miss Thang would've been gone from Duel Academy and it'd be Princeton's fault, leaving the hoser to be tortured in his self-pity. "How the f-" He glared at two of his crew, "Why are Truesdale and Alexis here?"

"How did he get out?" Braddock asked. Last they checked they placed Syrus inside of the trashcan and sealed him up!

"Yeah, I thought we sealed that thing tight!" Charlie added as he sighed, "Next time, we use duct tape!"

"This whole thing's been a setup!" Alexis explained. "Max and his gang are responsible for all of this!" She reformed, remembering it quite well…

**20 Minutes Ago…**

"This could be goodbye Duel Academy…" Alexis sighed as she looked up at the main building where for the past two years going three she had made friends and received her education. She met some good, supportive friends: Jaden, Zane, Mindy, and Jasmine just to name a few. There was Bastion as well! When they were watching the Duelist Kingdom DVD that night, she couldn't help but noticed how nervous Bastion was. And she could've sworn she saw him blush a few times when she asked him of something. And then there was Chazz…

Even thinking of the name made her skin craw as Alexis was reminded of her original problem. Tonight, she had to duel someone whom she thought was her friend – Or was he ever her friend at all – in order to stay at Duel Academy. A challenge of pride would've been enough, but not Chazz! He has to take things to the extreme, that's what he did when he first dueled Bastion (Was it that bad to become a Ra Yellow?). If he had not made that ridiculous stipulation, he would've been a Ra Yellow instead of leaving and returning just to become a Slifer Red. That was always one of Chazz' many flaws.

As a soft patting sound was made as her boots hit the pavement within each step, she continued to think about how it may be her last time. Wearing this uniform, seeing Duel Academy, dueling with her friends, everything she liked to do and was doing now could be the last time should she lose to Chazz! First he tried to take her innocence, her dignity and now he was trying to take everything else from her! And for that betrayal, she would never forgive that spiky-haired cretin.

She soon found herself at the lighthouse. The same lighthouse where she and Zane used to meet when her brother was gone and before he graduated! She always used to come here when she needed time to think. But there was no need to, as it was already clear. The duel shouldn't be happening in the first place! By all rights Chazz should've gone to jail, let alone left Duel Academy for attempting to rape her! What the most ridiculous and the biggest injustice of all was that Chazz would get away with it without even a slap on the wrist by winning this duel! After all, the sheep of the school seems to be on his side. Then again, he did have convincing evidence, no matter how much money he spent to create it out of the blue.

As she looked on, she saw a strange sight in the ocean. Particularly, a floating trash can! Did it get knocked in the water by mistake, or was there something in there that nobody wants to be found out, let alone seen? Upon closer inspection, she managed to hear a banging sound, a bit faint. Was there a cat or some animal trapped inside? From seeing how sealed up it was, if there was anything living, unless she did something, it wasn't going to be living pretty long! Without any other thought, Alexis dived into the water as she desperately swam towards the floating wastebasket.

She could care less about how soaked her clothes would be, as all that mattered that whatever it was inside didn't die! As soon as she was close, she grabbed the trash can before pulling the top towards her.

"…Somebody…" A faint voice cried. "…Help…"

Alexis blinked. That wasn't an animal who was inside, but a person! Forget floating in the water, why would someone be inside of a trash can in the first place? One could die if they were trapped inside of a trash can like this one with the lid being sealed so tightly. As she undid the latches, she then removed the top to find a shocking surprise. "Oh my god, Syrus?"

It was indeed the cyan-haired boy who was currently hyperventilating from being trapped inside for so long. Just how long was it anyway? Questioning could be saved for later, Alexis decided as she grabbed on to him and proceeded to swim back to shore, making sure his head stayed up above for to air to get into his lungs…

It was only a matter of minutes when the two made it back to shore. Luckily, nearby a pole, was a first-aid kit she managed to grab the moment they set foot on the beach. With one look on his face, she saw his eyes were struggling to stay open. Without any delay, she took the oxygen mask from the metal bin as she placed it to his mouth. "Please be okay…"

"Al…Alexis… Thanks…" Syrus managed to say through the mouthpiece after a few moments. He had managed to regain some air into lungs, but still decided to keep breathing through it just in case. He soon felt arms wrapped around him as he found himself pushed up against her…well… Let's just say that a certain part of his anatomy was ready to make an unscheduled appearance.

"You're okay…" She said in almost a whisper as a small tear poured from her eye. For a brief moment she thought that he would've been gone.

"Thanks Alexis…" He managed to say, still taking in breaths. If she hadn't come by, most likely Syrus would've been dead.

She soon broke the embraced as she looked at him face to face. "Sy, what happened? How did you end up in there in the first place?"

"…Max…" He stated between breaths. "It was Max…"

"Max did this to you?" Alexis replied, suddenly outraged. She knew about his past bullying of Syrus before, but this was a new low.

"That's not all…" Syrus continued. "Max and his gang planned the whole thing. Dimitri posed as you, using Missy's room and made it look like you wanted Chazz to come over. Then when he made a move, you'd think that he was trying to rape you!"

"Hold on! Are you saying that not only Max and his band of thugs are behind this, but Missy as well?" She replied. Now that she was thinking about it, this whole thing did reek of High Max. And she wouldn't be surprised if Missy had a hand in this, too.

Syrus nodded. "And when they found out I knew about it, Max, Braddock, and Charlie put me in there!" He pointed to the now-empty trashcan. "And then they kicked me into the ocean."

"Well that settles it!" Alexis narrowed his eyes. "Syrus, I promised not to tell anyone about what Max did to you last year, but I can't keep it any longer!"

He blinked as he tried to protest. "But Alexis!"

"But nothing Syrus! Max has been bullying you since last year and after this? I won't stand for it any longer!"

"But if you tell, it'll only make things worse!" Syrus claimed.

"Newsflash: It already _has_ become worse." Alexis countered. "For gosh sakes, you could've died!"

"Yeah, but that was nothing compared to what Max'll do!"

"Look Syrus, if you're going to just take it and run away, he's going to keep doing this to you for the rest of year – _again_! Or even worse…"

"Aw man…" Syrus sighed, knowing that the whole thing was going to get worse before it was going to get better.

**Present Time**

"So you see?" Alexis declared. "It was Max and Missy who were responsible for the whole thing!"

The violet-haired Obelisk scoffed, "Please! _Me_ associate myself with those Ra Yellow losers? Don't insult me!" She stated to the accusation as Max narrowed his eyes towards her.

"Triflin' gold diggin' witch…" He muttered, teeth clenched…

"Save it Missy! I saw you and Max at the lighthouse bragging about it!" Syrus said. "You lent your room to Max and his gang so Dimitri could pose as Alexis to seduce Chazz into coming into her room, making Alexis believe that he was trying to rape her! Then Chazz, with the recorded footage of "her call" had all the evidence he needed to turn the tables! Max knew that Chazz would get stubborn and angry enough to challenge her into a duel in which the loser would leave the academy!"

"And then you three jerks had to seal him inside a trashcan and threw him in the ocean!" Alexis hissed towards Irvine and his gang. "If it weren't for me taking a possibly-last view of the ocean and seeing a suspiciously-floating trashcan, Syrus wouldn't have been here right now!"

"Man you a sellout, Dimitri!" Max snapped at the blonde. "So what's up, you had a sudden change of heart or something?"

Alexis, the one who was next to Syrus, blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah! You trying to sell out yo' crew so you can get a bettah deal! That's messed up, G!"

Syrus blinked as he turned towards the blonde. "Are you really…Dimitri?"

Hassleberry blinked. "Wait hold on! _That's_ Dimitri?"

"No! I'm not Dimitri!" Alexis snapped as he pointed to the girl who was currently dueling Chazz. "He's Dimitri!"

"What are you, stupid?" She snapped as she pointed back. "_That's_ Dimitri! I mean it's so obvious with that cheap wig he's wearing! I wouldn't be caught dead with hair as horrible as that!"

"Solider, can you tell which one's which?" Hassleberry asked Jaden.

"You tell me and we'll both know…" He replied.

"Balderdash! It's obvious who the real Alexis is: It's her!" Bastion pointed to the Alexis on the beach. "No…wait, it's her!" He then pointed to the Alexis on top of the cliff with Syrus! "No…"

"Oh my…" Serene looked at each of the two Alexises. They looked so much alike she couldn't even tell that one of them was a fake! It was as if they were twin sisters!

"You mean…there…there…there were t-t-two of them?" Chazz asked, finding this hard to believe. If what Syrus was saying was true then… He shook his head as all of a very quick sudden, all the mean things, all the comments he had said about her! About her being fake, about her just using others to build up her own status in the academy… His covered his head with his hands as he dropped to his knees. He had made a terrible mistake! "Oh what have I done…" He said, voice cracking from feeling the amount of guilt he was feeling right now. "I'm so sorry Lexi… I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault Chazz…" Alexis sighed as she proceeded to walk down the hill, heading towards the beach. "I've said some hurtful things, too. We were both pawns in Max and Missy's sick game!"

"Okay, you've lost it!" The other Alexis responded. "You weren't a pawn for anything, you contributed to the problem, _Dimitri_!"

"Yeah! Quite trying to sell out and take your part of the whole thing like the rest of yo boys!" Max added.

"Yeah Dimitri!" Braddock agreed.

"Stop trying to wuss out on us!" Charlie demanded as the descending Alexis glared at the group.

"Don't even try it! You know that fake over there is Dimitri!"

"Or are you trying to put the heat off of yourself just for one desperately pathetic attempt to try to screw my friends over!" The other Alexis replied.

"Hey Jaden…" Syrus rushed towards his friends, "Can any of you guys figure it out?"

"I don't think anyone can!" He admitted before it hit him. "Wait a minute, there is a way to find out who's the real Alexis!" He turned to Alexis, the one who was standing in front of a self-pitying Chazz. "Say Alexis, you know my favorite card right? It's the…"

"Flame Wingman, I know Jaden! Duh!" She responded as Jaden nodded.

"What are you doing Jaden?" Blair asked. "Of course she knows that!"

"That's the point!" He explained. "The reason I asked is because Alexis _does_ know that!"

"Of course!" Bastion knew exactly what Jaden was thinking. Just ask both of them questions that only the real Alexis would know and then they'd find out who was really who.

"This should be easy!" Jasmine asked Alexis B (For the sake of clarity of who's who, The "Alexis" who was dueling will be dubbed "Alexis A" and the other will be dubbed "Alexis B,"). "Okay girls, you know about the shampoo that's a favorite of mine, right?"

"No duh Jas, you're always borrowing _mine_!" She replied.

"That's Alexis alright!" The redhead noted.

"Okay!" Chazz, with a renewed vigor stood up as he pointed to Alexis A "You!" Then to Alexis B! "And you! Only the true Alexis know this for sure! So girls, when's my birthday!"

"Umm…"

"Hoo boy…"

Chazz dropped back down into his own self-pity, "I thought we were closer than that, Lexi…" He whined.

"Okay Alexis!" Jaden pointed to the air. "What's your favorite monster?"

"Cyber Blader!" They both responded in unison.

The brunette scratched his head, "Okay… Then what was the card you offered me to use for the School Duel two years ago?"

"Etoile Cyber!"

'This isn't getting us nowhere…' Jaden thought, making it two for two that they both answered not only the same thing, but mysteriously at the same time.

"I'll take over, Sweetie!" Blair stepped in as she asked. "Who was the guy who I first had a crush on when I first came to Duel Academy?" Only a few people knew about it as only Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Alexis, and of course Zane knew about it.

"Zane Truesdale!" They both answered, once again, in unison.

"This is hard…" She whined, also failing to distinguish the true from the fake.

"I must admit that I'm impressed!" Bastion said.

"Sam Hill?" Hassleberry blinked.

"You're actually impressed with the whole thing?" Jasmine snapped at coal-haired boy.

"I mean Dimitri's imitation. His portrayal of Alexis has been flawless thus far!" Bastion explained, as he looked each of them down from head to toe. From the same clothes, to a single strand of her, long, golden locks, Dimitri – whichever one he was – looked like an exact copy of Alexis. It was as if Alexis really had a twin sister or a clone. "He most certainly has done his homework."

"I'll give it a try!" Hassleberry offered. "What's my father's rank of command?"

"General!" They both, yet again, answered in unison.

"Boy must be more clever than I thought…" The dreadlocked duelist scratched his head.

"Only the real Alexis will know this one for sure!" Jaden stated before proceeding to ask, "What-"

"Oh face it Jaden, you're wasting your time!" Alexis A declared. "There's only one true way to settle once and for all who the real Alexis is: A duel!"

"For once, I agree!" Alexis B replied. "Only a duel will clearly show that I'm the real Alexis, and that _he_ is Dimitri!"

"A'ight, we do this then!" Max agreed. Maybe there was a bit to gain from this after all. After all, how embarrassing it would be for the so-called Queen of Obelisk Blue to lose to her own deck. And to a Ra Yellow nonetheless! Missy would be happy for sure, and if she were happy, then possibly Max would be happy by the end of the night…

"And to prove that I am really am Alexis, a duelist who doesn't want to be treated as a girl but as a duelist, I'll play with the 6000 Life Points from my last duel, as well as with my current hand!"

"Well…that's something Alexis would do." Jaden noted.

"Yeah. She did beat that wine guy with only fewer Life Points." Jasmine reminded.

"But that still puts her into a big advantage." Bastion reminded. "She already has developed a strategy, which means that the other Alexis will have quite a challenge."

"If she is the real deal, then she should have no problem with that kind of challenge, right?" Blair reminded.

Alexis B walked over to Chazz. "Chazz, would you mind if I borrowed your Duel Disk?"

Chazz hardly said a word, still in his own world of remorse as he lifelessly gave her his duel disk. As the blonde placed it on and insert her deck inside, she glared at the other Alexis. "Now I'll show everyone that the original always beats the imitation!"

Alexis A glared, "As soon as I beat you, you'll be revealed as the fraud that your are, Dimitri! And that I'm the real deal!"

"Game on!"

**Alexis A:** 6000  
**Alexis B:** 8000

"I'll go first!" Alexis A drew a card. Within examination, it was Fusion Sage. "I'll play Fusion Sage!" She announce as she proceeded to go into her deck. "This card allows me to bring one Polymerization Card from my deck into my hand." She explained as she then proceeded to play the same card. "Now, as I was going to do in my last duel, I'll play Polymerization, fusing my Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber to form Cyber Blader (2100/800)!" Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber proceeded to float into the newly formed vortex! Moments later, the indigo-haired cybernetic ice skater descended from the vortex. "And since I haven't normal summoned a monster yet, I'll just place one card facedown in defense mode and end my turn!" Alexis A smirked at her double. "Your turn, Lexi!"

"Aw man…" Syrus commented at the Alexis' first move. "Just on her first turn she managed to summon her best monster!"

"Remember Syrus, she's using the same hand she had from her previous duel!" Bastion reminded. While her Life Points may be lower, she still has the advantage from her previewed hand.

"Just because you had a lucky opening hand doesn't mean that you're the real deal!" Alexis B drew a card as she examined her hand. Knowing her own monster's effect, she wouldn't be able to destroy Cyber Blader in battle. But there was another way! Just whom did Dimitri think he's fooling? "Okay, I'll play…" She examined her cards again. "A monster in defense mode and end with a facedown!"

"That's it? If you were the real deal you could've found a way to defeat my monster without resorting to cowardice, Fraud!" Alexis A scoffed as she drew once again. "I'll reveal my facedown card to be Cyber Gymnast (800/1800) she revealed as a tall blonde woman with her face concealed by a white facemask appeared. "Next, I'll summon Allegro Cyber (1800/1500) in attack mode." She announced as instantly, a red haired girl dressed in a similar leotard as Cyber Gymnast, only she was much slimmer and was dressed in red and silver. With the facedown monster being the only card on the fraud's side, she would by wide open for her Gymnast and Allegro's attacks after Cyber Blader cleared the dead weight. "Cyber Blader, attack her facedown card!" Alexis A demanded as the warrior monster skated forward! "Whirlwind Rage!" With a raise with her skated boot, Cyber Blader went for the attack. However, much to her shock, she would find a luminous-like orb that instantly entered inside of its would-be attacker.

"I knew that you'd tried to attack with my favorite monster! So I had my Luminous Sphere ready for you! It negates your attack, then becomes a part of Cyber Blader. But that won't be for long!" Alexis B informed.

"So what, you're still wide open!" Alexis A then ordered. "Cyber Gymnast, Allegro Cyber, attack that fraud playing with my deck!"

"I don't think so!" Alexis B revealed her facedown. "Activate Negate Attack! Now your monster's attack is negated and your battle phase is over!"

"Whatevs! You still have no monsters and I still have three! I'll end my turn now!"

"Good, now to show you how the real deal duels!" Alexis B drew a card.

"You know that no matter what card it is you draw, even if it's stronger than my Cyber Blader, you won't be able to destroy it!"

"You think I don't know my own monster's effect?" Alexis B played a card. "I'll summon Piano Cyber (1200/1800) in attack mode!" She announced as on the field, a cyan-haired girl who physically looked similar to Cyber Tutu with light blue skin, only dressed in a baby blue and white version of an attire similar to Etoile Cyber's minus the ribbons that were seen on Etoile Cyber's arms.

Alexis A narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "You summoned a monster that even my Cyber Blader can defeat easily?"

"I guess we all know already who's a fake! Otherwise you'd know that with her special ability, my Piano Cyber can attack directly, but you'll take half damage!"

"What?" She blinked. "I just didn't think you'd knew how to play it correctly! After all, you may be able to copy decks correctly, but it doesn't mean you know how to!"

"Will you just give it up Dimitri? Maybe this'll help you come to your senses!" Alexis B then ordered. "Piano Cyber attack that fake directly!" The young girl leaped up in the sky as she saw a direct view of her target… "Silent Melody!" As she proceeded to hit a high F pitch, sonar waves emitted from her mouth as they landed on Alexis A, lowering her attack points.

**Alexis A:** 5400  
**Alexis B:** 8000

"I'll end my turn by activating my Piano Cyber's effect. You see, after she attacks directly, I can place her in defense mode!" She explained as her monster took a knee and crossed her arms in a defensive manner.

"That Piano Cyber card that you stole from me won't be lasting much longer!" Alexis A declared as she then all of a sudden blinked out of shock. "What the?"

Alexis B smiled as a bright light began to emit from inside of Cyber Blader. "Remember the Luminous Sphere that's equipped to her? When it's your turn after Luminous Sphere has been equipped, the equipped monster is removed from the game!"

"No!" She gasped as the light proceeded to engulf the female monster. "My Cyber Blader!"

"Now you're only left with two of _my_ monsters!" Alexis B informed. With her Piano Cyber in defense position, that fraud couldn't activate Cyber Gymnast's effect. And unless her double had Cyber Prima or any other monster that could help, at least her Life Points would be protected.

"You destroyed my favorite monster! Now I'll avenge her!" Alexis A drew a card. "Now I'll sacrifice my Cyber Gymnast to summon Cyber Degas (2300/1600) in attack mode!" As the black-leotard girl was sacrificed, in her placed stood a monster with an appearance similar to Cyber Prima, except for a few differences. Instead of dirty-blonde hair, her hair was black and where the shades of blue were on her outfit were instead shades of red.

"Oh no!" Alexis didn't need anyone to know what'll happen with her on the field. With Cyber Degas being successfully tribute summoned, her Piano Cyber, a level 4 monster, would be destroyed.

"Assuming for one brief moment that you really are Alexis Rhodes, you'd know that your monsters would be destroyed, right?" Alexis A smirked as within an instant, Piano Cyber was destroyed. Leaving the other Alexis wide open. "Now that you have nothing in the way, I can attack with all of my monsters! Allegro Cyber, attack her with High Tempo slash!"

As the red and silver clad Cyber rushed forward, she delivered a swift kick that was so fast it was like it didn't happen. Unfortunately that wasn't the case with Alexis, who was knocked into the ground, as her Life Points take a huge drop…

**Alexis A:** 5400  
**Alexis B:** 6200

"And now to continue the assault!" Alexis A pointed. "Cyber Degas, attack that imposter with my deck with Hurricane Rush!" As the red version of Cyber Prima extended her arms, she began to twirl as a hurricane soon formed. As the spinning gust of wind moved closer, it eventually hit its target as Alexis B proceeded to lose even more Life Points…

**Alexis A:** 5400  
**Alexis B:** 3900

"I'll just be ending my turn now!" Alexis A smirked, "Haven't you got it through your head yet, Phony? I'm the real Alexis Rhodes! How I've been dueling with this deck is evident enough! A true duelist and their deck are always as one and that's the way my Cyber Girl deck and I are. Always have been always will! Next turn, Dimitri I'll reveal you to be the huge imposter that you are!"

"If anyone's a fake, than it's _you_ Dimitri!" She snapped back with rage, but then thought, 'That's the embarrassing thing about this situation!' So far the impostor had taken the lead in monsters and Life Points while she didn't have any other monsters on the field. If she lost to this impersonation, she'd probably have to leave anyway.

"So… Who's the real Alexis again?" Hassleberry scratched his head.

"I'm thinking the one Chazz is sitting behind is the real deal." Jaden made his pick.

"Me too!" Blair added.

"I must share your thoughts on the matter. But that still doesn't change the matter at hand." Bastion explained. "Assuming that is Dimitri with that Cyber Degas in his control, he's been playing excellently. Too excellently perhaps! It's like he's, dare I say it-"

"Don't even…" Jasmine narrowed her eyes. He wouldn't dare to say what he was thinking, would he?

"It's like he's just as good at playing this deck as Alexis! Perhaps even better! Now all he has to do is to keep up the pressure and he'll most likely win on his next turn."

"And what are the odds of that happening?" Serene desperately asked. Dreading the worst possible outcome of the situation.

"Unless she has a card that can take care of her biggest threat, the probability of Alexis, assuming that she is the real one, losing are almost certain. There's one monster that could turn this duel around and unless she plays it right the imposter will most likely win on her next turn!"

Both girls of Slifer Red gasped, "Oh no!"

"Well we all know who likes this situation…" Syrus pointed towards the Ra Yellow tyrant, who glared in return. "High Max and Missy! They're looking for any way to make Alexis look bad."

"Poor, poor Alexis…" Missy sighed as she watched the field. "First you were stripped of your dignity! Now you'll be stripped of your pride and hopefully your title." It would've been great if Alexis lost to Chazz and been forced to leave Duel Academy out of disgrace. But now in the long run, this was even better. For Alexis Rhodes, the so-called Queen of Obelisk Blue, to beaten by a mere Ra Yellow, better yet with her own deck? That would make her day! She could almost completely ignore the fact that Max and his incompetent band of halfwits couldn't actually _stop_ the real Alexis from showing up, as well as her being labeled as a part of this.

As the Insect Princess glanced at her pathetic friends, she scoffed at them. Poor Jaden and those other losers… They could be so into their wishful thinking all they want, but it wouldn't change anything. All Dimitri had to do was to just bring out a strong monster and he'll have this duel in the bag! She almost felt sorry for the snots…_almost_.

Chazz was a broken man right now as he looked up. As much as he wanted to cheer for Alexis, he didn't know who to cheer for…well…he _knew_ who he wanted to cheer for, but not who was really who! Gah, this was so frustrating it could drive any sane man crazy!

"C'mon on Alexis! You can still win this!" Jaden cheered.

"Yeah Lex, don't let that impostor beat you!" Syrus added.

"Only you and you alone know how to use the true power of your deck!" Serene gave her encouraging words to her mentor.

"Terminate that imposter!" Hassleberry demanded.

"Show Dimitri how a true Cyber Girl deck is run!" Bastion shouted as Alexis B closed her eyes, placing two fingers onto the top card of her deck.

"Thanks guys!" Alexis A smiled. "I won't let you down as I'll make sure to dispose of this fake once and for all!"

"They weren't talking to you! They were talking to me!" The other Alexis snapped as she slash-drew. Within looking at her card, there was hope left. "First, I'll play Graceful Charity to draw three cards, but I'll have to discard two!" As Alexis B drew her cards she managed to pick up, as fate would have it, Cyber Prima, Cyber Degas, and Polymerization. She narrowed her eyes at her mirrored opponent. "Here's a card we haven't seen for a while! Now, I'll play Polymerization to fuse Cyber Prima with my own Cyber Degas to form Cyber Primadegas (2550/2400)!" Both Cybers Prima and Degas proceeded to float into the newly formed vortex! Moments later, a monster who looked similar to both, except the hair was gold and the outfit were in a balanced mixture of blue, red, and grey. "And when this card is successfully Fusion Summoned, Cyber Primadegas destroys all cards on your side of the field!"

"What?" Alexis A blinked. "No way!"

"Way! Cyber Primadegas, use Hurricane Excel!" Primadegas began to twirl as a Hurricane formed in the middle of the field. As soon as the storm subsided, Alexis A's field was completely empty!

"This… can't be good!"

"It isn't supposed to be!" Alexis B proceeded to order, "Now Cyber Primadegas, attack _Dimitri_ directly!" She ordered as Primadegas began to glow. Within moments as bright light shined onto the opposing Alexis, causing her to wince in the light as her Life Points dropped.

**Alexis A:** 2850  
**Alexis B:** 3900

"S'cool, s'cool… She still won't get it!" Max brushed off Alexis' comeback. Alexis couldn't attack any more, even if she did managed to summon another monster, right? …Right?

"And for my last move, I'll play De-Fusion! Splitting Cyber Primadegas back into Cyber Prima and Cyber Degas!" She announced as a flash emitted within Primadegas. When the light subsided, Cyber Prima and Cyber Degas were on her field.

"What?"

"Now show that copycat what happens when you try to take someone else's identity, let alone their deck!" Alexis ordered as both Cybers unleashed their Wind-based attacks onto the defenseless Alexis. Knocking her hard onto the ground with their combined attacks as her Life Points finished dropping…

**Alexis A:** 0  
**Alexis B:** 3900

"AAGH NO!" Max growled loudly at the comeback. "Fool didn't even botha' to pro'tect himself!"

"Way to lose it, Dimitri!" Charlie said dryly, knowing that Max won't be calming down for a while, seeing what else besides Alexis' resignation wouldn't be happening.

"I guess we all know for sure who the real Alexis is now, eh?" Bastion smiled, satisfied at the result.

"Without a doubt!" Jaden shouted out to Alexis, the true Alexis! "Sweet duel, LEX!"

"Yeah!" Syrus added. "Way to play!"

"I KNEW YOU WERE THE REAL DEAL!" A teary-eyed Chazz screamed, managing to, if momentarily, overcome his own depression as Alexis smiled. Hearing the spectators chanting her name, cheering for her, was evident enough that they knew whom the real Alexis was! As she narrowed her eye at her fallen opponent, there was still one last matter to settle…

The defeated Alexis, or Dimitri rather, stood up, eyes narrowed as the real Alexis walked over. "Show's over! Now tell us the truth!"

He gritted his teeth as he saw Jaden, Bastion, and Chazz, as well as everyone else advance closer. He should just run, but with the crowd coming closer, escape would apparently be futile at this point.

"Out with it, Scrub! Why did you pose as Alexis?" Chazz snapped, grabbing the loins of the blue blazer. Thanks to Max's band of losers, he'd been made to be a fool of, and he was looking for revenge! "TELL ME!"

"But Chazzy! I thought you loved me…" He replied in a hurt tone, using his "Alexis" voice, smiling. "You were _so_ ready to Chazz me up!"

"I heard how excited you were when Dimitri invited ya over for 'lil sumthin'-sumthin'!" Max smirked as he, Braddock, and Charlie worked over! "Guess we all learn 'lil sumthin' new 'bout ya, eh Princeton?" As he saw Princeton's expression of rage of hate, he had to snicker as he saw those other bustas Yuki and Misawa trying to hold him back. "Let 'em go! I beat 'em down like Yuki did at the school duel two years ago!"

"LET ME GO!" Chazz gritted his teeth, struggling to break free from Jaden's, Bastion's, and now, since they needed the extra set of arms for the restraint, Hassleberry's grip! "THAT PUNK'S ASKING FOR IT!"

"Don't…" Jaden winced, trying to hold on. "He's not worth it!"

"Don't stoop to his level!" As did Bastion…

"Whatevah, we got better bid-ness to take care of anyway!" Max waved off as he tried to leave, but Alexis stepped into his way. "What _you_ want?"

"Don't think you can just walk away after what you've done!" She glared. "I know what you did to Syrus!"

Max looked up as he stroke his chin. "Syrus? Syrus who? He someone important?"

"Don't even pretend that you don't know, Irvine! I'm talking about you and your group placing Syrus in a trashcan then throwing him into the ocean! How about you actually take responsibility for once in your life!"

"How 'bout you drop down an'-" Max couldn't finish as he felt a fist roughly connect to his jaw. After he felt the tendered spot for blood, he glared at Alexis. 'Somebody's gotta deathwish!'

"That was for Syrus! Be glad I'm not one of the guys, otherwise I'd give you a beating myself!" Alexis hissed.

Max then smirked at her, "You got balls, Girl! Much more than those bustas you hang 'round with! But I'll tell ya what! My crew and I'll roll out! As much as I don't like any of you hosers, I don' like the fact that that lil' trick over there tried to play us!" He glanced towards Missy's direction.

"You think I'm going to let you just walk Scott free? After what you've done?"

"Be glad I'm in a charitable mood an' that I'm such a nice guy!" Max crossed his arms. "Otherwise you bustas would've been dealt with long ago!"

"Don't think that this is over!" Alexis warned, "If I even hear that you're even abusing my friends verbally, I'll make sure that you and your group's days at Duel Academy are unpleasant ones."

"If ya gon' make threats like that, make sure that they ain't empty! Unlike…" When Max pointed to Alexis' stomach, she slapped his hand down. "Whatevs, let's roll!" As the back of Max's long coat flared up when he turned, his gang followed him, leaving the rest to glare. Especially Bastion. That was three times now that Max has insulted Alexis. Two of them by insisting that she was fat and the last for trying to completely soil her good name. Now, more than ever, he was glad that he placed in that Duel Request forum. High Max needed to be taught a few lessons in manners and respect, let alone to a lady. And Bastion Misawa would be the man to do it.

* * *

Now that the "copycat" issue has been taken care off, it's time to move on. What will happen next?

In closing I like to thank everyone who reviewed and read this chapter and all the others in this story. I hope that I haven't gotten too far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll be definitely hearing about it. In upcoming chapters, there'll be the duel between Bastion and Max, Mindy adjusting to life as a "Slifer Slacker" (And maybe some tension between her and Serene), and to finally move on with the plot. Also I'm planning on working on the relationship between Blair and Alexis since I think I've went too far with Blair's resentment to Alexis for the whole "fiancée" thing.. I'm just wondering what you all think of it.

**OC Cards Used: **

Luminous Sphere  
Machine/Light/4  
1200/200  
If your opponent's monster attacks this facedown Defense Position card, this card becomes an Equip Card equipped to the attacking monster, without applying damage calculation. Remove the equipped monster from play during the Standby Phase of your opponent's next turn.

Allegro Cyber  
Spellcaster/Light/4  
1800/1500  
As long as this card remains face up, all monsters on both players' side of the field must attack when possible during their respective Battle Phases.

Piano Cyber  
Spellcaster/Light/4  
1200/1800  
This card can attack directly when there is a monster card on your opponent's side of the field. If this card attacks directly by this effect, the ATK of this card is halved during the damage step. After this card attacks, you can switch its battle position to defense mode.

Cyber Degas  
Light/Warrior/6  
2300/1600  
When this card is tribute summoned successfully, destroy all face up level 4 or below monster cards on the field.

Cyber Primadegas  
Warrior/Light/8  
2550/2400  
(Cyber Prima + Cyber Degas)  
A Fusion Summoning of this card can only be done with the above fusion materials. When this card is successfully Fusion Summoned, destroy all face up cards on your opponent's side of the field.


	13. I Hate Slifer Red!

**Chapter 13: **"I Hate Slifer Red!"

A long strand of green hair fell into place as she watched on the monitors from her station. As she watched the conclusion of a duel between a Dueling Queen and an impostor, she reviewed recorded footage she acquired from the past few weeks as well as the past two years. Her job was simple: Acquire as much duel data as possible. She didn't have a slightest hint of an idea what would be done with all of the data, but the boss' orders were the boss' orders

"How far along is the operation?" Asked a man who was well dressed in a dark suit save for a pair of sunglasses. A small yet suspicious smile was on his face.

"It's going along well if I do say so myself…" She replied with a nod. "It's like you've said! These kids do have a lot of dueling energy, as well as potential!"

"Well of course those kids do!" Answered an arrogant voice as both figures turned around to see a young man who wore a black trench coat over a red and black bodysuit. "After all, haven't ya heard: Kids are today's future!"

"I'm trying to work here, Lance!" She replied a bit harshly! "Unless you have anything to contribute you can just leave!"

"Relax… Relax!" The man known as Lance held his hands up. Not wanting to have a confrontation with a co-worker. "Take it easy! I'm just trying to help!"

"As much as a root canal…" She muttered as she typed away.

Lance looked up on the screen as he saw the honey-blonde girl of Obelisk Blue. He whistled, "Got a real cutie there, Miss Thorne."

"A bit young, don't you think?" She responded, a strong hint of disgust in her voice.

"Nah, she's almost of legal age!" He assured. "She's about seventeen right? So I'm sure she's looking for a guy who can teach her a few things if y'know what I mean…"

"You're disgusting…"

"What's wrong Fleur? Jealous?" Lance accused with a taunting smile.

"Now you're just being annoying!" She accused. "Why would I be jealous of someone just because she has another guy's attention, let alone _yours_?"

"Because you can't stand it when you're not the center of attention!" He explained with a smug grin. "It's always been like that with you, ever since we were kids! And even then you'd hardly loosen up!"

"I'll show you loosen up after I loosen up your-"

"Calm down now children! Settle down!" A new voice suggested as the bickering duo turned to see a man with unruly white hair and green eyes. As they saw his scolding, yet smirking expression, Lance sighed as Fleur rolled her eyes. "We need to work together as a team. After all, that's what the author is having us doing in several chapters after the introductory stage of this story is finally complete!"

"What?" Lance raised an eyebrow, wondering just what on earth was this guy was talking about.

"Just ignore him…" Fleur sighed, annoyed. "You know Francis is always two flowers short of a bouquet."

"I mean we gotta get ready for the boss to call for us! After all, we're the big impact players in this story!" Francis declared as he looked on the monitor. "Duh, of course Alexis would've won. Did you really think the author would just rape her credibility as a top duelist while trying to build up everybody's favorite Science guy after being made the butt of many jokes last season? Didn't think so. Oh and look at this group photo over here!" He noted as he saw a group picture of Jaden and his friends. "Here's Jaden doing what he does best: Looking like a complete idiot! And there's Alexis, being the bland token female lead that she is, standing next to him to promote the same-old-and-tired pairing of her and Jaden. There's Chazz looking egotistical and narcissistic as ever, and Syrus is still short and the guy who'll get his underwear yanked up his crack, if not ripped off and used as somebody's flag! Hassleberry looks like he's really ready to unleash some Dino beatdown or something. Oh look, Bastion's there as well! They just had to get in a picture of him dressed before he loses his mind and goes streaking _again_. And just because they had to add jailbait to the series, they brought Blair back for all the loli fanboys who're probably fat and out of shape and couldn't get a girl to even look at 'em let alone date 'em to save their lives! She must be the Serenity Wheeler of GX, minus the 'cute sister' aspect and the borderline-implied incest factor."

"I take back everything I said about you not being dumb!" Fleur rolled her eyes. "What on earth would make you think, let alone say something like that?"

"It's the author that makes me think this way, that's all!" Francis stated, which made the other two groan out of frustration. They knew that Francis Excel was crazy, but was it possible for him to be stupid as well?

"Let me ask you something, as a friend." Lance walked over to Francis. "Frank my man, were you dropped on your head when you were little, or are you high?"

"Are you angry for the fact that you can't get into Fleur Thorne's pants?" He countered the spiky redhead, who narrowed his eyes.

"Enough!" The first voice scolded. "We must not fight amongst ourselves. Soon will be the time to make our move and we must remain in unity!"

"When are we supposed to make our move?" Lance asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Our eyes within the academy should be contacting us any day now." He gave a toothy grin. "By then we should have all the information we need to initiate our plan into motion!"

**Duel Academy**

It has only been a few days since the placement exams have ended! Those of the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm who did not do well enough to earn grades that were worthy of an Obelisk Blue were demoted as followed. At the end, only 1/3 of the original population remained. The girls of Obelisk Blue were, at first, worried about their status, let alone the fact that would've faced the humiliation of becoming a mere Ra Yellow, or worse, a "Slifer Slacker!" With the demotion, it opened a lot of empty rooms for the girls who were forced to room with each other. For the 2/3 of the population who were forced to leave it, however, their opinions were mixed. They felt that it was bad, no doubt. But how bad it was depended on the dorm they were demoted to.

The new Ra Yellow Girls dorm was quite homely judging from its appearance alone. Like the Boys counterpart, it was a fairly large building, but not as big as the Blue Dorm. With a fresh new paint of yellow on the walls and a jungle green rooftop that complemented the yellow, this two-story dorm resembled a hotel. It's location wasn't too bad either! The newly built dorm was located near the water like the Slifer Red Boys dorm, but on a lower landscape instead of a hill. In fact by exiting outside, it was only half a mile until one could reach the beach. Maybe it wasn't so bad being reduced to a Ra Yellow. It was most certainly better than that _other_ dorm…

On the other hand, near the forest was a smaller building, painted in a fresh paint of white with a red roof on top. Unlike the other buildings, this dorm only had one floor, making the number of rooms available scarce. However, when compared to girl dorms of Obelisk Blue or even Ra Yellow, this one was clearly the worst out of the three. In fact the only thing good that could be said about this dorm was this: At least it was in _much_ better condition than the Slifer Red Boys Dorm. One duelist in particular would find this out the hard way…

As the loud, obnoxious sounds of birds chirping was heard, a girl groggily turning onto her right sighed, hoping that the irritating birds would go away so she could get her rest. Unfortunately, the birds would not cease as she stuck her head under the white pillow. She did not feel like getting up! She did not _want_ to feel like getting up! Not after this! Not after knowing how far she had fallen. If she could, she would stay inside of her bed for the rest of the year. Maybe then she could graduate and forget that this ever happened.

She let out a frustrated groan, hearing the annoying chirps once more. "Fine, I'll get up!" She snapped as she yanked the covers from her, revealing her to be in a white nightgown. Her long dark locks heavily disheveled. Another day, another class as a student of the Red dorm, as a "Slifer Slacker." As she stretched her limbs for being motionless since she went to bed, she went to her small closet. Within a pull, the door opened to reveal two outfits. One was of her old uniform. Her Obelisk Blue uniform which represented the past. What she used to be! What she was proud to be! The other was, of course, what represented now. What she currently was: Her Slifer Red uniform. Often, she wondered why she had to suffer though this humiliation. Who was really to blame for her situation? Well, Sheppard for one. He _was_ the one who had her and others duel to stay in their dorms! Overpopulation her cute butt! This was done out of spite, it had to be! Then again, maybe it was her desperation in looking for someone to blame. When there was someone who was more deserving of the blame for her misfortune.

Of course, she meant Serene Storm of Obelisk Blue. A girl up until that duel with her who couldn't even play a card right! She placed her facedown monster in freaking face up attack mode for crying out loud! And then Serene and her Pretty Senshi defeated her! That was when her days as part of the elite Obelisk Blue were over. If anyone was to blame for her misfortune, it was Serene!

With a sigh, Mindy removed her sleeping garments as she soon replaced them with her current uniform that showed her disgrace and dishonor for the whole school to see. Soon, she grabbed her pink band as she used it to place her hair into a ponytail. As she looked into the small mirror, she gave a small smile. Even if she did look like a Slifer Slacker, she still looked good. Even her blazer would stay buttoned this time. Whether it was because of the cloth managing to stretch out a bit, or her body managed to adjust to her top, at least one good thing happened this morning… However, as she took a sigh of relief, a button, the very last button of her blazer, popped. Unless she had a few small pins, she could forget about closing up her blazer now…

As she looked at the rather-small clock, she saw that it was about ten till eight! "Crap! I'm late!" She gasped as she quickly ran out of the room in hopes of making it before class started. However, what she didn't manage to notice was the single head of a nail that stuck out from a small wooden pillar as when she attempted to jump over the white banister, her pink hairband was caught into the nail. Causing her head to snap back before falling onto the ground.

With the accessory that held it back now torn off, Mindy felt her long, ebony locks flow freely as some of it draped over her shoulders. With her eyes narrowed at her latest misfortune Mindy stood up, not caring at the moment her hair was now tossed in disheveled, as she continued advancing towards her destination. However, she would only make it a few more destinations before her red boot slipped on the oddly slippery source. After she recovered, she found herself to have stepped in and then landed on a familiar brown matter…no not _that_ brown matter… Nevertheless, this only added to the former Obelisk Blue's current frustration…

**Duel Academy Dueling Class**

"Today, we're going to learn a whole new concept of dueling!" Dr. Crowler explained to the class, who suddenly gained a new interest in what would the possible new dueling concept was. "This concept is based on the War of the Roses that took place from 1455 to 1485 between the two royal houses: The Red Rose of Lancaster and the White Rose of York. Now I know you students are wondering how this marvelous bit of history could possibly have anything to do with dueling! Well during those times a completely different rule of Duel Monsters was used known as the Perfect Rule! Instead of summoning monsters to direct attacks, you have to positions not only monster cards but Spell and Trap cards as well!"

"So you mean that we'll have to position our cards right just to declare an attack?" Jaden asked, doing what he rarely, if ever, did: Actually paying attention in class. For an occasion such as finding out about a whole new dueling concept, he couldn't just sleep and miss out this time.

'I supposed I should be grateful he's actually awake.' Crowler thought bitterly. Usually the little Slifer Slacker would be asleep as well as try to pull his ridiculous attempts to sleep in class without him noticing. In fact last week he had to rip that ridiculous mask from his face in order to wake him up! Then again, he should be glad that he actually showed up to class, unlike High Max or whatever he called himself and the rest of his group of delinquents. 'They're probably off somewhere doing lord knows what.' He turned his attention to the Slifer boy. "For once you're actually paying attention in class Mr. Slifer Slacker. In order to even think about attacking, you'll have to position your monsters in the right spot. You may find yourself playing the game of chase with your opponent!"

"So it's like a real strategy game!" Jaden smiled "Sweet!"

"See? Even a Slifer Slacker like Jaden Yuki can get the point of the game!" The teacher stated as Jaden pouted in response, folding his arms. Did Crowler really have to single him out like that?

"I guess Dr. Crowler still hasn't forgotten that time, huh Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"Now that's a duel I can really get into!" Hassleberry declared. "A duel that's like true combat out on the field! Using real tactics with your troops! Now that's my kind of duel!"

"For the rest of the week, we will be focusing on game mechanics of the Perfect Rule of Duel monsters. You will be tested on all of the materials we will talk about so I strongly suggest that you should start studying as soon as class is over." He then glared directly at Jaden. "Some should study more than others!"

"He must really hate you!" Hassleberry noted.

"Gotta be the whole chat room thing." Syrus suggested.

"That's never to be spoken aloud again!" Jaden glared as the door opened, revealing a rather messy-looking girl dressed in the Slifer Red girls' uniform. Strong hints of dried mud could be seen from the collar of her open blazer to the tip of her red boots. Her hair was a mess, covering her face, and she was in no mood for discussion.

Crowler noticed the new arrival. "Typical Slifer Slacker…" He muttered at the girl's tardiness and messy appearance. If that was really the case then she really was a Slifer Slacker after all.

Everyone else noticed as various whispers could be heard. The girl noticed this as she let out a frustrated groan. Showing that she was in no mood to take anyone's crap right now. She looked for a seat near her friends, but today there wasn't one available. With that in mind she decided to just take the only seat that was available…

"Hey Jay, who's that?" Syrus asked, not recognizing the girl.

"Is she a new recruit for the red barracks?" Hassleberry added to the question.

"Don't know…" Jaden admitted, also failing to identify the girl, as he saw the girl take a seat in front of him. Being the nice fellow that he was, he decided to greet her to make her feel welcome. As from the stares of disbelief and disgust, she could really use some friendly faces. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY JADEN?" She snapped, shocking the Slifer Trio.

"M-Mindy!" Jaden responded, shocked.

"Is that her?" Syrus and Hassleberry added. Was this girl really Mindy? She looked different from the way she usually looked. …Well…aside from the red uniform, but she still looked different!

"What? I'm just having a bad hair day!" Mindy crossed her arms.

"Just what happened?" Jaden asked, concerned.

"None of your business!"

"C'mon, we're all friends here!"

"I said no!"

"It's best to let it out…"

"OKAY! I'M HAVING A BAD DAY, ALRIGHT!" She snapped which brought the attention of everyone, including Crowler.

"Mindy!" Alexis responded from a few seats away, worried for her longtime friend.

"What are you complaining about now?" Chazz asked seated above a row from Jaden, annoyed.

"YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING! YOU'RE IN OBELISK BLUE! BUT ME? WELL I'M A SLIFER SLACKER!" She snapped before calming down a bit. "You wanna know what happened to me? Fine, I managed to oversleep this morning. The last button of my blazer popped! Then when I made a run for class my hair tie got caught on a nail sticking out and was ripped off. Then I fell into some mud! I get soaked by the sprinklers I bit my tongue and now I'm being pitied by the biggest dueling ape in the whole school!" She said as she pointed to Jaden. "So that's my day so far! My life as a Slifer Slacker! And if you want to make jokes about it, you can just kiss my-"

"That's enough, young lady!" Crowler scolded. "It's bad enough that you've barged in here late, but to interrupt my class let alone using that kind of language? That's where I draw the line!" He pointed a finger towards the door. "You will leave my classroom at once! I suggest you come back when you've learned some manners! Hmph!"

Mindy blinked, "What? But-"

"LEAVE MY CLASSROOM AT ONCE!" He snapped as Mindy sighed. She could already hear the comments right now…

"Who does she think she is?"

"Yeah, coming to class looking like that!"

"What can you expect from those Slifer Slackers?"

"And to think she used to be in blue!"

"Thank god for the new dorms!"

"She's such a disgrace!"

"She should just leave right now before she embarrass herself once again!"

"She could clean up right now and improve just for her to just look ridiculous! This is sad!"

With her eyes narrowed, she headed for the door as her friends watched. She noticed Serene giving her a look of pity and compassion. In response, Mindy just showed teeth to her, but not for a smile. She knew that Serene was just trying to be friendly and helpful and not meaning any harm, but it was hard not to take it out on her! After all, it was _her_ fault that she was in this mess in the first place!

* * *

Mindy's troubles won't end here! Next chapter, Mindy's "Slifer Treatment" becomes too much for her as she's borderline becoming desperate to do anything to get back in Obelisk Blue…

In closing I like to thank everyone who reviewed and read this chapter and all the others in this story. I hope that I haven't gotten too far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll be definitely hearing about it. In upcoming chapters, there'll be the duel between Bastion and Max, Mindy continuing to adjust to life as a "Slifer Slacker" (And maybe some more tension between her and Serene), and to finally move on with the plot. Also I'm planning on working on the relationship between Blair and Alexis since I think I've went too far with Blair's resentment to Alexis for the whole "fiancée" thing. I'm just wondering what you all think of it.


	14. I Really Hate Slifer Red!

**Chapter 14: **"I Really Hate Slifer Red!"

"And how is your morning, Alexis!" Jasmine asks with a smile as she looked into her PDA. Ever since the Placement Exams, there were plenty of rooms that were vacant in the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm. Therefore, some of the girls who had to room with another girl took the opportunity to lay claim to a room, Jasmine included. How she feels right now. As much as she enjoyed having Alexis and Mindy for a roommate, it was nice to have a room to her, especially when she needed some "me-time."

"_I'm okay, especially with everything back to normal…"_ Alexis sighed on the monitor as she was buttoning up her blazer. _"That's even if you can call it that."_

"I know… Just what were Max and Missy trying to accomplish?" Jasmine brushed her hand through her red hair.

"_Probably about the ridiculous Miss Duel Academy thing…"_ Alexis suspected. _"Even when I stated a thousand times that I wanted nothing to do with it!"_

"Oh c'mon Alexis!" Jasmine protested in response. "How can you say that? Do you know how many girls would dream to be even close where you are? I mean here you are, 3rd-Year Obelisk Blue, 2-time Miss Duel Academy! And you're a huge favorite to not only win again but to be the first girl in Duel Academy to execute a three-peat! Do you know many girls even get close to where you are? Not that many!"

_"If they want to become Miss Duel Academy so bad, then good for them! I don't want to be seen as some doll, let alone a piece of meat! I want to be known as a duelist, first and foremost!"_

"And you are Alexis! I just don't understand why won't you accept the well… more girlish things of being a duelist. It's not like there's sexism in dueling or anything!"

_"Jas, you and I know that the first thing they think about when they see female duelists are looks!"_ Alexis explained. _"I'm trying to change all that and trying to be respected because of my dueling skills, not because I'm just a pretty face."_

"But that could be to your advantage. Makes your male opponents pay for underestimating you." Jasmine reminded. "Beauty and Brains, perfect combination!"

"_Enough about me and Miss Duel Academy!"_ Alexis decided to change the subject to a more serious one. _"How about you? I've heard you got a new roommate!"_

"Yeah…" Jasmine looked down at the bed next to hers as the person occupying it began to awake. "I like her and all, but I was really looking forward to having a room of my own!"

"_Can't you just tell her?"_ Alexis replied, a bit annoyed at Jasmine's skirting around the issue. _"I mean I care about her too, but she does have her own dorm to go to!"_

Jasmine nodded. "You have a point, but how can I break it to her?"

"_Just tell her!"_ Alexis' annoyance with the issue was increasing. _"I mean come on! It's not like you're afraid of her, are you?" _

"I'm not! I'll handle it…"

"_Let me know how it turns out!"_ Alexis said before the screen went blank, leaving Jasmine to do the tough task…

Jasmine took in a deep breath before walking towards her impromptu roommate, who had just finished dressing. "Okay, I like you and all but we really need to talk…"

Mindy sighed as she placed the elastic around her hair, placing it into a ponytail. "Anyway, thanks again for letting me crash here for tonight!" She said with a smile.

Jasmine chuckled a bit, "What are friends for!" In her mind she was becoming frustrated. 'You're making things harder…'

"I mean at the Slifer Red Girls dorm, we're having major trouble with the showers! They just don't have much pressure and the water usually turns cold in about ten minutes. And the beds are fine for the most part, but the sheets and blankets are hand-me-downs and they're so itchy I have red marks on my thighs from the scratches last night."

"Mindy listen…"

"We could have it be just like this! It'd be just like the last two years…without Alexis!" Mindy suggested.

"That's nice and all but-"

Mindy grabbed a small bag that contained her toiletries, "Hey, I'll be right back. Gotta keep my teeth minty-fresh!"

"Okay…you do that!" Jasmine nodded as she watched Mindy leave. As soon as the Slifer was gone, she let out a sigh of frustration. "Really making this difficult, Mindy…" She groaned as she heard a familiar beeping tone. She grabbed her PDA and accepted the incoming call.

"_How did it go?"_ Alexis asked.

"She didn't even give me a chance!" Jasmine complained as she lay back onto her bed.

…

In the halls, Mindy walked towards the restroom on the first floor with a smile on her face. It was good to be back in blue, where she belonged. Where the beds weren't as itchy, the showers were warm and had enough pressure, and most importantly, everything was up to her standards. This was indeed her true home: Obelisk Blue, not crappy Slifer Red.

"What are you doing here, Slifer Slacker?"

Mindy blinked, snapped out of her thoughts, as she saw a small group of Obelisk Blue girls. Girls whom she was previously friends with or had seen around! "Hey girls, what's up?"

"Aren't you lost?" The first girl asked in an annoyed tone.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Another girl demanded.

"Oh c'mon girls! I'm with a friend of mine!" Mindy tried to explain, but the other girls unfortunately weren't going to have it.

"Like we'd believe you, loser!"

"Yeah, why would an Obelisk Blue want to hang around with a Slifer Skank like you, anyway?"

"Ex-_cuse_ me?" Mindy raised an eyebrow at the "Skank" remark.

"You heard me, Slifer Skank! This is our dorm and your kind aren't welcome here!" She demanded as she and her group began walking towards Mindy, who backed up a bit. They weren't going to have this Slifer Red loser contaminate their Elite Blue dorm.

"Look, can't we just talk about this?" Mindy tried to explain. All she wanted was to brush her teeth, but unfortunately that wasn't going to happen. In fact something worse was about to happen…

"Get her!" She ordered as Mindy, having no other choice, began to run. This was certainly the day: Her being ran out of the dorm she used to be in by girls she's known since first year. If it wasn't confirmed yet it certainly was now: Mindy was definitely at the bottom of the barrel as a Slifer Red duelist.

**Duel Arena**

"Armed Dragon Level 10, attack his facedown monster with Static Orb Thrust!" Chazz ordered as the giant armored dragon threw a cobalt-colored orb of energy from his hand, destroying the facedown monster that was revealed to be Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000).

"Sorry Chazz, but you activated my Trap Card: Hero Signal!" Jaden informed as an "H" beacon illuminated on top of the ceiling. "Now I'll be able to summon a Level-4 Elemental Hero, and I choose Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1200)!" At that moment, the Elemental Hero of thunder appeared on the field, dressed in his usually blue and gold bodysuit.

Chazz narrow his eyes. He could discard a card and destroy his Sparkman with his Armed Dragon's Special Ability. But this facedown card could still be useful. "I'll just place one facedown card and end my turn!" He then taunted. "Face it, Slacker! Next turn it'll all be over, and I'll get what's rightfully mine!"

"Seriously, you need to get over it…" Jaden drew a card that was Skyscraper. "Okay Chazz, I'll activate the Spell Card Miracle Fusion, allowing me to remove my Flame Wingman in my Graveyard and my Sparkman on the field to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500/2100)!" Sparkman was removed from the field as from above descended a green-skinned warrior with illuminating white armor, save for the wings. A sword in one hand, a shield in the other, as a green light began to glow around him. "You know about my Wingman's special ability, right?" Jaden tried to confirm as Chazz remembered how many of his Elemental Heroes he had sent to the graveyard. There was Avian and Burstinatrix from the fusion of Flame Wingman. Then there was Bubbleman and Bubbleman Neo as well as Bladedge, and of course Clayman, who he just destroyed! And with a 300-point increase for each of them in the grave, he'd gain an extra 1800 ATK points (4300/2100).

"Crud!" Chazz grumbled, forgetting about Jaden's Flare Wingman, as he was now ready for the attack!

"Shouldn't you realize by now Chazz? Like in the comics, a hero always wins!" Jaden reminded as he proceeded to declare his winning attack! "Now Shining Flare Wingman, attack his Armed Dragon LV10 (3000/2000)! Shining Emerald Orb!" He ordered as the Flare Wingman charged up a green orb-like sphere. Jaden's Life Points were at 200 while Chazz' were still at 1000! Even without its Special Ability of dealing Direct Damage equal to his Armed Dragon after its destruction, Jaden had this duel one… Or did he?

"Not this time, Slacker!" Chazz activated his trap card. "Go Ring of Destruction!" At that moment, an explosive ring appeared around the Elemental Hero's neck, as within seconds it would explode. The downside of using this card was that not only Jaden would take damage equal to his own monster but Chazz would as well! But at this point, he didn't care. 'If I can't win this duel, nobody will…' Within seconds, the ring exploded, dealing both of them 4300 points of direct damage, bringing both of their Life Points to zero.

"Whoa…" Syrus let out a sigh as he, Hassleberry and Blair watched both duelists shielded themselves form the blast. "Jaden had it won but Chazz came back with that trap card.

"It was a close battle, Soldier. It could've gone either way!" Hassleberry placed in his two cents.

"I love Jaden to death and all, but I was really kinda hoping that he'd lose this one." Blair admitted. Knowing very well about the stipulations of the duel that had just finished.

"Looks like we tied!" Jaden walked towards Chazz as he extended his hand towards Chazz, as a symbol of respect and friendship. "Sweet duel, huh?" However instead of a handshake, all he got was a finger pointed towards him.

"Don't think that this is over, Slacker!" Chazz declared. "I will beat you and finally take back what you stole from me! What's rightfully mine! What should've been mine all along, Jaden!"

"Look if you want to be her fiancée that's great! But you're really going overboard with it! Don't go complaining to me! If you want it so bad then talk to her about it!"

"I still have my pride!"

"Newsflash Chazz: She wasn't happy about being put through the situation of winding up as somebody's fiancé! If anything she's going to hate you even more!"

"SHE DOESN'T HATE ME!" Chazz snapped.

"Wow…" The three spectators gasped at the raven-haired duelist's actions. They've thought that Chazz would drop the whole fiancée thing once Alexis snapped at him about it. Apparently they were wrong. In fact, they could see it becoming even worse…

**Chancellor Sheppard's Office**

"This is ridiculous! Outrageous! Nonsense!" Crowler protested as he pounded on the polished desk of the esteemed Chancellor. "How could you possibly allow this to happen?"

"I agree!" Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte added. "It's honteux that's what it is!"

"Gentlemen, settle down!" Chancellor Sheppard, always being the voice of reason, explained. "While it may seem to be shocking, but he does excellently well in the dueling exams but only well enough to pass on the written tests. Nevertheless, he always was qualified for promotion to the next year for the past couple of years!"

"That may be true, but still! Chancellor Sheppard, do you see the ramifications this could bring to our school! Just think about how much of a blow to the reputation of not just yours and mine, but to the entire school if we allow this to happen! THINK ABOUT WHAT KIND OF AN EMBARRASSMENT IT WOULD BE IF A SLIFER SLACKER ACTUALLY GRADUATED!"

"I agree with Monsieur Crowler!" Bonaparte explained, "This school has always been about creating the best of the best duelist in this school! All of them have been in Obelisk Blue and perhaps some from Ra Yellow! But to think that one of them would be from the Slifer Red of all places? We'd be a complete laughingstock! We've already gained negative press when Zane Truesdale, our best student who graduated first two years ago, was obliterated by Aster Phoenix so quickly without having a slacker be among our graduates!"

"If I remembered correctly, didn't we have one of those 'slacker' graduate two years ago and now works as a card designer for Industrial Illusions?" Sheppard reminded.

"That was different! Signore Huffington won a card design contest and Pegasus personally requested for his services! Back to the matter in hand, we couldn't just promote him to Obelisk Blue or anything! Besides, even if we did he'd probably stay in that dorm full of Slackers anyway!" Crowler crossed his arms. "The last time we gave him a promotion exam he won the right to move up to Ra Yellow, yet he still stayed in that shack!"

"Well…maybe you could convince him to want to be promoted to Ra Yellow at least." Sheppard suggested.

"Please we've tried tearing down his dorm and that didn't even work…" Crowler mumbled.

"What was that, Crowler?"

The aristocrat-like teacher stammered, realizing what he almost revealed. "Oh nothing!" He twiddled his thumbs.

Bonaparte glared. " Monsieur, are you trying to get us fired?" He whispered harshly.

"Well gentlemen, if you really don't want one of the graduates to be a Slifer Red, another one anyway, then you two should find a way to do something about it! And I don't mean blackmailing or doing something devious like threatening to tear down the red dorm." As Sheppard mentioned the latter idea, Crowler and Bonaparte began to sweat a little. Despite hearing whispers about it, the chancellor has little, if any, knowledge of their attempts to tear down the red dorm while he was away and Crowler was temporary Chancellor. And for their sakes, they'd like to keep it that way! "I suggest you come up with something fast: After all, the year is moving fast and if you don't act quickly Jaden Yuki will most likely graduate as a Slifer Red."

…

"There's got to be some way we could convince that Slifer Slacker to move up to Ra Yellow at least…" Crowler vented his woes as he and Bonaparte walked away from Sheppard's office.

"How about showing him how better Ra Yellow or Obelisk Blue is!" Bonaparte suggested. "And while we're at it we could convince him to work on his grades a bit! How about you become a tutor to Jaden?"

"WHAT!" The Italian aristocrat outburst out of shock and contempt, "You actually want me to hang around with that Slifer Slacker like I were one of his friends? Though I don't hate him as much as I used to, I refuse to spend one second, let alone a year, with that slacker more than I have to! Bonaparte you must be joking!"

"Are you still upset about the time when you were in the chat room and you-"

"CHETARE!" Crowler snapped at the much shorter teacher! "WE AGREED THAT WAS NOT TO LEAVE THE TEACHER'S LOUNGE!"

"Monsieur, you really need to get over it!" Bonaparte suggest strongly, _still_ can't believing that Crowler _still_ haven't forgotten about the chat room incident, as he heard footsteps. Upon closer inspection, the saw a girl from the Slifer Red dorm and from the depressed expression on her face she wasn't exactly proud of her new rank. "Who is she?"

"That's Mindy Harrison." Crowler explained. "She's one of the many girls who were demoted from Obelisk Blue and now resides in the red dorms."

"No wonder she's so depressed." Bonaparte thought as suddenly, a thought came to mind. "I got it!"

"Got what?"

"You big lummox, I mean the solution to our problem! To convince that Slifer Slacker to stop being a Slifer Slacker!"

"And how we're supposed to do that?" Crowler gave the Frenchman a skeptical look.

"That's the thing. We won't have to do anything! She'll do all the work for us!" Bonaparte explained with a grin on his face.

"So we get Mindy to convince Jaden to not only move up to the Yellow dorms, but to stop slacking around like sleeping in my class!" Crowler then exclaimed, "Come magnifico! Glad I thought of it!"

Bonaparte scoffed, "_You_ thought of it?"

Crowler quickly rushed over to the depressed girl. "Oh Signora Harrison!" He called out to her.

"Huh?" Mindy blinked as she looked at her two professors approaching her. "Oh... hi Dr. Crowler, Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte…"

"Why the long face my girl? I take it that you're not very happy in your new dorms?"

"No… it's okay…" Mindy assured the taller man. She didn't like the place, but she didn't want to seem ungrateful that she was still in the academy either.

"You can be honest! Tell us how it really feels to be in Slifer Red?" Bonaparte asked. She should just flat out admit that it's horrible in Slifer Red. They _are_ trying to help her, after all!

"Okay, you wanna know how it's like in Slifer Red? Fine! It's horrible, okay?" Mindy snapped. "The water hardly works, the sheets are all itchy, and there isn't that much food! I hate it there! I hate it I hate it I hate it!"

"Hmm…it's a pity that you've went from 3rd-year Obelisk Blue to a mere Slifer Slacker…" Crowler sighed. "A shame there isn't a way for you to be promoted back to Obelisk Blue. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Mindy asked. If there was even the tiniest bit of hope for her to be promoted back to Obelisk Blue, she was ready to do just about anything to get that promotion.

"Tell me, Mindy. Have you ever been a tutor for someone? Hmm?"

Mindy looked down a bit. "Well… I did remembering helping a struggling student with their math problems back in grade school."

"So you do have experience! Splendid! Now I have a person in mind who I'd like for you to be a tutor for…"

"And that is…"

"I think you know him! He's a Slifer Red just like you! What was his name? Jaden Yuki, was it not?"

Mindy blinked out of shock. "You want me to tutor Jaden?" She liked him and all, but Crowler must've been joking. Helping Jaden to do well on his written exams? He'd have a better chance of finding a snow cone in the depths of Hell.

"That's right! I know that tutoring someone as simple-minded as Jaden can be rather stressful, so that's why if you should succeed in making him into a respectable student – for once – I'll do everything I can to get you back into Obelisk Blue!"

At hearing this Mindy hastily nodded. "I'll do it! I'll turn that slacker into a star! Anything to get back into Obelisk Blue!" She knew that she should've thought this through, but if there were any chance she could go back to the dorm she felt that she belonged in, she would be a fool not to take it.

"Nice to see that you're excited about this. But I can tell you that this won't be an easy task!" Crowler reminded. "Working with someone like Jaden takes patience!" He then mumbled. "A lot more than I have for sure…" Switch to his regular voice, "Don't think of it as doing a the impossible Mindy, but think of it as doing a service for your school!"

Mindy raised a closed fist as she gave a smile filled with determination. "I won't let Jaden knock my spirits down! His slacking days are over!"

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear!" Crowler announced as Bonaparte, from a far, watched on. A smile forming on his face…

**Outside Duel Academy**

Sitting near the edge of the cliff, Jaden looked at his deck as he began to recall the events that had just happened. Hassleberry dueling against Max out of honor and vengeance! Max and Missy's whole plan to get rid of Alexis from school and manipulating Chazz! And just earlier, him dueling Chazz for the prize of being Alexis' fiancé! Lately it seemed to be less about fun and more about getting what you want!

'Is this what dueling really is about?' He asked himself as he looked to his hand that clutched his deck. A long time ago, he was taught that dueling should be fun! But now, he wasn't so sure. Maybe dueling was really about dominance and power! After all, for two years now it was a deciding factor in the fate of the world. To say that he was becoming sick of how duels were being used would be an understatement.

"Hi Jaden."

The brunette turned around as he saw Alexis approaching him. As much as he liked her company, he almost wished that she didn't showed up. After all, this would all but certainly give Chazz more ammunition for his personal vendetta against him for having, in his opinion, what was rightfully his. "Oh, hi Alexis!" He greeted.

The honey-blonde girl could sense there was something wrong. He did seem to be his usual cheerful self, but something was a bit off. "Is there something wrong? Anything you'd want to talk about?"

He sighed, "Lex, don't take this the wrong way. But I don't think it'd be a good idea for us to be alone."

Now it was her turn to sigh! "Let me guess: Chazz _still_ hasn't drop it yet?"

"He just challenged me to a duel this morning…" Jaden sighed. "At one point I was just about ready to just lose on purpose just for him to stop bugging me about it, but then it'll just make things worse! And besides, a true duelist wouldn't just throw away the duel! It'll be disrespectful to both duelists and the duel itself."

Alexis nodded in agreement. "You're not the only one with problems over the whole love issue. You do know how much Blair hates me, right?" She reminded.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't say hate. I think it's more of the fact that she's feeling a bit threatened."

"Don't forget that, in a way, this is _your_ fault! You were the one who accepted Harrington's duel when you didn't even know what a fiancée was!"

"Like I told Mindy before, it's not like I thought that fiancée was some kind of feast like some people would. It is a still a foreign word though."

"Only a foreign word that's now apart of our everyday language and not just apart of the French language."

"You're never going to let me live it down, are you?"

Alexis gave him a small smirk, "Not a chance! And besides, it's not like there are still a group of people dressed in white yelling at you to see the-"

"Finish that phrase and I will jump off of this cliff and take you with me." Jaden cut her off with a warning. "That really grew old."

"True, but admit it Jaden. You thought that I looked cute in my little white uniform!" Alexis teased.

"Really not helping our current situation!" Jaden reminded. "Why don't you just go on a date and Chazz just to get him to shut up about the whole thing?"

"I'll do that on the day you decide to spend the entire day with Blair." Alexis countered. "Even if it means having to hear a lot of love references!" On reviewing what she just said, however, she decided that maybe she said the wrong thing…

"It's a deal!" Jaden closed the fist of his free hand as he gave a confident smile towards Alexis.

"What's a deal?" Alexis blinked as she soon saw that smile. That same smile she's seen on Jaden's face when he got an idea. "Oh no! Don't tell me that you're going to-"

"Come on, Lex! It's a perfect idea: Blair and I will chill! And you and Chazz'll go out one night! It's a win-win situation!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"Forget it Jaden!"

"Please!"

"I'm not doing it!" Alexis crossed her arms.

"Look, I'm willing to do whatever Blair wants to do for a whole day! The least you can do is go on one measly date with Chazz!" Jaden declared.

"I don't care! There's no way-"

"Pretty please?"

"-am going to go-"

"Do it for me Lex? Please!"

"-Date with Chazz! You must be-Ugh, I hate you Jaden…" She hissed, pouting as a small smile formed on the brunette's face.

"I take it that's a yes, am I right?" He asked.

"Whatever! You owe me for this one Jaden!" She declared. "And you can believe that I'll be ready to collect soon. _Very_ soon."

"Sure whatevs! So let's plan the dates okay?"

'I'm starting to think that the soul of my brother has taken over Jaden's body…' Alexis frowned in the situation as she listened to Jaden's suggestions of what she should do with Chazz. This whole date setup reeked of Atticus, just like the whole love duel between her and Chazz two years ago. It wasn't that she didn't want to go out with Chazz…okay, maybe it was. But she didn't just want to be forced into dating someone unless she wanted to. This time, she would go ahead and do so. She took a look at the brunette dressed in red, knowing that he better be ready to deliver when it was time to return the favor…

* * *

Looks like a possible double date is in the works between Jaden, Alexis, Blair, and Chazz. Will it work out and put an end to their insecurities, or will the dates even occur? Also, in order to get back to Obelisk Blue, Mindy must do what most deemed to be impossible: Helping Jaden score a high grade on his written exams and convince him to move up to Ra Yellow!

In closing I like to thank everyone who reviewed and read this chapter and all the others in this story. I hope that I haven't gotten too far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll be definitely hearing about it. In upcoming chapters, there'll be the duel between Bastion and Max, Mindy continuing to adjust to life as a "Slifer Slacker" (And maybe some more tension between her and Serene), and to finally move on with the plot. Also I'm planning on working on the relationship between Blair and Alexis since I think I've went too far with Blair's resentment to Alexis for the whole "fiancée" thing. I'm just wondering what you all think of it.


	15. Current Events

**Chapter 15: **Current Events!

"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd welcome back folks!" Francis exclaimed in the dark, with only a flashlight that was under his face serving as a source of light. "First off, the author has informed me to let you know that you're the only one who's bothered to read this story. Now with that crap's outta the way, let's get this thing started. Any day now our contact at Duel Academy will give us the heads up and we can start thrashing on the brats! Oooooooh how fun that'll be!"

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?"

The switch was flipped as the room lights were on. Francis blinked as he turned around only to find an annoyed Lance, arms crossed. He let out a slight chuckle. "My fans…"

"WHAT FANS!"

"Ey…y'know… The people who're reading this?" Francis tried to explain. "You need to chill out a bit, and you too could have your own fan base! They are a rather loyal bunch who'll stay with ya through the times, good and bad. As well as finding out some precious gems. For example: Jaden has a pretty deep back-story, and you'll probably get a small hint as to why he stays in Slifer Red so much! Too bad we won't see it in the Anime anytime soon! If you want to see it…" He then whispered in a psychotic voice. "Buy the manga!"

"Why do you think you actually know anything about Jaden Yuki?" Now it was Fleur's turn to shout. She was really starting to lean towards stupidity instead of insanity on the verdict of their cohort.

"It's simple! Just pick up Chapter 10 from your favorite bookstore or better yet subscribe to Shonen Jump and you might even get your own Egyptian God Card in the mail!"

"Umm… This may be my first day and all… but is he always like this or is he suffering from head trauma?" Asked a young lady with long pink hair with bangs that closely resembled antennae.

"The thing about Francis Excel, it's more than just head trauma!"

The snow-haired man heard this as he turned towards Fleur, "It ain't no trauma! That's just the way I am Bizatch!"

"It's just best to ignore him." Lance advised before noticing the new arrival. "Say there, Cutie! You need help around here?"

"Umm… Thanks, but I believe I can do well on my own!" She informed.

"It's best that you stay away from him Serena!" Fleur informed. "Mr. Drakeson here is quite the playboy!"

Lance rolled his eyes, "Are you still angry about that time?" Apparently Fleur, for one ridiculous reason or another, had some kind of a personal vendetta against him, specifically starting a new relationship with the girls.

**Duel Arena**

"Try to control yourself Soldier!" Hassleberry reminded Syrus, whose eyes were widen in awe.

"I know but…" He tried to explain, but he just couldn't keep his eyes off of them.

"Remember Syrus, they're still only cards!"

"I know, but…they're so pretty…" Syrus stated in a dreamed state. "So beautiful…"

"Is he seriously that fixated on those cards?" Jasmine asked, annoyed and disgusted at the same time at Syrus' behavior. Just because he looked like one didn't mean that he should act like a kid, let alone a perverted one.

"Just be glad that it's not the Dark Magician Girl that's on the field right now!" Mindy reminded as she watched on, not really caring about the result. 'Like she has any chance of winning…' She thought bitterly as she saw Serene facing off against another girl from the Obelisk Blue dorm. The girl had Cyber Harpie Lady on the field, which already destroyed Serene's Shining Angel. However, due to the Angel's effect she was able to summon another monster: Another one of her Pretty Senshi Series monsters.

"Thanks to Hitomi's (600/2000) high defense of 2000, your Cyber Harpie Lady won't be able to attack me directly!" She explained as a girl with her long brunette hair in a high ponytail, saved for her white and yellow Sailor Fuku, was kneeled down, arms crossed and her wings covering her. With her Life Points at 800 and her opponent's at 1350, it was a good thing she summoned her monster. Now that Cyber Harpy Lady couldn't attack, she had another chance to make a comeback.

"Whatever, little girl! I don't need to attack you directly! Not when I have this!" The obelisk blue girl declared as she flicked her long silver hair back before playing another card. "Take Tremendous Fire! I may take 500 points worth of damage, but at least it'll be enough to get rid of you!" She declared as large fireballs began to rain down on the field towards the both of them. As she took the numerous hits, her Life Points began to drop to 800, but at least Serene would've at least lost the last of her 800…

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case as her side of the field began to glow in a yellow light. "What the-?"

"Sorry Rachel!" Serene apologized. "That card will help me more than hurt me!" She explained as her Life Points increased to 1800. "As long as Hitomi's Nature Cure Barrier is on the field, whatever damage I get from your card effects are negated and converted into Life Points."

"What?" The Obelisk Blue known as Rachel growled. "I'll end my turn!"

"Here goes!" Serene drew a card from her deck as she smiled. "Okay, now I'll summon Pretty Senshi Kasumi (1400/1200) in attack mode!" She announced as Kasumi once again made her grand entrance form the sky as she landed in a playful pose. "And with Kasumi normal summoned comes another Fairy monster. So here comes Dunames Dark Witch (1800/1050)!" She announced as the Dunames Valkyrie appeared on the field beside Kasumi."

"Man…" Rachel groaned. Missy did tell her she had some surprising moves, but she didn't tell her she could pull 'em off so easily! "Missy's going to kill me…"

"I'm sorry Dunames, but it's the only way…" Serene mourned before she declared her attack. "Dunames Dark Witch, attack her Cyber Harpy Lady!" She ordered as Dunames Dark Witch flew towards her attack target.

"Fine, if your Witch wants a fight, then Cyber Harpy Lady will give her one!" Rachel declared as the two monsters began their clash. At the end, both were gone.

"Now Kasumi, the final blow! Let's do it for Dunames Dark Witch!" Serene ordered as Kasumi flew towards Rachel. "Holy Punisher!" The pink-haired angelic girl held her hands close as a ball of pure light illuminated. Within a single thrust, she tossed the ball at Rachel which disappeared when it make contact. However, within a few seconds, from within Rachel began to glow before she was overcame with the glowing light as the rest of her Life Points dropped to zero.

"Alright! I won!" Serene cheered in her victory as Syrus and Hassleberry rushed over to the victorious Obelisk.

"Way to play!" The cyan-haired boy cheer as the pink-banged girl smiled.

"Nicely done!" Hassleberry added.

"I have to admit, Serene's surprising me!" Jasmine noted, "This is the 3rd Obelisk Blue girl she's defeated this week!"

"I guess…" Mindy agreed. Although her words appeared rather forced to come from her mouth.

The redhead sighed, "Are you still upset over it?"

"You'd be upset too if you lost to her and had to live in the Slifer Red dorm." The ebony-haired girl declared. Who wouldn't be upset that they had to live in the lowest of the low of the dorms! "You've seen how low-quality the facilities are! Hell, the only dorm that's worse than mine is the Slifer Red Boys' dorm, and that's because ours has just been built!"

"Have you even tried to make improvements?" Jasmine asked. "I mean at least take some pride in your dorm and try to make it look at least decent!"

"Easy for you can say! You're still in Obelisk Blue!"

"If you hate it so much then why don't you just work on your dueling skills and start beating duelists left and right so Chancellor Sheppard could give you a dorm promotion exam!" Jasmine told her, snapping slightly. Her complaining was starting to get on her nerves.

"I'm working on it!" Mindy groaned out of frustration. "I need some air…"

Jasmine sighed as she watched her friend leave. 'She seriously has some growing up to do…' In truth, she probably would feel similarly if not the same way as Mindy if it were her who had to wear the red uniform. But she wouldn't make _that_ much of a deal about it. Aside from the rank, they did look nice…

**Slifer Red Boys' Dorm**

As she was seated on the couch in the lobby, Blair closed her eyes. She began to think about how things are between her and Jaden. As painful as it was for her to say it, it wasn't going as well! And honestly, it wasn't because of Alexis. In fact she's been more than a bit hard on the honey-blonde girl. Maybe it was from hearing that Jaden was her fiancée that caused her disliking for the girl to grow. After all, Alexis was everything she wasn't. Okay, that was taking it a bit far, as Alexis was four years older than her. But she still had things that trumped her. She was known as the Queen of Obelisk Blue for one! Two, she has been known as Miss Duel Academy for the past two years so she was not only one of the best duelist on the academy, but she was the prettiest, too! Just how was she supposed to compete with that? Normally one would say having a good personality but Alexis has one as well! The indigo-haired girl cursed herself. Was there anything she could trump her at?

"I guess you prefer to be with her than me…" She sighed as a small tear came from her eye. Who could blame him? All she's been ever since she arrived was rather cruel to her while Alexis took the time to help a struggling student. She wouldn't beat around the bush. She was jealous of her! She was jealous that she had obviously the affections of the guy she loved ever since two years ago, ever since she first came to the academy…

She soon heard the door opening as another person entered the lobby. Speaking of the devil, _she_ had to show up! "Hi Blair!" She greeted with a smile. "How are you?"

"Oh…hi…" She said, not really wanting to see her right now.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked as she took a seat next to the sad girl.

"Well…it's kinda hard when the guy you love would rather go with someone else!" She explained. Trying as hard as she could not to lash out at her. After all, that someone else _was_ Alexis.

"Is that what this has been all about?" Alexis asked, annoyed. She already knew where it was going to go! "Listen Blair, let me give you some advice. When it comes to love, don't go listening to Chazz! I mean I was just talking to Jaden about it earlier at the cliff and-"

"You were with Jaden?" The younger girl outburst, "I should've known you two would be together… I mean why wouldn't he go with you! You're beautiful, and smart and-"

"Blair, there is _nothing_ going on between me and Jaden!" Alexis stated. "Jaden and I are friends, nothing more! And if you mention the whole fiancée thing one more time, you'll know how an Obelisk Blue girl's boot feels on your head!"

"So… there isn't anything between you two?"

"_No!_" She said. She liked Jaden and all, but due to the whole "fiancée" fiasco as well as Chazz' refusal of letting it go, even if she _did_ wanted to date him it wouldn't do anyone good.

"Oh…" Blair looked down. She knew she should be happy, but she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Is something wrong?" Alexis asked. Blair should've been happy that her 'biggest obstacle' was out of the way.

"It's nothing, it's just…" She sighed, "I'm sorry… For the way I've been acting. I mean when you're-"

"Hey, forget about it! I've yelled at you, too!" Alexis smiled as an idea formed in her head. 'So you said that you're willing to spend a whole day with Blair, huh Jaden?' She gave a devilish grin. He might have said that he was willing to spend the whole day with Blair, but if she had to go on a date with Chazz, she was going to make sure that Jaden had a date as well! It's only fair after all, since it _was_ his idea! "So, Blair…"

"Yeah Alexis…"

"Let me give you some woman to woman advice when trying to win guys over…" She offered as Blair scooted closer to listen! If everything went accordingly, then Mr. Yuki will be on his very first date…but knowing Jaden, he probably has no idea on what to do on one.

**Outside Duel Academy**

Isn't it good to be the Chazz?

Seriously! Isn't it good to be a Chazz?

Answer: When was it not good to be the Chazz? Okay, maybe there was the time when High Max and his band of losers along with that insect-loving wench Missy played that cruel trick, but other than that, it's always been good! If there was any doubt left, then take this for instance.

As he rushed around campus, a smile was formed on his face. She said yes! She actually said yes! Finally, Alexis had come to her senses and finally agreed to go out with him on a date! Chazz couldn't believe it, but he did hear those lovely words of confirmation from those lovely lips! Although he had his doubts but she assured him that it was really her, not some loser in disguise trying to make him look bad again. With this news, there was absolutely positively undeniably only one person to tell! The only person he could, should, and would tell! The one person who was his biggest obstacle in his goal…

"Read it and weep, Slacker!" He taunted smiling triumphantly. "It looks like someone's about to get replaced soon!"

Jaden turned towards Chazz. "Say wha?"

"That's right, Slacker! I asked Alexis out and she finally said yes!" He then pointed at the brunette. "See Jaden, I told you that I'd take back what you stole from me! What's rightfully mine all along!"

"Oh Jesus…" Jaden sighed, Chazz was brining _that_ up again.

"What's wrong? Not liking the fact that you're getting dumped? Don't feel too bad! Hardly anyone can measure up to the Chazz!"

"I'm happy for you Chazz." Jaden said, trying as hard as he could be as polite as possible! He respected him and all, but the Chazz was getting on the nerves!

"Oh don't be so modest! Tell me how you really feel! Do you feel hurt! Do you feel betrayed! Are you sad that you're no longer Alexis' fiancée?"

"I'm serious Chazz! I'm happy for you! I wish you and Alexis the best of luck! Okay? So go on, see a movie, have a nice, romantic walk on the beach, whatevs!"

"Oh c'mon Jaden, you could show a little more emotion about this new turn of events! How the fact that I hold the position that used to be yours is eating you up inside!"

"Really getting tired of the whole "fiancée" crap!" Jaden replied, growing tired of Chazz' gloating.

"Don't feel too bad! There's still the little girl in Slifer Red…" Chazz reminded with a laugh. However, before Jaden could respond, they were interrupted by another argument…

"An' what makes you think you can, Misawa?"

"I know that I've done so before, which is why you keep ducking me like the coward that you are!"

Jaden blinked. "Sounds like Bastion!"

"And that scrub, Irvine!" Chazz added in disgust as the two rushed over to see what was the matter. As they suspected, Bastion and High Max, with his gang of course, were arguing again.

"Dawg please, I don't need to duck you of all people!" Max scoffed, "I mean look at yo self! You went from being number one into a joke in less than a year! Talk 'bout an embarrassment!"

"The only embarrassment I see is right before me!" Bastion replied. "I mean what you and your little band of misfits have already done enough. Stacking your deck, impersonating Alexis and manipulating both her and Chazz, almost drowning Syrus! By all means those are more than suitable grounds for a jail sentence, let alone expulsion! Even now you prove to be dishonorable by still refusing to accept my challenge!

"Misawa, please! We all know that you ain't even in my league! Duelin' a has-been busta like you would be a waste of not only mine's but everyone else's time."

"Bastion!" Jaden called for him as he and Chazz rushed over.

"Well look who it is: Yuki and Princeton showin' up like the bustas they are!"

"What do you want now, loser?" Chazz hissed.

Max cleared his throat, "S'cuse me, I believe that this is an A-B conversation! So why don't y'all bustas 'C' yo' way outta it!"

"Hey, hold on!" Jaden protested.

"What, y'all hosers stupid or sumthin'? This is a discussion between Ra Yellows! There ain't no room for Slifer Slackers or Overrated Obelisks! Otherwise, we'd call someone 'lot mo' interesting than both of you chumps!"

"What's wrong Max? Feel threatened?" Bastion asked, "Because not only do I not think, but know that I can beat you! But I know especially that both Jaden and Chazz can beat you!"

"Man please, y'all know that ain't gonna happen. I told y'all once, I'll tell y'all again: I don't duel Slifers or Has-beens!"

"Then why don't you duel me then!" Chazz challenged. "I'm neither of the above and I still have a score to settle with you for tricking me into trying to get Alexis kicked out of Duel Academy! And I'm going to make you pay for manipulating us and turning us against each other! For I am The Man! The Champ! The Legend! **I… Am… Chazz… Thunder!**"

Max waved off, "Please! You still a has-been! The only reason why you even in OB in the first place 'Chazz Thunder' is because you beat a girl who old enough to be yo daughter! That still screams has-been to me!"

"Why you!" Chazz was ready to strike, but an extended arm from Bastion stopped him.

"If I am indeed a has-been, then why are you so hesitant to accept my challenge? Or more importantly, why haven't you been able to defeat me once!"

"Like I said, you just got lucky!" Max reminded, then smiling. "Let's face it Misawa! You ain't the top dawg in Yellow anymore! I bet even Dimitri can beat you!" The tyrant Ra stopped for a moment and think. Then… "I'll tell ya what, I'll make a deal with ya Misawa! If you can beat Dimitri, I'll then duel ya!"

"What?" Jaden and Chazz responded at the same time.

Chazz scoffed, "Like Bastion's going to agree to that!"

Jaden added, "Yeah, say no Bastion!"

"If you're still the same Bastion Misawa from first year, you'll accept my challenge, or are you really a has-been!" Max smiled, taunting him as Bastion narrowed his eyes looking down, causing his two friends to be concerned…

"Umm…Bastion, are you okay?" Jaden asked.

"Don't tell me you're letting that chump get to you!" Chazz crossed his arms.

Bastion looked up to Max. "Fine! I'll accept!"

"What?" Both boys responded as Max grinned.

"Looks like you still have the testicular fortitude!" He declared. "A'ight, here's how it goin' down! Later today, we all meet at the Duel Area in front of the whole school! Then everyone'll see how much of a joke you always were! And then yo' sorry behind'll pull a Chazz and leave!"

"You know there's a chance you'll end up being the biggest laughing stock in Duel Academy." Charlie added.

"Perhaps, but there is a higher percent chance of you four getting your just rewards." Bastion reminded as at that moment, Pikeru appeared on his shoulder.

"Don't do it Bastion!" She pleaded with worry, as Curran appeared on his other shoulder.

"Those bozos aren't worth your time!" She added with a frown. They were all nothing but hopeless, worthless losers as far as she was concerned.

"Don't worry Bastion!" Dimitri stated with a smile. "I won't try to humiliate you… much!"

Bastion just narrowed his eyes at the copycat duelist. Knowing him he was going to copy a deck, whether it may be Jaden's, Zane's, or perhaps, assuming it was possible, Yugi's again. But knowing who his allies were, there was no telling what Dimitri could have planned for their duel.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**Bastion, looking to make a comeback, has challenged High Max. But to get to him he'll have to duel Dimitri first, who once again duels with a Legendary Duelist's deck. Bastion fends off the attacks successfully. But after he destroys one of Dimitri's monsters, that is when the true challenge begins…

In closing I like to thank everyone who reviewed and read this chapter and all the others in this story. I hope that I haven't gotten too far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll be definitely hearing about it. In upcoming chapters, there'll be the duel between Bastion and Max, Mindy continuing to adjust to life as a "Slifer Slacker" (And maybe some more tension between her and Serene), and to finally move on with the plot. Also I'm planning on working on the relationship between Blair and Alexis since I think I've went too far with Blair's resentment to Alexis for the whole "fiancée" thing. I'm just wondering what you all think of it.


	16. The Ultimate Comeback!

**Chapter 16: **The Ultimate Comeback! Bastion vs. Dimitri

"Jaden?"

The brunette boy blinked as he turned around to see Mindy with a semi-worried look on her face. He knew that Mindy was still having a hard time accepting being in Slifer Red, but in his perspective it wasn't that bad. Sure it had stained sheets and curtains, a bit of a pest problem, and chipped paint. But it's nothing a full day's…okay, a full week's…er…_month's_ work? Slifer Red really is horrible… "Umm…Yeah Mindy?"

"What are you doing?" She asked as she walked into the lobby of the boy's red dorm.

"Oh nothing. With Sy and Hassleberry chillin' with Serene, Alexis and Blair spending some 'Girl time,' and Bastion preparing for his duel against Dimitri, I just had the time to think." He then asked the raven-haired girl. "What about you? Aren't you and Jas up to something?"

She shook her head. "Jas has Algebra right now." She explained. "Speaking of which, how well are you doing anyway?"

"Not so good…" Jaden admitted. "In fact, I'm just not getting it! And don't even get me started on the theorems…"

"Maybe you need a tutor to help you!" She suggested.

"Maybe, but s'no big deal!" He shrugged. "When are you going to need something like Algebra anyway?"

"You're going to need it. You may not know when, but you're going to need it. That time may come up sooner than you think!"

"Whatevs. So what's new with you? Jaden asked as he stretched his arms, seated on the green couch. You up for a duel right now?"

"I'm okay, but I'm not really in the mood to duel right now." Mindy admitted before taking in a deep breath. "Jaden, can I ask you something?"

Jaden blinked. "Sure Mindy!" From the tone she used, he knew that it must've been something serious.

She sighed, "Why do you like Slifer Red?"

"Eh? Say wha?" Jaden blinked, totally taken off guard by the question.

"What is it about Slifer Red that you like so much? Ever since two years ago when you declined the promotion to Ra Yellow, I always wondered why you'd stay here. I mean, you had a chance to move on up to the better things, and yet you still chose _this_! Just a question from a curious girl…"

Jaden closed his eyes as he looked down. 'Why do I like Slifer Red so much…' It was true that he liked it because red was his favorite color, but it basically held a more personal value to him…

"I don't see how you can handle living in Slifer Red!" Mindy admitted. Hoping she could convince him to want to be promoted so he could at least be motivated to work on his schoolwork.

"But I love red!" Jaden responded. "Burning flames, hot blood… A perfect match for a zealous guy like me!"

"So… You mean you just like it because it's red?"

"Yep, and the people are pretty nice too! I mean Ra Yellow's pretty sweet, too! And Obelisk Blue has all the fancy-smancy stuff! But I'm just perfectly fine in the red dorm. I mean, Obelisk Blue's filled with snobs…" He then said in a low voice, "And being a Ra Yellow means having to deal with High Max…" He then regained his enthusiastic tone in his voice. "So basically, I like the people in Slifer Red a lot better."

"A week ago, I wouldn't have been happy at the way you talk about the Blue Dorm…" Mindy admitted. "But seeing as I basically got picked up and thrown out of my former dorm by girls who I thought were my friends…" She sighed as she turned to Jaden, "Was I ever that shallow and so vain?"

"Er…Not really…" Jaden stated. "Sure you can be a bit of a flake at times, but you're still a good person."

A smile formed on the girl's face. Jaden was so nice, but then again he was like that with everyone. This is the guy who had just, for once, snapped at Chazz. And it was over how she felt. She could basically take a bit in pride that someone cared about her well being so much that he basically lost his temper from being mocked. "So, have you downloaded the new Perfect Rule dueling simulator to your PDA?"

"Did I?" Jaden replied, a hint of excitement in his voice. "This whole Perfect Rule of dueling Dr. Crowler talked about. It sounds tough, but really cool! I mean check this out. Not only do you have to summon your monsters, Spells and Traps, but you have to position them as well!"

Mindy was a bit taken back. She was expecting him not to have any clue about it, as usually he'd sleep through the class. As for her, she had to borrow Jasmine's notes to even have the slightest clue about the new dueling concept after being kicked out of class. She let out a small snicker. He'd sleep through anything else, but when it came to dueling, he just couldn't bare to miss anything. "You do know that you don't need Polymerization to fuse with your monsters, right?"

Jaden blinked as he let out a sigh, "There goes four cards in my deck…" He stated. Good thing that he often switched out cards in his deck.

Mindy was somewhat relieved at hearing this. For a moment she thought that Jaden was kidnapped and replaced with an imposter. "And you don't need to tribute monsters for a tribute summon, but it'll cost you star points to tribute summon." Mindy explained. "We all start off with four but we'll get three more during our standby phase. But the maximum amount of star points a duelist can have is 12. And to summon a monster you must pay the star points equal to that monster's level, so you can't summon a monster with a level higher than the number of star points you have. So for example, my Harpie's Brother is a four-star monster. But if I summon him on my first turn, I'll have insufficient amount of star points to summon unless I had a level three or below monster next turn."

"So it cost star points to summon a monster?" Jaden asked, amazed. "Man, looks like I'll have to really play my cards right!"

"Luckily Spell and Trap cards don't apply to this rule and since it's wise to play them facedown anyway, you could bluff a useless Spell or Trap card as a monster card."

'At least that's one way to play defensively…' Jaden thought. As complicated this whole Perfect Rule dueling sounded, it could open up new strategies.

**Bastion's Room**

"Well at least he's not writing on his walls this time…" Pikeru sighed as she watched Bastion typing away on his computer before clutching his head out of frustration.

"He'll do it…" Curran assured, feeling worried about the guy as she frowned at the Ra. "You're just driving yourself crazy, you know that right?"

'Just what is he planning…' Bastion thought of the upcoming duel. Usually he could come up with strategies to use against the opponents. For example, by playing with Anti-Fusion cards could really cripple Jaden's E-Hero deck, which is mostly based on fusions. And by using cards such as Acid Rain and System down, it could really be devastating against Syrus and his machine-based Vehicroids and Zane and his Cyber Dragons. Dimitri, on the other hand, was a difficult opponent to calculate since his deck was, nine times out of ten, not his own but someone else's. Knowing him, it could be anyone's deck he'll copy. But at least there was one deck he wouldn't be able to copy: Yugi Moto's deck like last year…Actually he didn't copy it, just stole it.

His thoughts shifted to the whole situation. The whole thing was a farce, rather. The reason why he was dueling Dimitri was because once again, Max ducked his challenge and hides behind his group of thugs.

"Hel-_lo_!" Curran called for him again, not very happy that she was being ignored. "It would be nice if you'd at least…I dunno…_answer_ me!" Frustrated with his lack of response, the ebon magician jumped off of his bed and flew over onto his shoulder. She soon placed herself right in front of his face. "Hey!"

Bastion jumped back out of surprise, as he was _this_ close to falling back onto the floor from the now-teetering chair. "What the- Curran you know better than to do that!" He scolded, looking at the mischievous girl.

"Well sor-_ry_! It was only to get a workaholic like you to listen!" She replied.

"For once, I'm agreeing with Curran." Pikeru added. "You have really been tiring yourself out over this."

His eyes narrowed. "He won't escape me this time…" He simply said. "As soon as I defeat Dimtiri, that tyrant won't be able to cower away like he's done in the past…"

"Wow… you're really set against him!" The white magician observed.

"He's already done a lot don't you think! Setting us up for the whole pizza nonsense, bullying Syrus, how they tried to manipulate Chazz and Alexis! It's about time that Max Irvine learned a thing or two about humility and respect."

"Please, with those bozos you'll be lucky if you can teach them to say please!" Curran scoffed.

"The problem is that I'll have to get to Dimitri, and knowing him it's nearly impossible to prepare to face off against him, as you'll never know what tactics he'll use."

"Don't forget Bastion! You're not alone in this!" Pikeru reminded. "You have your friends who support and care about you!"

"But more importantly, you got us!" Curran proudly stated before frowning. "And them…"

Bastion blinked. "Them? You mean there are more of you?"

"Yes… Unfortunately…"

"Oh c'mon Curran! They're not that bad." Pikeru responded. Whatever superiority complex Curran had was starting to annoy her.

"I just don't like them! They're just…there!" Curran pouted.

"Just ignore Miss 'I'm better than everyone else!' I believe that with the seven of use working together, there's no way we'll lose to Dimitri!" Pikeru declared confidently.

Bastion nodded. Whatever friends Pikeru and Curran had, maybe they'd be helpful for his upcoming duel against Dimitri. "Let's get started, shall we!"

"Yeah!" Pikeru cheered raising a closed fist in the air as she giggled with excitement. "This is going to be so fun!"

"Oh whatever…" Curran scoffed. Out of the three, she was the least thrilled with the idea of letting _them_ in on the fun.

**Duel Arena, the next day…**

"We haven't missed anything, have we?" Syrus asked as he and Hassleberry took their seats near Jaden.

"Not yet!" The brunette explained as they saw Bastion standing in the duel field. "But Dimitri hasn't arrived yet. Which brings in the question of the day: Which deck has he copied this time?"

"Not sure…maybe Dr. Crowler's again?"

"Well it's definitely not Yugi's deck again." Alexis added as she and, surprisingly (As in being with her.) Blair took their seats.

"You boys are seein' this too, right?" Hassleberry asked as he noticed how civil the two girls were being to each other. "S'like they've been friends forever and they were just arguin' days ago!"

"Did you do something, Jay?" Syrus asked, also confused as to how nice the two are towards each other, especially Blair.

"Let's just be happy that they're not fighting anymore." Jaden suggested.

"The reason Blair's not angry with Alexis is because Alexis has finally come to her senses and is going out with The Chazz!" Chazz announced as he took his seat above Alexis.

"Here we go again…" Jaden sighed.

"'Here we go again' nothing! C'mon Slacker, you knew sooner or later she'd come to her senses after she realized she had you of all people for a fiancée."

From hearing Chazz' bragging, Jaden wasn't the only one who was getting annoyed as Alexis slightly twitched. She didn't really even want to go on a date with Chazz, she only did it since Jaden talked her into it. But she was about to throw the whole thing away. "Anyway, what's up with Dimitri?" She asked, hoping to change the subject. "Is he coming or what?"

"No need to trip, girl!"

Alexis frowned at the source of the voice. "And just what are you three doing here?"

Max rolled his eyes as he looked up from where he was sitting with Braddock and Charlie at Alexis. "What? We ain't allowed to watch our boy duel? Just 'cus you the Queen of OB doesn't mean you the boss of everyone!"

"Typical Obelisk Blue…" Charlie sighed. "Thinks that they own the place and the best thing since sliced bread before they're proven to be overrated."

"We're just doing the same thing you are! Unless you want to discriminate against us, knowing you Obelisk Blue Scum." Braddock added.

"The only scum I see is you!" Chazz hissed. "And if you talk that way to _my_ girlfriend one more time I'm gonna!"

"Chazz!" Alexis responded adamantly! "I never said anything about being your-"

"I don't got time for yo' soap operas! Anyway, the duel's about to start and we 'bout to see Bastion get punked out like the busta we all know he is!" Max said confidently, especially with the tactic Dimitri would be using.

"Where is Dimitri?" Bastion asked as he looked around. Was Dimitri really here, or was this a possible part of his mind games. He soon got his answer as he heard the clicking of heels. That shouldn't be right. Unless Dimitri decided to cross dress once again… Nevertheless, the Ra Yellow stood his ground as when he saw his opponent, his eyes went wide. But he wasn't the only one…

The eyes of all bystanders, with an exception of Max, Braddock, and Charlie, were filled with shock as they saw Bastion's opponent. "No way…" Jaden blinked.

"Is that who I think it is?" Alexis added.

"It can't be…" Chazz shook his head. "No way that scrub Irvine could get her to come here!" Speaking of whom, Chazz gave him a taunting smirk, "Looks like Dimitri's playing on a different team if you know what I mean!"

Max scoffed, "Just keep on with yo jokes, Princeton. He knows what he's doing!"

Syrus blinked. For a moment he felt that he was going to fall in love, but when he realized that it was just Dimitri, he began to felt ill… "Why is Dimitri dressed up as Mai Valentine?"

"I think we all want to know why!" Blair replied.

"Well at least him dressing up like a girl balances things out, with you dressing up like a boy!" Chazz tauntingly reminded.

"Who asked you Spike-head? I'm all woman, you know!" She snapped back. She only dressed up as a guy to disguise herself within the academy. She's all 100 percent girly-girl, thank you very much!

"Hey, if the shoe fits…"

Bastion narrowed his eyes as he saw his opponent. Wavy long blonde wig… Light Purple vest over a white bustier (Don't even ask how he got the…well… y'know… to look realistic)… Matching mini-skirt (Am I the only one who's seeing a reoccurring theme here?), and of course the purple high heeled boots. Yep, Dimitri was definitely cosplaying as Mai … "You're still copying other duelists' decks it appears." He shook his head.

"What are you talking about, Hon?" Dimitri replied (Even his "Mai" voice was dead perfect. How? Who knows?). "I am the one and only Mai Valentine!"

"You're obviously in a state of denial! And now it's up to me to bring you back to your senses, and reality!" Bastion stated as he activated his duel disk.

"You're way out of your league, Hon!" "Mai" followed suit as now both Duel Disks have been activated…

**Bastion:** 8000  
**Dimitri:** 8000

"Ladies first!" "Mai" exclaimed as "she" proceeded to draw a card. "So tell me, Bastion… Have you ever faced off against a pro's deck before?"

"I can't say that I have, and I've seen first hand that it's not the cards or deck, but the duelists themselves that can determine the outcome of a duel!" Bastion replied. "The last time you used a Legendary Duelist's deck, you lost!"

"You're crazy, Hon! The only "legendary" deck that I've used is my own!" The copycat proceeded to declare a move. "I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn!"

"That's it?" Bastion asked, wondering if Dimitri had any clue how to play his latest netdecked deck.

"I'm the pro here, Newbie! So I think I know what I'm doing!" He heard his opponent snap back at him.

"Is anyone buying this?" Syrus asked his friends about Dimitri's more than questionable tactics.

"Who does that loser think he's fooling?" Chazz disgustedly replied.

"Y'all see what's up!" Max replied with a smirk, as it was now Bastion's move…

'Now it's time Bastion…' He thought to himself. 'Time for you to show Duel Academy that you're still number one in Ra Yellow!' He placed a card in his Monster/Trap Zone. "I'll summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) in attack mode!" He announced as a gray mechanical warrior that appeared to be made up of a magnet appeared on the field.

"Activate trap card!" "Mai" commanded as her facedown card was revealed. "Thanks to my Warriors from Above Trap card, when you summon a monster, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below Wind monster from my hand. And the monster I designed to Special Summon is none other than my Harpie Lady 1 (1300/1400) in attack mode!" She announced as the familiar magenta-haired human-bird hybrid appeared on the field. "And with her summoning, I chain my Inferno Reckless Summon!"

"Aw man… That can't be good…" Syrus whined as two more Harpie Ladies appeared on the field. However, they didn't look like the first Harpie Lady at all! "Wait a minute, what are those monsters doing there? They're Harpy Ladies 2 and 3, not 1!"

"Don't you know anything?" Chazz narrowed his eyes at the shorter boy. "Harpie Ladies 1, 2, and 3 are all treated as Harpie Lady. Therefore making it perfectly legal for them to be Special Summoned by this manner."

"And Bastion's at an even more disadvantage…" Jaden added. "They each have some serious effects!"

"Alone, they may seem weak, but when they work together they are a hard combination to beat." "Mai" explained. "Harpie Lady 1 increases all my Wind monsters' attack points by 300!" "She" stated as all three Harpies gained an attack boost (1600/1400 x3). "Harpie Lady 2 negates the effects of all flip-effect monster cards she destroys, and any monster that battles with Harpie Lady 3 cannot attack for the controller's next two turns!"

"Aw man… that doesn't sound fair…" Syrus sighed.

"Oh come on, Sy! This is Bastion we're talking about. He's always got a backup plan." Jaden assured as he looked at the Ra Yellow. "I think…"

'How could I have been so careless…' He thought to himself, ending his turn, as he saw Dimitri's field. It's only been his first turn and already he had already managed to summon 3 monsters onto the field. And with Alpha's 1400 ATK against each of their 1600, he would be without a doubt in a world of hurt this turn.

"Now Harpy Lady 1, destroy his Magnet Warrior!" Mai ordered as the Harpie Lady flew toward the Rock monster and with two slashes from her talons, the Magnet was destroyed, causing Bastion to lose Life Points…

**Bastion:** 7800  
**Dimitri:** 8000

"And now girls, continue the assault!" She ordered once more as Harpie Ladies 2 and 3 flew directly towards Bastion, who shielded himself from their attacks. However, that did not save him from getting two scratch marks onto his face as he lost even more Life Points…

**Bastion:** 4600  
**Dimitri:** 8000

"That was fun! I haven't had this much excitement since the Battle City finals!" "She" cheered, much to the embarrassment of Bastion and everyone else who was in the arena, who knew that Dimitri was taking the role of Mai Valentine a bit too seriously. "Looks like somebody needs to hit the books, don't you say?"

"Don't count me out just yet, Dimitri! This duel has barely begun." Bastion drew a card as he examined the field. Without the presence of any facedown cards, he was free to attack without any worry. But there was another matter. If this was truly Mai Valentine's deck he was dueling against, then there was another threat to worry about: Her Harpie's Pet Dragon. And with the amount of monsters on the field, she would be more than likely able to summon it next turn. But the current goal right now was to get rid of her Harpie Ladies. Simple Dueling Logic clearly stated that number one had to go! Without her, the other two would lose their ATK bonus and would most likely be destroyed next turn.

He decided to play another monster. "I'll summon Carbongedon (1900/1800) in attack mode!" He announced as a pale red-orange dinosaur that resembled a Raptor appeared on the field, its body surrounded by rings carbon gas. "Now to downsize the number of your Harpie Ladies!" Bastion proceeded to declare his attack. "Carbongedon, attack Harpie Lady 1 with Combustible Breath!" The reddish Dino unleash a breath of scorching gas towards the Winged Maiden who began to faint from the heated breath as she soon met her end, causing "Mai" to lose Life Points…

**Bastion:** 4600  
**Dimitri:** 7700

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn!" Bastion finished. Now it was a game of wait-and-see to see what will Dimitri do next.

"You destroyed my Harpie Lady! Now you'll pay!" "Mai" vowed as she drew "her" card. 'Now to make that loser pay…' The duelist glared at Bastion before glancing at her cards. 'Perfect…' "She" proceeded to play a card… "I sacrifice my remaining Harpie Ladies to summon Harpie's Pet Dragon (2000/2500)!" As the two monsters were sacrificed, in their place was a red dragon that had a chain attached to a collar around its neck. "And I'm not done, as I now play Premature Burial!" The faux Mai's explained as "her" Life Points began to decrease…

**Bastion:** 4600  
**Dimitri:** 6900

"And with Premature Burial's effect, my Harpie Lady returns to the field!" Within that moment, Harpie Lady 1 made her graceful return to the field. "And now I'll play another Inferno Reckless Summon!"

"Aw man…" Syrus moaned as Harpie Ladies 2 and 3 returned to the field. "Now Bastion's back where he started." With the Harpie's attack back at 1600, it was as if Bastion never attacked the Harpie's at all. But this time Harpie's Pet Dragon was also on the field…

"At least now Bastion has enough troops to summon back in response." Hassleberry noted as two more Cabongedon monsters appeared on the Ra's side of the field.

"Did I mention that my Pet Dragon increases its attack and defense points by 300 for every Harpie Lady on the field?" "She" tauntingly asked as the dragon's power increased tremendously (3200/3400).

"Not good!" Jaden stated. "Harpie's pet dragon has enough to take out Bastion's Carbongedon, and with its effect it'll just get worse…"

"I'll say!" Alexis added, "When Carbongedon's destroyed in battle, it deals damage to both players equal to the attack of the destroyed monster."

"Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack his Carbongedon!" "Mai" ordered as the pet dragon unleashed its blast onto the elemental dino, destroying it and causing a big explosion…

**Bastion:** 800  
**Dimitri:** 5000

"One more attack and it'll be over! Sorry, but you're way out of your league Hon!" "She" scoffed, "And you're supposed to be one of Duel Academy's best?"

"Misawa's done…" Braddock waved.

"All Dimitri needs to do now is to finish him off and it'll be all over for him!" Charlie added.

"Wait a minute, don't just count out Bastion yet!" Alexis snapped at the two.

"Girl get over yo'self!" Max scoffed, "Look on the field! Misawa only got two monstahs left and there's still the Harpie patrol to deal with! And Pet Dragon's still rolling with it!" He crossed his arms. "Even if he did decide to put his monsters in Defense mode, all Dimitri has to do is destroy'em and Misawa'll end up doing the job for him. To be beaten by your own monster… Ain't that sad."

"I'll end my turn! You can do whatever you can, but it won't save you! You only have 800 Life Points left while I still have 5000! Face it, you don't have what it takes to beat a legendary duelist, School Boy!"

Bastion narrowed his eyes. For one, Dimitri was getting annoying with this whole cosplay thing. He wasn't Mai, let alone a legendary duelist! And two, he already had a plan in the works to turn the tables! As much as he didn't like him right now, he had to admit that, just like before with Alexis' deck, he's been playing it almost down to the letter. The real Mai Valentine would be proud. He proceeded to draw as he checked the field. As great as Dimitri has done so far, he's made one noticeable mistake and it was going to cost him… "It's my turn Dimitri, as I'll place one monster face down in Defense Mode…" He placed facedown a monster card. "Tell me, are you really the real Mai Valentine or are you just an impostor?"

"And you're supposed to be the smart one?" "She" scoffed, "Of course I'm the real Mai!"

"Interesting… If that's the case, you must've purposely left your Harpie Ladies defenseless!" He pointed out! "Otherwise, that would be an amateur mistake. A mistake the real Mai would never make!"

"What!" Dimitri outburst, breaking out of character as Max smack a hand onto his forehead…

"Idiot…" He muttered as Charlie and Braddock shook their heads out of embarrassment.

"He did it again…" Charlie sighed.

"Now Carbongedons, attack Harpie Ladies 1 and 2!" Bastion ordered as the remaining two Carbongedons unleashed their Combustible Breath onto the two Hapies, destroying them and some of "Mai's" Life Points…

**Bastion:** 800  
**Dimitri:** 4400

"I'll end my turn by placing one card facedown!" Bastion informed. 'Let's see what Dimitri will do next…'

"My turn!" "Mai" glared as "she" drew a card. With the destruction of the two Harpie Ladies, Harpie's Pet Dragon's power has decreased (2300/2700)… But that still didn't change a thing. Bastion was finished! If Pet Dragon didn't finish him off, his own monster's effect would. "I'll place one monster card facedown for starts! And now for the finishing blow!" "She pointed towards one of his Carbongedons! "Pet Dragon, destroy his Carbongedon and end this duel!" The pet dragon once again unleashed its blast at the elemental dinosaur, once again causing a large explosion. "She" knew that it'd cost her Life Points, but at least she still had some to spare, unlike some people. However, upon closer examination, "she" still saw Bastion standing tall. Yes, Bastion was still in the game!

**Bastion:** 400  
**Dimitri:** 2500

"WHAT!" Max snapped. "But how?"

"Thanks to my Ring of Defense, for the duration of this turn all non-battle damage to my Life Points are negated." Bastion explained as he gave a smile to his friends.

"I knew it!" Jaden cheered. "Bastion's always planning ahead!"

"Way to show that loser!" Chazz added with a smirk.

'At least I can attack his facedown monster…' "Mai" thought bitterly as "she" ordered "her" remaining Harpie Lady (1300/1400) to attack! "Destroy his facedown monster!" As the lone Harpie flew for the attack…

'This is the culmination of all of my planning…' Bastion thought as he decided that now was the time to unveil his plan. "Now reveal yourself Wynn the Wind Charmer (500/1500)!" He announced as, from the card being flipped up, a girl with green hair in a high pony tail managed to parry the Harpie's attacks as the faux Harpie Mistress took damage as a result of the failed attack…

Bastion: 400  
Dimitri: 2300

"Since when did he have that card in his deck?" Jaden asked as he turned to Chazz, not expecting to see Wynn in his deck.

"Yeah, ask me as if I'm going to know." He replied.

"And that's not all! You've activated Wynn's special ability!" Bastion informed.

"Like that little pipsqueak can-WHAT?" Within a blink out of shock, Dimitri watched as Harpie's Pet Dragon was placed under a trance. Within moments, the dragon soon flew to the other side of the field. "No way! That's mine! Harpie's Pet Dragon is supposed to be loyal to my Harpies!"

"Well as long as Wynn's on the field, I believe otherwise, isn't that right my young friend!" Bastion looked towards the young charmer.

She gave him a playful wink before giving a raspberry towards Dimitri. "Who's the little pipsqueak now?"

"Is that…" Chazz started to ask, noticing her taunt.

"Another Duel Spirit?" Jaden finished. It was shocking, but it shouldn't be that surprising. With his Winged Kuriboh, Neos, and the Neo Spacians, Chazz' Ojamas and just about a hundred more Duel Spirits in his room, Bastion was bound to find more Duel Spirits sooner or later…

Dimitri scoffed. "I'll just place another card facedown and end it there." He said, still in his "Mai" voice.

Bastion drew a card. "Since Harpie's Pet Dragon's power increase works if there are Harpie's on either side of the field, it's most fortunate that I gained this monster. And now for you to have a taste of your own medicine!" He pointed directly at the lone Harpie Lady.

Wynn turned to the controlled Pet Dragon. "Oh Mr. Pet Dragon, could you please destroy that mean lady over there?" She asked sweetly, pointing towards the Harpie on the other side as the Dragon prepared to fire another blast. This time at his own master, destroying the Harpie as well as a bit of "Mai's" Life Points…

**Bastion:** 400  
**Dimitri:** 1300

"Ah well…" Max sighed, a bit mocking in his tone…

"Why are you so calm all a sudden?" Braddock asked.

"Yeah Boss! Dimitri just went from having the lead to being one move away from losing, and you're being calm about this?" Charlie added. Shouldn't he be getting as pissed off as he was?

"Well boys, it's like I always say…" He crossed his arms. "If ya can't beat 'em… _Exploit 'em_!"

"Now Carbongedon, attack his facedown monster!" Bastion ordered as the remaining Dino went for the attack. After destroying the facedown monster, after he got a good view of it, Bastion's eyes went wide. "W-was that a…"

"Thanks for activating my trap card, Hon!" "Mai" explained as her facedown was flipped up. "By activating my Amazoness Sniper trap, when an Amazoness monster or Amazon Archer's destroyed, I can summon another Amazoness monster from my hand onto the field. More importantly, the offending monster's destroyed as well!" "She" noticed Bastion's shocked expression as he watched his dinosaur be instantly destroyed. "What's wrong? Kid, you didn't actually think that Harpie's were the only monsters I played, did you?"

"Hey what gives?" Hassleberry asked, noticing Bastion's lack of animation. "Why's he so shocked all a sudden?"

"Oh Jesus, not again…" Chazz shook his head.

"Sam Hill? Did I missed something?"

"The thing about Bastion: Remember the Shadow Riders two years ago we told you about? Let's just say that one of them left quite an impact on Bastion…" Alexis explained.

"I'll say…" Jaden added. "Never seen a guy drink so much hot sauce, that's for sure…"

"And now I'll summon Amazoness Blowpiper (800/1500) in defense mode!" Dimitri announced an Amazon, with long purple hair in a low ponytail appeared on the field with a blowpipe in her hand. "What's wrong Bastion? Is the very presence of my monster troubling you?"

Max just smirked as he saw the look on Bastion's face. _This_ was what he was waiting for. It was so hilarious! All Dimitri had to do was keep up the Amazoness assault, and this has-been hoser was done! Then the whole school would see how much of a loser this busta really was!

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Bastion appears to have the field advantage, but Dimitri, who is copying Mai Valentine's deck, uses Amazoness monsters to take advantage mentally. However, with support from his friends and duel spirits, Bastion fights to bury his past with Tania and to reestablish himself as number one of Ra Yellow.

In closing I like to thank everyone who reviewed and read this chapter and all the others in this story. I hope that I haven't gotten too far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll be definitely hearing about it. In upcoming chapters, there'll be the duel between Bastion and Max, Mindy trying to tutor Jaden into getting better grades and convincing him to try to move up to Ra Yellow at least for her to return to Obelisk Blue, and to finally move on with the plot. Also I'm planning on working on the relationship between Blair and Alexis since I think I've went too far with Blair's resentment to Alexis for the whole "fiancée" thing. I'm just wondering what you all think of it.

**OC Cards Used**

**Warriors From Above  
**Trap  
When your opponent Normal Summons, Flip Summon, or Special Summons a monster on the field, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below Wind monster on your side of the field.

**Carbongedon  
**Fire/Dinosaur/4  
1900/1800  
When this card is destroyed as a result of battle inflict battle damage to both players equal to ATK of this card.

**Amazoness Sniper  
**Trap  
When an "Amazoness" Monster or "Amazon Archer" is destroyed by a monster on your opponent's side of the field destroy that monster. Also, Special Summon 1 "Amazoness" Monster or "Amazon Archer" from your hand.


	17. Conquering The Past

**Chapter 17: **Conquering The Past

Max smirked as he saw Misawa's shocked expression on his face. _This_ was why he had Dimitri copy Mai's deck. Mai Valentine may've been known mainly due to her Harpie Ladies, but she's also known to use other female cards such as Dunames Dark Witch and, of course, the Amazoness series. The latter Misawa apparently had history with. Now all he had to do is to sit back and let that busta finish the job for Dimitri!

"I don't get it! Why's Bastion's so upset over an Amazoness card?" Blair asked, confused.

"I agree with the spouse!" Hassleberry added. "Yeah, they look tough, but that Amazoness Blowpiper doesn't appear to have that much attack power to pose a real threat to that Pet Dragon on his field."

"The thing with Bastion, when we were taking on the Shadow Riders a few years ago, he took on the third Shadow Rider, Tania and she was a real Amazon. You see, after his duel with her Bastion had fallen in love with her." Jaden sighed, "But after using his other decks against her he no longer satisfied her."

"You should've seen how it broke him!" Syrus added, "I've never seen anyone go through a break up like that. But I wanna know is why did Dimitri added Amazoness cards to the deck? Wasn't Mai's deck based on Winged Beasts like Harpie Lady?"

"You obviously don't know anything! Figures…" Syrus heard the condescending tone of voice as the others saw Jasmine and Mindy joining them.

"You two took your time!" Alexis replied.

"Mai Valentine not only plays Harpie Ladies, her most well-known theme, but she also plays Amazoness cards like Amazoness Swordswoman and Amazoness Chain Master." Jasmine continued. "I should know since I've basically followed her career in dueling! My deck's based off of hers, but I tend to just stick to the Harpie Ladies!"

"A Mai fan? But I thought you were an Alexis fan!" Syrus replied out of shock of this revelation.

"Who says you can't be both! When I heard that Mai was dueling, I rushed here as fast as I could." Jasmine narrowed his eyes, "But when I found out that it was just Dimitri in a drag _again_, let's just say that I want to strangle the Ra Yellow cretin when this duel's done."

"So, any ideas on how Bastion can come back?" Chazz asked. With Harpie's Pet Dragon back to 2000 and his Wind Charmer relying on her 1500 Defense points, as well as with Amazoness Blowpiper on Dimitri's side of the field, Bastion wasn't going to have much of a defense…

"Hopefully Bastion can come up with a plan…" She frowned at Bastion's current expression. "That is if he can pull it together…"

"Y'all wastin' yo time!" Max informed them. "Yo' boy's through! He 'bout to get dealt with! With Misawa tripping out, my boy's got this one in the bag!"

"So that's why you had Dimitri use Mai's deck!" Alexis glared. "You planned this the whole time, didn't you?"

He shrugged, "Y'all know how word spreads fast on this island! An' let's just say that word about Misawa's history with Amazons got out faster than Alexis slappin' Princeton's sorry-"

"I'll slap _you_ in the face, Loser!" Chazz snapped.

"Bring it, Overrated Obelisk trash! I'll drop yo behind like the chump that'cha are!"

Meanwhile, back on the duel field, Wynn desperately tried to snap Bastion out of his current state of mind. "Bastion, what's wrong?" She asked in a pleading tone. "Please tell me! What's going on?"

"I-It's…' Bastion stammered as he looked at Blowpiper, beginning to blush. "It's…"

"Oh what's wrong, Hun? Is my monster leaving you at a lost for words?" Dimitri taunted, still in his "Mai" voice. "I'll take your stammering as you ending your turn, and that's just fine with me!" He proceeded to draw as he looked at the card that was in his hand. At that moment, the Amazoness shot a dart at Harpie's Pet Dragon. "Since it's now my Standby Phase, my Amazoness Blowpiper's special ability activates. Earlier, I selected a monster on the field as soon as she was summoned, and I've chosen that traitorous dragon that little brat managed to turn against me!" He explained as the Dragon's head lowered, showing weakness from the effect of the poisonous dart (1500/2500)… "And now… I'll summon Amazoness Striker (1800/600) in attack mode!" He announced as another Amazoness monster was summoned onto the field. This time, she had a close resemblance to a tanned, adult Jasmine save for the scar across her right eye and a top and loincloth of tiger-skin. "And with her Special Ability, you can't target any Amazoness monsters except for her as long as she's around!"

"Umm… Bastion?" Wynn called out once more, but Bastion was still unresponsive. Did those Amazoness really have that much of an effect on him?

"They're…they're just as lovely as before…" He managed to mutter.

"What's with him? Oh well, not my problem if that boy's losing his mind in this duel!" "Mai" proceeded to order. "Amazoness Striker, show Harpie's Pet Dragon what happens when you turn against me! Pressure Point Strike!" As the Amazoness sprinted over towards the weakened dragon, she pulled back an arm, with two forefingers extended before forcibly pressing them onto the dragon's weak point on its neck, causing it to stumble over and collapse… Leaving Bastion to take damage…

**Bastion:** 100  
**Dimitri:** 1300

"I'll end my turn! One more move and you're done for good!"

"Face it Misawa! You a joke! You always were one, you always be one!" Max declared. "Don't take my word for it, dawg! The whole school agrees with me, except those other bustas! But that's about to change, given yo poor performance! Why don't you save yo'self the embarrassment and bounce off the island?"

"I'd say Dimitri's got this one wrapped up!" Charlie suggested.

"Stick a fork in him…" Braddock smirked, "He's done."

Bastion let out a depressed sigh has he looked down. Here he was, with only 100 Life Points left while Dimitri had 1300 and two monsters on the field that would more than likely finish him off next turn. So much for his big comeback! His first official duel in the academy ending with him being thrashed by Mai Valentine's deck… Maybe he should take Max's advice and take a year off. It wasn't as if anyone would miss him anyway…

"Why don't you just shut up Max!" Alexis hissed at the dirty-blonde, "Nobody needs, much less wants your commentary!"

"Why are you even defending this loser anyway?" Max countered the Obelisk Blue. "I mean look at him! He went from beating one of the top duelists in Obelisk Blue to gettin' his butt whipped by a Slifer Lifer chump in less than a year. But then again, considering said Obelisk Blue got demoted to Slifer and the only reason he got back into blue was because he beat a little girl, whom he almost lost to I might add, that ain't exactly an accomplishment! And on top of that, the boy ended up streaking last year! What kind of man does that anyway?"

"Like you're any more of a man!" Alexis narrowed her eyes. "A real man stand strong and works hard to achieve his goals! A real man doesn't give in to peer pressure and negativity, especially to those that exploit his worst experiences and memories! A real man believes in himself and doesn't rely on cheap tricks! A real man is above the need to try to exploit those who threaten him and or his position! A real man does _not_ use and exploit people for his own personal gain and enjoyment! A real man does _not_ bully or threaten to get what he wants! And a real man most certainly does _not_ try to kill off someone who could threaten his ambitions, or steal that person's treasured card!"

"Aww man…" Syrus moaned at the latter two mentioned, knowing exactly where Alexis was going with this.

She turned to Bastion. "Bastion, don't listen to what Irvine and his cronies are saying! You can still win this! Don't let some trick played by Dimitri get the best of you! You're a lot better than that!" Hearing her words, Bastion blinked. He really started to listen to what the honey-blonde girl was saying. "The reason why you're letting your memories of Tania get the best of you is because you're letting them! And you're not alone on this one! I'm here for you, Jaden's here for you, Syrus, Hassleberry, we all are here for you!"

Max groaned, "Lord, please tell me she's not gonna to start giving Friendship Speeches from now on…"

"Just remember Bastion, you're not alone! You have friends who care deeply about you and will always support you!"

"Yeah Bastion!" Jaden added, "You're our friend and we'll always be there with ya!"

As did Syrus, "We've been through a lot together since first year!"

Chazz narrowed his eyes at the Ra Yellow, "Don't let that loser make a joke of you!"

"Don't forget us!" Pikeru and Curran both chirp in unison as they both appeared on his shoulders. "We believe in you and care about you, too!"

"Me too!" Wynn added. "And I know you'll come up with something and will lead us to victory!"

"Thank you…" Bastion said as he looked up. It was at that moment he truly felt that there were people that weren't just his acquaintances or even friends, but people who truly cared about him. And their words - especially Alexis'- renewed his morale and gave him the will to continue on the duel. Even if those cards did remind him of Tania, that didn't mean that they would decide his actions and his fate, let alone in this duel… His eyes then narrowed at Dimitri.

"It's my move…" Bastion declared as he proceeded to draw a card. As he saw the card, he knew that if things go accordingly, it could help him come back in the duel. "First, I activate Graceful Charity by drawing three cards and sending two to the graveyard." He announced as he drew his three cards, then deciding to send two to the grave. "Then, I'll summon Nitrogedon (1500/1100) in attack mode!" He announced as a monster that resembled a gray triceratops that was surrounded by Nitrogen gas. "Now Nitrogedon, attack his Amazoness Striker with Nitrogen Haze!" He ordered as the elemental triceratops unleashed a colorless odor of gas towards the Amazoness who began to cough as she was weakened (1400/600) before ultimately being destroyed. Leaving "Mai" to lose Life Points…

Bastion: 100  
Dimitri: 1200

"A lesson on nitrogen gas: Too much exposure could become hazardous, perhaps even a poison, as we've seen from how it affect your monster. Nitrogen begins to act as an anesthetic agent. As such, it can cause nitrogen narcosis, a temporary semi-anesthetized condition of mental impairment. Nitrogen also dissolves in the bloodstream, and rapid decompression can lead to a potentially fatal condition called decompression sickness, when nitrogen bubbles form in the bloodstream."

"Spare me the lecture, Hun!" "Mai" reminded, "That doesn't have anything to do with dueling!"

"Oh it will Dimitri! It just hasn't happened yet!" Bastion placed two facedown cards on his field. "With these two placed facedown, I'll end my turn by playing The Shallow Grave!" He announced. "Now we'll each select one monster from the graveyard and place it in facedown defense position."

Dimitri narrowed his eyes as he made his selection of a monster to summon facedown, 'If Harpie's Featherduster wasn't banned I'd take care of both of those facedowns right now…' As he drew a card, he'd have to look carefully on what to do. He could summon Amazoness Paladin and finished him off. But he'd have to be careful. Who's to say that Bastion didn't had a trap card waiting and willing to take his Amazoness monsters out. With his three extra cards on the field, it'd be more than enough to take him out. "First, I'll reveal my facedown monster to be Amazoness Chain Master (1500/1300)!" She announced as an Amazoness monster appeared on the field, this one resembled a silver-haired Mai and carried a golden chain with a curved trident on top. "And last, I'll summon Amazoness Paladin (1700/300) in attack mode!" He announced as another Amazoness that resembled Mai, this one more than the last, as she wore a tattered beige cloak overhead." And she gains 100 ATK points for every Amazoness monster on my side of he filed, bringing her attack up to 2000!"

Dimitri then proceeded to declare his winning attack. "Now Amazoness Paladin, destroy Nitrogedon and win this duel!" As the Amazoness went to lay her attack, she was soon stopped by a barrier.

"You activated my Negate Attack." Bastion informed, "Now your attack has been negated and your Battle Phase has ended!"

He gritted his teeth. "Fine, I'll just place one card facedown and end it for now!"

Bastion proceeded to draw a card as he soon glanced at his hand and his field. "Now, I shall reveal my facedown card to be Oxygedon (1800/800)!" As the card was flipped faceup, a green pterradactyl that was made out of oxygen gas appeared on the field. "And now, I'll summon another Oxygedon in atack mode!" In that moment, another Oxygedon appeared on the field. The current position of the monsters went as followed. An Oxygedon on each side with Nitrogedon and Wynn in the middle. "And lastly, I'll activate the Spell Card known as Bonding – NO2!" He announced as the two Oxygedon and the lone Nitrogedon began to merge together. "By tributing two Oxygedon and one Nitrogedon, I can conduct a scientific experiment and bring out a more powerful monster! A monster that is known as Nitro Dragon (2800/2600)!" After the merger was complete, standing tall on his field was a dragon similar to his Water Dragon, only with a dull green color and was more gas-based than aqua based. "Thanks to my Nitro Dragon as soon as it attacks, your Chain Master will lose 200 attack and defense points for each star your monster has! And since your Chain Master is a four-star monster, her attack and defense are decreased by 800!"

"What!"

"Now Nitro Dragon, attack her Amazoness Chain Master!" Bastion ordered as the new dragon began to breathe inward… "Nitric Haze!" As it proceeded to fire its colorless, odor-filled breath, it caused the Amazoness to cough as the toxic fumes entered the bloodstream. Severely weakining her (700/500)…"

"Activate Dramatic Rescue!" "Mai" activated. "This allows me to return my Amazoness Chain Master and to bring out another monster in my hand: The Unfriendly Amazon (2000/1000)." The chain-welding Amazon was switched out for one who was dressed in a darker outfit and carried a sword. Save for her blue hair being done in a long braid.

"You're out of luck!" Bastion declared. "The only thing that move did was to delay the inevitable! As I don't need to target any monsters in order to activate its effect! Take a look at your field!"

"What?" Dimitri looked around as he saw that not only was the newly-summoned Amazon was being affected (1200/200), but so were Amazonesss Paladin (1200/0), And Amazoness Blowpiper (0/700). This toxic haze was affecting all of his monsters!

"I believe that I've previously mentioned a thing or two about how poisonous nitrogen could be." Bastion gave a smirk of triumph. "And now for the finishing blow. Nitro Dragon, attack his Amazoness Blowpiper this time with Nitric Haze!" As it proceeded to fire its colorless, odor-filled breath, the nitrogen-based Dragon caused the Amazoness to collapsed form the exposure to the toxic gas, as well as making her controller cough as well…

**Bastion:** 100  
**Dimitri:** 0

"AGH, NO!" Max slammed his fists on the bar out of frustration. Dimitri had screwed up again! "IDIOT!"

"Nice goin' Dimitri…" Braddock narrowed his eyes.

"How could I…" The faux Mai pondered, eyes still wide within shock. "How could I lose to him with my… My…" All feelings and emotions that were Mai's soon exited from him, as he was once again only Dimitri… "Mai's deck…"

Bastion sighed as he deactivated his duel disk, Nitro Dragon, Wynn, Carbongeddon and the rest of the Amazoness began to disappear from the field. As devious as his tactics were he still pitied his fellow Ra. "One would've thought that you learned your lesson the last time you copied someone else's deck. Hopefully, you'll remember that lesson this time around…"

"Remind me to beat you down after this…" Max walked over to the disgraced Ra before giving a piercing glare to his sworn enemy. "You might've lucked out against this chump, but none of yo' tricks'll work against me!"

"We will see, as when that time comes there will be no more hiding and no more running away!"

"Dawg please! Me, running away from a busta like you? That'll be the day!"

"Then why don't you take him on right now?" Alexis challenged as she, and the rest of the gang walked down from the stands. "I mean, if you're as great as you say you are!"

"I'm just looking out for y'boy's best interest!" He stated. "God knows he needs it since he barely beat someone even a Slifer whipped before! To this school, it still didn't mean nothing!"

"This coming from someone who keeps ducking someone who's supposedly inferior to?"

"Just as much as this bull I'm hearin' from someone who sold out her so-called friends, let alone dorm for Duel Academy's version of Miss Cleo!"

That comment infuriated the honey-blonde girl. "Shut it!"

"S'wrong girl? Upset that ya get exposed like the typical Overrated Obelisk that ya are? Don't think we all forgotten about the whole White business that went down last year! Y'know I still see a bit in ya, _White Queen!_"

"That's it!" Chazz was more than ready to permanently re-arrange Irvine's face, but a yellow sleeved hand was placed into his path. It's owners eyes narrowed towards the person of his current despise…

"Oh look, Chazz-been has to jump in! Typical Obelisk Blue…" Charile brushed a single strand of hair back. "It's all for one and all for one with their own kind and screw everyone else…"

"In the end of the day, Obelisk Blues are no better than the average Slifer Red." Braddock added. "Leaving the only true noble dorm: Ra Yellow!"

"It's time for us to bounce!" Max made a gun gesture towards Bastion. "Misawa, yo' sorry behind's mine…"

As the four renegade Ras walked away, Chazz was more than willing to jump them all while Hassleberry muttered about "military interrogation techniques." Jasmine wondered if her boots were pointy enough to be worth kicking a certain anatomy. As for Jaden, it was happening again. If it was this bad before Bastion's duel with Max, think about how bad it was going to get during and perhaps after the duel!

'Is this what dueling has come to? Is this what dueling really was about all along?' Once again, a dangerous duel was coming up, and he wasn't referring to actions within the duel, but outside the duel as well. He didn't knew what or how, but he knew that when Bastion and High Max dueled once again, danger was just around the corner…

* * *

Bastion's defeated Dimitri but he's not done yet! Now the High Max will have to step onto the field and take him on himself! Will Bastion once again defeat Max and make the perfect comeback, or will the last laugh belong to the Ra Yellow Tyrant.

In closing I like to thank everyone who reviewed and read this chapter and all the others in this story. I hope that I haven't gotten too far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll be definitely hearing about it. In upcoming chapters, there'll be the duel between Bastion and Max, Mindy trying to tutor Jaden into getting better grades and convincing him to try to move up to Ra Yellow at least for her to return to Obelisk Blue, and to finally move on with the plot. Also I'm planning on working on the relationship between Blair and Alexis since I think I've went too far with Blair's resentment to Alexis for the whole "fiancée" thing. I'm just wondering what you all think of it.

**OC Cards Used**

**Amazoness Striker  
**Earth/Warrior4  
1800/600  
As long as this card remains faceup, your opponent cannot select "Amazon Archer" or any Amazoness monsters other than this card. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position (The ATK points are used for damage calculation).

**Nitrogedon  
**Wind/Dinosaur/4  
1500/1100  
When this card attack a monster on your opponent's side of the field, decrease the ATK of the monster equal to its level x 100.

**Bonding – NO2  
**Spell  
Tribute 2 "Oxygedon"s and 1 "Nitrogedon" on your side of the field. Special Summon 1 "Nitro Dragon" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard.

**Nitro Dragon  
**Wind/Pyro/8  
2800/2600  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summon by the effect of "Bonding – NO2". As long as this card remains face-up on your side off the field, the ATK and DEF of all monsters on your opponent's side of the field is decreased by the level of the monster x 200. When this card is destroyed and send to Graveyard, Special Summon 2 "Oxygedon" and 1 "Nitrogedon" from your Graveyard.


	18. Bastion Misawa Appreciation Day

**Chapter 18: **Bastion Misawa Appreciation Day

"Here's to a man who has once again proven his greatness! Here's to a man who has proven his superiority to _certain_ people once again! And most importantly, here's to a man who finally got what he deserved all along!"

"Oh will you just cut to the point," Syrus complained. He knew that he was happy about it, but did he have to rub it in?

"Let him have his moment, Soldier…" Hassleberry advised.

"That's right! Let me have this moment, Twerp!" Chazz added, "As I've finally gained what should've been mine all along! That _I_, not Jaden, am Alexis' fiancée!"

Alexis narrowed her eyes as she began to twitch. The only reason why she agreed to Jaden's idea of him spending time with Blair and her going on a date with Chazz was to fix both problems involved with the whole "fiancée" mess, but if anything it only made things worse. …With Chazz that is! At least Blair was acting more maturely about the whole thing, and seeing as she's a lot younger and Chazz was a 3rd year Obelisk Blue, that was embarrassing. Then again, girls did mature faster than boys…

She turned to see Jaden, from his eyes slightly narrowing, he seemed to be just bearing Chazz' boasting. Of course if he would've actually known what a fiancée was and knew what he was getting into before he accepted that duel with Harrington, they wouldn't have had this problem. Jaden really owed her big time for her agreeing to a date with Chazz, and he was best assured that she would come to collect soon.

"And speaking of Lexi, let me remind you slackers about a certain event coming up tomorrow!" Chazz continued in a demanding tone as everyone paid heed. "The Miss Duel Academy pageant, where my sweet Lexi will once again win and make history with the first-ever three-peat in the entire academy!"

"Oy vey…" The blonde sighed, knowing that this will be a good time to go on a pilgrimage or something that'll last long enough for the whole pageant to blow over.

"I trust that everyone's already placed in their votes in the ballot…" Chazz glared towards Jaden's direction. "Well… Mostly everyone…"

"Don't worry I'll vote…" Jaden sighed, "Sheesh, you miss one year and you're forever under everyone's watch."

"Well they did need your vote, Jay!" Syrus reminded, "And they're going to need it again this year, as well as everyone else's."

"So, who you're voting for?" Hassleberry asked. "Alexis, right?"

"Well…"

"What the lot of you arguing about?" Bastion asked as he walked into the cafeteria of the Slifer Red dorm.

"Oh, hey Bastion!" Jaden greeted casually.

"I didn't know you were still around!" Syrus replied, much to the annoyance of the Ra Yellow.

"I'M ALWAYS HERE!" He snapped. After he showed the academy that he was still number one of Ra Yellow, he thought that he'd get some more respect. But still, it was still as if he didn't exist to them…

"Kidding! We're just messing with you!" Syrus replied. "Seriously Bastion, how could we forget about you?" After all, he _was_ the guest of honor!

"You totally creamed Dimitri! Just like you're going to cream High Max!" Jaden added, "So c'mon, chill out! Hassleberry got ribs on the grill!"

"Jaden, you know that I'm not much of a meat person," Bastion reminded. It wasn't as if he didn't like meat, he just didn't want to eat too much of it. Vegetables were more of his ideal foods. Call him a vegetarian if you must.

"Okay, but we do have salad!" Jasmine informed as she held up a blue bowl. "Mindy, Lexi, and I made it ourselves."

"But still, y'all need to try some of the BBQ, Soldier!" Hassleberry stated. "The meat's nicely smoked and everything!"

"Umm… I'm a vegetarian…" Serene gave the Ra an apologetic look as she starred uncomfortably at her BBQ'ed ribs.

"Aww, not you too, Serene!"

Bastion glanced at raven-haired, pink-banged girl as he let out a small smile. "I take it you're health cautious as well?"

"No, I just can't eat something that was once a baby animal…" Serene sighed. Maybe she should've told Hassleberry before he decided to have a BBQ for Bastion's victory party, but she couldn't stand the thought of devouring a baby animal. Maybe it went back when she was only eight and when she went to her uncle's farm those years ago, she befriended a cute cuddly small piglet. However, the morning afterwards… Let's just say that she wasn't exactly thrilled knowing the source of her breakfast that morning and Little Wilbur's disappearance was no coincidence (And she still wouldn't forgive her uncle for his part up to this day.). From then on, even now, when she looked at a hamburger, chicken sandwich, or even glazed ham, she always saw a baby animal in place of the meal.

"Okay then, how about some milk?" Hassleberry offered.

"Sorry… I don't like milk…" Serene sighed, much to the Ra's chagrin.

"Is there _anything_ you like?" Hassleberry wondered. He understood Bastion being a veggie-nut, but at least he'd drink some milk. Serene, however, was a different matter. Not only she was a vegetarian, but was she lactose intolerant too?

"That explains why she's so little…" Mindy muttered under her breath, which Jasmine overheard.

"Not this again…" The redhead sighed at her friend's attitude. "Look, you can't keep taking your Slifer woes out on her!"

"Yeah, but it makes me feel better." She admitted. "After all, she's the-"

"I know, you told me a million times!" Jasmine narrowed her eyes. She loved Mindy to death, but her complaining was getting on her last nerve. It was her own fault, not Serene's, that she was demoted to Slifer Red in the first place. "So why don't you just do something about it?"

The raven-haired Slifer narrowed her eyes as she turned her direction towards Jaden. "I'm already am doing something about it…" She simply said. Jaden, believe it or not, was her only hope in getting back to Obelisk Blue. But knowing Jaden, she knew that it was going to take a _very_ long time for progress to be made…

**Kaiba Land Dueling Stadium**

One could feel the energy throughout the dueling arena as the crowd was on the edge of their seat just from seeing the action. It was a close duel with each player only having 1000 Life Points each. This wasn't just an ordinary exhibition Pro League duel. This duel was a part of a month-long tournament to crown a new Champion of to Pro League.

"Go Tyrant Dragon! Destroy her facedown monster!" A duelist who wasn't short, but not tall either ordered. For his appearance he wore a red wool cap on his head, but his long brown hair was still noticeable. Save for the green jacket and blue jeans he was wearing. "Stomp her monster to the ground!" A tan-colored dragon unleashed its combustible firebreath towards the facedown monster, it ended up destroying a facedown monster which was revealed to be a small light-blue colored turtle with a metallic head covering and shell. "Lucky for you, my dragon can only attack twice if there are any monsters left after its first attack, otherwise you'd be S.O.L."

"Raptor's gotta point!" Lance examined the attacking duelist's empty field from the stands as he, Fleur, and Francis watched on. "Unless this girls got some magic up her sleeve, this duel's done!"

"I seriously hope she does!" Fleur frowned as she saw the calm expression on the pink-haired girl's face, "We can't tolerate any failures in our little tight-knitted group!" The new girl was calm…too calm for her liking…

_"What a devastating blast from that Dragon! Now with 1000 a piece, it's still anyone's duel!"_

_"I don't think so, Gene! Tyrant Dragon has 2900 ATK points, and unless there's some monster card that has 3000 Life Points and doesn't require two tributes, it's over!"_

_"Not true Bob! You never know how fast a duel can quickly change because of one card or one combo! Hopefully Serena can make a comeback."_

_"Well she better work the magic! Otherwise, Rex Raptor will win on her next turn and will advance on to the next round!"_

"I don't see why anyone's really stressing out about this!" Francis scoffed, "She basically has this duel in the bag!"

"And how would you know that for sure?" Fleur shot a skeptical glance at the snow-haired duelist. She wanted to know how he could believe…scratch that. Knowing him and his "theories", she was better off _not_ knowing.

"Hey, I've been in the game long enough to know when somebody needs to be built up, they won't just feed 'em to the wolves and hope for the best. It has to be believable, and I don't mean using an instant 'save-my-butt-at-the-very-last-minute-device' either. Watch Serena make a living joke out of Dino Dork!"

Raptor shouted, "Hurry up and make your move!"

Serena's eyes slightly narrow, placing two fingers on the top of her deck. "Be patient, Rex!" She said calmly with a slight hint of confidence, "I'm beating you as fast as I can!"

"You? Beat me? You gotta be kidding me! I still have my Tyrant Dragon while you don't have any monsters on the field!"

"For now…" Serena glanced at the card that was in her hand before closing her eyes, thinking what would be the best course of action to take. Raptor did have one facedown card on his field. It couldn't have been a negation card. Otherwise he would've used it a long time ago. But it still didn't mean she could just rule it out as far as it being a threat was concerned. She could play on the defensive, but the odds of her opponent summoning another monster were big and she couldn't afford to make mistakes.

The pink-haired girl sighed. Now was no time for her to ponder about what that card could be. Whatever she had planned to do she better do it quickly as she played the card she just drew. "First, I'll play Pot of Avarice." Serene proceeded to select five monsters in her graveyard, including the Armed Turtle LV3 that was just destroyed by Tyrant Dragon. Next, due to its effect, Serena drew two cards: Level Jump and Armed Turtle LV6. "Next, I'll play Armed Turtle LV3 in attack mode!" On the field was another turtle that was the same as the one that was just previously destroyed. "Next, I'll play Level Jump!" As her Life Points dropped down to 500, she explained, "Normally with Level Up I can tribute a Level monster to summon a high level version of it. But it's a bit different with Level Jump! You see Rex, by paying 500 Life Points, I can skip the level of the monster that would normally be Special Summoned by Level Up and go right to the next one!"

"What!" Raptor's eyes went in shock. "You mean?"

Serena gave a small smile, as the armored turtle was tributed. "Normally, if I played Level Up, I'll be tributing Armed Turtle LV3 for Armed Turtle LV6. But with Level Jump, instead I'll be summoning Armed Turtle LV9 (2550/3500) in attack mode!" As a large beam of light shined down, a large, shell-less turtle appeared, standing on its hind legs, as it was soon outfitted with a cybernetic spiked shell and leg and arm plating, save for the metal headgear being placed on top of the dark blue head of the turtle. After it was "armed," two cannons instantly sprouted out from its shell!

"So what! That's still not enough to defeat my Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500)!" Raptor reminded.

"You haven't even seen my turtle's special ability yet!" Serena picked up a card that was in her hand before showing it to her opponent. "See this Armed Turtle LV6 card?" My LV9 version of this card's ability is that if I discard a monster card, I can lower the Attack and Defense points of all of your monsters equal to the level of the discarded monster multiplied by 200 until my next standby phase. So if I discard this card, that means your Tyrant Dragon's attack and defense points will be decreased by 1200!"

"What!"

Serena discards her selected monster into the graveyard zone. "Now Armed Turtle, Poison Mist!" The armored giant turtle let out a haze of purple smog from its cannons as it reached across the field. Tyrant Dragon coughed and wheezed within smelling the gas, loosing much of its power (1700/1300)…

"M-My dragon!" Raptor couldn't believe how weakened his monster was.

"And now…" Serena pointed towards the now-weak monster. "Armed Turtle LV9, destroy Tyrant Dragon! Hydro Surge!" An aura of electricity surrounded the armored tortoise as it then fired from its cannons two hard streams of water, also surrounded in an electric aura. As it hit the dragon, the electricity, enhanced by the water blast, proved to be too much as it was soon destroyed, as well as Raptor's remaining Life Points…

_"What a fantastic comeback folks! Serena Shizuka has just turned this duel around and defeat Rex Raptor!"_

_"Who'd thought that one simple draw could lead to her victory!"_

_"Bob it's like I said before: You never know how fast a duel might change because of a single card or combo!"_

Francis placed his arms behind his head and gave smirk towards Fleur, "Told ya!"

The green-haired young lady's eyes narrowed, "Fine, but that still doesn't mean anything!"

"Hey, no need to hate the playa, Fleurry! Hate the game!" Francis scratched under his chin. "Anyways, don't we have to prepare to trash a few kids?"

"Wow, you seem to be eager!" Lance flipped his long crimson mane.

"I just want to get the plot started!" Francis shrugged. "Every self-respecting Featured Guest Star feels the same way!"

"Just shut up! Just do us all a favor and shut up and don't say a word until…like, _never_!" Fleur held up her hands in defeat, given up all chance of Francis redeeming himself for his earlier displays of stupidity.

"Ooooh… Somebody's stressed! Maybe you need to relieve yourself somewhere in a-"

"YOU ARE NEVER TO SAY A WORD AGAIN, ESPECIALLY TO ME! DO YOU HEAR ME? _NEVER_!" Rage was filled within the voice of the green-haired girl.

Francis whistled, "Must be that time of the month again…" His comment earned him a hard fist to the noggin as Lance shook his head.

'At least it wasn't me who pissed her off this time…'

**Duel Academy, Ra Yellow Dorm**

"So what are ya going to do now, Boss?" Braddock stretched as he, Charlie, and a slightly-bruised Dimitri watched their leader looking out the window of the dorm. From his frustrated expression on his face, he wasn't in the best of moods and it didn't take someone with the smarts of Misawa to figure out why. He'd have to take on the has-been in a duel soon, and it was all Dimitri's fault for screwing up –_again_! The plan was off the hook. Dimitri was to dress up as Mai Valentine and dueled that busta using her famous deck. Then, just as he thought he had it under control, Misawa would be in for a shock when "Mai" brought out the reinforcements in the form of Amazoness monsters. Misawa was supposed to end up beaten both physically and mentally! Misawa was supposed to be embarrassed. Misawa was supposed to leave the school out of shame like Princeton's sorry behind did! He was not supposed overcome that weakness! He was not supposed to bring out that freakin' dragon! And he was sure as hell wasn't supposed to come out looking like a million bucks. But that was about to change…

"Okay, so Bastion won the duel." Charlie lowered his voice, "And Dimitri screwed up once again…" Back to normal tone, "But at least you now know his strategy!"

"I'll deal with that losah's has-been behind latah. Right now, we got biggah bid-ness to take care off!"

"Like the Miss Duel Academy pageant?"

"Word up! And we all know who we ain't votin' for this year: That little Obelisk Blue trick, Missy!"

The three boys blinked at this declaration, "Not voting for Missy!"

"Y'all heard me! That trifling OBB tried to sold us out back at the beach. She can whine an' moan for all I care."

Dimitri blinked, "OBB?"

"Obelisk Blue Bi-Why I'm even telling you this…" Charlie shook his head before refocusing his attention to the matter at hand. "So, if we're not voting for Missy, then who we're voting for?"

A dark grin formed on Max's face. "Who else bettah suited for the spot? The one person who Missy hates more than anyone in this school!"

Braddock shook his head. "No way! You don't mean!"

Dimitri added, "Missy's going to freak!"

"That's right! We're going fo' a three-peat, y'all!" Max rubbed his hands together as a grin formed on her face. "And history's 'bout to happen, no mattah' what it takes!"

**Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm**

"Are you sure about this?" Blair looked nervously around before entering the blue and white castle-like building. She knew why she was here: To get help with her long-term goal. But she wasn't sure about heading to Obelisk Blue of all places. Why not the Slifer Red dorm! And if what she heard from Mindy's explanation (Read: Whining) was true, she was walking into the lion's den.

"Relax, Blair! Nothing will happen to you!" Alexis tried to assure the younger girl. While what happened to Mindy was cold (And the fact that they were her friends when she used to be one of them was just salt into the wound.), there wasn't much anyone could do about it. Miss Fontaine wasn't around and, while he's changed a bit, Crowler would just look the other way. They'd get a slap on the wrist if they were lucky. "I promise." However, she still saw the girl's skeptic look on her face. She might've been a first-year student, but these girls here were a bit older and consequentially bigger than her. If this was a good day, then there wouldn't be anyone around to cause trouble…

"Wow Alexis, you sure have an interesting taste of friends- NOT!" Then again, even "good days" did not automatically mean that the worst-case scenarios could not occur.

The honey-blonde stopped before narrowing her eyes. "What do you want now, Missy?"

"You're still bringing in those Slifer Skanks I see!" The violet-haired girl gave her a taunting glance before turning to Blair. "At least the last one you brought over was at least tolerable at best, despite being a total disgrace. I mean what is she? 12?"

Holding back any violent thoughts towards the Insect Princess, Blair gave a small smile. "I like your hair Missy!"

"What, you do-I mean, of course you would! Seeing that it's much better than yours!"

"It's so pretty… Tell me Missy, where did you get it? How much did it cost? It just can't be your real hair!" Blair soon found the collar of her makeshift vest gripped before being brought face to face with the outraged Obelisk.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE SLIFER SNOT!" How dare this little brat even think about insulting her beautiful hair? Hair that the snot could ever dreamed of having! Somebody seriously needed to learn her place. She was just about to throw the little troll all the way back to the shack she spawned from before that glorified loser grabbed her from behind and proceeded to shove her onto a wall.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you Missy! Not today! I heard what you and your clique did to Mindy the last time she was here, and if you do anything to her, Serene, Blair, or anyone of my friends, I promise you I'll make your life an unpleasant one!" Alexis' eyes narrowed, "Your boyfriend Irvine brought up a past that I do not wish to remember from last year, a different side of me that I don't want to think about. Keep pushing me, and I might happen to 'awaken' that side of me. And trust me, Missy, you don't want that to happen, do you?" She smiled sweetly, a bit…too sweetly…

"Okay fine, get off me!"

"Good!" Alexis released the hold, still giving her a smile. "I think we have somewhere to go to…"

Blair nodded, still in a bit of a shock at what just happened. Aside from the whole debacle days ago, she's never seen Alexis that angry. And what did she mean when she said "a different side of me that I don't want to think about?" She'd probably have a better chance asking Syrus and Hassleberry. Alexis didn't look to be in the mood to talk about it, and she didn't want to bother her beloved about it either.

"Oh and enjoy that title you're holding right now!" Missy reminded, walking away. "Because by tomorrow, you'll be kissing it goodbye and it will be, as it should've been all along, me who'll become Miss Duel Academy!"

"Oh whatever…" Alexis rolled her eyes. She was _so_ over the whole Miss Duel Academy nonsense. Note to self, kick Atticus below the belt the next time she saw him.

"Are you alright Alexis?"

Alexis assured the young girl with a smile, "Not to worry, let's keep going! Jasmine said she'll meet us there." As the two continued on, the honey-blonde girl smiled. Make her go on a date with Chazz, was he? With what she had in mind, Jaden would be going on his first date, whether he liked it or not! And with her plans, he'd be speechless.

**On the Cliff, Near the Ra Yellow Dorm**

"One, two…Draw!"

"One, two…Draw!"

"One, two…Draw!"

"This is stupid…" Chazz shook his head as he continued to draw, just like the rest of these slackers were doing! He just had to say it! He just had to agree to this! He just had to drag him into this! Stupid Jaden… Stupid Slifer Slacking piece of… His teeth gritted together as he continued his draw exercises, the card bending a bit showed its owner's frustration. Bastion wanted to do some dueling exercises, as lame as it sounded. Of course he wanted no part in this! But Jaden had to open his big mouth. "Sure thing Bastion! This is your special day after all! How could we say no," He said. It was simple! Take an "**N**," then an "**O**" and say them together at once! "**NO**!" It was as simple as that brunette clown beside him! Of course Syrus and Hassleberry was there, too! And Serene, for some insane reason, decided to stay as well. And who knew where Mindy and Jasmine were? As for Alexis, his sweet Lexy, she and Blair had to go and do "womanly stuff." If only he could've gone along with them. Even if he had to become their pack mule for one of their shopping sprees it would've been ten times better than this torture.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong!" Bastion scolded. "Chazz, you're not putting in enough concentration!"

The black-clad teen narrowed his eyes, "I'm trying…"

Syrus frowned from his right. "Thanks a lot Chazz. You made me lose count!"

"Try to keep up with the drill, Soldier!" Hassleberry added before noticing the card Syrus kept drawing in this exercise. "Hold on, what's with that card!"

He blushed, "Oh Thunder Nyan Nyan? I always keep her with me remember? She's my Card Crush."

"Oh yeah… Hold on! I thought the Dark Magician Girl was your Card Crush?"

"Oh that's right!" The cyan-haired boy panicked. "Aw man… She's going to kill me!"

"Don't forget when you were oogling over Serene's cards." Jaden added.

The young Obelisk blinked at this. "I beg your pardon?"

"Thanks a lot Jay! Now I'm dead for sure." Syrus complained as the "instructor" finally noticed the commotion.

"Not this nonsense again…" Bastion narrowed his eyes. "You still haven't grown out of those childish card crushes! I mean honestly, who actually believes in such ridiculousness?" If it were fate, at that moment Bastion got his answer, whether he wanted to or not…

"I know who does!" Pikeru teased in a sing-song voice, much to both Bastion's dismay and annoyance.

"Quiet…"

"I mean seriously Bastion, talk about the pot calling the kettle black!" Curran added before teasing in a similar manner, "You got one too, you got one too!"

"I do not…"

"Do too!" Pikeru grinned.

"Do not!"

"Do too!" Now it was Curran's turn.

"Do not!"

"Do too!" They both teased at the same time. With all of their bickering at each other, it was at least a relief for Bastion that, for once, they've found something they could agree on. Even if it were at his own expense…

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Hmph, this should be interesting…" Chazz smirked as he watched Bastion argue with his Duel Spirits. One thought came to mind: Blackmail. He thinks that just because hardly anyone can see his duel spirits, something can be revealed and no one could hear him. Well… except him…And Jaden, but he doesn't count, seeing that he was too much of a pansy to use this method of exploitation. Maybe being stuck doing these "dueling exercises" wasn't so bad after all…

'I knew Bastion had a card crush.' Jaden thought as he watched the bickering. However, to everyone else other than himself and Chazz, he'd… Let's just say that they'd think he lost his mind just like he did when he went streaking.

"Umm Jay? What's with Bastion?" Syrus asked, noticing Bastion yelling at…well…who was he yelling at?

"You're so crushing on Cyber Blader!"

"Cyber Blader? Are you mad?"

"Yeah Curran, he's more into Alexis!"

"WHAT!" Chazz screamed loudly, causing everyone to focus the attention toward the ebony-haired duelist.

'Now Chazz' loosing his mind…' Syrus thought. Was everyone going crazy or was this an inside joke.

"Hoo boy…" Jaden sighed, already having an idea what was coming next.

"Way to keep a secret, Pikeru!" Curran frowned as Pikeru looked around. Aside from a shocked Bastion, a worried Jaden, and an enraged Chazz, she knew that she slipped up…big time.

His teeth was gritting as his eyes narrowed. Rage was building rapidly as Chazz balled up his fists. "You…Like…Alexis…Too?" Just when he thought he finally resolved the whole "Jaden being Alexis' fiancée" issue, another problem occurrs! Seriously, why the hell is everyone was out to get him?

* * *

**Next Chapter: **It's girl talk time with Alexis and Blair. Also, the Miss Duel Academy pageant is just around the corner.

In closing I like to thank everyone who reviewed and read this chapter and all the others in this story. I hope that I haven't gotten too far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll be definitely hearing about it. In upcoming chapters, there'll be the duel between Bastion and Max, Mindy trying to tutor Jaden into getting better grades and convincing him to try to move up to Ra Yellow at least for her to return to Obelisk Blue, and to finally move on with the plot. Also I'm planning on working on the relationship between Blair and Alexis since I think I've went too far with Blair's resentment to Alexis for the whole "fiancée" thing. I'm just wondering what you all think of it.

**OC Cards Used**

**Armed Turtle LV3  
**Water/Aqua/3  
300/1200  
As long as this card remains in face-up attack position, this card is not destroyed as a result of battle (Damage calculation is applied normally.). On your next standby phase, by sending this card to the graveyard, special summon "Armed Turtle LV6" from your hand or deck.

**Armed Turtle LV6 **

Water/Aqua/6  
1900/2300  
Discard one monster card from your hand to lower the ATK/DEF of one face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field equal to the number of stars of the discarded monster x100 until your next standby phase. On your next standby phase, by sending this card to the graveyard, special summon "Armed Turtle LV9" from your hand or deck.

**Armed Turtle LV9**  
Water/Aqua/9  
2550/3500  
This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by the effects of "Armed Turtle LV6." Discard one monster card from your hand to lower the ATK/DEF of all monsters on your opponent's side of the field equal to the number of stars of the discarded monster x200 until your next standby phase.

**Level Jump  
**Spell  
At the cost of 500 Life Points, send one face-up monster on your side of the field that has "LV" in its card name to the Graveyard to activate this card. Special summon the monster that is written in the card text of the monster that would normally be summoned by the effect of the sent monster card from your hand or Deck, ignoring the Summoning conditions.


	19. Prologue to Contest!  The Pieces Set!

_Quick Author's note: Yeah, I know it's been about a year since I updated this story. No excuse in the world could justify this (especially the ole "Writer's Block" excuse, which was true to some extent). Nevertheless, I'm here now so let's get this ball rolling._

**Chapter 19: ** Prologue to Contest! The Pieces Set!

His teeth was gritting as his eyes narrowed. Rage was building rapidly as Chazz balled up his fists. "You…Like…Alexis…Too?" Just when he thought he finally resolved the whole "Jaden being Alexis' fiancée" issue, another problem occurred. Seriously, why the hell is everyone was out to get him? Or better yet, why was everyone continuing to throw roadblocks into his love life? He didn't do anything wrong to deserve that… Okay, so he threw Bastion's deck into the water in order to prevent him from dueling him in the Dorm Switch exam two years ago (And he still ended up losing after all that), yeah he stole the Spirit Keys just to get Alexis to participate in a love duel (It was Atticus's idea, but still…) but what more of a redemption do the gods want from him!

"Aww man…" Syrus sighed, knowing where this was going. He'd thought after Alexis agreed to go on a date with him, Chazz would just drop it! Now that he knew that Bastion had a crush on her, he knew that it was back to square one. He understood the guy feeling a bit threatened with the competition, but was he obsessed with her, was Jasmine right about him being in lust with her? Or did he really love her?

Being the only one who clearly has any idea what's going on by default (The only other person able to have seen the conversation.), Jaden went to try to calm Chazz down. Seriously, the guy needed to chill a bit. He was going on a date with Alexis, so why be worked up about Bastion having a crush on her, too? He wouldn't be surprised if the whole school had a crush on her (She _was_ the Academy's Madonna), he had to admit that he thought he was in love the first time he saw her, but that wasn't the point. Just what was Chazz going to do? Beat everyone who even winks at Alexis to a bloodied pulp? That'd _really_ impress her… "Chazz-"

"Stay…out of this!" The dark-clad duelist hissed as he glared to the now nervous Ra Yellow, surrounded by his two duel spirits. The first one feeling remorseful, the second resentful towards the other…

Curran scoffed, "Thanks a lot Pikeru…"

She pleaded, "Look I'm sorry!"

"That was supposed to be a secret you twit!"

"I know!" The white magician was almost in tears, worried about her duelists' predicament.

Bastion decided to calm him down. "Look Chazz, I've noticed how much you-"

"Save it!" He snapped. "I heard everything! Just when I finally get a date with Alexis, here you come having a little crush on her! I don't like it! Hell, I hate it! But I'll say this…" He took a deep breath. "At least you're not Jaden." As much as he didn't like anyone dating Alexis, the thought of his sweet Lexi being around that Slifer Slacker was even worse, never mind Jaden being the bane of his existence. Besides, he'd had a much better chance winning her over against Bastion than against Jaden, as sickening as it was to admit it.

Speaking of whom, Jaden gave a small glare towards Chazz in response to his comments. It wasn't as if he wasn't right next to them. Then again, maybe that was the point… But whatever, it was still Alexis's decision and just because she's going on a date with Chazz once doesn't mean that they'll become a couple. Speaking of whom, Alexis wasn't exactly the happiest girl in the world when he first suggested her dating Chazz. He had a feeling the pretty soon it'd come back to haunt him.

**Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm**

"So…what do you think?"

Alexis took a good look at the dress Blair was trying on. It was green and it was long. A bit too long maybe, but that could be fixed with her wearing heels or perhaps the length could be modified a bit. Otherwise… "Let's try something else…" They've been at this for a few hours. After about a half a day's worth of shopping, they had bought a good selection of dresses. If anyone asked, it was for a formal party. However, the true purpose of the dresses was the surprise date Jaden would soon find himself in. Even Syrus and Hassleberry are helping out, she smiled knowingly. This was just too great. Watching as Blair slowly removed the dress, she turned to Jasmine, "What do you think?"

"Do you honestly think that Jaden would care about that sort of thing in the first place?" The redhead let out a scoff, "This is the same guy who didn't know what a fiancée was! Hell, I'd be surprised if he _knew_ what a date was! Still… It would be amusing to see how Jaden reacts to seeing Blair all dressed up!"

"True. He thinks he can get me to go out with Chazz without doing something for me in return?" Alexis shakes her head, "That's so not going to happen!"

"I still can't believe that you actually agreed to this! All things considered…"

"Well at least Chazz'll drop the whole 'Fiancee' thing. Who knows, maybe a date with him won't be so bad after all! Besides, like I said: It won't hurt for Jaden to owe me one!"

"So what do you have in mind?"

"Besides this date I'm setting him up on?"

"Lex, come on! When someone owes you a favor, you gotta exploit it to the core! Make him your servant, force him to run around the island in his underwear, wear a doggy suit, do something!"

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Jas, are you still thinking about the whole cleaning Slifer Red thing?" Was she trying to use her for some type of revenge or something?

"Mindy and I had to clean everywhere in Slifer Red. And I mean everywhere! Jaden and the boys' side of the dorm was the cleanest in comparison. Plus in those outfits we were wearing a few stragglers were looking. Still there were a lot worse things he could've made us do…"

"…I think I just have Jaden participate in chat rooms more often." All Alexis got was a blank stare from her longtime friend.

"Obviously you don't know much about using your favor."

"Obviously you don't know much about Jaden," She countered. "Let's just say that Dr. Crowler's the reason why he doesn't want to go anywhere near the internet. I had to trick him into going into the computer lab then slap him in order for him to start typing."

"You're cold…"

"Let's just say he picked the wrong time to bother me."

"How's this!"

The two Obelisk girls' conversation was put on hold as they saw Blair in yet another dress. Their eyes widening at her appearance, smiles formed on their faces. "Perfect."

**Location: Undisclosed.**

As the sliding door opened, he saw before him four of the best duelists throughout the world. Each contributing their own greatness in their own unique way! Soon they will be apart on the biggest and most decisive experiment yet in his career of Duel Monsters. However, only four of the eight were present. The others were busy fulfilling their other commitments, but would arrive shortly.

Francis took a look at the arriving man. His brown eyes covered in black sunglasses, dressed in a posh black suit. His brown hair cascading downward to his shoulders, "Devin Stewart. Formerly a card designer at I2 – That's Industrial Illusions for you n00bcakes out there. He was fired after a dispute with Maximillion Pegasus on his card designs, among other things..." The man in question turned his head towards the snow-haired duelist, "Er… Sorry Boss. I've been suffering through this fourth-wall epidemic."

"Just ignore him…" Fleur advised. The more she thought about this… this… psycho, the more she wanted to smash his head onto a rock. Maybe then it'll be an improvement…

"So why are we here, Mr. Stewart?" Serena wondered, examining her watch. Her sponsor had mentioned that it would be a good dueling career move for her to join up with him for a bit of notability, but somehow she had her doubts.

"All will be explained in time, Serena." He said. "We're still waiting for the others to arrive. But allow me to express how honorable it is for the four of you to be here this day."

"Here comes the evil plan!" Francis quips.

After a brief glance, Devin continued, "Despite Francis' idiocy, you four are of the best duelists of the world. Each with your outstanding accomplishments within the Professional Dueling League! Each of you renowned champions in your respective regions! Lance Drakeson, your ferocious Dragonovians have proven time and time again to trump all opponents in regional league in Canada.

He let off a smirk, "What can I say, Boss? Some just can't take the heat!"

"What an ego…" Fleur glared at the redhead. While they were on the same team, she couldn't help but hope that one day he would be trashed… badly. Anything to knock Mr. Wonderful down a few notches…

As if to calm her down, Devin walked towards her, "Fleur Thorne. You're Botanical Evolution deck continues allure victory into your grasp, as well as becoming the regional champion in France."

Apparently it worked, as his praise managed to calm the green-haired girl a bit. Still, it didn't completely calm her opinion of her teammate, who was becoming more and more difficult to stand.

"Mr. Excel, despite your irrational behavior, you have proven yourself within the US regional tournament." He sighed, approaching him. "Somehow, I believe that your behavior is nothing but a façade to throw of your opponents."

"What façade? I'm just the way I am?" Francis stated as Fleur smacked a palm onto her forehead.

"Please let it be a façade…"

"And now our newest member…" Devin walked towards the pink-haired girl. "We have witnessed first-hand of her ability last night in her duel against Rex Raptor. That Serene Shizuka is worthy of being the Japan Regional Champion."

"Thank you, Mr. Stewart." Serene was never one to gloat about her accomplishments. She would rather just do what she was there to do, celebrate a bit, and then move on. Unfortunately, she became quite a celebrity after defeating Weevil Underwood for the regional title in Japan. Thus, it had become difficult to gain whatever privacy she could. Fame and fortune never interested her, but she would deal with it for now, she decided.

"And now for the purpose of your presence…" Devin turned towards the screen. "What I would like to do is conduct a little experiment. You see, there is a well-renown academy that specializes in Duel Monsters. Each of you are of the best duelists in the world. And what better way to test the future of dueling than to pit them against eight champion duelists?"

Lance raised an eyebrow, "So all of this observational work, all of this research was just for a test?"

"Precisely…"

"And here I thought you just had a Lolita complex!" Francis snickered, "I guess we're really are gonna fight the kiddies! OH, what fun! I can't wait!"

A sigh escaped from Serena's lips. She had learned about Francis' behavior very quickly, as well as how little patience Fleur had for him (and to a greater degree for Lance). She truly wondered if she made the right choice by signing on. But testing Duel Academy students? She supposed this could be a good resume builder… After all, it wasn't as if it was all some world domination part based on petty revenge, right?

"So when is everyone else suppose to get here?" Fleur asked, twirling a strand of her hair.

"In due time…" Devin stated. "In due time… Meanwhile, I suggest you study more on your future opponents."

"Right-O Boss! Oh just think of the possibilities when I win my duel! Product endorsements, fame, fortune, my own spinoff…"

"Someone please shoot him…" A moan escaped Fleur's lips as she really didn't know who was the lesser of the two evils: Uber-annoying Francis, or Mr. Full-of-himself Lance. Serene, meanwhile, seemed to be the only one who didn't piss her off, mostly because she usually kept her mouth shut. Hopefully the rest of the four arrivals would be just as likable. God knows what would happen if she had to deal with another Lance or Francis…

**Duel Academy – CPU Room**

The day had finally arrived…

Once again it was that time again for the Miss Duel Academy pageant, where girls enter the competition to see who the Idol of Duel Academy was truly. However, throughout the days leading up to the moment, students voted for their favorite girl online.

And every vote counted…

No exceptions…

That included a certain Slifer Red who waited till the last minute…

_Again_…

"As long as I stay away from the chat rooms…" Nervousness crept on his face as Jaden carefully navigated the web browser. He seemed to be getting more used to using the internet again, much to the relief of his friends, who were tired of having to chase him and drag him back into the computer lab. Honestly, he's brave enough to take on the Shadow Riders, and he has no problems facing the Society of Light, but one misunderstanding with Dr. Crowler and the whole Worldwide Web is pretty much cancer to him.

Within a few clicks… "Sweet, made it to the page! Now to make my selection and… Done!" he scratched the back of his head, "That wasn't so hard at all, heh!"

"What wasn't so hard?"

Blinking, Jaden turned around to see the original Slifer girl, smiling towards him, "Uh Blair! Hi! I was just…"

"Hmm…" Optimistically, Blair peered over to see what he was doing, "Oh, you voted for Miss Duel Academy!"

"I'm surprised that it went so well! I tried earlier and all I got was a few pop-ups! Mostly about some male enhancement or something like-"

"So, who did you vote for?" She moved in close towards him, _too_ close for his comfort. "Alexis I bet, right?"

"It's not Lex, this time." He quickly moved from the advancing girl."

"Really, then who is it? Surely it's not that Missy girl!"

"Oh come on!" Jaden responded adamantly, "Give me more credit than that!"

This really intrigued the freshman. Alexis and Missy were both favorites to win Miss Duel Academy this year and Jaden picked neither? "Well if it's not either of them then who is it? Oh come on, tell me!"

"It doesn't matter!" He assured, "I'm heading back to the dorms."

"What? You mean you're not going to the pageant?"

"Nah! Been there twice, turned out to be boring!"

"Oh c'mon Jaden! Surely it can't be that bad!"

"Of course it's not bad! It just doesn't interest me! It's just the announcement of Miss Duel Academy! If it has something like a masquerade competition, then maybe I'd be more excited for it."

"Maybe you just need someone to maintain your interest," Blair suggested. "Come on, at least go and support Alexis." He may have said that he didn't voted for her, but it wasn't as if anyone could find out who he actually voted for, right?

Jaden glanced at her, "You're going to keep bugging me until I say yes, aren't you?"

She only grinned, "I can keep it up all day!"

Sighing, "Alright, alright… I'll go… But only-" He felt an arm tucked under his own as Blair's head leaned against his shoulder, "Why are you pulling on my arm?"

She only giggled as they both left the computer lab. This was only a preview of what was to come when that special night finally came. Soon, Jaden Yuki will be hers and with Alexis out of the way, it was all the more certain!

**Duel Academy – Auditorium**

As the stage was adorned with royal-colored curtains, students and faculty alike made their way to their seats. In a few moments, the Miss Duel Academy pageant would begin and all the girls who were selected for the final decision were to appear on stage. Top Obelisk Blue duelists Alexis Rhodes and Missy Kocho were hands-down the favorites to win this year, but that wasn't to say that it was impossible for an ensemble darkhorse to pull a shocking upset…

Already seated, Syrus let out a sigh, "So Sarge, who'd you think's gonna win this year?"

Hassleberry scratched his chin, "Dunno, while I'm hoping for the three-peat, but I have'ta say, there are some pretty girls 'round here this year, and I'm kinda hoping for some new blood!"

"I believe it's obvious on who's going to win this year, Gentlemen!" Bastion took his seat next to Syrus.

"Of course!" The three turned to find Chazz, wearing a pink Kimono over his black coat while holding a rolled up banner. "Have you _seen_ the competition? They don't even compare to my Lexie!"

Serene, seated from behind, looked around. "So they do this each year?"

"That's right!" Jasmine nodded, seated next to her. "Each year students all vote for who should be Miss Duel Academy! Alexis, naturally, has won each one since her first year!"

"So what comes with being Miss Duel Academy?"

"Other than a nice sash and crown, you get a whole box full of packs from the card shop."

"So Miss Dorothy's involved with this too?" This would be a good way to get new, more powerful cards.

"Yeah, but the box full of card packs doesn't come from there, but from the Kame Game Shop in Domino! Awesome, huh?"

Serene didn't share the same enthusiasm, "What's so awesome about that particular shop?"

Sighing, Jasmine suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. "You mean you don't know? Kame Game Shop is owned by Solomon Muto, the grandfather of Yugi Muto!"

The pink-banged girl blinked, "Yugi Muto? As in the legendary Yugi Muto?"

The redhead nodded, "Learn something new every day!"

"Aside from the connection to Yugi, the value of acquiring card packs from that particular game shop escapes me." Bastion admitted. Whether the cards came from packs at the school or a particular game shop, there wasn't that much of a difference other than their location. Granted, for some of the rarer cards exceptions were made, but for the most part it was absurd. "Anyway, where's Mindy?"

"She said she was going skip out on Miss Duel Academy this year." Jasmine explained, "She's been busy trying to work on her new deck. 'Whatever it takes to get back to Obelisk Blue.' Don't worry, she made sure to cast her vote before."

Chazz frowned, "Speaking of those failing to vote, where's Jaden? Don't tell me he forgot to vote _again_!"

"Oh c'mon Chazz, Jaden promised that he wouldn't wait until the last minute again! He's probably on his way here right now!" Syrus looked around, "Aw man, I hope he gets here on time!"

"Don't worry, he's here!" Eyes turned to see Blair, her arm still tucked under a relenting Jaden's. "He just got done placing in his vote!"

"Congratulations, you managed to do something right!" Chazz smirked, "Looks like Lexie's got it in the bag."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Jaden stated, "As much as I'd like for Lex to win, Missy's pretty popular!"

"Pfft, gag me! Like anyone would waste their time with that! I mean Alexis didn't win two times in a row for nothing, after all!"

"You should listen to yo' friend, Princeton. The kid's gotta point!"

Upon hearing that dreadful voice, Chazz' eyes narrowed, "What are you losers doing here?"

Max glared, "We're here to see the show, what's it look like?" Along with his crew, they took their seats right in front of the group. "I feel that something's 'bout to go down here today! Got real history in the making right here, now!"

Bastion gave a suspicious glance towards his rival, "I do not know what you have planned, but I trust it will backfire! Like always…"

"What? We can't just come here for the show! We always gotta have an agenda?"

Charlie added, "We're only here for one thing and one thing only: To appreciate the beauty of the fairer sex!"

"Yeah, I mean. Who would be stupid enough to mess that up?" Seated, Braddock placed his hands behind his head, relaxing. "We're about to get a good view of 'em cuties!"

"Great…" Jasmine shook her head. The competition hasn't even started and already she felt dirty being here. Then again, that was High Max for ya. Leave it to that creep and his band of losers to blemish anything.

…

"Why am I even here…"

Letting out a sigh, Alexis suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Here she was standing back stage, once again about to take part in one of the stupidest things the school has ever sponsored. She wanted nothing to do with this contest, but some people thought otherwise. Her brother being among those people! She didn't find it demeaning or anything, just stupid and pointless. She knew that it was just a few things to break the monotony of the school curriculum and dueling, but there had to be better ways to spend their time! Like sports teams or even pep rallies. She shook her head out of frustration. She was a duelist! Not a variety of flower! And the worst part is if she tried to leave, she knew that Atticus had more than a few people ready and willing to make sure she stayed in the competition. The guy even started an internet group dedicated to her, for Pete's sakes. She knew that the school saw her as their Madonna, but they really needed to get a grip.

"Well, fancy meeting you here."

Regretting immediately, "What do you want, Missy?"

"I'm just wanting to see how the soon-to-be former Miss Duel Academy is doing before I have my shining moment. The moment which should have always been mine!" Missy flipped a strand of her hair back.

"Oh will you get over yourself? If I had my way I wouldn't even be in this competition in the first place, but it's the entire student body's decision."

"You could always not show up!"

"And what would be the point of that. I may think this whole competition is worthless and a waste of time, but I'm not going to disrespect the people who voted for me. Unlike you, I actually respect the people who support me, regardless of class and status."

"And unlike you, I'm not soft on anyone. I always know what I want and ready to do whatever it takes to get everything I deserve." Missy scoffed, "Enjoy your reign of terror while it lasts, Lexie! Because soon, it will all come crashing down…"

As she watched Missy leave, Alexis was really getting sick of this. If Missy wanted it that bad she could have it for all she cared. It wasn't her fault that the student body didn't feel the same way. But whatever… The sooner this Miss Duel Academy nonsense was done, the better.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **It's the Miss Duel Academy pageant! Who will win? Who will lose? Will Alexis make a three-peat, or will Missy finally win the title she believes to be rightfully hers? And what kind of shenanigans will go down?

In closing I like to thank everyone who reviewed and read this chapter and all the others in this story. I hope that I haven't gotten too far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll be definitely hearing about it. In upcoming chapters, there'll be the duel between Bastion and Max, Mindy trying to tutor Jaden into getting better grades and convincing him to try to move up to Ra Yellow at least for her to return to Obelisk Blue, and to finally move on with the plot. Also I'm planning on working on the relationship between Blair and Alexis since I think I've went too far with Blair's resentment to Alexis for the whole "fiancée" thing. I'm just wondering what you all think of it.


	20. Miss Duel Academy! History In The Making

**Chapter 20: **Miss Duel Academy! History In The Making!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Duel Academy is proud to present to you the 7th annual 'Miss Duel Academy Pageant!' Where each year, the students vote for the girl who embodies the spirit of the school!" The announcer's loud yet enthusiastic voice boomed through the P.A. as fanfare played throughout the stadium. The day has finally arrived as this year's Miss Duel Academy would be crowned!

But who, exactly, was the question. Alexis Rhodes and Missy Kocho were the favorites to win. But out of the new first-years, Ellen Masters of Ra Yellow had a chance to shine through. And given that the aforementioned favorites were both 3rd-year Obelisk Blues, this would be quite the upset indeed for this potential darkhorse.

"And now, before we can get to crowning this year's Miss Duel Academy, allow me to welcome Chancellor Sheppard, the very first Miss Duel Academy Miss Dorothy, and the rest of the faculty! …Oh, and Professor Sartyr!"

"…" The often-forgotten head of Ra Yellow sighed from the "VIP" section as the rest of the faculty waved. Of course, Sheppard was seated next to the classic Miss Duel Academy as while Crowler was greatly interested, Bonaparte could care less about the festivities and wished that it would just get on with it.

"Umm…" Serene turned to Jasmine, "I'm confused. If this is only the 7th Miss Duel Academy, how can Miss Dorothy be a former Miss Duel Academy?"

"It's a long story! Frankly, I'm not so sure of it myself. All you need to know that it's just something we all go along with! But if you really want to know, let's just say that it has a lot to do with Sheppard and the head of the North School."

"…You don't know much about it, do you?"

The redhead gave an annoyed glance, "I told you I wasn't so sure of it myself!"

"Shh! They're about to announce the winner!" Syrus informed. "It would be nice if there was a costume portion of the pageant, though."

Bastion scoffed, "Honestly Syrus. I'd think this contest would be fine without such nonsense."

"Oh who are you fooling, Bastion? You know if there was a bikini contest your eyes would be glued to the stage!"

"W-what?" Shock appeared on his face, "Why of all the ridiculous…"

"Especially if it was Alexis!" Syrus added, causing the pink-kimonoed Obelisk to blush. Relishing the thought of the Queen of Obelisk Blue clad in only a bikini, splashing in water, giggling…

"Oh let's not put on our stupid caps, now!" Max snarked from the front.

Jasmine glared, "Funny, you seem to be wearing yours."

Max raised a brow, "Where's that Slifer Shadow of yours? Or is she too embarrassed to show up?"

"None of your business!" She snapped, much to the tyrant's amusement.

"Oh? Homegirl's got some sass! Anyway, we're 'bout to see a dethronin'! Time to get some new blood up in here!"

…

Backstage, Alexis let out a sigh. Here she was again participating in what was probably the biggest waste of time ever. As much as she didn't want to be here (And she _really_ didn't want to be here), she knew that running away would be pointless. Last year proved that even if she did make a break for it, odds are that Atticus may have paid a few of the students to make sure that she "made it" to the ceremony. But there were small mercies, she supposed. At least there wasn't anything as annoying as a swimsuit portion of the contest.

"Well well well, if it isn't our reigning queen."

Her eye narrowing, Alexis immediately knew who it was, "Missy…"

"Looks like that time has come." The insect duelist sighed, "Oh, what's wrong Alexis? You should be excited! Today, you'll making history! I mean becoming Miss Duel Academy for three years straight. Nobody can say that they had this honor. Not even the graduates before us! This is quite the honor for you, Alexis!" She examined her nails, "Or I should say, you _would_ be making history…"

"Do you have a _point_?" She glared. Being here was already stress-inducing as it was without having to deal with her rival.

"Just wanting to make sure you don't get your hopes up, Hun. After all, let's face it: Your reign is coming to an end."

Hearing her laughter as Missy walked away, Alexis suppressed every urge to attack the insect duelist within her. As satisfying as it would be, she would end up getting herself disqualified and as a result be doing Missy a favor. While it would be, when she thought about it, killing two birds with one stone (Not wanting to be in the contest in the first place and wanting to put Missy in her place), the fact was that her friends and supporters would be disappointed if she would basically just take a dive. Plus, Missy would never let anyone here the end of it.

…

"And now, let's bring out our beauties!" The Emcee announced as an uplifting fanfare played throughout the auditorium. The first of our four finalists is First-year Ra Yellow Ellen Masters!"

At the sound of yellow boots walking along the wooden stage, a girl with chest-length, chestnut hair tied in a braid decorated with a matching yellow ribbon walked out before the audience in attendance. Within a simple wave, the crowd cheered for her, especially among the first years of the three dorms. Feeling that, as she represented them, this could be a chance for them as a class to make an impact at Duel Academy.

"Next up is Second-year Obelisk Blue Karin Kubo!"

With her jet black hair tied up in a bun, another girl, dressed in the Obelisk Blue girl's uniform walked out on stage. Bastion could already see the difference between the first two girls: Ellen was slightly shorter as Karin's hips were wider. But still, each of them have their own features that made them unique and ultimately worthy of making it to the finals. The fact that they were both outstanding duelists didn't hurt either. After all, how is one to be the embodiment of Duel Academy if your dueling skills weren't up to par?

"And now our third finalist, Third-year Obelisk Blue Missy Kocho!"

As the sound of her pink heels clicked upon the wooden stage, the insect duelist's face displayed a clear veil of arrogance as she pranced for all to see her. Being the tallest of the three girls who were on the stage, she felt confident that she was the clear winner of this contest. In fact, this whole thing was a waste of time and effort: It was obvious who would be Miss Duel Academy. …Even without those four idiots cheering for her…

"Alright! Missy!" Max hollered as the rest of his gang joined in with the loud cheers.

"You carry this contest!" Charlie added.

"You clearly outrank the rest of the fodder!" As did Braddock…

Jasmine frowned, "Oh god, _why_ did we have to be seated behind them?"

"It seems that there are some things that are unavoidable," Bastion frowned in agreement.

"Ignore those losers." Chazz crossed his arms, "Missy pales in comparison to Alexis. They all do…"

"Well anyway, Lex is up next." Jaden reminded before sighing, 'Then we can get this over with already…'

And last but definitely not least: The reigning Miss Duel Academy for the 2nd year in a row! Third-year Obelesk Blue, Alexis Rhodes!"

"Let's get this over with…" As she stepped onto the stage, Alexis walked over to the sound of loud cheering. Glancing over to the audience, she seemingly had a standing ovation with Chazz being the loudest. Speaking of whom, in his hands was a sign the read "Lexie Rules All!" '_Again_ with the signs…' Nevertheless, she decided to be nice and show appreciation for their support. While she absolutely wanted nothing to do with this contest in the first place, it did not mean that she shouldn't be appreciative of the support from the student body.

"ALL RIGHT, LEXIE! WHOOO! THAT'S MY GIRL!"

'You're really pushing it, Princeton…' She noted Chazz' flailing around, much to her embarrassment… She knew he was just trying to support her, but could he do so not in a ridiculous manner? He was an Obelisk Blue, for heaven's sake! The elite of the school! Truly he could show a little more dignity.

"Before we announce this year's Miss Duel Academy, allow me to remind you what winning this year's pageant will entitle! Of course, she will be rewarded with a free box of 36 card packs from the Kame Game Shop! Run by Solomon Muto, the Grandfather of the Legendary Yugi Muto. But this year, there will be an additional prize!"

Jaden blinked, "Wait, say what?"

"Another prize? What else could there be other than the sash and crown?" Jasmine frowned. True, the crown was highly expensive given that it was made out of gold and the jewels that adorned it (It was rumored that the price of the crown came out of KaibaCorp's back pocket). But what else could be there: A paid round trip vacation to Hawaii? An automatic passing grade (Yeah, one could dream)?

"Due to our partnership with I2, we are proud to announce this particular prize: This year's Miss Duel Academy will have the rare and perhaps once in a lifetime opportunity to design her very own card!"

"SAY WHAT?"

"NO WAY!"

"YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT?"

"You mean to tell me that this year's Miss Duel Academy will get to customize her own card?" Jasmine blinked. If she would've known about this surprise, she would've made a bid for Miss Duel Academy. Not that she had much of a shot, but the chance of getting her own custom-made card for her own uses was just too much of an opportunity to pass up!

"It could be anything she wants! Spell, Trap, Effect monster…" Jaden listed, "Man, that'll be sweet!"

"While a card tailor-made specifically to one's specifications is intriguing, one must be careful." Bastion reminded, "'Ultimate' cards may sound ideal, but in the wrong hands they could break the game to the point where a ban would be required, rendering the card virtually useless and reducing it to a mere collector's item. That is why many powerful cards have large drawbacks to balance them. Though there are many who find ways to overcome them or use them to their advantage, go figure…"

Syrus pondered, "If Alexis wins, I wonder what kind of card she would make?"

Hassleberry shrugged, "Who knows? With this opportunity, the sky's the limit."

"And now, this year's Miss Duel Academy is…"

"A'ight, here we go…" Max rubbed his hands together as he watched the emcee open the envelope, already tasting Missy's victory. "Time for my baby to be crowned!"

Chazz scoffed, "Gag me! Alexis is about to make history!"

"Tch, you keep dreaming Princeton… We all know this is Missy's world. Y'all hosers are just livin' in it."

"…" Pulling the card from the envelope, his eyes widened at the sight. "OH MY! IT'S UNANIMOUS! ALEXIS RHODES IS THIS YEARS MISS DUEL ACADEMY!"

"WHAT?" Max's teeth clenching was enough indication for Chazz to gloat…

"Ha! Take that, loser! Told ya my Lexie'll come out on top!"

"ALEXIS IS ONCE AGAIN MISS DUEL ACADEMY! THREE YEARS IN A ROW! HISTORY HAS BEEN MADE ONCE AGAIN!"

Sighing, Alexis gave off a small, reserved smile as she waved to the crowd cheering for her achievement. …Well, the majority at least. There was of course Max and his group of thugs. And over where many of the first-year students were seated, they didn't seem to be too happy for her either, as the banners in support of Ellen showed that this wasn't exactly their preferred outcome. Aside that now she would have an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, the good thing about this whole thing is that after this year she would never have to deal with this ever again.

"So much for Missy winning, huh Irvine?" Jasmine gloated, satisfied with her friend's victory.

"Now Alexis is the first girl to not only become Miss Duel Academy more than once, but to have a three-peat as well!" Syrus cheered.

"Like hell she is…" Max narrowed his eyes before yelling, "SHENANIGANS! SHENANIGANS! I'M CALLING SHENANIGANS ON THIS FARCE! NO WAY IN HELL DID ALEXIS GET THAT MANY VOTES!"

Scoffing, Crowler failed to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the Ra's outburst, "Oh God, what now?"

Charlie tried to reason with him, "Max, just calm down and-"

"NO, SHUT UP! I AIN'T LETTING THIS GO! AW _HELL_ NAH!"

"I know you're upset that Missy didn't win! I mean I'm ups-"

"UPSET AIN'T EVEN THE FREAKING WORD FOR IT! I MEAN REALLY, THE VOTES WERE UNANIMOUS? LIKE HELL THEY WERE!"

"Stop being a spoiled loser, Irvine!"

"No, he's right!" Chazz blinked in shock at the response. It wasn't from any of Max's band of losers, but rather from the section the first-years were seated. Particularly from a young man in a Ra Yellow uniform, "I didn't vote for Alexis either, and yet the votes were unanimous?"

"Yeah!"

"That's right!"

"I voted for Ellen!"

"Karin's my pick!"

"I didn't vote for Alexis!"

"Me neither!"

"That Overrated Obelisk?"

Eyes widened as more and more students voiced their disapproval of the results. The faculty didn't know how to respond to this while the emcee was just as shocked. The finalists themselves were growing irritable as glares began to turn towards Alexis. Needless to say, this situation was about to become worse before it considered becoming better.

* * *

Alexis may have become Miss Duel Academy for the third time, but at what cost? Has she sacrificed her integrity, honor, and morals? Max and many of the other student body seem to think so. Or is there more to this story than it seems?


	21. History Creates Controversy!

**Chapter 21: **History Creates Controversy! The Obelisk Blue Conspiracy!

**Slifer Red Boys Dorm**

"Of course nobody would be here…" Mindy sighed as she exited the area that was the Slifer Boys Dorm. She was hoping to find someone who would help her out with her deck – Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, or even Chazz, but stupid her, she forgot that just about everyone would be at the auditorium for the Miss Duel Academy pageant. Considering the last few times she would at least expect Jaden to no show unless he was forced to attend, she figured that... Whatever… She would just have to wait until everyone else came back from Alexis winning – _again_. Just like with everything else…

She blinked, "Where did that come from?" She may as well go back to adjusting her deck before showing it off. But should she go back to her dorm or stay here where there was at least a big screen TV and a comfy couch? The decision was obvious…

Turning around, Mindy proceeded back inside before feeling something below the toe of her boot. "What the-?" Looking down, she noticed a small, rectangular device with a thin, squared metal sticking out. As she picked it up, upon closer examination, she noticed a strip of tape in place with a bit of writing in blue ink. It was a bit faded, but the words seemed to say "Miss Duel Academy…"

**Duel Academy – Auditorium**

"Like hell I voted for that Overrated Obelisk! I demand a recount!"

"FIX!"

"FIX!"

"FIX!"

"FIX!"

As the disgruntled students continued their protest of the outcome, worry crept into Alexis' face. What was going on here? All she wanted to do was to just show up and get this thing over with. But now _this_ happens: Many of the students were turning against her while her competitors were glaring towards her – with Missy leading the pack apparently. All of this just for some contest that she never wanted any part of in the first place!

"Calm down! The committee will reevaluate this matter! Everyone remain calm!"

"Like hell we are! The contest was rigged just so Miss Obelisk Blue here can have her three-peat!"

"YOU LOW-RENT SCRUBS ARE ALL JUST JEALOUS! LEXIE EARNED THOSE VOTES!"

"_Really_ not helping, Chazz…" Her eyes narrowed towards the black-haired duelist, who was ready to fight everyone. As for the rest of her friends, "shocked" would be a decent description of their emotions.

"Y'ALL SEE? THIS IS THE TYPICAL BS THESE OVERRATED OBELISKS PULL ALL THE TIME!" She heard Irvine's loud mouth bellowing, "WHEN THEY FIND OUT THERE'S SOMETHING THAT THREATENS THEIR SO-CALLED SUPERIORITY, THEY STACK THE DECK IN THEIR FAVOR! NO WAY IN HELL SHE WOULD WIN, LET ALONE THREE TIMES!"

"YEAH!"

"MAX'S RIGHT!"

"DAMN OBELISKS!"

"ELITIST JERKS!"

"YOU RAS AND SLIFER SLACKERS SHOULD BE GRATEFUL TO EVEN HAVE THE PRIVILEGE OF BEING IN OUR PRESENCE!" A lone Obelisk Blue yelled, definitely not helping Alexis' standing right now.

"YOU'RE JUST BITTER THAT WE'RE FIRST CLASS AND YOU'RE ALL LOW CLASS!"

"LEARN YOUR PLACE!"

"KNOW YOU ROLE!"

"Aw man…" Syrus could feel the intensity between the three dorms. The Ras and Slifers accusing the Obelisks of sabotage while the Obelisks accusing the others of sour grapes. He felt that there was going to be a brawl within moments if things remained out of control.

"It's unfortunate that barbarism seems to be inevitable," Bastion frowned, ashamed of his fellow dorm mates' behavior.

"Y'all really think 'dere's sum shady tactic's goin' on?" Hassleberry asked.

"Most likely, but I doubt Alexis is involved."

"But if someone does have something against Alexis, then why fix it for her to win?" Jaden couldn't understand it. If they didn't want Alexis to win, then why would they go through the trouble in making sure that she won in the first place? Seemed counterproductive to him…

_"Ladies and gentlemen! We've just received a recording in relation to this ongoing controversy!"_ The Emcee announced as everyone, faculty and students paid attention.

Bastion blinked, "A recording?"

Max crossed his arms, "This'll be good."

"What could possibly be related to this?" Little did Jaden, as well as the rest of the attendees, knew they would soon receive their answer…

"_So, how'd it go?"_ A familiar voice asked on the phone.

Hassleberry blinked, "Wait, is that..."

"Alexis?" Jasmine finished in shock.

"_It was no problem! All it took was a few modifications and presto! Your three-peat is assured!" _Another familiar voice responded, full of arrogance_. "Those low-rent scrubs won't even realize what happened."_

"Wait, hold on!" Jaden blinked in shock, "That was Chazz' voice!"

"WHAT?" Outrage was shown on his face as he heard his voice in a conversation he did not remember taking part of.

"_By the time they even _think_ of foul play, I would be long gone from this lousy school! I mean dueling is…okay, but it's so not me. I figure if I manage to win this joke of a contest – _again_, I should at least get something worthwhile. Like a modeling contract or a movie career."_

Jaden shook his head, "Okay, that can't be Lex." Since when did she want to be a model? Why did she decide to leave the Blue Dorm last year again?

"Of course it isn't, you idiot!" Chazz snapped, "And that sure as hell isn't me on that tape!"

"_And you deserve it, Lexie! You always deserve it, unlike those other skanks that are in this contest."_

"_You kidding me? I mean _Missy_, for crying out loud! I mean pink heels and black tights with a white and blue uniform? Can you say 'Fashion Disaster? And like hell I'm going to lose to someone from the Ra or especially the _Slifer_ dorm. Have you _seen_ the other so-called 'competition?' It would be adorable it wasn't so embarrassing."_

"_Tch, gag me!_

"_Now be nice Chazz. While they're way below our level, they still have their uses. I mean I have Jaden and Bastion wrapped around my finger. Of course this means having to deal with that dino-obsessed moron and that twerp that follows them around…"_

"_Speaking of no-life shadows, didn't you have some of your own?"_

"_Oh Jasmine and what's her name? Weren't they demoted to the red dorm? I am _so_ tired of carrying those two losers... By any case, at least their dorms are appropriate for their skill level." She scoffed, "Or lack thereof."_

"_But you still have that one girl! What was her name?"_

"_Sere-something… But look at it this way: At least it'll help our pedigree. After all, if we're able to get someone as useless and worthless as her to appear to be Obelisk Blue material, just think about what else we can do?"_

Appall showed on her face as Alexis heard the jeers that increased in both volume and intensity. She knew for sure that she would never say, let alone actually do anything that was implied in that video. 'Why didn't I ditch this pageant when I had the chance?'

"Always knew you were fake…" She would've expected such a comment to come from Missy, the girl who's been jealous of her success since first year. But this remark came from Karin: One of the new students from the newer dorms. "I've heard all the horror stories about Obelisk Blue and how the elites 'run the school.' How anyone who wasn't up to their standard were treated like dirt. And from what I've seen of you I thought you were different." She scoffed, "Guess we all learned something new today…"

Alexis blinked, "Karin wait, you don't actually believe-"

"It's your voice isn't it?" Ellen interrupted. "That voice on that tape was yours wasn't it? You had Chazz rig the votes so that you can have your precious Three-Peat. Wasn't the two-peat enough for you? Or did you rig that as well?"

"First Alexis lied about Chazz raping her, and now she's getting her would-be rapist to rig the votes for her now?"

"What kind of circus those Obelisks are running?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Is anyone actually buying this?"

"The possibility of Alexis cheating never came to my mind. From her fanatics maybe, but she would never condone it." Bastion crossed his arms, "This so-called recording is proof of that."

"Still, you have to admit that the voices sound pretty authentic." Blair reminded, "_Too_ authentic."

"Indeed, and I believe I already know the cause of this debacle…" Bastion narrowed his eyes towards the group in front, bumping fists and smiling at the hostility of the crowd towards Alexis' direction.

Jasmine shook her head in agreement, "Why am I not surprised…"

"If you really didn't want anything to do with is pageant, then why did you sign up for it in the first place?" Missy snapped, "Unless it was all an act from the start just to let our guards down so you can steal the spotlight."

"You know what, screw it! If it'll make every one of you happy, I'll drop out!" Alexis was at her breaking point. From the student body turning against her, to her fellow finalists grilling her, to seeing Serene's teary eyes at hearing those things she supposedly said – Not to mention Irvine and his band of losers and lowlives grinning about it. She was ready to wash her hands off of this thing once and for all. "I never wanted to be Miss Duel Academy for the third time! I never wanted to be Miss Duel Academy for the _first_ time! I think the whole pageant has nothing to do with dueling and just an excuse for people to oogle at the girls of this school! In other words: It's a complete waste of time and effort! The only reason why I was a part of this contest is because of my brother continuing to push me into competing, but I put up with it because I knew how much everyone wanted me to win. Or rather I _thought_ I knew. But if you're really that sick of me, then fine! I never wanted the title and I sure as hell don't want it now."

"Congratulations! You finally said something real for once, Overrated Obelisk Trash," Max snarked.

Missy scoffed at Alexis' resignation from the pageant, "You think you're getting off that easy? If I recall correct, isn't this a case of academic dishonesty? That means that you, by all rights, should be expelled from Duel Academy!"

"Yeah!"

"That's right?"

"Expel the cheater!"

"Expel Princeton, too!"

Principal Sheppard watched as the faculty futilely tried to calm the angry students. The idea of Alexis Rhodes being of such who would lie and cheat through the system for personal gain is absurd, but he cannot ignore all the overwhelming evidence against her and Chazz. As great students and duelists they were, he had no choice but to expel them immediately. The rioting students didn't exactly help with the issue. However, before he would leave his seat to approach the stage, the booming voice on the PA stopped him in his tracks.

_"We've just receive more news on the subject. It appears that a student found a Flash Drive near the Slifer Red Boys Dorm that contains shocking information about this debacle…"_

Jaden blinked, "Flash drive?"

_"The authorities are at this time currently reviewing the contents, but we can confirm that it contains a script program and a few audio files."_

"What?" Max blinked in shock of the news, "The hell y'all talking 'bout?"

"Hmm…" Bastion noted the sudden change in body language of his nemesis. He was so confident moments ago, but within news of this discovery… Indeed, this confirmed his suspicion that Irvine and his thugs at the very least have some involvement in this debacle. He turned to Alexis, whose face showed just how upset she was. It was bad enough that she was forced to take part of a contest she never wanted to be involved with in the first place, but now to have her integrity called into question – _again_. Clearly it was done by someone with a motive to discredit the Queen of Obelisk Blue. But who or rather what would they gain from this? Given recent events, High Max and his gang were the prime suspects. Question was how to prove their involvement? Even taking in account of recent history, it was all just speculation. For all we know, Missy could have a hand as well, but even _that_ was without any definite proof. Then again, they've all worked together previously in their plot against both Alexis and Chazz.

_"We've just confirmed the contents of the script program: From what our research team have gathered, the program was set within the servers that hosted the Miss Duel Academy website. The only way for a student to vote for Miss Duel Academy was to do so at the webpage within a particular time period. However, the script in place caused for any votes regardless of who it was to register within the database as a vote for Alexis."_

Jaden's eyes widened, "That means while the site may confirm your vote, the script is causing the database to register the vote being for Alexis!"

Syrus blinked, "But who could possibly know that much about computers?"

"Alexis…" Jasmine frowned, turning towards her friend, who received even more glares now. The proof was there that it was rigged for Alexis to win unanimously and that no one else stood a chance. And while she knew in her heart that she would never condone, much less participate in such acts, the evidence stated otherwise.

"Caught red handed." Missy sneered as the other two finalist glared at Alexis. This act proves how unworthy Alexis truly was to be at Duel Academy, let alone as Queen of Obelisk Blue. As far as they were concerned, she had two choices: Leave the school by her own accord and save whatever decency and integrity she had left, or be ceremoniously expelled. Either way, this was Alexis' final day at Duel Academy.

Or was it?

_"We've also confirmed that there are Audio Files located within the drive. Although they are encrypted, we managed to decrypt one file…"_

"_So, how'd it go?…By the time they even _think_ of foul play, I would be long gone from this lousy school! I mean dueling is…okay, but it's so not me. I figure if I manage to win this joke of a contest – _again_, I should at least get something worthwhile. Like a modeling contract or a movie career. …And don't even get me started with the so-called faculty. I mean Crowler? Is that a man or woman, pick one already! Sheppard seriously needs to lose the pounds. Wasn't he supposed to be some cyber duelist sensei or some BS like that? And I swear to god if Fontaine doesn't shut up and stop acting like she's on a sugar rush she'll be the one who'll need to go to the nurse's office! And Sartyr? You mean he still exists? When'll he realize that nobody wants him here, especially his own dorm! I mean it's a wonder why they've all gone to the _Slifer_ dorm of all places. You kidding me? I mean _Missy_, for crying out loud! I mean pink heels and black tights with a white and blue uniform? Can you say 'Fashion Disaster? And like hell I'm going to lose to someone from the Ra or especially the _Slifer_ dorm. Have you _seen_ the other so-called 'competition?' It would be adorable it wasn't so embarrassing. I mean half of these losers don't even have a future after graduation, let alone in life!"_

As the tape played, more and more in attendance began to grow in suspicion. It seemed to be an entire tirade by Alexis, each going of different tangents. Aside from a few familiar words that were said none of it made sense at all! But it wasn't until the following words when the suspicions of a few were realized…

"_Lookin' good, now talk about them bustahs, now!"_

"_Now be nice Chazz. While they're way below our level, they still have their uses. I mean I have Jaden and Bastion wrapped around my finger. Of course this means having to deal with that dino-obsessed moron and that twerp that follows them around… And there's this jailbait brat that really needs to get a life! Not to mention heading back to kindergarten! Anyone else?"_

"_Jasmine and Mindy, dawg!"_

"_Oh Jasmine and what's her name? Weren't they demoted to the red dorm? I am _so_ tired of carrying those two losers... By any case, at least their dorms are appropriate for their skill level." She scoffed, "Or lack thereof."_

In almost in an instant, Bastion's eyes narrowed. "Why am I not surprised…"

"Max is behind this!" It was taking everything within Jasmine to resist every urge to strangle the blonde Ra, "And I'm betting my Cyber Harpie Girl card that it's Dimitri's voice on the tape."

All eyes began to turn towards the blonde Ra as Max spotted glares from all sides. Students, faculty, contestants, everyone was ready to take their frustrations out on him, "What?"

"I knew it!" Chazz hissed, "I knew you low-rent scrubs were responsible of this!"

"Dawg you ain't got jack!"

"Your voice is on tape, Irvine! Do you honestly think we're stupid?" Jasmine glared, not surprised _**at all**_ about his role in this. Could he just be expelled already, please?

The rest of his crew showed nervousness as boos were showered their direction, "Uhh…" Charlie started, "Maybe we should…"

"I ain't likin' this crowd here…" Bradford added.

"They ain't got nuthin,'" Max scoffed "Fo' all we know, that's a damn splice!"

"We already know how well Dimitri can impersonate Alexis' voice. And you made it clear that you'd like nothing more than for Alexis to lose the competition. Within all of those factors, you and your group are the prime suspects," Bastion stated.

"I knew you were desperate Max, but to resort to this." Alexis turned to Missy, "And I wouldn't be surprised if you had a hand in this too, Missy! After all, with me out of the picture, who would benefit the most?"

She scoffed, "Me? Associated with those Snots? Please! They're just overzealous fans of mine as far as I'm concerned…"

Gritting his teeth, Max saw the glares towards his direction. Faculty, Students, just about everyone who was anyone was focused on the accused Ra. "Grr… Y'all know what? Fine, we did it! We set the whole thing up! We rigged the box for Alexis to win for one reason and one reason only."

Crowler's patience was nonexistent at this point, "And that is…"

"To show how biased this whole academy is towards the OB. Everybody and their Mama know how they get special treatment. Word on the street says that they have a secret stash of rare cards in the Blue Dorms as well as a secret ban list that has a list of the cards that are banned yet are allowed to be used. Not to mention about them having priority in getting the new packs in order to keep the balance of power on their side, trying to put up the glass ceiling to keep the rest of us down! There's a reason why two years ago all the new packs were sold out within the first week in a matter of seconds! All'a y'all do is pamper those Overrated Obelisks and keep the rest of us down! I've already beaten half of those spoiled bitches and I still never gotta shot movin' up! Why? 'Cause I don't got the dinero y'all love so much? 'Cause I didn't come from some prep school? Are y'all Overrated OBs so scared that I might wreck yo fantasy world and bring you back to reality that y'all continue ducking me?"

"You are the last person to accuse anyone of avoiding confrontation!" Bastion reminded, "At every opportunity, you have avoided my challenge! Not even Duel Request forms are enough to get you to accept."

"Stay outta this, Misawa! This ain't got nuthin' to do with you!"

"Considering that you are representative of the Ra Yellow dorm as much as I or anyone else who puts on a yellow blazer, I believe it does more than you selfishly could ever imagine. If I recall, I was granted an opportunity to advance to Obelisk Blue and I believe that I won."

"Yeah, and then you stupidly deny that! And you supposed to be a smart guy?"

"The reason why I did not accept was because of vow that I have made. Although, I'm willing to prove myself again rather than believing myself to be entitled unlike some individuals…" Bastion narrowed his eyes, "I believe that we avoided this long enough, Max Irvine. I will ask again: Will you accept my challenge, or will you make excuses and avoid me like the so-called 'Overrated Obelisks' that you despise so much."

"Yeah, Max!"

"Accept his challenge!"

"Be a man!"

"Don't pussy out!"

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is for once?" Jasmine hissed, "You always talk badly about Bastion, almost as much as you talk bad about us Obelisks! So why don't you show us that you can beat him." Her eyes narrowed with a smirk, "Unless you're afraid that you can't!"

"What's the matter, Irvine?" Chazz taunted, "Afraid of Bastion?"

"Like hell I'm afraid of that has-been!" Max glared at Bastion, "Y'wanna go to war with me, Misawa? A'ight then, let's go to war! But let's make this round a bit more interesting!"

"And what are you imposing," Skepticism showed on Bastion's face.

"How 'bout whoever wins gets a one-way ticket to Obelisk Blue. It's the main goal of the Ra Yellow dorm, get a chance to move to the Blue Dorms. Take what's rightfully yours, isn't it what it's all about in the long run? To be the best? To be the alpha male? Obelisk Blue is the obvious goal!" Max's eyes narrowed, "The loser has to leave Duel Academy! An' I ain't talkin' 'bout no leave the DA then come back through some Rival Schools BS like that. I'm talkin' banished for life! All that you've done won't mean squat after it's all said an' done. An' from looking at these bustas' faces here, I say it's a pretty good deal. After all, they're open to the idea of being rid of High Max, aren't you? If you're still not convinced to agree, then who's _really_ afraid of whom?"

Syrus frowned, "I don't trust him. He's up to something."

"Yeah, say no Bastion!" Jaden crossed his arms.

"Should this duel happen, I'll take it upon myself to officiate." Crowler stated. He knew something was amiss during his duel with Hassleberry, which just about anyone could see. And if there would be any shenanigans, he vowed to catch him in the act. For the first time in a long time, Dr. Crowler was ready to see to it that a non-Obelisk Blue student was expelled. This time, it was one he was sure no one would miss.

Eyes narrowed, Bastion was conflicted. Once again he would have the chance to advance to Obelisk Blue, but at the same time, he would also risk his place at Duel Academy. While it was clear that he had the support of the people, either way this may be the last day Bastion Misawa and Max Irvine would wear the colors of Ra Yellow.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **The match between the two Ra's has finally come as Bastion takes on the Ra Yellow Tyrant. Determined to bring High Max to justice, Bastion faces off against his Cybermorph deck. But what tricks will Max have up his sleeve, and what does Syrus have to do with all of this?

**Chapter 22:** Ra Yellow Supremacy! Bastion vs. High Max!


End file.
